Betrayed
by Tri17
Summary: Sakura is given a mission to the Akatsuki. There she becomes their medic, and tries to gain the trust of the Akatsuki members. Can she become friends with them...and even fall in love? ItachiXSakura COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

I redid the Prologue, so (I personally think) it's better. Some parts are the same, but it should be better.

* * *

"Ahh!" 8 year old Sakura was slapped back, into the ground. "P-please s-st-stop" She said, holding in her tears.

"Why should we? Your just an annoying little girl, who thinks she's good enough for Sasuke-kun." A girl, Ami, spat at her. The girls around her agreed.

"**Stop**." Somebody called out. The kids turned to see a 13 year old guy. He looked really annoyed. "You kids shouldn't hurt that girl." He told them.

"Why not? She's a disgrace to all of us. Look at her, she's so weak." Ami told the young man. "And ugly." The other girls agreed.

"That is not a reason to pick on someone. And she's only young, and can't really be classified as ugly. Actually, compared to you girls, she's very cute." The guy said wanting to get on the other girls nerves. It worked, as the girls got upset or tearful. "Anyway, I think you girls should leave her alone, because as far as I can see, she's done absolutely nothing to you, and picking on her, and beating her up, in the middle of the forest, is really cowardly. You were doing it here so no one would not see you. So you could gang up on this poor girl. What cowards." The other girls scowled. "Now please leave or else I'll report this incident to the Hokage, and ask special permission to keep an eye on her, and believe me, you don't want an ANBU squad leader watching you. Or if you rather, I can take care of this incident myself." The guy said, pulling out a kunai, and twirling it. The girls shook their head, and went running. Sakura faced the young man.

"Domo Arigatou. I would have been hurt so much worse if it weren't for you."

"Why were they hurting you?" The young boy asked, non-caring.

"Because they say I'm getting too confident, and because I started liking someone. And they like to pick on me because of my forehead size." Sakura responded.

"What's wrong with it?" The guy bent down and looked at it. "It's not too big, just a little bigger than normal, but you'll grow into it. Don't let them get to you, and defend yourself. No one will always be around to protect you." He said standing back up.

"I know." She said sadly. "But, thank you anyways. By the way, my name is

Haruno, Sakura. May I know yours?"

"It's Uchiha Itachi."

"There is an Uchiha, Sasuke in my class, do you know him?"

"Hai. He's my ototou." Itachi responded, walking back to Konoha with Sakura. Soon, they got to the city, and the two parted ways.

Thanks Itachi-san. I really liked talking to you. You're very nice. Ja ne!" Sakura called. He turned around and waved.

For once, Sakura felt happiness swell inside her, after being beaten up by the other girls.

_'I hope I meet him again.'_

End of prologue.

* * *

Is it better? If you've read the original, please let me know. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Joining Akatsuki

Disclaimer: Must I do this every chapter? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! No matter how much I want to

* * *

Chapter 1 : Joining Akatsuki

9 Years Later (Sakura is now 17. Itachi is 22.)

Sakura had now become one of the strongest, if not the strongest, ninja in Konoha. She had not only trained with Tsunade, but Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, everyone.

Sasuke was still with Orochimaru, and no one knew if he had his body taken over yet, though most rumors said that Sasuke was still Sasuke.

'_Okay, the mission.' _Sakura thought to herself. '_The mission was to go to the Akatsuki, join, get information, and wait for Sasuke to show up, to bring him back to Konoha. After all, Sasuke will come to fight his brother. I also must make sure they do not plan to attack Konoha, and must make sure they do not get Naruto. So, most of this is easy, just join, and most of the mission is done. But, I must show my loyalty, so, I could befriend Itachi, which of course would get me near Sasuke, when they fight. And I could even find out information about Sasuke and Orochimaru.' _Sakura continued to walk down the dark forest path, keeping on high alert, as Akatsuki was seen around here.

'_I also need to figure out how to join. There is probably someone who is very weak in the Akatsuki, so if I killed that person, and somehow got partnered with Itachi, everything would work out okay, maybe. But, how do I kill an Akatsuki member? I could somehow trap them, and kill them silently; sniper. But how do I get them to stay in one place? Shikamaru's Kage mane jutsu is out since there is no sun at night to produce a shadow. Anko did teach me how to capture people in nets, secretly. Kakashi also taught me how to do a earth style jutsu, that traps somebody by their feet. Or, Kurenai taught me some nice Genjutsus, that will trap the opponent in a tree, and I can come out of the tree, then kill the person. But she also said to be careful, because some people can reverse it. A Genjutsu counter. I think she said Itachi did that to her. Well, I'll figure out something.'_

Sakura started to think some more, and remembered how she got this mission.

FLASHBACK

"Tsunade-sama, you called for me?" Asked Sakura, as she stepped into the Hokage's office. Tsunade nodded.

"I have a mission for you, so you can retrieve Uchiha, Sasuke. But, only you can do it, and it'll be you alone. I have no clue for how long you'll be gone, and you might not make it back."

"Okay, what's your plan?" Sakura asked her.

"Well, you'll somehow get into the Akatsuki, and become _"close" _to Uchiha, Itachi. In doing this, you'll be able to see Sasuke when he fights his brother. You should be able to bring him back to Konoha. And, doing this, you should be able to get Akatsuki information, and maybe Orochimaru information. Plus you can warn us about attacks."

"I see. What rank is this mission, and where are the Akatsuki?"

"S-rank, and all information is in here." Tsunade handed Sakura a folder. "You'll leave tomorrow, if you accept."

"I do accept this mission, Tsunade-sama. I'll be at the gate at 6:00 am, tomorrow. But now, I'm going to go say goodbye to Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi. The other people, please tell them I plan on seeing them, sometime. I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne."

END OF FLASHBACK

That had been a month ago, as the Akatsuki move fast, and it was hard for Sakura to keep up with their trails. But, finally she had.

Sakura moved silently through the trees. She had sensed someone's chakra. Following it, she found the person. He was wearing a black cloak, with red clouds on it. The person had a mask on, with a swirly design on it. He didn't seem to sense Sakura.

'Perfect, I'll use the Genjutsu on him.' Sakura did the hand signs, and a tree came up and grabbed the Akatsuki member.

"What's going on? Deidara-sempai, SAVE MEEEEEEEE!" Sakura sighed, and appeared out of the tree.

"And, how did you make it into an S-rank criminal organization? You scream for someone else's help."

"I found a ring. Sasori-san was killed, and I found his ring."

"Do you know I'm the one that killed Sasori? Of course, I had help, but... I was still pretty weak back then. Did you know I've surpassed Tsunade, she was my teacher."

"Uhhh... no I didn't. So, are you going to kill me?"

"Unfortunately, I must, as I must get into the Akatsuki. But, I'll spare you if you tell me a way to get in the Akatsuki."

"Umm... well, are you a medic?" The guy asked her.

"Yeah, better than Tsunade, of the legendary sannin. I'm also stronger than her, and one of the best ninjas in the village. Only one person is better than me, which would be my old teammate, but I'm only a little weaker." Sakura responded.

"Well, we are in need of medics, and... since you are a good fighter, I'm sure you'll be very useful, but first you need to scratch your head band, to prove you are a missing nin. I'll tell Deidara-sempai and we'll let you join as the Akatsuki medic." The man ran off, and soon brought back a guy with blonde hair. Sakura had finished putting the scratch on her headband, and noticed them. _'He looks really familiar. Yeah, he was Sasori's partner, the one who killed Garra!'_

"I remember you, yeah. You killed Sasori-danna." The blonde man said.

"And you killed Gaara-san." Sakura retorted.

"Tobi, why did you call me to see her, yeah? She's weak, yeah." Sakura fumed at Deidara's comment. _'Weak am I? I'll show him.' _Sakura did some handseals.

"Doryuu Taiga" The ground below Deidara turned to mud, and Deidara started sinking in.

"What the HECK! What was that for, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, after he got out of the mud. Sakura smirked.

"You called me weak, and I have many more jutsus to try out, so keep on upsetting me and you will be on the receiving end of them. I've surpassed Tsunade, just to let you know. So, if you want me to attack you more, just ask." Deidara growled.

"Well, why are you even here, yeah?" He asked Sakura. She smirked, again.

"To join Akatsuki, of course. I'll be your medic. And I'm a great fighter, maybe I can team up with someone." Deidara looked skeptical.

"Well, we do need medic, yeah. Especially Itachi-san, his eyes are very bad, because of that Mangekyou Sharingan. Maybe you could join, and follow us around, yeah. Come on, I'll take you to where we are all meeting, yeah." Deidara, Tobi, and Sakura left, heading towards the Akatsuki base.

AKATSUKI BASE

"Deidara, Tobi, who is she?" The leader asked, more liked hissed.

"Leader-sama, This is Haruno, Sakura, and she wishes to join Akatsuki, yeah. She is the one who killed Sasori-danna, and she has surpassed the legendary Tsunade in healing abilities and strength. She would be a great medic, yeah." Deidara told the leader. The leader inspected her.

"We will have a test. If she can pass she will become our medic. If she doesn't, well, she'll die. The test will be held now. Tobi, go get a villager or someone unimportant." Tobi nodded and disappeared. 5 minutes later, he had an unconscious villager with him.

"Here is the villager, now what?" Tobi asked. Leader quickly stabbed the person, multiple times, all fatal.

"I don't think the legendary sannin, Tsunade, could save this person. You must, and you'll be in the Akatsuki. But, you only have 30 minutes. Begin." Sakura ran over to the person. It wasn't a shinobi, so it should be easier to heal. Sakura went for the most fatal wounds, the one through the head, and heart. She started with the heart. Removing the kunai, that was stuck in his heart, she immediately started healing it, so the heart would not continue to bleed. Finally, she got that done, and started on his head. There was a shuriken lodged into his skull, barley hitting his brain. She carefully removed the shuriken, and healed his brain, but not the skull. That could wait. Her next task was to remove a kunai that had pierced his liver, and two shuriken that hit his lungs. She started with the lungs, and removed the shuriken. Healing one lung, she started on the next. It was a lot more difficult to heal. She worked her hands around it (she is not doing surgery! She's using her medical abilities to do this!) and worked on the hole that the shuriken made. Soon that was also done, and Sakura only had the liver to heal, then do some other work on him, and it had only been 15 minutes. She was doing great.

Working on the liver, she removed the kunai. Unfortunately, the liver started to have internal bleeding. _'Oh no! Now I'll fail for sure! I only have about 10 minutes to heal the liver and stop the bleeding.' _Sakura wanted to panic. But she didn't. Quickly, she ran her hand over the liver, and poured her chakra in his body. The chakra healed the wound, and fixed the internal bleeding. She had 3 minutes left to fix everything else. Slowly, she ran her hands over his body, checking for anything fatal. Nothing. But, Sakura did help blood flow and other internal things like that, so they'd work right again. Finishing up, she healed his skull, and other wounds, that could set up an infection. Right when she got done, time was up.

"Hmm... it looks like you did heal him, and that he will live. Good job, you have proved your worth. You are now the Akatsuki medic. You'll be working with Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi, as the other members have their own medic."

"Wait, what? Why don't you just have one medic?"

"Because the Akatsuki has three bases. This one, the actual base. And two others. One is in Stone country, and the one you guys are staying at is in River country. This one is in Lighting country. As you can tell, we are very spaced out. Itachi and Kisame are in your base, go there now. It'll take about a week to get there from here. So leave now." The leader commanded.

"Hai." And the three shinobi's left.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Wow, another chapter! And in one day! I hope this story is enjoyable. If I get two reviews, that aren't flames, I'll try to update! I should be able to. Well, I hope you continue to read my story. Please review!


	3. Meeting the Members

Hi! Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'Anybody's thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the members

The ninjas got to the new base, where Itachi and Kisame were. When they got there, Deidara dragged Sakura in to meet the other two.

"Fishy-chan, we got a new member! She's our new medic, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"Nani? A new member? Who is she?" Kisame came out of the living room. Sakura walked over to him. "Who's she? You're new play toy?" Sakura fumed.

"NO! I'm the medic, and I'd never... EWWW! That's just... EWW!" Sakura shuddered.

"You are too weak to be a "Powerful" medic. I remember you. You were just a weak little kunoichi who couldn't fight. Well, I guess you could fight, but you don't deserve to be in Akatsuki." Kisame said, shrugging. "Leader-sama must have been drunk." By this time, Sakura was ready to have fried fish, and shark stew. And Kisame would be the main ingredient.

"Fukumi Hari." Sakura spit out needles, and they pinned Kisame to the wall.

"What the?"

"Fishy-chan, I wouldn't make her upset. When I called her weak, the ground suddenly turned into mud, yeah." Deidara warned him.

"Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu!" Sakura walked up to Kisame and started to absorb his chakra.

"What the?" Was all Kisame could ask.

"Stop." Itachi walked in. "Kisame, she has surpassed the Godaime Hokage, the legendary Tsunade, of the three sannin. Do not test her, or else you will be hurt." Itachi commanded.

"So, who are the members?" Sakura asked them.

"Well, you know me, yeah." Deidara responded.

"And me, right, Sakura-san?" Tobi asked.

"Of course Tobi."

"I'm the great, deadly, hand-"

"He's Kisame. Or, as I call him, Fishy-chan, yeah" Deidara interrupted.

"Uchiha, Itachi, but I think you knew that, didn't you Sakura-san?" Sakura nodded.

"How could I forget the very handsome ANBU member that saved me when I was 8? And shooed away those kids." Sakura told him, indicating she still remembered the incident.

"And it looks like you took my advice and learned how to protect yourself."

"Eventually, yes, I did. Thank you." Sakura turned to the other members. "So, who are the other members?"

"Well, there is Hidan, he is very religious, but his religion is very weird. You have to make sacrifices, and pray after each kill, and do something with a huge spike, I don't know. He's a crazy dude, but pretty cool." Kisame told her.

"Then his partner is Kakuzu, yeah. He loves money, and is the Akatsuki treasurer. Everything he does, involves money, yeah. He'll even check dead people sometimes to see if they have money on them, which if they do, he'll take, yeah. He's very greedy." Deidara informed.

"There is also Zetsu-san. I was one of his spies, before I got into Akatsuki." Tobi said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go around him too much. He eats humans, and is half plant. You'll know it's him, when you first see him, I mean he has a Venus flytrap on his head!" Exclaimed Kisame. Deidara nodded.

"The last members are Leader-sama, and Leaders partner, who we both don't know a lot about, yeah. They stay at the main base. There is also another medic at the other base, yeah. But he's not any thing as good as you, so we got the best medic."

"Thanks, Deidara. So, other than healing, what do I have to do?"

"Well, can you cook?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, I can really well, at least that is what everyone says."

"Well, then, why don't you cook for us?"

"Deal, and..." Sakura walked around. "I'll clean. This place is a wreck. Do you guys need me to sew, or wash clothes, as well?" Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi nodded. "Well, I'll do that, too."

"Thanks, Pinky. Now, since it is, like, 11:00 pm, we should go to bed, we are training at 8 tomorrow." Kisame walked off to his room, as did Tobi, Deidara, and Itachi. Sakura didn't know where to go, so she wandered around. Suddenly, someone was behind her.

"Kunoichi, why are you wandering?"

"Itachi, where is my room? No one told me where it was."

"Follow me." Itachi lead her to a room. "This is your room,. My room is across the hall. Never go in it, without permission, or else..." Sakura gulped. "You might want to get cleaned up, and unpack whatever you have. Goodnight." Itachi walked out of the room.

Sakura finished unpacking her materials, and went to take a shower, as there was a bathroom in each room. She got in, and turned on the water, letting the hot water relax her muscles. 15 minutes later, she got out, and wrapped a towel around her. Looking for her clothes, she realized, that they were outside, on her bed. Sakura walked out in her towel, and grabbed them, but laid down on the bed, instead. _'I miss all my friends. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, everyone. I hope Tsunade will forgive me for any crimes I'll be committing. I hope it won't be anything majorly bad, or else I'm screwed.' _While Sakura was thinking these thoughts, someone opened her door. It was Itachi.

"EEEEEK! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING? **GET OUT!**" Sakura got up and, forgot about her towel, which fell off. She turned as red as a tomato. "ITACHI, GET OUT!" She screamed, while grabbing her towel. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I came to bring you your uniform, it's in this box. Wear it tomorrow." Itachi acted like nothing happened.

"Is that all, and if so, please leave, so I can get dressed."

"Why don't you just get dressed?"

"You're here." Sakura stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, just dress in front of me. I wouldn't mind."

"**HENTAI!** I would mind! Ever heard of privacy?" Sakura blushed.

"You are blushing." He stated

"Huh?" Sakura reached up and touched her cheeks, letting her towel fall once again. "EEP! ITACHI DON'T LOOK!" But Itachi had already seen her, and merely turned away.

"I'll be leaving now, before something else happens. Goodnight, Sakura-san" Itachi walked out, like nothing happened. Sakura sighed, and got dressed in her night clothes: a black tank top, and black sweatpants. She turned off her lights, and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight, no one." Sakura mumbled, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Japanesse translations:

Domo Arigatou: Thank you very much

Otouto: little brother

Ja ne: see you

Hai: yes

Hentai: weird/pervert (used as pervert in this story)

Jutsu Translations:

Doton: Doryuu Taiga: Earth Flow River

Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu: Chakra Absorption Technique

Fukumi Hari: Hidden Needles

* * *


	4. Training with Itachi

Chapter 3: Training with Itachi

THAT MORNING

"Wake up, kunoichi. Get up." _'Oh, who is shaking me? What's going on? This thing is soft.' _Sakura cracked an eye half open, to see raven hair. _'Is this Sasuke? Maybe if I hold him, he'll stay. He'll never leave Konoha, and Naruto and I again.' _Sakura grabbed Itachi, and pulled him on her. Itachi smirked.

"Sakura-_chan_, wake up." Itachi whispered in her ear.

"But, Sasuke-kun, I don't want you to leave again. Just stay with Naruto, and me. Revenge will get you nothing." Sakura replied, groggily. Itachi smirked, again. He was going to have some fun with this situation.

"Sakura, I won't leave you, my dear cherry blossom." Of course, when Itachi said that, Deidara happened to walk by. He stopped at the door and almost lost it. Itachi on top of his partner!

'Oh. My. Gosh. I got to get Kisame and Tobi! This is priceless!' Deidara thought, and ran off. And Itachi didn't know.

"I... I l...lo..." Sakura didn't finish her sentence, as Itachi kissed her, on the lips, stealing Sakura's first kiss.

Right then, Deidara came back, with Tobi and Kisame. They almost lost it. Itachi kissing someone! What's next? Deidara calling himself a girl, Kisame impregnating a gold fish, and Tobi becoming a _bad _boy?

"..." Was all the three guys could say. Suddenly Itachi turned around. 'When did he stop kissing her?' The guys all thought at the same time. Itachi glared at them. Sakura opened her eyes, and saw Itachi, on top of her, looking at her. Everything clicked into place. She thought Itachi was Sasuke.

"Kunoichi, I didn't know you had feelings for my pathetic brother." Itachi said.

"I... I don't, I had feelings, but I don't now. Quite frankly, I wish to kill him. I... must have been into my old self, again. It's happened before, usually something triggers a memory, like your hair did, so I feel like I'm in love with him again.

"You mean you don't like her?" Tobi spoke up. Itachi glared, as if saying "Get the heck out", which the guys caught, and left.

"Well, since you are now up, we have about an hour before we must train, I suggest you eat."

"Okay. Let me get dressed first." Itachi nodded and left. Sakura picked up the box, which held the Akatsuki uniform in it. She pulled it out, and got dressed.

It was a black fish-net shirt, with a red tank top over it. Her pants were fish-net stockings, and a black skirt over top that. There was a black, leather jacket that went over her clothes, and an Akatsuki cloak, and hat, as well. Sakura had left the cloak and hat off, as she noticed none of the members wear them inside.

Sakura went into the kitchen, and noticed all the guys weren't eating.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Sakura asked, pulling out some ingredients.

"No." They answered.

"GOOD!!! I'll cook for you!" Sakura replied cheerfully. And true to her word, she cooked, a lot for them. There was miso soup, steamed rice, grilled fish, tamagoyaki, natto, nori, and pickles (Japanese style pickles!). They all ate up.

Soon, Sakura and everyone finished. Sakura washed the dishes, and went outside to train with Itachi. Or, spar with Itachi.

"Alright, Sakura-san, I want to know how many times you can hit me, since most fights, I barley get hit, maybe once or twice. Let's begin." Itachi stared at her, and didn't move, waiting for her to attack. Sakura did, and using impressive speed, that would make Lee proud, she almost hit him. He obviously, didn't think she could move so fast. Sakura attacked again, throwing a kunai, or several kunai, that almost hit him, except he dodged, very quickly. Her aim was as impressive as Tentens. Sakura tried to punch him, using her impressive speed, that Lee taught her. Coming close to him, she released her chakra, from the chakra hole in her hand, causing damage to Itachi's inside. She had done a Hyuuga technique, the Gentle Fist. Something only the Hyuuga's could do, but Sakura had trained with Hyuuga's, and because of her perfect chakra control, she was able to send out the right amount of chakra that the Hyuuga's used. Therefore, she could also use the Gentle Fist.

"I just hit you, this early in the match. What do you say to that?"

"Impressive, since that technique is used only by the Hyuuga's, and you learning it, means you have perfect chakra control, as you were able to control how much chakra you let out." They kept on fighting. Sakura tried to hit him again, but he grabbed her, and turned her around, so her back was facing him. He kneed her back, while pulling on her arms. Sakura kicked her legs back, so they hit him, and she flipped away from him. Then, Sakura did a jutsu, which he copied.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" They called out, the waterfalls blocking each other. Using this as a distraction, Sakura did another jutsu.

"Ninpou: Doku Kiri." She said, spitting out a poisonous mist. Itachi dodged this, and did his own jutsu, one Sakura knew, too well.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" And Itachi spat out a fireball, blowing it towards Sakura. She dodged, and did a jutsu.

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" And the ground under Itachi turned to mud. He started sinking in. "Kanashibari no jutsu!" Itachi was paralyzed, sinking into the mud. Sakura landed on the ground, panting. Controlling the chakra from Hyuuga technique, then using all those jutsus, Sakura was starting to run out of chakra. Itachi finally escaped the mud, and attacked Sakura, while she was still panting. Sakura noticed right in time, to see him coming at her, with a kunai in hand, that would most definitely stab her.

"Doton: Doro Gaeshi!" A wall of mud shot up, just in time. She slammed her fist into the ground, which caused a fissure, to head towards Itachi. He dodged, and created a shadow clone.

"Am I doing good?" Sakura asked mockingly. He smirked. She got angry, and attacked the shadow clone. Throwing punches and kicks, the shadow clone dodged. "GAHH!! DIE! CHAKRA NO MESU!!!!" The chakra scalpel hit the shadow clone, and caused it to explode. Sakura was thrown back, and hit a tree (or more like went through the tree, and hit the one behind it)

Sakura spit up blood, and saw Itachi walk towards her. _'No! I won't end it this way! I'm not weak! I will hurt him! I WILL!'_ Sakura stood up, coughing up more blood.

"Give up. You have hardly any chakra left, and are injured. You are barley conscious."

"No. I... will.. b-beat you, o-or... hurt you, I swear." Sakura coughed up more blood. She wiped it off, and attacked him. Punches, kicks, and anything else was thrown at him.

'Even though she has no chance of winning, she still fights. She tries to win, to prove that she is strong, that she will not give up.' Itachi thought, while blocking her attacks, and dodging them. Sakura tried even harder, she grabbed weapons and threw them at him, some hit him. He punched her, and sent her flying, while thinking she would not get back up.

_'No, I will win. I swear it.' **'Yeah, beat him! Show him who's boss! C'mon, attack him with the special technique' '**No, Tsunade-sama said that was only for emergencies, not sparring. Anyways I don't have enough chakra.' **'But it would count as practicing the move, and you'd win.' **'Well, yeah, but, it's dangerous. And I've only done it once, that time to show Tsunade-sama.'_ _**'Please? C'mon, it'd be practice, so you could master the move. And you could modify it. So you could use the chakra and see the type of blast you get.' **'Fine. But I don't know the result.' _Sakura finished conversing with her inner self. She started to do the attack. Holding her hands in front of her, green chakra started swirling around her arms. The chakra turned pink, and became small chakra cherry blossoms. She brought her hands to her chest and crossed them, so they made an X shape. The cherry blossoms swirled around her, going faster and faster, until it made a pink tornado. Sakura spread her arms to her sides, and the tornado stopped. The cherry blossoms spread out, and formed pink balls into her hands. Sakura aimed the balls at Itachi, and beams shot out. Cherry blossoms flew around the beams. Itachi dodged them, but the beams followed him.

'What?' Was all Itachi could think. He dodged, but the beams came at him again.

Sakura was running out of chakra, and she knew she would have to quit soon, or else she would pass out.

Itachi got hit by the beam, and it singed him. The other one came towards him. He barley dodged. He got hit again, and dodged, again. He was also running out of chakra, as jumping all that amount of time, took it's toll on him.

_'I don't think I can hold out much longer.' ** 'You can do it! A little longer!' **'No, I don't think I can. I think this is the end.' **'Well, at least you hurt him. A lot more with that attack. And you held out this long, so you've proved how strong you are.' **'Yeah I have, haven't I?' _Right then, Sakura closed her hands, cutting off the blasts, and collapsed onto the ground. Itachi noticed the beams stopped and went over to her. Sakura had passed out from using too much chakra. He picked her up, and carried her to her room, but found she locked the door. He searched her pockets, and found she didn't carry the key. Cursing, he brought her into his room. He put Sakura on his bed, and saw her squirming, and panting, and sweating. Plus, she was groaning. She must be having a nightmare, he concluded.

Sakura's Nightmare

"Sakura! Sakura!" A 12 year old, raven haired boy called. Sakura saw him.

"Sasuke! Hi!" Sakura called. Suddenly, Sasuke turned into cursed mark Sasuke, and had a horrible, maniacal smirk on his face. He grabbed her, and pulled her arms back (just like he did to Zaku in the Forest of Death).

"Sakura, you're worse than Naruto. You're annoying. You're **weak**." There were more hurtful things said. Ino appeared. She started calling Sakura horrible names, again. All Sakura's worse memories were reappearing, and everything that's made her want to give up, to die, everything that makes her feel weak. There was Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi, all her friends, all rookie 9, and Gai's team, everyone she knew and loved, they were walking away from her. She was looking at their backs, again. She was trying to catch up, but couldn't, she couldn't do anything. She was weak. She couldn't do anything.

Itachi appeared, and looked at her. She wasn't crying, she wasn't determined, she was gone. Her eyes were blank.

"Sakura, I'll help you. I'll kill them, for you. You'll have no backs to look at, as you will be the best. I will help you." He repeated again. Sakura looked at him, her eyes shining with hope.

"Itachi, please, I want to be strong." Itachi nodded, and one by one, killed her old friends and teachers. Everyone she loved, and worked with were dead. And, all Sakura did was laugh.

"Thank you, Itachi."

End of Sakura's Nightmare

Sakura sat up, panting. Itachi cracked an eye open, and looked at her. She didn't look sick.

"You had a nightmare." He stated. Sakura nodded.

"I passed out, didn't I?"

"You used too much chakra. You should have stayed down, when you first got tired."

"I needed to prove myself. That I am strong. That I am competition for the great Uchiha, Itachi. That I've finally caught up to my teammates." Sakura mumbled the last part.

"Well, you have proved yourself strong."

"Hey, I fought you better than most other Akatsuki, so do I get a reward?"

"Sure, why not?" Itachi smirked and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed.

"I-I didn't w-want that t-type of r-re-reward." She stuttered. He smirked.

"So then, you want this type?" He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She turned redder than the Sharingan.

"Stop t-that!"

"You're embarrassed. Why?"

"Because a hot guy just kissed me!! Oops." Sakura realized what she said. She had called Itachi hot.

"I wouldn't be embarrassed if a hot girl kissed me, but then again, I don't find girls hot. Quite frankly, you're the only girl I've really talked to. Most girls aren't worth my time."

"When you were in Konoha, did you have fangirls?" Itachi shuddered.

"Too many fangirls. Anywhere I went, it seemed like they knew. Fangirls were by far the worst enemy I had, there. Since I couldn't kill them without getting into trouble."

"I see. I also had fanboys, and they were very annoying as well. I had too many of them. Let's just say my Valentines Day, I'd always get a life time supply of chocolates. But you know what? I never acknowledged them. Until I was 15, I always thought Sasuke would come back. I believed that he would chose me to help restore his clan, and become my husband, and he'd finally love me, like I had loved him. But then, I finally realized the painful, heartbreaking truth. He doesn't love me, and never will. He might take me, in time, to be his wife, but that's just because he needs a woman to bare his children, not because he loves me. And the more I thought about all he did, the more I hated him. The more hate I got, the more the urge to see him dead was. I trained, with everyone in our village, to prove that I was strong, to prove to Sasuke that I was strong. And most of all ,to show that I didn't **need** him, I didn't **want** him anymore. I wanted him to feel the pain that I did, the Betrayal. So, I joined Akatsuki, and luck has it that I am here with you. But, Itachi, you're better than him." Sakura had silent tears falling down. "I mean, you've helped me, you've called me strong, something he never did, and you've acknowledged me." Sakura reached out and hugged Itachi. "Please Itachi, don't become like him. Please acknowledge me, and train me. I want to become stronger." Itachi just stared at her, not once reaching out to comfort her. He just let her cry on his shoulder. Finally, she calmed down and thanked him.

"Hey, Itachi?" He glanced at her. "Where are we?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"My room, your room was locked, and you didn't have keys."

"Oh, I keep it locked with my chakra. Only I can unlock it. Sorry, but I didn't want Kisame or Deidara coming in there."

"I see." Itachi got up. "Let's go, it is lunch time, and the others will want food."

"Hai." Sakura and Itachi walked out, and encountered... Deidara! Deidara scanned her.

'Messy hair, red face, kinda torn clothing, coming out of Itachi's room. And I thought Itachi had no interest in her.' Deidara concluded.

"Um, Sakura, what were you doing in Itachi's room?" Deidara asked, suggesting something.

"I-" Sakura was cut off by Itachi.

"We didn't do _that, _Deidara." Itachi glared at him.

"Do what? Wait- YOU HAVE A DIRTY MIND, DEIDARA!!!!! Geez, Itachi doesn't like me like that. And, it's just wrong, I mean I've been here for, like, a day." Sakura left, glaring at Deidara. "I'm going to cook." She called.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Akatsuki Goes to Town

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated... but, I've been really lazy.

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'Anyone's thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 4: Akatsuki Goes to Town

A Month Later- Lunchtime

Sakura walked into the kitchen. She started pulling out ingredients for food. _'Well, Kisame and Itachi went on a mission today, so I'm cooking for three.' _Sakura started cooking, and thought.

'_It's been boring here, lately. Nothing big is happening, and I'll I'm doing is being a house maid. The Akatsuki are too good to get hit, maybe once in awhile, and I'll have to check for poison, but usually not. It's just boring here. I wish that something exciting would happen.' _But nothing happened. Sakura sighed, and put the food on the table. She had cooked rice, kare raisu (curry rice), sashimi, udon, yakisoba, and tempura.

"Tobi! Deidara! Food is done!" Sakura called. The two guys ran to the table in the blink of an eye. "That was quick." She muttered. Everyone ate, and the two thanked Sakura. She cleaned up.

'_Still nothing to do. It's already mid afternoon. I need some exercise, I've been inside too long.' **'Yeah! I'm tired of this stuff! Let's go to a town, or something. We need groceries, and I need to go shopping! C'mon, let's draft the guys to go with us. Then, we'll have some fun, watching them carry all the groceries, and we'll be spending the money!' **_Inner Sakura urged. Sakura agreed, and got the two guys to come.

Town

"Okay! Deidara, Tobi, time to shop!" Sakura called. The two guys nodded. Sakura ran into a store and went to pick out new clothes. She picked out some outfits and went into the dressing room to try them on.

"How does this one look?" Sakura asked, coming out in black mini skirt, and navy blue tank top, and black knee length boots.

"You look like a hooker, yeah." Deidara said. Tobi nodded.

"Okay." She went back in and changed into some white shorts, and a light pink shirt, with pink shoes. "What about this one?"

"You look like a sissy, yeah." Tobi agreed with Deidara.

"What are you even looking for, Sakura-san?" Tobi asked.

"Well, I need some casual clothes, and clothes for missions, like seduction missions, and when I need to wear a dress." They nodded. Sakura went back in, and got dressed. She came out in a black dress, that hugged her every curve. It went down to her knee caps, and cut off mid chest. There was two strings that tied around her neck. It had silver cherry blossoms on the strings, and the bottom of the dress had silver cherry blossoms on it. The cherry blossoms were positioned, so it looked like they were blowing in an imaginary wind. The bottom of the dress was very loose, so it flowed around Sakura. She had on silver, sexy, sandals, with a 3 inch heal. The guys gaped.

"Get it, yeah!"

"Sakura-san, you look like an angel, that dress is made for you!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Thank you, I'll get it." She stepped back into the dressing room, and changed again. This time she came out in a black halter top, that had blue trimming on it. Her skirt was a mini skirt, that was blue, which matched her blue trimming, and black boots, that went to her shins.

"Well, you look pretty hot. I'd get, yeah." Sakura nodded and went back in and changed again.

Soon, she got enough clothes, and they went to go grocery shopping.

"Sakura, let's get this!" Deidara held up some type of sweet thing.

"No, this!" Tobi held up chips. Deidara and Tobi started arguing, and picking out more junk food.

'_God, I can't take this anymore. I'm gettin a freakin headache.' **'Yeah, I know what you mean. I know, you'll get junk food, just not all the junk food in this store.' **'Yeah, I will, but this is getting annoying, I mean, they won't quit fighting. I'm getting so annoyed.' _Sakura took a deep breath, and screamed. "SHUT UP! WE'LL GET JUNK FOOD! JUST STOP FIGHTING!" Sakura smiled, and went back to shopping, leaving the two Akatsuki members trembling in fear.

"She's scary, yeah." Tobi just nodded. Sakura got all the groceries she needed and they left.

"So, we have time to kill, what do you all want to do?" Sakura asked the guys.

"Well, why don't we eat something, yeah?" Tobi nodded.

"Fine, there is a Dango shop nearby, let's go there." Sakura lead them to the Dango shop, and they each had tons of Dango.

"Mmm... Dango is so good, yeah." Deidara mumbled.

"Yeah, Deidara-sempai, it is. Sakura-san do you have the money to pay?" Sakura nodded and looked into her wallet. It was empty.

"Hehehe... I spent it all. Do you guys have any money?" They shook their heads "no". "Great, I guess we're washing dishes."

Actually, it turned out, only Tobi had to wash dishes. Deidara had to clean tables, and Sakura had to serve the food. They would have to work about two hours to pay off their bill.

"Here is your Dango, sir. Please enjoy." Sakura sat down a plate of Dango.

"Oi, Sakura! Why do you get the easy job, yeah?"

"Cause Dei-kun, I'm better than you." Sakura slid next to him. "And, they might recognize you as Akatsuki, so you and Tobi get the jobs that don't deal with people. I'm still not known as a criminal, so that's why I can pull this off." She whispered. "Well, see you in a bit!" Sakura went back off to serve more people.

"You three, you're done." The restaurant owner said, indicating to Deidara, Sakura, and Tobi. "Leave." The three nodded and left.

"Hey, Sakura, why didn't we just not pay? I mean we're the most feared criminals ever, yeah. We could have just left, and killed them if they created a scene, yeah." Sakura shook her head.

"Because, it let us kill time, and I wasn't bored for two hours. That, and that Dango was really good, so I might want to come back there. And, if we killed them, ANBU would probably be after us, and then we would have to kill some more, which would cause more problems, and finally it would have been a troublesome drag, to kill everyone. It was just easier to work, and that way, we looked normal and could come back here, without anyone suspecting anything." The guys nodded.

Soon, it started to rain, and all the stuff was getting wet.

"Deidara, Tobi, into that cave!" Sakura yelled. The two guys nodded, and followed her in. The rain started to pour down. Lighting and thunder started.

"Great. We're stuck in a cave, and it's storming outside, plus we still have to get home, before the groceries spoil. They didn't just because that shop owner let us put them in his fridge."

"I know what to do, Sakura, yeah. Hold on." Deidara went outside, and made his huge clay bird. The other two climbed on it, with Deidara, and they sat back, flying towards the base.

"Tobi-san, why is someone as polite as you in Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I don't know. I just wanted to, Sakura-san." Tobi answered politely. Sakura nodded.

Soon, they got back to the base and unloaded their groceries, and Sakura took all her clothes upstairs. But then she realized something. Her dress was wet! And wrinkled! Sakura sighed, and hung it to dry. _'Well, at least I'm less bored now.' _

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Jutsu Translations: 

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu- Grand Waterfall Technique

Ninpou: Doku Kiri- Poison Mist

Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu- Grand Fireball Technique

Doton: Doryuu Taiga- Earth Flow River

Doton: Doro Gaeshi- Mud Overturn

* * *

Food Translations: 

Tamagoyaki- rolled omelet. Put a little soy sauce on it.

Nori- dried seafood. Dip it soy sauce and roll with rice.

Natto- fermented soy beans

Pickles- pickled daikon radish, cucumber, cabbage, or sour plum cumeboshi

Sashimi- raw seafood

Udon- noodles

Yakisoba- deep fried Chinesse style noodles served with vegetables, ginger, and meat

Tempura- seafood, vegetables, mushrooms and other pieces of food coated with Tempura batter and deep fried

* * *

Well, that's that chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This one was more for laughs, and showing that Sakura is getting along with the other Akatsuki members, especially Deidara.

You know... I wouldn't mind if you dropped in a review! I'd actually like it. Please REVIEW!


	6. The Shocking Truth

Okay this chapter has a lot of things happening in it. Itachi might be somewhat OOC (even though I don't think he can be when it comes to love... he hasn't been given love in the manga (and not family love... relationship/marrige type love) so you don't know how he'd act, therefore he can't really OOC) but I still hope this chapter is good.

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura's thoughts'**_

'Anyones thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 5: The Shocking Truth

7 Months Later

Sakura was starting to get scared. For a couple of reasons, actually. One was that Deidara had seemed to like her, a lot. Two, she was falling head over heals in love with Itachi. And three was that he seemed to like her as well.

'_I don't get it! He is so kind sometimes, and then he turns back into an ice-cube! I can't stand it!' **'Yeah, and he's soooooo over possessive of us. He was about ready to use the Mangekyou on that one guy that was feeling us up.' **'I know, but I ended up punching that guy so hard, I think he was sent to the next town!' **'Probably was. Also, have you seen how he glares at Deidara when he flirts with us?' **'Yeah, I noticed that.' **'I wonder if he's jealous, or thinks of Deidara as a threat.' **'But why? I mean I only like Itachi.' **'But does Itachi know that? I don't think so.' **'I suppose you're right. Do you think he actually likes us?' **'Of course! I don't know about you, but I've seen him looking at us, at like dinner, and mostly when we're training.' **'I see... Do you think I should try to flirt with him?' **'I don't know. Let's just see how everything plays out.' **_While Sakura was walking down the hallway, she bumped into Deidara. "Sorry."

"It's alright Sakura-chan, yeah." Itachi came out of his room right then, and saw them talking. He felt rage burn.

"Deidara, your hallway is not near here, why are you here?" Deidara scratched his head.

"Just walking around, yeah. Well, I'll see you soon, Sakura-chan." Deidara walked past Itachi, and whispered something, so only they could hear. "You're not the only one who likes her, Itachi, yeah. You might want to claim her, before I do." Deidara walked off.

"Sakura." She turned to Itachi's voice.

"Yes?" She walked to him.

"Be careful around Deidara." And Itachi stalked off.

"O-kay!" Sakura went into her room.

Nighttime-11:00 pm

Sakura massaged her temples, while walking down her hallway. The guys decided to have a fun party, and started drinking sake (Except her and Itachi). They ended up becoming horribly loud, and now the three guys (Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara) were as drunk as can be. _'I have such a headache. I just want to go take a shower and go to bed.' _That's when Sakura noticed Deidara.

"Deidara, your room is not down this hallway. What do you need?" Sakura asked him.

"You." He grabbed her and pinned her to a wall. He tried to kiss her, but Sakura turned her head. "Stop it, yeah." He mumbled. Sakura wiggled.

"Deidara, let go. You're drunk." He grabbed Sakura, and pushed her into her room (Sakura had unlocked her door by time she noticed Deidara). Throwing her on the bed, he started to take off his shirt. "Deidara, please leave. Or else." Deidara ignored her, and got on the bed, pinning her down. "Deidara! Get off!" She tried to punch him, but her hands were pinned. "Deidara! Let go! I'll scream!" He didn't let go. She screamed.

"Shut up!" Deidara slapped her. _**'See what alcohol can do to someone? Never drink.' **'No dip. I won't, ever. Not after this experience.' _Sakura kept trying to push him off of her. But, to no avail. That's when she sensed someone walking down the hallway. It was Itachi (she could tell by his chakra).

"ITACHI! ITACHI! HELP ME! DEIDARA IS GOING TO RA-" A hand was clamped over her mouth. But Itachi had heard her, and that's all that mattered. He came into the room, and saw Sakura. On a bed. Being pinned down. By Deidara. Who was on top of her. Itachi was furious.

"Deidara, let Sakura go, **now**." Itachi's tone was quiet and dangerous. Usually it meant he was beyond furious. It meant that if you back talk him, you'll have your throat slit, in a matter of seconds. And it was being directed to Deidara.

Deidara got off her immediately, and Sakura got up and crawled to the back of her bed, which was by the wall. Itachi glared at Deidara.

"If I ever see you alone with Sakura again, unless she explains what you were doing, **I'll kill you**. Remember, you can be replaced. Now, leave." Deidara glared at him, and left. He faced her. "Sakura, what did I tell you?" Sakura fidgeted nervously.

"Umm.. to be careful around Deidara?" She stated, questionly. He nodded.

"But, did you? No, I think not."

"I did! He forced himself on me! It's not like I wanted him to!" Sakura exclaimed. _**'Man, he's being a complete jerk.' **'Yeah, I know. What should I do?' **'Like I know. Hey, look at his face. His eyes. They have...' **'Emotion.' **'Yeah. Emotion. Like anger, and...' **'Worry. He was worried about me.' **'Maybe... maybe he really does like you.' **'Wait, didn't you tell me you were positive you knew he liked me?' **'Hehehe... uhhh... Look, he's gonna kiss you!' **'What?' _Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts to see Itachi... **not** going to kiss her. _'You dirty liar.' **'I know.' **_

"Sakura, do you love me?" _'Well, that was unexpected.' **'No duhh. Well, answer.' **'What? Yes, the truth, no, which could save or ruin this relationship, or say nothing?' **'Not my choice. Yours. But I will give you advice. You have a 50/50 chance either one, of being rejected, or accepted. And another piece, the truth will not make you guilty. You might regret it, but the truth will not make you guilty.' **'Thanks.'_ Sakura took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do." Sakura took another deep breath. "But, if you think that's bad, I'll... I'll leave." Sakura looked him in the eye, pleading that he'll return her feelings. He sighed.

"I'm glad." He replied, somewhat smiling. "Deidara isn't the only one that likes you." Sakura's eyes widened. _'Does that mean...' **'YEAH! He likes us! We have a chance!' **_Itachi pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to Sakura. She caught it. It was a beautiful, gold ring. It had an Uchiha fan on it. Inside the ring, there was something engraved there. It said "Uchiha, Itachi" _'This ring... Sasuke told me about these. They are given to clan members when they've earned the respect of the clan. And are also used for...' **'Finish the thought.' **'Used for... for... for... mar...marriage, or proposing, claiming me, as his.' **'Therefore...' **'No other man can touch me, and if so, he is able to kill them.' **'What else?' **'... Uhh... I think that's it.' **'Oh, my bad.'**_

"I have a feeling you know what the ring means?" Sakura nodded, dumbly. "So, what is your answer?"

"Yes." Sakura realized how monotone she was, and got up, and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But, Sakura, now you know, you must abandon your mission, or should I say, when you complete your mission, you must abandon your village." She stepped back from him, shock written all over her face.

"You knew about my mission? Then, why did you let me join?"

"Because, we needed a medic, and your skills were perfect. Also, the main objective was to bring back Sasuke, and to watch out for Akatsuki movements. Haven't you noticed that Akatsuki never gave you any information? We all knew your mission. Also, we weren't planning on attacking Konoha anytime soon."

"How'd you find out?"

"I had to do research on you. Your mission was in your file. You were a great actress, though. If it wasn't for that note, we might have let some valuable information slip. But be happy, because since you healed my eyes, and were being a good medic, we decided to not give you invalid information, which would let Konoha be easy to attack." _'That jerk!'** 'Yeah! We should...' **'Do absolutely nothing. He is our fiancee now.' **'But does he really love you? He could be using you.' **_Sakura gasped at her inner's thoughts. She could be right.

"I-Itachi, d-do you still want me to keep this ring? Or was that a joke?"

"I do not love, kunoichi." _'I thought so. It was just a joke.' **'Maybe we should leave? Staying with this heartbreak is not worth Sasuke.' **'You're right.' **'Just say goodnight, and go to the bathroom, to take a shower. By time you get out, he should be gone. Then pack and leave.' **'Alright.' _Sakura took a deep breath, and shakily released it.

"I understand. Here is your ring back." Sakura handed him his ring. "I-I'm going to take a shower. Please be gone by time I'm out." _'So I can leave and suffer more heartbreak.' **'No one ever loves us.' **'I know. Maybe we should go to Lee, he was always so nice.' **'No, he deserves better than us.' **'Maybe Garra. He is nice, sorta.' **We'll think more latter, just go take a shower, you're about to cry.' **_Sakura stood up, but felt Itachi grab her wrist. "Yes?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"You didn't let me finish." Itachi pulled the ring out, and slipped it on her finger. "I do love you." Sakura gasped.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, but I lied. I guess you could say I wanted to see your reaction. And I know you aren't lying. You were going to wait until I left, pack up and head to Konoha. You were going to fail your mission just because of heartbreak. And this mission included your former love. Therefore, I know you love me, it isn't just for the mission." Sakura started to cry.

"Of course I love you!" She yelled. He smirked and kissed her. She responded instantly. He licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth.

"You're very... sweet. You taste like... strawberries and creme. I love it." He kissed her some more, so he could have more of her taste. Her tears were still falling, though, so he wiped them off. "Stop crying, it's annoying." She nodded.

"Will you... ya know... treat me like your fiancee?" Itachi thought about this.

"I will, mostly. But, sometimes I might say some things that I don't mean, to protect you, and my reputation. Remember, I do not love."

"Is... is this a secret? You know, do we have to hide from other Akatsuki members?"

"No, as they will see the ring and instantly know, that you are my fiancee. And I will have some fun telling this to my little brother." Itachi noticed her in thought.

'_Okay, he'll treat me pretty good.' **'So, what's the problem?' **'Well, what happens when we get married... and do...' **'It? You'll get pregnant, then have little Uchiha's running around. What is the problem with that?' **'Well, they would be Uchiha's, and Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, so would he mistreat our children?' **'Hmm... well, I don't think he would abuse them, physically.' **'But mentally?' **'I have no clue. He might pressure them too much. Then they'll get all ticked, become more powerful then him, and kill us all.' **'That's nice.' _Sakura told her inner self sarcastically. _**'But, maybe he'll be the really kind and understanding father, that kids would love to have.' **'Well, I guess there is only one way to find out.' **'How?' **'Ask him.' _Sakura looked at Itachi. "Itachi, if we have kids, will you treat them well? You know, not pressure them."

"I will treat them... well. I will not pressure them, but I will train them, a lot. As will you. But, they will still be shown love, and not favored over each other because of strength. They will be taught to be strong, but will not be used as a tool."

"Thank you, I just wanted to make to make sure they would be treated right."

"One more thing, I will be the one to tell them that I killed my clan. You will not. But I will only tell them if they ask." Sakura nodded. "And one other thing, my past shall never be discussed, unless I bring it up. Understood?"

"Yes. I have a question for you. May I call you Itachi-kun?"

"Do what you please, Sakura_-chan_. Goodnight." He kissed her, and left the room.

"Oh. My. God. I just got engaged to an S-class criminal, and I don't feel guilty. Plus it's thesame S-class criminal that tried to kill Naruto, my best friend. And killed the clan of my ex-love. The man that Sasuke swore to kill, and I don't feel guilty. Love really is strong, I suppose." Sakura went into the bathroom, and stripped off her clothes, then got into the shower. "As long as I love him and he loves me, I suppose." Sakura said out loud. _**'Yeah, and you never know. Maybe Naruto will approve, and him and Hinata will get married and have kids, then bring them over to play with our kids.' **'Were you being sarcastic? I couldn't tell.' **'No! Being serious! I mean Naruto will probably-' **'Not approve! He never approved of me liking Sasuke. Why would he approve of me being engaged to his brother?' **'Cause you've finally found happiness. And he's your best friend.' **'Maybe so, but I don't think he'll approve.' **'What about Tsunade-sama? If Naruto won't approve, do you think Tsunade will? No!' **'Crap, I'm screwed when I go back.' **'Yeah, I mean what are you gonna do, walk in there, drop of Sasuke, and say "Well, bye Tsunade-sama, I have to get back to Itachi, he wants me to prepare dinner tonight, and he gets tired when Miki cries too much, so I have to take care of her, too." Yeah, that'll flow real well. She'll probably be in such a state of shock, since you just confessed you are married to an S-class criminal, and had his kid, that she'll let you go, without questioning.' **'Haha. Funny. Look, I'm sure everything will turn out fine, just as long as I'm with Itachi.' **'Then treasure your moments with him, like they were your last, cause you never know when Sasuke will return, and you have to bring him back to Konoha, where you might not be returning to the Akatsuki.'**_

Sakura's inner self left after her warning. Sakura enjoyed the rest of her shower.

* * *

Well, there it is. Sakura does do a lot of talking to herself in this chapter, but it's to help herself think about issues and problems. I hope this chapter is okay, I'm kinda nervous about it, since Itachi just engaged to her. But this is part of the main plot.

Also, with Deidara, he really doesn't love Sakura... more like has a super big crush on her... but he doesn't keep it for long.

Well, please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's not too confusing.


	7. Hangovers, Sparring, and Forgiveness

Hey, here is my new chapter. Not too much ItachiXSakura in this chapter, more DeidaraXSakura friendship in this chapter. But, Itachi is in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hangovers, Sparring, and Forgiveness

Sakura walked outside, to the sparring grounds. There was Deidara and Tobi.

"Hey guys! What's wrong?" Sakura noticed them sitting, and they had pained expressions on.

"Hangover, yeah." Sakura grimaced. She had once had a drinking contest with Tsunade, Naruto, Lee (though he was knocked out after awhile, by Neji, because he started doing Drunken Fist attacks.), and Kiba. Naruto and Kiba were the first to go. Sakura had held up pretty well, but after the 10th bottle of sake, she had to quit. The next morning, Sakura had a killer hangover, and ended up not going to work.

"I know how those feel. Here, maybe I can do something for you." Sakura walked over to Tobi and put her hands on his head, sending chakra in, to get rid of the headache. Then she put her hands on his stomach and sent more chakra in, to see if it'd destroy the alcohol. It did, and Tobi was feeling better. Sakura did the same to Deidara.

"Thanks, yeah. And, I wanted to apologize about what I did last night. I never would have done that, yeah. I'm sorry. I'm glad though, you called Itachi in, to save you, yeah."

"I know you wouldn't have. It was just the alcohol that did it to you. So, don't worry about it."

"So, you forgive me, yeah?" Sakura thought about this.

"I will, only if you spar with me."

"Fine, yeah." They got into fighting positions. Right then Itachi came out.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" She looked over at Itachi.

"I'm gonna spar Deidara. Why?" He walked over to her and pulled her away.

"Sakura, I thought I told you to stay away from Deidara." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"No, you said be careful around him. He's my friend, and he was drunk last night, he didn't mean to almost rape me. He apologized, and I said I'd forgive him if we sparred. So, we are going to spar." Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

"If I think he is coming too close to you, or touching you in wrong ways, I will stop the fight." Sakura nodded.

"Fine." She walked back to Deidara. "Ready?"

"Umm... sure. What was he talking to you about, yeah?" Sakura scowled.

"He was being a possessive boyfriend." Deidara choked.

"B-boyfriend?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, fiancee." She showed him the ring. "He proposed last night."

"Wow, yeah. Never expected that. Well, lets fight, yeah!" The two got into fighting positions. Deidara disappeared. _'Okay, not left, right, up, down, so BEHIND!' _Sakura whirled around, and punched him, very hard, but he turned into a puff of smoke. _'Kuso! Kage Bunshin! Where is the real one?' _Sakura tried to sense his chakra, and finally found it. _'Right, in the third tree. Fifth branch.' _Sakura jumped up, and turned around, letting her back face Deidara. Sakura could sense him coming, and right when he was an arms length away, she turned around, and punched, sending him back into the tree. Deidara got up, and coughed up blood.

"Good, Saku-chan. Good, yeah" He grabbed clay, and put them into the little mouths he had on his hand. They spit them out, as a shape of a bird. The bird flew towards Sakura, but she threw a kunai, and it hit it. The bird blew up.

"Try something else, Dei-kun." Sakura came at him, and threw ten kunai that missed him.

"You need to work on your aim, yeah." Sakura smirked, and jumped up. In the air, she spread her arms to her side, and each of her finger tips glowed pink. Suddenly, pink chakra shot out of them, and shot to the kunais, picking them up, and throwing them at Deidara. The chakra beams did it again, and again. Deidara had to keep dodging, and sometimes he'd get hit with them.

"Maybe I wasn't trying to hit you ." Deidara kept on dodging, and getting hit. Sakura clenched her fists, and the pink chakra strings withdrew, and the kunais followed (so now they are in her hands) "Ninpou: Doku Kiri." A poisonous mist shot out of Sakura's mouth. Deidara dropped to ground, and held his breath. Sakura started walking towards him, as the mist was clearing. "Kanashibari no jutsu" She said, and Deidara was paralyzed. Sakura then did one more jutsu. "Chakra no Mesu" And she held the chakra scalpel to his neck. "Dead. I win!" Sakura undid the paralysis and Deidara got up.

"Good match, yeah. Though, I didn't really stand a chance. Have you been training with Itachi, yeah?" Sakura smiled.

"Yep! After I fought with him, we agreed later that week, that if I healed his eyes, he'd train me. And see how much better I got?" Sakura teasingly asked.

"Shut up, yeah. I hate it when girls beat me." Deidara mumbled.

"It's alright... WAIT? You've been beaten by more than one girl?" She asked.

"When I still lived in Iwagakure, I always went easy on girls, but then, one girl came and realized I was toying with her, and got ticked, then ended up calling on some secret power, and even when I actually fought, she still won, yeah. Then, anytime after that, I fought against girls, I didn't hold back. But that girl came back again, and I fought her and still lost, yeah. That was two years before I ended up joining Akatsuki, and I did end up killing that girl eventually, yeah. But I just hate it win I lose, because it makes me feel weak, like she always did." Sakura nodded.

"It's alright. You're allowed to lose to me, because I've become a tough rival for Itachi. And I was the Godaime's apprentice. The legendary Tsunade. Don't feel bad. Anyways, your in Akatsuki, you're not weak, at all. You're one of the most feared people ever." Sakura hugged him. "Dei-kun, you don't have to worry about losing to friends. Because friends won't think you're weak. Well, cocky people, like Itachi-kun, will." They laughed.

"I heard you, Sakura." Itachi walked up to her.

"Yeah, but it's true. And even if you deny it, I can still prove that other people do it."

"I never said it wasn't true. It's probably is. Come on, Kisame is going to come out soon, and demand lunch." Itachi walked inside, Deidara and Sakura following him.

"Dei-kun, can you paint well?" Sakura asked.

"Course, Saku-chan! Yeah. Why?"

"My room is so plain. The walls is this nasty color yellow. The floor is nice. It's white marble tile. And I've seen Itachi's room. His room is navy blue, with black marble tile. And Fishy-chan's room is light blue, with dark blue carpet. And it has fishes painted on it! And your room is orange, yellow, and pink-"

"Sunset, that has a sea below it, that is reflecting the sky. And my floor is dark blue carpet, yeah. I know my room is awesome, all these rooms are awesome, because I did it, yeah! My room is the best, though. Don't worry, I'll paint your room, yeah."

"Thanks Dei-kun! You're the best!" Sakura went into the kitchen and started to cook. _'Life is good.' **'YEAH!'**_

* * *

Jutsu Translations:

Ninpou: Doku Kiri- Poison Mist

Kanashibari no Jutsu- Temporary Body Paralysis Technique

* * *

Well, Sakura has made up with Deidara! So they are friends now, and they will stay that way... hopefully. Haha! Just kidding. They're friends. Well, please review. It makes me happy!

_**  
**_


	8. The Mission preperations

A new chapter! I'm sorry for the late update... and if this chapter is kinda short. It used to be two chapters, but I divided them up, because it was really long, and would probably get boring.

Disclaimer: I feel like doing one! I absolutly coughdon'tcough own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: The Mission (preparations)

A few weeks later

Sakura walked out of her newly painted room. Deidara had painted it pale blue, with cherry blossom branches on the walls. Cherry blossoms were also painted on the trees, so it looked like the branches were in full bloom, and there were some individual cherry blossoms floating around the tree. The room was really amazing.

"Itachi-kun! What did you need?" Sakura asked Itachi, who had signaled her over.

"We're going on a mission tomorrow, get prepared." He walked off.

"Wait! Who is "we're"?"

"You and me. No one else. Deidara and Tobi are on a mission, and Kisame is still a little sick. We don't want to reverse his progress, and get him sick, again. So, it leaves you and me."

"I see. What is our mission?"

"I'll tell you later, as I'm still getting information." He walked away. Sakura sighed, and walked into the kitchen and started making Dango.

'_This new mission, I wonder why I was put on it. Itachi could do it by himself, I bet. And I'm not even in Akatsuki, I'm just a medic. Something is fishy around here.' **'Maybe it's Kisame. He smells like fish.' **'Shut_ _up. There is something else here that I'm not getting.' **'Maybe leader is letting you spend time with your fiancee. You know, playing matchmaker.' **'But, we are already engaged. Why would he have to play matchmaker?' **'He might want you two to spend time together. Who knows? We've only met the leader, like, once. We don't know how he thinks.' **'I know that. I guess I'll just find out as time goes on.' _Sakura finished making the Dango, and ate some. Itachi came in the kitchen, and she passed some to him.

"Hn." He ate the Dango. Sakura sat down and motioned for Itachi to. He just stood there.

'_Stupid, ignorant, stuck-up, teme.' **'He never listens to us.' **'No duh. I should stop talking to him for the rest of the night. Just to be mean.' **'You should go and make Kisame something special, and not make him anything.' **'I should start talking about how worried I am about Deidara, and tease him.' **'You should say how hot Deidara is, and what a fine body he has' **'I should-' _

"Sakura, stop thinking about ways to make me jealous. It won't work." _'How does he know what I'm thinking?' **'I have no clue.' **_

"Well, would you sit next to me?" Sakura pleaded, using cute puppy-dog eyes. He twitched, trying to resist the puppy-dog eyes, but it didn't work. He sighed and sat down.

"What did you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Gosh, is it so bad to talk to the woman you're going to marry?" He sighed at her, which she took the wrong way. "It is, huh?" She turned away. When she turned back, her eyes were shining with tears. Itachi noticed this.

"Sakura, don't cry. I'm sitting down, waiting for you to tell me what you wanted. So tell me." Sakura nodded. _'The fake tears get them every time!' **'I know. Did you see how he got worried, because you were going to start crying? It was so funny.' **'I know. Again, fake tears get them every time!'_

"I just wanted to spend time, and talk, with you. You've been going on missions lately, and I haven't been able to spend time with you."

"You do know, even if we do get married, I'll still be going on missions. I'll still be in Akatsuki. I'll still be the same person I am now. Nothing will change, except we'll be combining rooms, and you'll be sleeping with me."

"Yeah, but, I mean, you'll still talk to me. And we'll be able to have a kid."

"Maybe so. But, not for awhile."

"Itachi, do you want to be with me? Or do you regret it? Do you want to be a father? Do you want to be a husband? Do you want to love? Do you want me?"

"No." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Then why did you engage to me? Why did you say you love me? WHY?" Sakura felt like the world had come to an end. She was losing everything.

"You didn't let me finish." He hissed. _'Oh no. He's going to tell me how he played me. How this was all some cruel joke. How he never loved me. How he was just toying with me.' _

"I do regret meeting you. I do regret falling in love. I do regret everything, but I can't change it. I can't change how I feel. I tried, a lot. And I still loved you. I don't want to be a father, at least, right now. Maybe after we are married. I don't want to be a husband, as I'll disappoint you. I'll be an awful person for you to spend the rest of your life with."

"Wow, you said a lot." Itachi glared at her. "Sorry. But, do you think I didn't think about this? You're a better person than your brother. You didn't knock me out, and leave me on a bench, while you go to sound. You didn't call me annoying, you didn't break my heart, you didn't try to kill my best friend-"

"Yes I did. Naruto-kun had Kyuubi in him, remember?"

"On a whim of yours." Sakura finished her sentence. "You didn't do what Sasuke did to me. The only thing that I really hate about you, is that you tried to kill Naruto. But, if you tried to go after him again, I'll protect him with my life. Naruto is the one person that deserves a good life. You know, he is training to be the Rokudaime Hokage. His dream is finally going to come true. Plus, he finally found himself someone good. Her name is Hyuuga, Hinata. She's been in love with him since the academy. She is so kind, Naruto deserves her. I'll also protect her with my life. Those two are my best friends. Naruto is like my brother, Hinata is like my sister, Kakashi-sensei is like my older brother/father, and Tsunade-sama is like my mother. My real parents died, on a mission. Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's alright. Your rambles are interesting, and prove that you value your friendship over everything else. What about the Akatsuki? Who are they in your life?"

"I'd also protect you, Deidara, Kisame, and try my best to protect Tobi-san, though I don't think I'd necessarily give up my life for him. Deidara is my best friend here. Almost like a brother. Kisame is also like a brother, a very annoying one, but still a brother. Tobi... is... um.. well, I don't know what he is. I guess a friend? And you, I'd protect you more than anyone in this world. I love you more than anything. I'd give my life up, just to know that you would live, that you wouldn't be in pain. I'd do almost anything for you."

"I see. Your dedication is touching." Itachi got up and walked out of the kitchen.

'_What was that about? He was a real big jerk.' **'I know. Seriously, shouldn't he be nicer to us? We are his fiancee.' **'Yeah, he should.' **'I mean we just told him something really deep, and all he says is "Your dedication is touching" What a jerk. If he didn't have such a freakin hot body, I swear I'd leave him.' **'...You care about his body... Are you sure you're not in lust with him? I'm in love with him, not lust. Are you in love with him at all?' **'Of course! I love him. But I still appreciate his hotness. You should too. I mean he might look like Lee.' **_Inner Sakura shuddered. _**'I mean Lee is nice and all, but can you imagine having to wake up to that everyday?' **'Lee is very nice. Don't be mean. But, yeah I am glad Itachi doesn't have those HUGE eyebrows, and creepy eyes, and bowl-cut hair, and-' **'I get the point. Let's just go pack up. We are leaving for a mission tomorrow.' **'Right.' _Sakura stopped talking to her inner self, and went to her room to pack up.

Later that night- 11:00 pm

Sakura's room

Sakura was humming, while writing a letter to Naruto.

"Dear Naruto,

I was wondering how you were doing back in Konoha? Are you and Hinata good? I hope so.

I'm pretty good myself. I have really shocking news, but I won't tell you until I see you. 

(Hehe, I'm so mean!)

Also, I do have some nice things to tell you. The Akatsuki are not planning to do any attacks on you, any time soon. Which is very good. I've also heard a rumor that Sound is planning another attack on Konoha. Or Suna. 

On other notes, Akatsuki is laying low lately. Usually they are assassinating people from other countries, and other missions like that, which has nothing to do with Jinchuurikis and Konoha! 

So, how are you and Hinata-chan going? Are you engaged yet? Are you still dating? You better be, or I swear I'll be back and strangle you, until you go hook back up with her! What about Ino-pig and Shikamaru? And Kiba and Temari? And Tenten-chan, and Neji-kun? They better still be seeing each other! Or else I'll have to do some matchmaking when I get back! 

(Remember last time? Oh, that was so much fun!)

Is Tsunade-sama still hanging in there? I hope so. How much sake has she been drinking? I bet Shinzune has her hands full. Is Kakashi-sensei doing good? He better be, or else...

Well, I better stop writing. Just send the letter to the village you usually do. I'll end up picking it up eventually! Well, with much love,

Sakura.

PS: Naruto be good! I'll be back eventually! And I'll find out if you're not good!"

Sakura folded up the letter, and put it in her bag, to be delivered when they went on the mission. Turning around, she headed towards her bed, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She called. Itachi walked in, and shut the door. "What's up?"

"When I left the kitchen, I could feel you were very angry, since there was waves of anger radiating off of you. Also, it lasted for about two hours, and I know it was because of me."

'_**Duhh! Gosh, you just leave with saying something like that! I swear!' **'Shut up! Go to your little corner and make a smoothie, cause you ain't wanted right now.' **'How rude. I'm outta here!' **'GOOD! I'm trying to listen to Itachi!' **'Hmmph.' **_

"Sakura? Sakura. Sakura. Sakura!" Itachi grabbed her shoulder, and shook her.

"Sorry." Sakura looked back up at him. "You were saying?"

"I was saying I'm sorry for making you so upset." He sat down on the bed next to her. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to leave." He leaned in, and she could feel his breath on her neck. "It was really rude." He whispered. "So, I'm sorry." Sakura was trying as hard as she could not to blush, but she did. She turned as pink as her hair. "Your blushing." He whispered. "And I'm only whispering by your neck." He started thinking. "Yet I could do so much more to your neck." He leaned down and kissed it, just to prove his point. Sakura blushed even more.

"I.. um.. you.. I... wow... please... um.. I-Itachi." Sakura's sentence came out jumbled. Itachi smirked. Sakura blushed even more.

"Why do you blush around me?"

"I... I don't know. Probably has to do with the fact you're really hot, and I like you, a lot. And I'm not used to the contact."

"I see... Hey, I thought you said you _loved_ me?" He teased.

"Of course I love you! You know, I never thought you'd be like this."

"Like what?"

"So... nice. So kind, caring, other traits that you are. I always thought you were cold, smart, uncaring, just... not a fiancee type of guy."

"It surprises you, doesn't it? I never thought I'd be this way, either. But, I just am. Love does that to people. I think you know that, little kunoichi."

"Yeah, I do know that... HEY! I'm 17, and not really little! Why do you call me that? It's really annoy-" Sakura was cut off by a sudden thing covering her mouth. They were Itachi's lips.

"I do it, so I can end up doing that." He said, breaking apart.

"I see... you can do that anytime, though. It's not like I mind."

"I bet you don't." Itachi stood up. "Well, another reason I was in here was to give you mission plans. I got the details, so we'll be leaving at 6:00 am tomorrow morning. Make you sure you have that read, and you're ready to leave at 6." He handed her the mission scroll. "All the details are in there. And make sure you're up. Goodnight Sakura." Itachi walked out, hearing Sakura tell him goodnight, as well.

"Now, time to get this read." Sakura opened the scroll. _'Okay it says: "Mission: Assassinate Ichio, Yumeski. He is at a small village in River Country, two hours away from the base. The village has no specific name, but is mostly run down. It has many bars, and small inns. Most criminals go there, it is rouge territory. The man has no purpose, so collecting information isn't necessary. Kill him easily, leaving traces is alright, and you do not have to dispose of the body. Just make sure he is dead. He has wronged the Akatsuki, and must be punished. With his life. Plus, he might have a hint to where the main base is. The man, last time I saw him, had brown hair, which was usually in a ponytail. He had blue eyes, and always carried a black sword on him. After you kill him, retrieve the sword. This is the whole mission. Do it right, failure will not be tolerated." Well, seems easy enough.' **'Yeah it does. This mission should be easy for us.' **'I suppose so. Well, I'm going to sleep.' **'We should. Getting up at 6, is no easy thing. Well, goodnight.' **' Yeah, goodnight.' _Sakura fell asleep, as soon as she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

YAY! ItachiXSakura romance! And the introduction to Sakura's first mission for the Akatsuki! And Sakura wrote to Naruto. The actual mission will be the next chapter. I don't know if I can update tomorrow, I'm spending the night at a friends... but I might! If not I'll update Sunday! Please review! 


	9. The Mission

Here is the next chapter! Sorry about not updating yesterday. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_'Sakura's thoughts' _

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyones thoughts'

"Talking"__

* * *

Chapter 8: The Mission

Next Morning- The Village

"Okay, what's the plan, Itachi?" Sakura asked Itachi, while walking down the village streets.

"We'll first get an inn room. We'll talk more there." Sakura nodded and they walked to the nicest inn they could find.

"Umm.. excuse me sir, but may we have a room for tonight?" Sakura asked the old man running the counter.

"Hmm... sure, I have some open. Here is a key, knock yourself out." The old man handed Sakura the key, and the two walked into their room, room 18.

Sakura looked around the room. It wasn't the best. There was a window, a bathroom, and one bed. The carpet was a nasty green color, and the walls were a dirty creme color. The room smelt musty and old. And it was dusty.

"I just love the room." She said sarcastically. Itachi glanced at her.

"It doesn't matter. We're only here to talk about a plan, then we'll be spying on him, and find out if he has anybody protecting him, which I'm sure he does. We'll come back later tonight, talk more about the plan, then sleep. Tomorrow, we'll put the plan into action, and then leave."

"Fine." Sakura put down her bag and pulled out the mission scroll. "You know the mission. So do you want to split up, and check out bars, and inns?"

"We'll be able to cover more area, in less time that way. I'll cover the south and east part of the village, you cover the north and west. Go into bars, and inns and try to figure out where he is. Also see if he has anybody protecting him. If he does, we'll kill those tomorrow. And if he does have someone protecting him, study the people, and how well they can fight."

"Right. What else should we do?"

"See if you can lure him tomorrow, maybe away from his guards, so I can kill them, and you can kill him."

"What if he has no guards?"

"Then our mission has become a lot easier. Also, he will probably be powerful, so remember, never drop your guard around him. You might be able to seduce him, and get him to trust you, then you could kill him. I don't care how, you'll kill him, though. If there isn't anyone protecting him, then I'll be able to help you."

"So, today, all we're doing is just getting information, right?"

"Yes, we are just spying. Let's go now." Itachi and Sakura left the room, locking the door behind them. They stepped out of the inn, and looked around the dusty town. "You go that way." He pointed behind him. "We'll meet up at the inn room, at 9:00 pm. We'll say what we found, and if we still haven't found him, we'll go back out. Remember, we can't fell this mission."

"Right." The two parted ways. Sakura went into an inn. "Would you happen to have seen a brown haired, blue eyed, sword carrying man, around here?" She asked the lady.

"No, why?"

"Because we were supposed to meet at an inn in this village, but he didn't tell me which one he's at."

"Do you know his name? I can check to see if he's here."

"Yes, it's Ichio, Yumeski." The lady ran through her papers.

"No, I'm sorry, he isn't staying here. Try another inn."

"Thank you for your time." Sakura walked out and tried the other inns. It was all the same. She went to a bar. The place was dim, and smelt really smoky. She walked up to the bar counter.

"How can help you?" The bartender asked.

"Umm... I was wondering if you've seen a guy with brown hair, blue eyes, and has a sword with him, around here. We were supposed to meet here somewhere, I just don't know where."

"Hmm... well, this bar ain't too popular, he might have went to the one two blocks away. Tell you the truth lady, this bar is just for people that like the calm atmosphere. There are never any fights, and the music here is just blues. And the drinks are pretty good." Sakura nodded.

"Well, thank you, sir. I'll try that bar."

"Be careful. That bar, there are drunks that will try to get you into bed with them. Or try to rape you."

"I should be able to handle it."

"I hope so. The people there will also gang up in groups, and rape you out in the open, and no one will stop it. Actually, the other guys will urge the guy doing it, on. It's not a good place, but it's very popular. Don't get drunk there, or else you might not be able to fight, and defend yourself. Please be very careful."

"Thank you for the tips. I'll be very careful. Have a goodnight." Sakura stepped outside the bar, and went towards the next one. She stepped in, and saw all the drunks. It smelled horrid, and it was horribly loud in there. Sakura went up towards the counter.

"What can I get you, foxy lady?"

"I was wondering if you've seen a blue eyed, sword carrying, brown haired man come in."

"I think I might have. He had three people with him. Two hot chicks, and another guy."

"Where did he go?" Sakura was starting to get very excited.

"He came in a bit ago. He left quickly, though."

"Was he going to an inn?" The bartender nodded.

"Him and the other people."

"Can you describe the other three?" The man nodded.

"One chick had wavy blonde hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a red tank-top, and a black mini-skirt, with knee high boots. The other girl had short brown hair, and some of it covered one eye. She had brown eyes, with a green tint in them. She was wearing a short dark green dress, that barley covered her. Plus she had on silver boots that went up to her thigh. The other guy had black hair, that was in a high ponytail, and had blue eyes. He was wearing a black mesh shirt, and black pants. All three of them had daggers and knifes on them. Said they were guarding the dude with brown hair."

"I see. Well thank you for your time." Sakura stood up and left quickly. She searched around for the guy. Finally she found him. Sakura hid her chakra, and listened to their conversation.

"I told you, Yumeski, that no one is going to try to kill you." The other guy said.

"No, I'm sure the Akatsuki will, Sayto. That's why I hired you, Tenki, and Ayme. The greatest guards ever."

"No, we were the cheapest ones, that were willing to do the job." The brown haired girl said. The blonde looked at her.

"Tenki, we're still good. I mean how powerful is the Akatsuki?"

"Well, Ayme, the Akatsuki has very powerful people in it. Like the person who murdered his own clan, Uchiha, Itachi. Another guy who captured, and killed the kazekage, Gaara. Someone who eats people. A guy who had his head chopped off, and was still alive. And some guy that used to be apart of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. And there are other deadly criminals in there."

"Yeah, Orochimaru used to be apart of it. And now I heard that the Godaime Hokage's apprentice has joined. She was more powerful than the legendary Tsunade!" Sayto said.

"Oh. Then, we're probably gonna get killed."

"Yeah, we are, Ayme. We are." Tenki responded. Sakura did a henge, and appeared as a light brown haired girl, with dark green eyes. Her clothes had also transformed, so now she was wearing a dark pink long-sleeved shirt. She had on a black mini-skirt and matching pink boots, with black laces. She jumped down from the tree, which caught the four peoples attention.

"Hi! I'm Suzume! I've been wanting to spar somebody! And I would really appreciate it if you guys would spar against me! I mean, I will probably get beat, but I'd love to spar! And I can learn a few things!" The three guards smirked.

"Ayme, you fight her." Tenki commanded.

"But, I really want all three of you to spar with me." Sakura whined.

"Fine, little girl." Sayto said. The three guards got into a defensive stance. Sakura just stood there. Tenki attacked first, drawing a dagger, and trying to stab Sakura with it. Sakura dodged, and ducked, as Ayme sent a punch towards her. Sakura grabbed Ayme's outstretched arm, and flipped her (Ayme) over her (Sakura). Sayto charged at her, stabbing her with a katana. Except, Sakura had used a substitution jutsu. Jumping up to a nearby tree branch, Sakura held up her hands.

"I surrender, you guys are way above me. I'll just get hurt." Sakura jumped away. "Goodbye!" Checking the time, Sakura saw it was time to meet Itachi. She jumped away from them, but unknown to them, Sakura had planted a tracking device, using her chakra, on Ayme's skin. The tracking device could not be seen, nor removed, unless it was by the person who put it on you. Sakura would be able to find them, so she and Itachi wouldn't have to track them down, again. Sakura undid the henge, while smirking. _'Poor guards, today is their last day.' **'Yeah, that Sayto guy was kinda nice. And hot.' **'What about Itachi?' **'No one beats him! Itachi is the BEST!' **'Yeah, he is.' _Sakura ran into the inn, and into their room, finding Itachi staring out the window.

"You're late." Itachi stated. Sakura scratched her head, a habit she had picked up from Naruto.

"Yeah, but I was able to test out the guards. And meet them."

"And I was able to find out everything else. Did you plant a tracking device on them?"

"Hai. And I've estimated their abilities. From what it looks like, the weakest in the group is the blonde girl, Ayme. The strongest is either the man, Sayto, or the brown haired girl, Tenki. Tenki seems to lead them, and seems to have the most focused, and down to earth mind. She knows that their mission was suicide, and knows they have no way to survive. Sayto seems to be a more optimistic thinker of the group. And Ayme is just an idiot. They will be an easy kill for you."

"I know. For the man, Yumeski, he will be easy for you to kill. This mission will be completed easily. Let's go to bed, we must save our energy."

"Itachi, you seem... upset. Is something wrong." Itachi glared at her.

"No." He got up, and took off his shirt.

"You could have told me to turn around!"

"..." Itachi said nothing. He had his eyes closed, and wasn't even listening to Sakura.

"Itachi!" She shook him.

"What?" He growled. Sakura stepped away.

"You spaced out. And I don't care what you say, you're grumpy. More than usual."

"Sakura... be quiet. I really don't want to hear you right now." Sakura gaped at him.

"Fine." Grabbing her clothes, she went inside the bathroom to take a shower. Once she turned on the water, and knew Itachi couldn't hear her, she sat down and cried.

'_What did I do?' **'I don't know. He's being really mean.' **'I'm not coming out of here. I don't care if the water turns cold!' **'But, if we stay in here too long, we could get Hypothermia, and die.' **'Yeah, we would get Hypothermia, before Itachi would even realize that we had been in here that long.' **'No, get out. This is exactly what he expects from you. To cry and pout. Wash up, come out, acting like you're not sad at all. Get anything you need to sleep, and make a bed on the floor. The whole time, don't say one word to Itachi. Or, don't say anything to him at all, until you have to. That will teach him to tell us that he doesn't want to hear us!' **'I like your plan. I'll do it!' _Sakura washed up, and walked out of the bathroom, dressed in the clothes she slept in. She grabbed some blankets, and settled down on the floor.

'Oh great. She's ticked off, and sad, and... I've screwed up again.' Itachi said in his head.

"Sakura." No answer. "Sakura." He tried again. "Sakura!" He hissed. Still no answer. Standing up, he walked over to her, and saw she was trying to fake sleep. "You can't sleep, when your eyelids are twitching, and your heart is beating too fast." He whispered into her ear.

"..." Still no answer from her. Itachi was getting frustrated.

'Why won't she answer!' Suddenly, it hit him. 'I told her that I didn't want to hear her, and for her to be quiet. She's just doing what I asked.'

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. That was rude of me, I'm sorry." Sakura cracked an eye open.

"Does that mean you're okay with hearing me?"

"Yes. You can talk." Sakura jumped up, and headed right for the bed.

"I call the bed!" Itachi smirked.

"As do I." He said taking off his shirt. Sakura blushed.

"B-but... Itachi!" He crawled into the bed with her.

"What? I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"...!" Sakura was shocked.

"What?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow at her shock.

"Y-your hair!" Sakura exclaimed. She was also shocked he had turned off his Sharingan. But didn't mention it because she had seen it off before, when she had been healing his eyes.

"What about my hair?"

"It's down. Your hair is never down, it's always in a ponytail. And look at it." Sakura took a strand and fingered it. "It's so soft." She murmured. Itachi smirked.

"You've touched it before." She gave him a look that said "Are you high? I totally haven't touched your awesome hair" "When we kiss. You put your hands in my hair."

"Yeah, but... I never notice it. I'm too involved in the kiss!" Sakura exclaimed. Itachi sighed, and turned off the light. "You also turned off your Sharingan." She mumbled, while playing with his hair. "By the way, I love your hair."

"I always turn off my Sharingan at night. And I've thought you've seen my hair down before."

"No. It's always in that ponytail. And I've never slept with you, or anyone else for that matter. So, how do you keep your hair so soft?"

"...I wash it... I don't know." She continued stroking his hair. He grabbed her hand after 10 minutes of her stroking it. _'Oh no! Did I upset him again?' **'Maybe... I blame you.' **'Shut up. I think I hear your corner calling you. And it has smoothies.' **'... I seriously hate you, right now.' **'LEAVE!' **'Fine. I'm gonna go cry.' **'I really don't care.' _Sakura looked back at Itachi, as if asking him if he was annoyed with her stroking his hair. Itachi saw the look, and shook his head no, but instead of letting her hand go, he made it stroke his face.

"I like it better when you stroke my face." He told her. Sakura smiled softly.

"Hmm... your face is soft, too. Do you use moisturizer?"

"Uhh... no. I don't." Sakura was shocked.

"How can you keep your face so nice and soft! It's amazing!" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You... never mind. Let's go to sleep." Sakura nodded and kissed his cheek, then the two went to sleep.

Next Day

"Okay, I see him. You take out the guards, Itachi." Itachi glared at her. "What?"

"Don't tell me what to do. I know what to do." He told her. Itachi jumped off the branch they were hiding on, and met the three guards.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sayto asked him.

"If you leave now, you will not be killed. All I want is the man." Itachi told them.

"Sorry, we were hired to protect him."

"So be it." Itachi started to fight with the three guards. Sakura jumped behind Yumeski.

"What's going on here?" She asked him. Yumeski didn't turn around.

"That man is trying to kill me." He answered.

"Oh... So what is your name?"

"Yumeski. And yours, pretty lady?" Yumeski asked, having turned around to face her.

"Sakura. And, Itachi-kun isn't going to kill you, I am." Sakura drew her katana. Itachi had given it to her after one of their training sessions. It was very nice, and strong. Engraved in it were small cherry blossoms, and the hilt was black with red cherry blossoms on it. The sheathe was red with a black Sharingan sign on the end of it.

"You're working with him!" Yumeski exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am. Say one last word before you die?"

"You're-" Sakura stabbed him in his heart.

"Too bad. I was hoping you'd say another word." Sakura walked over to the bodies of the dead guards. "You did that fast." She said looking at them. Tenki had been stabbed by a couple of kunais, most through her head. Sayto had been on the receiving end of Itachi's katana, as he had a hole through his head, were the katana stabbed him. And Ayme had been hit in her stomach, which caused her to pass out, and Itachi had finished her off by stabbing her through the heart.

"Don't forget the sword." Itachi said, leaving.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, let me grab it." She grabbed Yumeski's sword, and they went back to the inn to grab their things. They paid and left to go back to the Akatsuki.

'_My first mission at the Akatsuki! And successfully done!' **'We totally rock!' **'YEAH!'_

* * *

Hmm...seems like most my chapters end with Sakura and Inner Sakura saying something. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best, and Itachi might seem OOC... I hope not. I just really don't know how to make him when he's in love, and engaged...oh well! Please review! It makes me happy!_  
_


	10. Telling the Others

YAY! I'm back. Sorry about updating this kinda late. It's like 1:00 am, so I'm updating now! And, I think I can only update on weekends. Well, Please READ! And Review, that's be nice.

* * *

Chapter 9: Telling the Others

3 Months later

It had almost been a year since Sakura had joined the Akatsuki and about 3.5 months since she got engaged to Itachi. The funny part was that only the leader, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi knew. No other members had a clue. But that would be changing soon, because the yearly Akatsuki meeting had come. All Akatsuki members meet at the main base, to discuss progress, money, ect. And Itachi had told Sakura that they would be called on to tell what was going on between them, by the Leader. Which had made Sakura very nervous.

"Tobi, carry my bag, yeah." Deidara commanded, as they were walking outside, to go to the main base.

"Of course, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi grabbed Deidara's bag. "It's heavy." Tobi said, trying to lift it. Kisame laughed, as did Deidara, when Tobi fell over with Deidara's bag. Itachi even smirked at him. But Sakura didn't do anything, she was too deep in thought, to realize what happened. Itachi noticed this.

_'What are they going to say? Will Itachi's reputation be ruined? Should I-' **'SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache with all your questions!' **'But I'm worried. What if this all fails?' **'Then it fails. If you think Itachi would be better off without you, so he could keep his reputation in tact and still be known as the heartless, no emotions, jerk, then go ahead and breakup with him. Though you'd seriously regret it.' **'I know... but what if the other Akatsuki members scorn me? What if they say I make Itachi weak? What if they say I'm weak?' **'Then they don't know who you are. Remember, you've already beat an Akatsuki member. Sasori, remember?' **'Well... yeah... but...' **'You'll be fine. And if they start things with you, well Leader, and Deidara, and Kisame, and Itachi, and maybe even Tobi, might stick for you. Leader approves our engagement. So if he approves it, then the other members should too.' **'I suppose...' **'Stop having doubts! Everything will work out! I know it.' **'You better be right.' **'I know I'm right. Have I ever not been right?' **'Umm.. yeah, you've been wrong a lot. Like the time where you told me to dress up as Naruto, and flirt with Hinata. That didn't turn out too well.' **'... I was drunk. Someone put alcohol in my smoothies.' **'...' **'...' **'Uhh... Who put alcohol in your smoothies?' **'You don't wanna know... nor do I.' **'O...kay.' _Itachi looked over at Sakura and saw how out of it she was. Then he saw a tree... in front of Sakura. That she didn't notice.

"Sakura." Itachi called. She looked over at him, and ran into the tree. "Never mind."

"Oww..." She moaned. Kisame and Deidara cracked up laughing.

"Sakura, pay attention to where you are going." Itachi told her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I will. Ouch." She rubbed her head from where she hit the tree. Deidara and Kisame were still laughing. "SHUT UP!" She roared. Coming over to them, she hit them over side the head, which gave them a large bump.

"Oww..." They both moaned. Sakura beamed proudly.

"Serves you right." She told them. They glared at her. She smiled sweetly.

Finally, they made it to the base, and found out that the other Akatsuki members (Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and their medic) had yet to arrive. Leader told them to sit down in their meeting room.

"I-Itachi?" Sakura whispered to the man beside her. He glanced at her. "I'm... nervous." _'I'm not nervous! I'm scared out of my mind!' _

"You'll be fine." He said, sort of coldly. This made Sakura even more nervous. _'Itachi is going back into his serious, no emotions mode.' _ Sakura fidgeted nervously, and pulled on the hem of her cloak sleeve. "Stop it." Itachi hissed at her. "Don't show any type of fear."

"R-right." Sakura looked down. _'This is a mistake. I should've faked sick. I shouldn't have come. This place isn't for me.' **'For once, I agree. And your "Wonderful, caring, comforting" fiancee is helping so much.' **_Inner Sakura sneered. _**'I swear he does absolutely nothing to help us.' **'Maybe we should get up and leave. I'm too scared to stay here. And plus I have to tell everyone the announcement of our engagement.' **'Yeah, I agree. And usually I'm the one telling you not to run. But seriously, this is too much. Just say you need some fresh air, and then make a run for it.' **'That would work.' _Sakura took a deep breath, and turned to Itachi.

"I-I need some fresh air. I'll be back." Itachi nodded at her, and Sakura rushed out. Getting outside the base, she took a couple of deep breaths and got prepared to run.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked from behind her. _'Please don't let it be Itachi or leader. Please don't let be them.' _ Sakura turned around to be met with a blue eye.

"EEK! DEIDARA! DON'T PUT YOUR FACE SO CLOSE!!!" Sakura yelled. Deidara smiled.

"So, where are you going, yeah?" Sakura looked down.

"I... I'm leaving." Deidara's eye widened.

"W-why? Why aren't you staying, yeah?"

"I'm too nervous! I can't stop fidgeting! I'm too scared to meet with new Akatsuki members!" Deidara nodded.

"Come back in, yeah. I'll talk to you and make you forget that you're nervous. Itachi is always business-like here, and won't help you, yeah. So I will!" Sakura laughed at his happy tone, and followed him in. They sat down, near Kisame and Itachi. Sakura sat behind him, and fingered his hair.

"Dei-kun, can I play with your hair?" She asked. "It's so soft and pretty!"

"Umm... sure, yeah." Sakura smiled, and took out the tie holding his ponytail in. She played around with it, putting it up in weird ways, when a picture of Tenten flashed through her mind.

_'How cute would he look with Tenten's buns?' **'Very . And he'll look like a girl. It'll be hilarious.' **_Inner Sakura smiled evilly. Sakura pulled out another hair tie, and put Deidara's hair into buns, just like Tenten's hair style. She laughed at him. He looked just like a girl!

"Kisame. look at Dei-kun's hair." Sakura called. Kisame looked over, and cracked up. Tobi also looked over and snickered. Itachi raised an eyebrow, and smirked tugged at his face.

"What's so funny, yeah?" Deidara pulled out a kunai, and turned it, so he could see his reflection. He screamed. Tobi, Kisame, and Sakura laughed hysterically. "Y-y-you ruined my hair!" He pointed at Sakura. Grabbing the hair ties, he yanked them out, yelling out, as he did, because it hurt so bad.

"What is so freakin' loud?" Someone asked stepping in the room.

"Hidan, you guys made it!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now why was Deidara screaming like a little girl?" Kisame pointed at Deidara's hair. "And why is he crying?" Hidan asked again, seeing streams of tears going down Deidara's face. Again, Kisame pointed to Deidara's hair.

"Sakura fixed his hair in buns, making him look like a girl, causing him to rip the hair ties out, which caused him to scream and cry." Kisame told him.

"I see. Hey, who's Sakura?" Kisame pointed to Sakura, who was still laughing at Deidara. "Oh, her... okay." Hidan went over to her, and held out his hand. Sakura looked up, and shook his hand. She smiled brightly.

"Hiya! I'm Sakura!" **_'Wow, I thought you were going to be shy and timid... not happy and peppy.' _**_'Deidara got me happy and un-nervous... so I can talk normally!' __**'You're way too cheerful.' **_And Inner Sakura left. Sakura turned back to Hidan.

"So, you're Sakura? I'm Hidan, and I'll seriously kill you if you upset me." Sakura nodded.

"I hope I don't... you seem really cool. I've heard from Kisame that you're very dedicated to your religion." Hidan smirked at her.

"Come sit with me, and I'll tell you all about it." Sakura looked back at Itachi, to see if he was paying attention to her, but he wasn't, so she went off with Hidan. That's where he told her **all**about his religion. Sakura got disgusted in some parts (he described in great detail about what he has to do) but some parts she enjoyed him talking about.

Finally the leader walked in the room, so Sakura went back to sit by Itachi. He glanced at her when she sat down, but said nothing. The leader called on Kakuzu to tell them their money status, which they were doing well. Leader asked how everything was going at the two bases, and that answer was good. Then leader called on Kisame and Zetsu to make reports on what is going on in their bases. After all this was done, leader asked anyone to share important news.

"Well, in our base, we have a new member." Kisame told them.

"Who?" Kakuzu asked. Kisame pointed to Sakura, motioning for her to stand up.

"What are her abilities?" Zetsu asked, looking at her.

"I'm a medical ninja. I was trained by Tsunade, of the legendary sanin." Sakura told them.

"Seriously? You don't look that strong." Kisame and Deidara both shrunk back in their seats. "Actually, you look really weak." Hidan continued.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Kisame warned him. Hidan jut looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Hidan... I suggest you apologize to me quickly, or else I'm going to kill you, even if you are immortal." Sakura threatened. Hidan smirked at her.

"You can't kill someone who is immortal. That would mean that they aren't immortal."

"Then you will become un-immortal very soon!" Hidan just glanced at her.

"Like you could beat me" Sakura smirked, and started doing hand signs.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" Sakura had picked up some techniques from Naruto. Even though his technique changed him into a girl, Sakura had modified it, so she'd also change into a girl, just someone way more pretty, then what she was. It worked out nicely to make men, even the slightest bit perverted, get a nosebleed. She knew Deidara and Kisame would get a major nosebleed, and Hidan might get affected as well.

She had turned beautiful with this jutsu. Her hair turned long, and beautiful, her curves were perfect, her forehead had become normal, her eyes got even shinier, and she was wearing a small, barley covering her, black bikini. Sakura latched on to Hidan's arm, and started purring to him sexily. She was seducing him, and it was working. Hidan got a humongous nosebleed, and passed out, just like Deidara, Kisame, and... LEADER!!

_'What? Why did leader pass out? He must be a pervert! Heehee!' _Sakura cancelled the jutsu, and looked over at Hidan, who was passed out. She walked over to him, and shook him awake.

"I beat you." She whispered. He shot up.

"That was dirty! And cheap! Seriously!" Sakura smiled.

"But, I beat you, and in one shot. I could've diced up your body, cut your heart out, done anything like that, and you probably wouldn't live, and if you would've, well, you'd be in a lot of pain. Just because of my wonderful Oiroke no Jutsu. But, I'd have to thank Naruto for teaching it to me. It comes in handy." Hidan scowled at her. "Oh, did you guys know your leader is a pervert? He's knocked out." Sakura pointed out. The Akatsuki members looked over. Leader was knocked out.

"I always knew he was a perv." Leaders partner told them. The other (still conscious) Akatsuki members agreed with him.

"How should we wake him up?" The other medic asked.

"I can do that." Sakura went over to the leader, and shook him. He didn't wake up. "Leader-sama, wake up, there is a naked girl wanting to talk to you." Leader shot up.

"Where?" Sakura smiled.

"I lied. There is no naked girl." Leader sighed.

"So, have you introduced yourself to everyone?"

"No." Leader stood up, and looked at Hidan. "Wake up those idiots." He said pointing to Kisame and Deidara. Hidan smiled evilly.

"My pleasure." He went over and started to kick them repeatedly. "Wake (kick) up (kick)" He said between kicks. Deidara and Kisame woke up, and sat back at their seats. Everyone followed their example.

"Now, please introduce yourself." Leader told her.

"Okay. My name is Haruno, Sakura. I'm a very powerful medical ninja. I was trained by Tsunade, of the legendary sanin, and many of the most powerful people in my old village, including the Copy Ninja Kakashi. My old team included the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki, Naruto, trained by the legendary sanin, Jiraiya. And my other teammate was Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi's little brother. He is being trained by Orochimaru. And, do not make fun of my forehead! Or else I'll kill you!" Sakura growled. "Or comment that I'm weak, I think some of you have seen the consequences of that." Sakura looked at Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara, and smirked. They glared at her.

"Any questions?" Leader asked boredly, trying to kill time. The meeting was suppose to last for three hours, and it had only been two.

"Is your hair color natural?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi, you've waited until now to ask me that? I've been living with you for almost a year, and you've never asked me?" Tobi nodded. "Whatever. Yes, it is naturally pink. I don't know how, either. My mom has black hair, and my dad has red. And they both have blue eyes. I wonder if I was adopted." Sakura wondered to herself. "That would explain why they ignored me and kinda disowned me... hmm" Sakura had lived in her own apartment, since she was 15. "But, whatever!"

"Hey, Pinky, I've got a question." Hidan told her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No... I've got a fiancee"

"Still keeping ties with your village then?"

"Sometimes I mail one of my friends a letter, cause he's like my brother, but other than that, no."

"So what village is your fiancee from?"

"Konoha." Hidan looked at confusedly.

"But you just said that you're not keeping ties to your village except for that friend, so how...?" Hidan trailed off.

"My fiancee is a missing nin."

"But... I'm confused."

"Do you want his name?" Sakura asked.

"Umm... yeah. I would like his name."

"Uchiha, Itachi." Sakura told them. Hidan looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah right. Seriously, what's his name?"

"Uchiha, Itachi. Ask him if you want." Hidan looked over at Itachi, who just nodded.

"Are you guys joking with me, cause I seriously can't see Itachi marrying someone."

"Neither could we, yeah." Deidara spoke up.

"But it is true. Sakura has his ring." Kisame told them. Hidan looked at her hand, and there was an Uchiha ring on her left ring finger. Hidan's eyes widened.

"The apocalypse has come!" Hidan yelled out.

"Well, I never saw this coming." Kakuzu mumbled. Zetsu agreed with him.

"He almost killed me, when I got drunk and tried to rape Saku-chan, yeah." Deidara told them. "So, don't go too near her, cause Itachi gets all overprotective, yeah." Hidan nodded.

"I'll remember this... man this sucks. She was really pretty too. Dang it Itachi, why'd you have to become her guy?" Hidan growled, then suddenly got an idea. He slid next to Sakura, and put his arm around her. "Sakura, I can give you a real good time. Just come with me." Hidan tried to use his pretty-boy looks, to charm her to coming with him.

"That'd be great!" Hidan smiled. "If it were coming from Itachi-kun." Hidan scowled. Itachi smirked. Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Well, any other pointless questions?" Leader asked again.

"Umm... how did you and Itachi meet?" The other medic asked.

"Can I ask you a question before answering that?" The medic nodded. "What's your name?" Sakura asked him.

"Tye." Tye told her.

"Okay! And to answer your question about Itachi... well we first met when I was eight, and he was thirteen. He was an ANBU squad leader. It was in the forest, and I was being picked on, and being beaten up by these girls, who thought I was a disgrace to all kunoichis in training. They were beating me up in the forest that day, and Itachi-kun happens to come by. He sees it, and ends up threatening the girls, then walking me back to Konoha. The next time I saw him... well I saw him on random occasions walking around Konoha... Other than that, I saw him when I was 15, because we were trying to save Gaara-san, and he was trying to hold us back... and that was about it! Well, besides now!" Tye looked satisfied.

"I have a question. Why did you agree to marry him?" Kakuzu asked.

"Umm... I-I..." Hidan started to talk.

"Yeah, he's cold, quiet, calculating, and could kill you any second if you upset him."

"I-I just..." Sakura was cut off again by Kisame.

"He never talks, he'll never show sympathy towards you, you won't get too many emotions out of him, he's like the exact opposite of you."

"Yeah... but-" She was cut off again.

"And, he'll degrade you if you make a mistake, you can't show any fear around him, you must live up to his horribly high expectations, be awfully strong, and he's not really nice, yeah."

"I know... but-" This time Kakuzu cut her off.

"And he has no care about money, plus you'd be marrying an S-class criminal, and-"

"I KNOW! JUST SHUT UP! I LOVE ITACHI, NO MATTER HIS FLAWS!!" Sakura panted heavily. "I love him for his flaws, and his high expectations, and his personality. I love him for who he is, and what he is... I just do." Sakura told them.

"Hmm... any other questions? None. Good. We'll eat, and then leave. Who's cooking?" Leader asked them. Deidara and Kisame pointed at Sakura.

"She's the best cook!" They both shouted.

"Whatever. Sakura you're cooking." Leader waved her off.

"Where is the kitchen?" She asked.

"Back that way. Third door on the right." Leader said pointing behind him, where a hallway was. Sakura nodded and went off.

She got to the kitchen, and looked around. It was a MESS! Sakura sighed, and grabbed a rag, and mop, and started to clean.

_'What a mess. This is gonna be a pain to clean.' **'Yeah. It is a pain. Why don't you use your chakra to get this done faster?' **'Not a bad idea.' _Sakura pumped chakra into her feet, and arms, so she could move faster. 10 minutes later, the kitchen was sparkling. _'I'm soooo good.' **'Yep, we are! C'mon let's cook, and woe the guys with your awesome culinary skills! CHA!'** 'Please, I thought you stopped saying that word.' **'Old habits die hard...' **_Sakura sighed at her inner self, and started to cook.

_'Let's see... rice, Oden, yakitori, Gyoza, and Miso soup. That should be enough.' **'It might not be, though. Make ramen, just for old time sake.' **'Yeah, ramen. I haven't had ramen forever!' _ Sakura made the food, and 30 minutes later, she was setting it all down on the table, for them all to eat. Sakura walked back into the meeting room, and told the Akatsuki's to come and eat. They did happily. Soon, there was no food left, which meant they had liked her cooking.

"Saku-chan, that was great, yeah."

"Yeah, not too bad Pinky." Hidan told her. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys like it." Sakura got up, and started to clear the table. Sakura got done cleaning, and the Akatsuki members were ready to leave.

"Well, that's the whole meeting, now all of the members, get the heck away from my base!" Leader told them. The nine members nodded (there is only nine, Sakura, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Tye, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu, members leaving. The leaders partner stays with the leader.) and scurried off to their own bases.

_'Well, that went well.' **'Yeah, remember how nervous you were when we were coming here? I'm so glad I convinced you to stay.' **'WHAT? You didn't convince me, Dei-kun did!' **'...Shut up. sniffle sniffle' **'You're such a loser. Trying to take Dei-kun's credit.' **'Shut up. I... helped you somewhat.' **'When?'_**_'I'm still trying to think...give me a bit.' _**_'You'll be thinking for awhile...' _Sakura came out of her thoughts, feeling Itachi's hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Itachi-kun?"

"You were in a daze again, remember what happened last time?"

"Umm...no."

"You ran into a tree." Sakura blushed. "I swear, what kind of ninja runs into a tree?" Itachi teased her.

"Shut up! I was... talking to myself." Sakura mumbled.

"You mean your inner self?" Sakura gasped.

"How do you know about her?"

"Well, you get all these different faces while talking to her, and it was in your profile back at Konoha. Tsunade had wrote that you seem to have a split personality inside your mind, that also acts as another spirit. As if you had two spirits inside you, and it seems you converse with her a lot. It also seems that your inner self has anger problems, but at the same time is very helpful to you. Right?" Sakura nodded.

"She's like a friend that never goes away. We argue, a lot, she helps me with plans, especially plans involving you, she is very perverted, and obsessed with you" Sakura told him.

"Heh. She seems...annoying." _**'WHAT! I'M NOT ANNOYING!! GOD, LET ME AT HIM! I'LL TEACH HIM!!'** 'He is so true...Haha!' _Sakura laughed at her raging inner self.

"You've upset her." Sakura giggled. Itachi smirked.

"I bet I know how to make her happy again."

"How?" Itachi smirked, again, and kissed Sakura. Inner Sakura stopped raging, and turned to mush. Outer Sakura wasn't much different. Itachi broke apart, and looked at Sakura. She was in a daze.

"Has she calmed down?" Itachi whispered in her ear.

"Mmm...hmm." Sakura mumbled, still in her daze.

"Sakura, it's like you've never been kissed before."

"I always feel like that when you kiss me. It's not fair."

"Hehe.. well... I might as well make you break that habit."

"How?" Itachi pinned her to a tree.

"Like this." And he started to make out with her."

Over with Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi

"You think he's going to go any farther than kissing?" Tobi asked, peeking out of the bushes, the three were hiding in.

"I don't know... but if he does... well, he won't! I'm sure he can sense us." Kisame told them. Right then, Itachi started taking off Sakura's shirt. "Never mind."

"I think we should leave, before we get killed, or caught, yeah." Deidara suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go, NOW!" Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara jumped away, and went running.

Sakura snickered. Itachi smirked.

"Should we go find them?" She asked. Itachi nodded, and dropped her shirt back on her.

"That'll teach them to watch us."

"...Where you actually planning to go any farther than kissing?" Sakura asked, hesitantly.

"No, I wasn't. As much as I'd like to, I don't want to force myself on you. Plus, there could be a chance if I did that, I'd get you pregnant, which we can't have that, before we are married."

"Speaking of marriage, when will we get married?"

"After you complete your mission. After we face Sasuke. After that, we might get married."

"What do you mean 'Might'? We will get married!"

"You'll have to take him back to Konoha. You might not want to come back, and I certainly won't force you to. I'd like you to come back, but I wouldn't force you to." Itachi told her.

"I see. Well, let's catch up to them. We gotta get home."

"Yeah." The two sped off, into the trees.

_'Will I leave him? I don't want to.' **'Heck girl, you won't leave him. What would be keeping you in Konoha? Besides Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Tsunade.' **'Umm... well other than that, I guess nothing. I mean, I still have friends there... but with Sasuke being back there... I'll definitely come back to the Akatsuki!' **'Of course you will!' **_Right then Itachi called out to her.

"Sakura, tree!" He warned her, but, again, was too late. She hit the tree. "Never mind."

_'OWW! Not again!' **'Ouch.' **_Itachi sighed at her stupidity.

"And, I'm going to marry her why?" He asked himself.

"Cause ya love me." Sakura responded.

"And I'm still trying to figure out why."

"SHUT UP!" And Itachi was hit with a rock.

"Yeah, definitely still trying to figure out why."

End of Chapter 9

* * *

Jutsu Translation:

Oiroke no Jutsu: Sext Jutsu! Yep, that's right. Sakura used the Sexy Jutsu!

* * *

Okay, I don't know if I can update tommorow/today (it's technicahally Saturday, but I'm updating for Friday, so I still have Saturday's update to do) because I haven't finished the chapter yet! I'll work my butt off tommorow, but I don't know if I can get it done. Sorry. But I'll try! And if not, I'll post it up either Sunady, Monday, or Tuesday, depending on how long it takes me to write the chapter. Sorry about this. Umm... other than this, please review. And I hope you're enjoying the story! Ja ne! 


	11. Sasuke is here!

Here it is! Sasuke has come! See his wonderful reaction to the news!

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyone's thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Sasuke is here

8 Months Later

Sakura wiped sweat off of her forehead. She had been training with Itachi, and boy was it hard!

"Sakura, try to do your hand seals faster. So no one can see them, unless they have the Sharingan. And try to make it hard for the Sharingan to read." If Sakura was standing on ground, she could do her hand seals super fast, so fast, Itachi couldn't keep up with his Sharingan (well he could if he tried to), but now Itachi was teaching her to do them in air, quickly. And Sakura was having a hard time with that.

They tried again. Sakura jumped up in the air, and Itachi followed. They started to exchange punches and kicks to each other. At the same time, Sakura was trying to figure out a time where Itachi was distracted, so she could do a jutsu. She tried to start the hand seals, but Itachi caught on, and kicked her in her stomach, sending her flying.

"Faster Sakura." He reprimanded. "I can still read them." Sakura scowled.

"I'm trying! But, it's hard. I don't have a bloodline limit like you do, so my hand seals aren't as good. Anyways, I'm faster than the other Akatsuki members."

"Except me. Sakura, I want you to get maximum strength, to where no other shinobi can compare to you. I want you to be in the top ranks of the Akatsuki, up there with me, Leader's partner, and Leader. Now, let's try this some more." Sakura pouted, but they tried it again. Sakura was getting better, and making rapid progress.

Three hours later, she was able to do hand seals so quickly, that no one could track it. No one could even see it. Itachi had to really focus to see her hand seals. Which now made her even more powerful.

Sakura sat down panting, and looked up at the sky. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, she'd say. The sun was out, and it was hot. Kind of weird for April... it felt like it was 90 degrees out. But that could be because of training. Itachi never gave her breaks in training. If she stopped to breath, he'd attack her. But, this gave her better stamina.

"You wanna play a game, Ita-kun?" Sakura asked, using an irresistibly cute pout.

"What game?" He asked, boredly.

"TAG! Or hide-and-go-seek. Or both." Itachi smirked.

"Yeah, lets."

"Fine, you're it!" Sakura dashed off into the trees, Itachi giving her a 30 second head start, then following her. He looked around, and couldn't find her. That is, until he used his Sharingan. He spotted her running, then he spotted another person. Someone with a deadly aura. This worried Itachi. What would happen to Sakura, who was headed in the persons direction!?!

Sakura jumped from branch to branch, enjoying the breeze. Her hair whipped back, her clothes blew in the wind, and she was happy. Somehow, just playing with Itachi, relaxing, was exciting her. She jumped out into a clearing, and continued to run, but bumped into something.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was...go..."Sakura trailed off, as she had looked up, and saw Sasuke.

"You are still as weak as ever. A ninja should always be aware of their surroundings."

"You'd never know how much more powerful I've become." Sakura hissed.

"I can't tell. Still seems like you're weak. So, are you still obsessing over me?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Heck no. I'm already engaged. We'll be getting married soon."

"Really? Good. This means I won't have to deal with you obsessing over me, when I come back to Konoha. First, I have to kill Itachi. Then, I'll be back there. Tell Tsunade that. I'm sure they'll just welcome me back with open arms."

"You seem cocky. Unfortunately, I have to wait until Itachi-kun kicks your butt, so I can haul you back to Konoha. Tsunade's orders."

"So Tsunade is going to welcome me back with welcome arms? How pathetic."

"That is if you make out alive." Itachi stepped out. He smirked at his brother. "So, Sakura-chan, did you entertain my ototou?" Sakura slid back into Itachi's arms, where he wrapped them around her waist.

"Of course. I couldn't have made him impatient. That wouldn't have been nice."

"Sakura, what are you doing!?" Sakura smirked this time.

"Why, Sasuke, I'm just relaxing in the arms of my fiancee" Sasuke's eyes widened. "What's wrong, Sasuke? I always said I was going to be Uchiha, Sakura, and look, I will!" Sakura said excited, but they could tell it was fake.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything, he had his head down. But when he looked up, his Sharingan was activated, and waves of hate was radiating off of him.

"You seem a little upset, otouto." Itachi smirked.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said quietly. "How COULD YOU?!" He screamed at the end. He had a murder intent, directed at her. "This is my BROTHER! The man I hate, the man I'm going to kill, and you get ENGAGED TO HIM!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!"

"You act like I'm yours. Like I swore that I'd always wait for you, that I'd always and forever love you. No, I didn't. I told you I loved you with all my heart, and looked how that turned out! I love Itachi! Not you! Not anymore, and that's how it'll stay." Sakura glared coldly at him.

"You'll never know what you've done to me." She started to walk towards him.

"You'll never know how many tears I've shed over you." She got up in his face, and punched him, sending him back a few feet.

"You'll never know how much I was willing to give for you." She threw a punch that sent him spiraling back.

"You'll never know how much you hurt me!" She kicked him, and punched some more.

"And, You'll never, ever know how much I regret it all." Sakura told him coldly, bitterly. She sent one last punch, a punch that would make Tsunade's punches look weak. A punch that could shatter ten mountains. A punch filled with her hate towards Sasuke. And that was a lot of hate. Which hit him, in the chest, blasting him back into a tree. Itachi walked up behind her, and put his arms around her waist, while putting his head on her shoulder.

"I think you were a little upset."

"Whatever gave you that idea, Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Heh. I feel sorry for him, kind of. That punch had to hurt, of course he did deserve it."

"I hope you'll never have to deserve one of those punches."

"I don't plan on it." He kissed her jaw, and trailed downward. Sakura smiled softly.

"I love you. You better not die in this fight."

"You don't believe in me?"

"Course I do, but I've found out if you promise someone you love, you'll work 10 times harder to accomplish it."

"Then, I promise. I won't die, and leave you alone. Never."

"Thank you. Now, go beat the stuffing out of Sasuke!"

"...Stuffing? Sasuke is filled with Stuffing?"

"Umm... Just go fight!!" Sakura pushed him out towards Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at Itachi being pushed around.

"Someone is now giving you orders? I thought you were the almighty Uchiha that didn't get pushed around." Sasuke sneered.

"I think you're jealous, because I took the woman you were going to restore the clan with. But, now I get that privilege."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, angry.

"But it's so true, isn't it? You never loved her! You never gave her the time of day! She'd be miserable with you."

"Like she isn't with you?"

"Sasuke, I proposed to her. She could've refused. Sakura was ecstatic. She loves me. She has told me herself. This isn't being forced. Sakura came to Akatsuki on her own, fell in love on her own, and became my fiancee of her choice. If Sakura was miserable, she could leave. But she's been here for over a year."

"One year, seven months, two weeks and one day!" Sakura called out.

"See? She could've left in that amount of time."

"But, you're still letting her push you around."

"Little brother, it doesn't matter. She is the only one I let push me around, and I'm okay with that. She loves me... and I love her." Sasuke glared.

"You always told me to hate, never love. And yet, you go and fall in love! Now I know I'll be able to beat you."

"Sasuke, I have a feeling you won't be able to. You might have become stronger, but so have I. I bet Sakura could beat you. She is more powerful than all of the other ninjas in her village. Even Tsunade. That would actually make a good match. You vs. Sakura. I wonder who would win..." Itachi looked back up Sasuke, when he (Sasuke) started to talk.

"...I hate you... You've taken everything from me! My clan, the woman I was going to restore my clan with, EVERYTHING! You told me to hate, so I did. You told me to get stronger, so I cut off all ties with my village, and went to Orochimaru. But I come here to fight you, and find out, you've fallen in love with the girl I was going to marry!"

"Hold up Sasuke! Who said I was going to marry you anyways? I wasn't it. Never. Ever. I don't love you, even if I would've stayed in the village. I hated you then. I wanted you to die. I was hoping you'd never come back to Konoha. So don't act like you can just say that I would've come to you willingly. I wouldn't have. I probably would have gotten someone else. I. Don't. Love. You. I. Never. Will."

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, sort of sadly.

"Enough of this. We will fight, little brother." Sasuke charged at him.

"Surprising, you didn't start off with using your Chidori."

"Shut up! Teme!" Sasuke was flushed with anger. Itachi dodged his attacks easily.

"You really haven't gotten any better." Sasuke growled, and pulled out his sword, an tried to hit Itachi with that.

"That sword. Heh. You think you can beat me with that. The sword of Kusanagi. You can send electric chakra, like a Chidori, threw it, and try to make me grow numb." Sasuke tried to stab him again, but Itachi drew out his own sword. It blocked Sasuke's and sent his sword flying.

"What? That sword can't be blocked!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I know that. That's why I made this sword. It is the type of sword that repel any type of defense sword, like yours. This sword is made for that. Your sword can't do anything with mine around." Sasuke scowled. He charged at Itachi again, but Itachi grabbed his fist, and snapped it. Then, he punched him the stomach, making Sasuke cough up blood.

_'Ooh, harsh.'_ **_'I know. Go Itachi! Right hook! Left! Kick! Punch! 1,2,3 Combo! Jutsu! GO! GO! GO!_**'_ 'You're getting into it.'_ Sakura told her inner self. Her inner self kept watching the fight.

Sasuke tried to use the Chidori Nagashi, but it failed, and Itachi was still winning. Itachi was beating him badly, and even with Sasuke's new strength, it was still no match for Itachi. Which was really amusing for Itachi and Sakura.

"Foolish brother, you still are not powerful enough to beat me." Itachi told Sasuke, while he was pulling back on Sasuke's arms, and had his kneecap on Sasuke's back, pushing in at the same time. It was like it was breaking Sasuke's spine.

"AHH!!" Sasuke started to scream in pain, when Itachi would pull back on his arms, while pushing on his back with his kneecap. Sakura winced.

Itachi threw Sasuke across the field, and walked over to him. Itachi picked him by his collar.

"You have not been able to hit me. You're weak. Sakura can hurt me. Your own teammate, that you used to call weak, is now stronger than you. Funny, isn't it?"

"Shut up, you... t-teme." Sasuke tried to hit Itachi with a Chidori, and it worked. Itachi was hit in the shoulder (He had dodged at the last second, so it wasn't fatal.)

"Wow, you hurt me. Now it's my turn to hurt you." Itachi plunged his sword into Sasuke's back, again and again. Sasuke passed out after so long.

"Itachi... I must bring him back to Konoha now. I'll be back I swear, but... I need his body." Sakura told him, walking over. Itachi nodded. "First, though. Let me heal you." Sakura healed his shoulder, and then picked up Sasuke's body. "You did a number on him. I wonder if he'll make it. Oh well, not my problem." The two Akatsuki members walked back to the base (with Sasuke on Sakura's back). She packed some things quickly, and started to head off, when Itachi stopped her.

"You know, you'll have to tell them."

"Yes, I know that."

"Will you come back?"

"I swear I will. Nothing will keep me there. Not unless you're there."

"I'll be expecting you."

"I just don't know how to break the news to everyone. Well, I'll tell you their reaction when I get back. I love you." Sakura kissed Itachi and he returned it. There was tons of emotion in the kiss, Itachi worrying about her safety, if she'll come back, and so much more, and Sakura reassuring him she'll be back, and she'll be fine. And most of all, there was a lot of love in the kiss.

They broke apart, and Sakura went off, towards Konoha, the almost dead Sasuke on her back. Sakura licked her lips, she could still taste Itachi on them.

_'I'll definitely be back! I mean, who else can kiss that good?'_ **_'I'll answer that. No one, 'cept_** _**Itachi!'**_ _'Exactly! I have nothing to worry about.'_ But Sakura knew deep down, she was shaking in fear. How would her village respond to her news? Would they shun her? _'Of course they will! I'm_ _marrying the Uchiha clan killer!'_ Or would they kill her? Sakura didn't know, but she was hoping to get happy results.

**_'Yeah right!'_**

End of Chapter

* * *

Yeah, Itachi and Sasuke didn't fight too much... I was kinda lazy on describing it. The next chapter is when Sakura is in Konoha! I'll try to update soon! Please review.  



	12. I'm BACK!

Hiya! I'm back! Sorry for the kinda long update, but school is a pain, so I usually don't have time to work on my story! It sucks. Well, read and review!

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyones thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

I'm BACK!

"God, you're heavy!" Sakura complained, dragging the still unconscious Sasuke through Konoha gates. The guards stopped her.

"State your name and reason why you're here." The guard told her.

"Haruno, Sakura. And I'm returning from a mission."

"Haruno-san, welcome back! Please, go see the Godaime, she's ordered us to tell you that."

"Thank you." Sakura sped to Tsunade's office, with Sasuke still on her back.

She knocked on Tsunade's door and heard a "Come in". Sakura walked in, but Tsunade couldn't see her, because of the mountains of paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said calmly.

"What, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"I have Sasuke."

"Good. Is that all... SAKURA!!" Tsunade finally realized who she was talking to. "I've missed you!" Tsunade hugged Sakura, practically crushing her in the process.

"Tsu-Tsu... na... de... sa-sama... I ...can't breathe." Sakura told her mentor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She dropped Sakura. "So, where is Sasuke?"

"Right there." Sakura pointed behind her, on the wall. Sasuke laid there.

"He's... He needs to be at a hospital now! Shinzune!" Shinzune appeared.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade pointed at Sasuke.

"Take him to the hospital NOW! He needs to be in intensive care!"

"Right away!" Shinzune hefted up Sasuke, and disappeared.

"Okay, I suppose Sasuke didn't beat Itachi."

"No. I witnessed it myself. Sasuke didn't have any chance to beat Itachi. He only got one hit on Itachi-kun." Sakura winced, hoping Tsunade wouldn't catch what she called him.

"Itachi-kun?" But, luck wasn't on Sakura's side today.

"Well... umm... you see... Habit?" Sakura asked, timidly.

"Sakura, I think we need to talk. Cause, I think you are hiding something very important."

"Well, I... am."

"And that is...?"

"I'll be leaving Konoha. Umm... well, I'm getting... married."

"WHAT!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" Sakura shrunk back into her seat (they were sitting down now.)

"I'm g-going to b-be U-Uchiha, Sakura." Sakura replied timidly.

"So, you fell in love with Itachi, got engaged, and are now going back to the Akatsuki. Right?"

"Y-yes."

"And Akatsuki are Konoha's worst threat."

"Umm.. yeah."

"Which means, you are now siding with the enemy."

"...yes"

"Sakura, I don't know what to do. You were my pupil, the daughter I never had. I can't lock you up, I can't kill you. I can't do anything like that. I just couldn't. But at the same time, I'm Hokage, Hokage's must do this. This... please Sakura, tell me there is more to the story. Tell me he raped you, or you guys had one night together, and now you're pregnant, so you're covering it up by saying you love him, and you're going to get married. Please tell me that's the case!"

"It's not, Tsunade-sama. I really do love him, and he loves me."

"You know he loves you?"

"Yes. He's told me so himself. He engaged to me! Why else would he do that?"

"Sakura, he could be lying. Maybe you do love him, but what if he lied while telling you he loves you. What if there was some hidden reason why he is doing this. What if he actually is in lust with you. He might not love you at all." Tsunade told her.

"But, I know he's not lying. I just know it. Please believe me."

"Unfortunately, I do. Sakura... I don't know what to do. You're working with the Akatsuki! They are Konoha's enemies. They are after Naruto! Your best friend! Please think carefully Sakura."

"Tsunade-sama, I know all this. But I vow to protect Konoha, Naruto, all my friends, with my life. From what I can gather, Akatsuki doesn't plan to attack Konoha any time soon. And they know I'd protect Naruto more than anyone, I've made that clear."

"Well... hmm... maybe I can make this a mission. You can stay in Akatsuki as... a Konoha protector. You alert us if Akatsuki has any plans on Suna, Konoha, or Naruto."

"I see. Suna because they are our allies?"

"Our biggest allies. We would help them in any war, as they would help us."

"And it's only right to tell them if Akatsuki is planning something on their village."

"Exactly. If you do this, you will not be considered a missing nin. You could come to Konoha at any time, and you would be giving us a big help. This is the only thing I can think of. But remember, if you do this, you're still technically a Konoha ninja. Any war, you might have to be called back to help."

"If... if I could get the Akatsuki to ally themselves with Konoha, would you accept their help in wars?"

"... I don't know. Maybe. But that's only if they promise not to attack Naruto, or Konoha."

"Well, we can discuss this later! I'm going to go see Naruto!"

"Sakura, drop in before you leave, okay?"

"Of course!" Sakura smiled, and left, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.

"Sakura, will you be happy? That's all I wish." Tsunade told herself, while pouring some sake.

Sakura ran down the street to Ichiraku. There she saw who she was looking for. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino. Lucky her. This was going to be fun telling Ino.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said cheerfully, sitting down.

"Sakura-chan! You're back!" Naruto jumped up and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Umm... yeah, I am. But... not for long."

"Why?" Ino asked her.

"I'm engaged." Sakura held out her hand.

"OMIGOD! WHO? WHO?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Uhh... well, I'm going to be Uchiha, Sakura."

"What! You can't marry that teme, already, Sakura-chan!"

"You dirty forehead girl! Sasuke-kun's mine." Hinata didn't comment. She knew Sakura wasn't marrying Sasuke, but his older brother. Sakura could tell Hinata knew.

"S-sakura-chan, are you sure he loves you?"

"Yes. Positive."

"Does he show affection towards you?"

"Many times, Hinata-chan."

"For some reason, I have a feeling, we're not talking about the same person." Ino commented.

"No, Ino. We're not talking about Sasuke. Speaking of which, aren't you with Shikamaru?"

"We... broke up. I don't know if we'll be getting back together. We've been breaking up a lot, but the last time, it was bad. I think it's the end of our relationship. But, enough about that. Tell me who you are engaged with." Right then, Naruto got it.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure? He... He tried to kill me! Can you really love a man like that? Sakura-chan, I don't want this to be a repeat of what Sasuke did to you."

"I do love him Naruto. And, unlike Sasuke, He has returned my feelings."

"Who are you talking about?" Ino asked them. They ignored her.

"Sakura-chan, h-he's an enemy. He c-could snap and kill y-you."

"The Akatsuki members said that too."

"It's true, though! Sakura-chan, think about this! Will you really be happy with him?"

"Naruto, I've been happy with him for over a year. I love him. And he did propose to me."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Ino roared.

"Uchiha, Itachi."

"The Uchiha, Itachi? The Akatsuki, S-class criminal, who killed his clan, Uchiha, Itachi? Please tell me that this isn't the guy you are going to marry!"

"Umm... yeah, it is." Ino wanted to cry.

"NO! NO! SAKURA! NO!" Ino started to sob. "Please, no. Sakura, you can't. You weren't meant to! You were suppose to come back from this mission, fall in love with Sasuke, and live happily ever after as Uchiha, Sakura. Sasuke's wife. Not Itachi's! Please Sakura! Please! Tell me this is a lie! PLEASE!" Ino was near hysterics.

"..It's not. Ino, Sasuke hurt me. Bad. To the point I thought I'd never return. Itachi-kun... he brought me back. Made me happy. Made me, me, again. I... I love him, like no one else could imagine."

"But... Sakura..."

"No buts. I love him. I'm sorry if things didn't go how you planed out."

"Sakura... please go back to Sasuke. Please don't be with Itachi. I.. I can't let you be with him. I won't."

"Why not Ino? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"He's not good enough for you!" Ino shouted out. Sakura glared.

"Not good enough? He's good enough for me! It doesn't matter who he is! God, Ino! I'm happy! He gives me happiness! No other man in this village could, not like he does."

"I don't CARE! You must be with Sasuke! It's meant to be. Sasuke will take you!"

"Ino, I don't care if Sasuke will take me. I HATE him. I will not be with him. He does not love me, he never will. He wants to restore his clan with me, that's all. I don't love him, and I never will. And Ino, Sasuke probably won't take me now, he saw me with Itachi, and we kinda made it blunt that I don't love him, and that I regret loving him."

"LIES! Sakura, I don't care if you're not happy with Sasuke, you're going to be with him, because that's your true happiness. It's with him." Suddenly, Ino was slapped. Hinata pulled her hand back. "Hi-hinata?"

"Ino, this is because you're scared you're going to lose Sakura isn't it? Just like you lost Shikamaru and the baby."

"Baby!?" Sakura looked at them questionably. Ino looked down.

"Yes, Hinata, it is."

"What's going on here?" Sakura demanded.

"Ino-" Ino cut Hinata off.

"I'll tell her. While you were gone, Shikamaru and I were dating, as you know. Well, about 6 months ago, I found out I was pregnant. It was Shikamaru's, of course. Well, I told him, and things went down hill from there. I became obsessive over him, I was horribly jealous, and often accused him of cheating on me. He was good though. And put up with it, for the sake of the baby. But.." Ino started to cry. "Something happened. I-I... something went wrong... and I-I lo-lost the b-baby!" Ino just sobbed now. "I-I had a mis-miscarriage, and al-almost died! Now... N-now I c-can't have anymore k-kids. Not with-without having a big risk!" Ino kept on crying, but finished her story. "After...After I told Shikamaru about the baby, he-he left me. Say-saying I was unstable, and we needed some time ap-apart! He told me when th-things die-die down, he'll come back. We both haven't seen anyone else, but we never see each other, anymore. I-I just didn't want..."

"I understand Ino. And I'm sorry. But, I'll be coming back to Konoha. You see, going back to the Akatsuki is another mission, but I can come home anytime. So, I avoid any punishment, and I'm helping Konoha at the same time, by watching out to see if Akatsuki are planning any attacks on here, Suna, or you, Naruto. But, I don't think they are. They know how I stand."

"Good! Then, I'm glad you're not marrying Sasuke! And I'm glad you're going to be happy! I'm sorry about what I said."

"It's alright. I forgive you. Now, let's relax!"

Sakura dragged herself back into her apartment. _'Why didn't they sale this? Oh well, not my problem.' _Sakura was utterly exhausted. Talking to all Rookie 9, plus Gai's team, and all the old sensei's, was very tiring. Especially when she had to tell them about Itachi. _'Itachi. I'll be home tomorrow. I miss you.' **'...' **'You speaking?' **'Zzzzzzzzzz' **'I guess not.' _ Sakura crawled into her bed, and fell into an Itachi filled dreams sleep.

Next Morning

Sakura rubbed her eyes, and looked around sleepily.

"Itachi-kun?" Then she realized where she was. _'Konoha.' _ Sakura stood up, and yawned. _'Well, I get to see him today.' **'Yeah... I miss him.' **'As do I' _Sakura walked over to her closet, and picked out some clothes. It had been forever since she wore her normal clothes. At the base, you had to wear the Akatsuki uniform, and after three months of wearing it, Sakura got annoyed. So, finally getting to wear her old clothes was nice... but, they were sort of tight. It had been a year.

Finally, Sakura found an okay outfit, that wasn't too tight. She was wearing a black tank-top, that showed her stomach, because it didn't fit right. She was also wearing a black skirt, with blue trimming. Sakura still wore her black shinobi boot-like sandals. She then brushed her hair, and pulled it up into a sloppy bun, that made her look... hot.

"Well, that's good. Now what to do today? I could go buy some things... or hang out with my friends... or just leave now. Hmm..." Sakura pondered on it a bit more. "Well, I really don't have any money... and anything for the wedding must be discussed with Itachi-kun, and... hanging out with friends will turn out to be me not leaving. So, I guess I can stop by Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Ino's places, and tell them good bye. Then stop by Tsunade." Sakura nodded to herself, and started towards Ino's house. She had moved back in with her parents after she lost the baby.

Her door opened, and there stood Ino.

"Sakura! What's up?"

"I wanted to say bye. I'm leaving today, and I'm not staying any longer. Itachi-kun will get worried." Ino looked sad.

"Oh... well okay then! You better invite me to your wedding!"

"Fine! Hey, you'll be my brides maid, right? You and Hinata-chan?"

"Course!" Ino hugged Sakura. "Thank you. Telling you about the baby... I'm happy you don't treat me any different."

"Never. But, Ino-chan, you better snag Shikamaru back. That will truly make you better. Please, try asking him again."

"I will. Thank you, so much." Sakura smiled softly, and pulled out of their hug.

"Any time. I'll send you an invitation for my wedding."

"I'll be there!" Sakura left laughing, heading towards Hinata's apartment. Hinata had convinced her dad to let her out. Her dad was happy to comply, saying that she had disgraced the Hyuuga name, when going out with Naruto, and accepting his marriage proposal. Hinata was just happy to leave that place.

"He-hello?" Hinata stepped outside her door, and saw Sakura. "Sakura! Please c-come in." Sakura nodded, and smiled, softly at Hinata.

"Thank you. Hinata-chan, I wanted to ask you something. Would you please come to my wedding? You and... Naruto?"

"Of course! I will most definitely be there! And I'm sure... will they attack him?"

"I hope not. I'll try to tell them not to. That they just can't." Sakura started to sniff. "Oh, Hinata-chan! This is so hard!" Sakura started to cry. "Why must the Akatsuki go after Naruto? Why? Why can't they just leave him be? It hurts when I see my brother like figure, and my soon to be husband arch enemies. It hurts." Sakura cried more on Hinata's shoulder.

"Shh... Sakura, it'll all work out. I'm sure. Just be patient. Everything will be okay." Sakura glanced up, shocked.

"You didn't stutter!" Hinata blushed.

"I-I've been t-trying not t-to." Sakura smiled and wiped away her tears.

"But anyway, thanks. Well, I got to go. I have to say bye to Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto! See you later Hinata-chan. I'll send you an invitation to my wedding!"

"Yes, g-good b-bye." Hinata waved, as Sakura continued her journey to Kakashi's apartment. _'Hmm... after ths stop, I have to visit Naruto, and then stop by Tsunade.' **'I woder how this will go.' **'What do you mean?' **'After you made the announcement last night, with you and Itachi being engaged, well there were five people that left the party. Shino and Kiba, because they were called in for a mission. Neji, because he had to go watch Hanabi or something like that. Lee, because he was super upset... but he came back later on. And Kakashi. After you made the announcement, he glared, and left when everything was in havoc, without telling you why.' **'Well, why would he have left?' **'Sasuke was Kakashi's favorite student, then Naruto, then you. If Sasuke hated Itachi, Itachi almost killed Naruto, and him (Kakashi), then he's not going to be too happy that his least favorite student fell in love, and is getting married, to his favorite student's most hated enemy. So, when you made that announcement, well, Kakashi wasn't the happiest. He, probably like everyone else, thought you'd come back with Sasuke, you two would get married and restore the Uchiha clan. But, you kind of ruined that plan, when you agreed to marry Itachi.' **'I see... so I shouldn't invite him to my wedding?' **'No, invite him. But word it carefully.' **'Okay.' _Sakura looked up and realized she was at Kakashi's apartment. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Kakashi-sensei? It's me, Sakura. I wanted to say bye. Would you open up?" Still, Kakashi didn't open the door. "Please?" Sakura kept on talking through the door. Finally, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Sakura... I'm not home." Kakashi whispered in her ear. She jumped.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"How long were you knocking on my door?" Sakura looked down.

"About 10 minutes." Kakashi snickered.

"Couldn't you tell I wasn't there?"

"Umm... hehe, no."

"Stupid. Come in." He unlocked his door, and Sakura stepped in. "Now, what do I owe this visit for?"

"I'm leaving today, and I was telling you goodbye."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei, would you come to my wedding?"

"I don't know. I might be on a mission. But I'll try to be there." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you!" She hugged him. "Thank you for everything. I'll send you an invitation, and talk to you guys later!" Sakura left smiling, knowing Kakashi might even come to her wedding! Now, to go to Naruto's place.

A bit later, Sakura was knocking on his door, but no answer. "C'mon, open up." Sakura mumbled. Still, no answer. "I don't have time to track you down. I'll leave you a note." Sakura unlocked his door with a spare key, and walked inside. She suddenly heard loud snoring. _'He's still asleep. Lazy fool.' **'Let's wake him up!' **'On it!' _Sakura went into his room, and saw the sleeping Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata is in the hospital!" Naruto shot up, awake, and running around the room, grabbing clothes. Sakura just snickered at him.

"C'mon Sakura-chan!" Sakura laughed at this point.

"She's not really in the hospital, Naruto! I did that just to wake you up. And it worked. Now, since you're awake, I wanted to tell you I'm leaving."

"What!? But you just got here!"

"Naruto, I was supposed to be back yesterday. I told Itachi I would. I'm sorry, but I can't stay another day. Anyways, I'll be coming back."

"Right!"

"But, I wanted to ask you something. Will you be in my wedding? Or at it?"

"Of... Sakura-chan... I-I want to be... but the Akatsuki..."

"I promise. I promise that absolutely nothing will happen, and if it does, I'll protect you with my life. And, I'm going to try to make the members agree not to attack you. If they do... they know I'll do everything in my power to kill them. They know how much I'll give to protect you."

"Thank you Sakura-chan. If there is no risk, then I'll come. Just tell me that in your invitation."

"I will. Naruto... I'll miss you." Sakura hugged Naruto fiercely. He hugged right back, and kissed her cheek.

"Anything bad happens to you, I swear on the Hokage's name, I'll kill them. I'll kill anyone who hurts you. Just tell me."

"Thank you. Naruto, I'm so glad you're here. You're like my brother."

"You're like my sister." They broke off their embrace, and Sakura headed out, Naruto following her. "I'll see you later?"

"Yep. See ya." Sakura headed towards the Hokage tower. _'Last thing, and I'll be heading back towards Itachi.' **'Yep, then we can share steamy, lust filled nights...' **'Shut up! Don't want to hear it!' **'Fine.' **_Sakura made it to the Hokage tower, and walked into Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura, I have a feeling this means you're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm going back to the Akatsuki. I'll be back here in awhile. And I'm inviting some people to my wedding, if there is no danger."

"...Fine. Now, I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke. It doesn't look like he will make it. Do you want to see him? Just in case he dies?"

"I... don't know. I... don't think I want to. Just alert me if he dies."

"Sakura, you know, you could heal him."

"I... know. But, Tsunade-sama, I kinda want him to die. I just do." Tsunade nodded.

"It's your choice then."

"And it would kind of be a waste to heal him, and then you give him the death penalty because he betrayed the village."

"Who said I was giving him the death penalty? I'm going to punish him, yes, but I'm not going to kill him. Actually, I was going to keep him with ANBU 24/7 for at least a year, then the ANBU will only follow him around when he is outside, for about 5 years. Plus, he's not allowed out of the village for 6 years, no matter what. That's just how it will be. Plus, I'll probably add that he has to give up his dream about killing Itachi, and just work on restoring the Uchiha clan."

"I see... well, was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, yes. I wanted to tell you that if Itachi does anything to you, hurts you in any way, tell us. I'm sure Naruto has told you this, but I'll also come and break every little bone in his body, if he hurts you."

"I don't think he will. He knows that I'm as powerful as him, and I've earned the respect of many of the members. They'd help me out as well. I think he knows this."

"Good. Well, off you go. Don't keep your lover waiting."

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"Joking. Joking." Tsunade smiled at Sakura, as she jumped through the window, going back to Itachi. When Sakura was out of ear shot, Tsunade started to mumble to herself.

"Sakura, if this all works out, and somehow you are able to ally us with the Akatsuki, you will become one of the greatest heroes ever. Maybe you'll be up there with the Hokage's, like the third and forth. This could be our greatest ally, or threat. It just depends how you work this out. For our sake, and mostly yours, I hope they become our allies. I really do." Tsunade sighed to herself. "Who knows? Only time will tell."

End of Chapter

* * *

So Sakura is now going back to the Akatsuki! The next chapter is "Wedding Plans" and I hope to get that out today, or tomorrow! Well, please review! 


	13. Wedding Plans

Hiya! What's up? Sorry that this chapter wasn't out yesterday... I've been trying to type on it... but sometimes I'm really busy. So sorry, but school is a pain. Anyways, read and review!

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyones thoughts'

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I feel like doing one! clears throat I, Tri17, do not own the awesome, inspiring anime, Naruto. That credit belongs to the genius Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Wedding Plans

A week later-Akatsuki

Sakura scanned through the wedding catalogs, but couldn't find anything.

"Are you still looking? Why don't you go into town and look at wedding kimonos?" Itachi suggested. Sakura looked up.

"I suppose... What are you going to wear?"

"The same outfit I have on." Sakura scowled.

"No. You got to wear something nice. It's going to be your wedding!"

"My Akatsuki cloak is nice." Itachi defended.

"But, you wear it everyday!"

"Would you rather me wear nothing?" Sakura blushed at that question. _**'Say yes! Yes, I would like him to wear nothing!' **'Perv.' _"I take that as a yes."

"N-no! I-I... you can't!" Itachi smirked, and leaned down to her.

"Why not? I know you'd enjoy it." He whispered into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Because... then all the girls will fall for your awesomely hot body." Sakura whispered back. Itachi smirked, and started to kiss her neck. Sakura moaned.

"Enjoying this?" Itachi asked her, kissing her some more.

"Mmm...hmm." Sakura agreed. Itachi moving lower with his kisses. He went from her neck, to her collarbone, and going lower. "Itachi..." Sakura moaned out. Itachi was liking this reaction, and continued, sometimes nibbling and licking her skin.

_'Ahh... it feels so good!' **'No duh. I wish he'd do this everyday.' **'Me too.' **'You know, we should return the favor.' **'What do you mean?' **'He's giving us all this pleasure, but we haven't given him any.' **'You're right! I shall.' _Sakura kissed him, and forced her tongue into his mouth. There, she started exploring every part of his mouth. Itachi moaned into her mouth and Sakura broke away. She then started to kiss his cheek, neck, collarbone, anywhere she could find on his face. Itachi was enjoying this, a lot.

"Umm... Itachi-san..." Kisame called from the door way. The couple broke apart, and looked up. "Leader has a mission for us."

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute."

"Right." Kisame left, leaving Sakura and Itachi alone again.

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"I haven't seen the mission yet. I'll hope to be back tonight."

"Oh... Well, I hope you will be back soon. When you get back, can we go to town, for wedding supplies?"

"Yes, we can." Itachi kissed her quickly, and walked out.

"Goodbye, and be safe." She whispered. Then, she went back to her catalogues.

Two Days Later

Itachi had made it home, and now it was time for the whole base to go shopping. Sakura had been able to convinced Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame to go with them, saying she wants everyone to get out for some fun. Tobi had been all for it. So, now they were on their way to the town.

"Hey, Itachi-kun, what colors do you want the wedding to be?"

"Black and red." He said. Sakura shook her head no.

"Something lighter. Like white and sky blue, or pink and yellow. Or red and light pink. Something like that."

"I don't care. Get a kimono, and if it looks good on you, then get it."

"I suppose that will work, but you know, you could be a bit more excited about this."

"Sakura... it's a wedding." Itachi stated.

"Exactly! That's why you should be excited about it!"

"The only thing I'm excited about is the thing we do after the wedding."

"The reception?" Itachi, and everyone else sweatdropped.

"No... the part when we are alone. After everyone has left." It took a few seconds, but Sakura got it.

"Pervert!" She yelled at him. He smirked at her, a smirk that always meant trouble.

"But, I know you're looking forward to it too." Sakura blushed heavily, because he was right. **_'I sure can't wait! Man, we're going to be able to see him totally naked! So hot!' _**_'Shut up. You are as perverted as he is.' __**'You know you can't wait. Just think about what he's going to do to you.' **'SHUT UP! I don't want to hear this!' **'Fine then.' **_Inner Sakura hmphed, and left.

"So, what are you getting in town, yeah?" Deidara asked Sakura.

"Well, I'm going to look for wedding kimonos, flowers, decorations, and anything else we'll be needing." Deidara nodded.

"So, what are we going there for?" Kisame asked her.

"Uhh... cause I wanted you to!" She smiled at them.

Finally, they got to the first store. Sakura walked in and looked at the wedding kimonos. There were really pretty ones. She picked out four, and went to go try them on.

"How can there be so many different designs?" Kisame asked holding up two kimonos that looked so similar. "These look exactly alike, but yet one is more expensive than the other!"

"I have a feeling this will turn out to be a long day, yeah." Everyone agreed with Deidara.

After a while, Sakura came out wearing a white kimono. It had a light blue obi, and there was white flowers on it. On the kimono, the sleeves had blue trimming, and red flowers decorated the entire kimono. Sakura spun around.

"Should I buy it?"

"No." Itachi told her, bluntly. Sakura nodded.

"Okay then." She walked back into the dressing room, and a bit later, came out in another kimono. This one was light blue, with white flowers on it. The obi was also white. "This one?"

"I like it, Saku-chan, yeah." Sakura nodded, and turned to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun?" He glanced at her.

"Go ahead." She nodded.

"I'll try on the other two, and you tell me if you like it." She walked back in, then came out in a bright pink kimono, with yellow checkers on them. The obi was pale pink.

"That doesn't even look like a wedding kimono." Kisame stated.

"Don't buy it." Sakura nodded, and went back in to try on the last kimono. When she came out, she was wearing a white kimono, with a red tint. Her obi was blood red, which matched the blood red clouds on her kimono.

"Is this one good?"

"Perfect. It goes just perfect for an Akatsuki member." Itachi told her.

"That's what I thought." She said.

"It looks great on you, Sakura-san." Tobi spoke up. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, then I'll get this one!" Sakura smiled and paid for it, then the Akatsuki members left, heading towards the next store. "Now, what colors do you want the wedding to be? I think red and white. That way, it'd match my kimono!" Itachi nodded, not really paying attention to her. "I think we should get red and white flowers, like roses and... well I don't know! But, I bet I can make Ino supply the flowers." Sakura kept on rambling to herself, about decorations. "And maybe I could get red and white napkins to go along with it!"

"Hey, Sakura." Itachi called to her. She looked over at him. "Please, shut up. You can buy the red and white color theme decorations, but must you ramble on about it? Just buy everything when we get there."

"Jerk." She mumbled.

"And you love me for it." Sakura scowled more, because he was right.

"Oh, I never did tell you, but your brother is probably dead." Sakura told Itachi.

"I did him over that much? Wow. I didn't know he was so weak."

"No shit." Sakura commented. "I was going to beat him to a pulp, if you hadn't stopped me."

"I didn't stop you. You stopped on your own, because you knew I was going to fight him."

"Fine then. But I still wanted to fight him. God, that would have been a huge blow to his ego." Sakura smirked, thinking about it.

"I kind of want him to live, so you can beat him up."

"So do I. Oh well. If he survives, Tsunade ain't going easy on her punishment. One year of constant ANBU guarding him. Then five years of ANBU guarding him when he's outside, and he's not allowed to leave the village during that time. Plus, he has to forget his dream of killing you."

"That's going to kill him. Sasuke lives to kill me."

"I know." Sakura smirked. "That's why the punishment will probably kill him."

When they got to the next store, Sakura spent no time shopping for more wedding supplies. After five stores, she had gotten everything she needed, except flowers, which she was going to ask Ino to bring.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Lets go have some fun. How 'bout that bar over there?" Kisame suggested, pointing to a very popular bar, it seemed.

"Okay then. But, I'm underage..." Sakura stated.

"You're 18." Itachi stated.

"Don't you have to be 21? Or 19 at tops?"

"Heh.. Sakura, you could get something to drink, because knowing a bar that popular, it isn't checking IDs."

"I suppose you're right, Itachi-kun. But more in likely, I won't drink." The group walked in, and sat at the counter. Kisame and Deidara started flirting with random women. Suddenly, a couple of women crowded next to Itachi.

_'How dare they! He's my man!' **'Let's beat these bitches! C'mon, we gotta claim our Itachi-kun!' **'That's right!' **'These punks are ours!' **'Right!'_

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, that's that chapter! I hope you like it. I don't know when I'll have the next one out, but I pretty much have the idea for it. I haven't typed it, though. It'll be called "Competition and Jealousy" Which should be about The girls flirting with Itachi. Well, I hope you review! It makes me really happy! 


	14. Competition and Jealousy

I'm back! This is the jealously chapter. Little note, though. Sometimes Inner Sakura will refer to Sakura as Saku. It's just her own nickname for Sakura. Wanted to say that so there is no confusion.

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyone's thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Competition and Jealousy 

Tobi glanced over at Sakura, and noticed her fuming. 'I wonder why she's so upset?' He saw her glaring daggers at the girls flirting with Itachi. 'I just can't figure it out. Oh well...' Tobi went to doing what he was before hand.

Sakura was ready to pounce on those girls, and strangle them, slit their throats, **ANYTHING! SHE COULDN'T STAND THEM!**

**_'LET'S KILL THEM!' _**_'No, not yet, no matter how much I want to. We're going to see what Itachi is going to do to these girls.' __**'You're right! Genius!' **_Sakura sat back and watched the girls flirt with him. She studied them carefully. There were four girls. A red haired one, two blonde haired ones, and a brown haired girl.

The red haired girl had curly, springy, red hair, and dark green eyes. She was wearing a tank top that was black. It showed her stomach, but that's all. Her skirt was dark blue and went down to her knees. Her boots were black with blue laces, and they went up to her shin bone.

The first blonde hair girl was the second sluttiest. She had wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, a bright pink bra looking thing, and a black mini skirt, that went down two inches. He shoes were pink strappy sandals.

The second blonde was the sluttiest. She was probably the leader of the girls. She was wearing a hot pink bra thing. It looked like a bikini, but a bikini covers more. Her hot pink skirt was more like a belt. Her shoes were five inch sandals, that were sexy styled. Plus, she had so much make up on, it was hard to tell how ugly she was! Her blue eyes looked like contacts, and had hot pink eye shadow piled on them. Her lips were caked with pink lipstick, and she had bright pink blush on.

The last girl, the brown haired girl, looked the most innocent. She had straight brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a little lip gloss. Her outfit wasn't bad either. A dark blue tank top, with a black long sleeved shirt on underneath. Blue hip hugger jeans, and black boots.

_'Not too bad. I think the brown haired will be the most competition.' **'Itachi-kun doesn't seem to be falling for their charms.' **'Does he see us?' **'No, I think he thinks you went with Kisame and them.' **'Good. We're going to do a little bit of snooping.' **'How? He has the Sharingan. He'll be able to tell if you change your looks.' **'I know. I'm not going to change, that much.' **'What?' **'You'll see.' _Sakura put a jutsu on herself. She changed into a hotter version of herself. Her Akatsuki outfit had turned into another outfit. Now she was wearing a silver top. It didn't have any sleeves, or straps. It also showed her stomach. Sakura had changed her skirt and fishnet into a slitted long skirt. It had slits going all the way up her legs, and was black with silver trimming. Underneath the skirt, there was silver shorts, very short shorts. Her shinobi sandals had changed into open toed black boots. Her hair was pulled into a bun, with silver chopsticks. Sakura had even added lip gloss, and black mascara.

**_'Wow, we're hot.' _**_'I know. I do great work.' __**'Yeah, you do. No man could resist us. So, now what is the plan?' **'Get close to Itachi-kun without him noticing.' **'That's going to be hard.' **'No crap. This is where shinobi skills come in. I'm going to mask my chakra and sit at that table behind him.' **'Got it!' **_Sakura slid over to the table behind Itachi, and started listening into their conversation.

"So, tell me about yourself." The 2nd blonde (the leader) told Itachi.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The red haired one asked him.

"Even if you do, do you want to have some fun?" The brown haired girl suggested. _'Guess she's not that innocent.' **'Guess not.' **_

"Hn." Itachi responded. _**'Was he flirting with her?' **'No... He said "Hn." That's not flirting.' **'...You're so dunce. Itachi has different "Hns" His most common is the "I don't care, leave me alone" Hn. The next type is the "I'm so much better than you" Hn. But he does have more types. The one he just used is the "I think you're hot and sexy" Hn. Therefore, he is flirting with them.' **'Are you sure?' **'Positive.' **'Well, I'll watch for more signs.' _

"Ooh, was that a yes?" The brown haired girl giggled. "I hope it was. I really want to get to know you better." Sakura was fuming inside, but didn't show it.

"You're annoying." Itachi told them.

"Mr. Hottie, would you please come with me? You're under arrest, and the only way you can get your punishment is if you come with me." The 2nd blonde haired girl giggled at her own terrible joke.

Sakura watched intently, as did Inner Sakura. They both made comments sometimes, but overall, thought Itachi was doing a really good job. That's when a bartender came up to Sakura.

"Hey foxy. Can I get you something?" He asked her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the counter?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Well, yeah, but I noticed you hadn't gotten anything, and were alone, so I decided to bring you something. So, what would you like?"

"I'll take some..." Sakura trailed off, as he she felt something different in Itachi's aura. It was excitement, lust, happiness. She then tuned in to what the girls were saying.

"I think we should go into that room, hot stuff." The blonde girl leader told them.

'_**He...he agreed!' **'...' **'Saku? You there?' **'...No... He wouldn't...' **'I know. Why would he go for them... aren't we good enough for him?' **'I...No.' _Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes but she forced them back down.

"So, what did you want, foxy?"

"The hardest thing you got here."

"Commin up." The bartender came back a few minutes later with an alcohol drink.

"Thank you." Sakura winked, and sipped at the drink. It burnt going down her throat, and tasted awful. _**'Eww...' **'I know...' _But Sakura continued to drink it. Soon, her body turned numb, and her vision hazy. She noticed guys flirting with her, but Sakura didn't respond. _**'Respond to them! This is a competition! THIS IS WAR!' **'You're right. If Itachi can flirt with other girls, then we can flirt with other guys!' _Sakura turned to the guys at her table and started to flirt right back with them, while still drinking her hard liquor.

* * *

Itachi could hear her flirting with other guys. 'What is she doing?' He wondered to himself. Why was Sakura flirting with other men? Itachi turned around and saw the drunk Sakura. 'What the?'

* * *

Sakura was having the time of her life...no not really. She just acted like she was. Truthfully, her heart was breaking, and being swallowed into a never ending darkness. _'No one will bring me back. I'm gone forever. I can't pink myself up like last time. This time I'm gone.' **'...Saku... I think I'm leaving... I... Can't stay here anymore.' **'So, you're going to abandon me, too?' **'Please don't think of it that way! I... have to go pick myself up! Then, I'll be back. I'll cheer you up... and we'll return... to ourselves. But, I'm too hurt right now... I can't help you, if I can't do it myself!' **'I don't care! Please! I need you now!' **'I'm sorry**_Sakura stood up and ran out of the bar, sobbing. 

She huddled down into a little ball, on the roof of the bar. "Why? Why? Why?" Sakura repeated. Sakura noticed she didn't even affect Itachi. "I thought you loved me..." She whispered hoarsely.

"What gave you the idea that I didn't?" Itachi asked her, lifting her face up.

"...Am I really not that pretty?" Sakura asked sniffing. She had dropped the jutsu by this time, so he couldn't see her all sexy looking. "Am I really so ugly that you need to go to some other woman!?" Sakura burst out in more sobs.

"No...of course not. You look great. Better than anyone else."

"Then... why... did... you accept that other...woman's offer! I heard it!" Sakura said in between sobs. Itachi quickly figured out what she was thinking. When he had gotten happy... the other woman was suggesting to go into a room with him... and had made it sounded like he agreed.

'This means she tuned in at that moment... and after awhile, something snapped and she ran out crying...' Itachi sighed, and hugged her. "No. Sakura... I didn't accept that woman's offer. I got happy because I heard your voice. I realized you were behind me, and hadn't ditched me."

"So... I'm not ugly?"

"No. Prettiest thing ever. I'm sorry you thought that."

"So... are the girls still there?" Sakura wiped her tears, and smiled devilishly.

"Yeah...Why?" Sakura smirked, and cackled evilly.

"The War isn't over. Hehe. Itachi-kun...?" Sakura asked him in a very sugar coated sweet voice. Itachi didn't like that. "Will you help me out?" He raised an eyebrow. "All you have to do is go back to them and sit with them. The rest, you'll figure out."

"...I guess..." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you!" She re-did the jutsu putting her back into "super sexy mode" "Go down there, and I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Itachi nodded, while checking her out, and went back into the bar.

_**'Okay, so now what are we going to do?' **'Make these bitches pay. I'll show you what I shall do.' _Sakura walked back into the bar, and saw that Itachi had placed himself back with the four ladies. She walked up to Itachi, and draped her arms around his neck.

"What's up?" She purred sexily, and kissed his cheek.

"Excuse ME!" The leader of the girls stood up, and put her hands on her hips. "That was, like, totally rude! If you, like, can't tell, we were talking to him."

"Oh, I can tell. I just had to come save him, though." Sakura smirked.

"How dare you!" The girls got up, and stood around her. "We were having a conversation with him. Anyways, it's not like you know him."

"Oh... but I do. I'm his fiancee." Sakura smirked at them.

"Yeah right!" They sneered. "You're ugly, weak, and have a big forehead!" Sakura suddenly turned very dark.

"Really? I'm weak, huh?" Sakura put one finger on the bar counter, and suddenly, there was a crater. "Ever heard of Tsunade, of the legendary sannin? The Godaime Hokage?"

"Of course. Who hasn't?" The red head asked mockingly.

"I'm her pupil. Haruno, Sakura. Soon to be Uchiha, Sakura."

"What? Yeah right. Like you could be her. Or get an Uchiha. There isn't one around."

"Actually, I am an Uchiha." Itachi glared at them through his Sharingan. "And, she is telling the truth. The woman you see there is Haruno, Sakura. The Godaime's apprentice, strongest kunoichi that has ever lived, Akatsuki member, and my fiancee." The girls gasped.

"Still think I'm weak? Cause if you do, I can show you I'm not." Sakura cracked her knuckles. "And I'm sure Itachi-kun would like to help."

"AHHHHH!!" The girls ran out screaming. "AKATSUKI!"

"We should probably leave now. I've had my fun, and I obviously won the competition." Sakura smiled proudly to herself.

"There was no competition." Itachi stated. "Those girls were ugly."

"I suppose so. I wonder why I was jealous of them?"

"...You were jealous? Of them?" Itachi was beyond shocked. "They're ugly!"

"Whoa...that was like so unlike you."

"What was?" He asked gaining his cold collecting composure back.

"...Nothing." Sakura watched him carefully.

"What?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"Umm... Let's get the others! We should return back to the base!"

"I guess..." The two members rounded up the others, and left.

* * *

"So..." Kisame started. 

"So?" Sakura asked, urging him to finish his sentence.

"Did you two get a room? We didn't see you for awhile."

"KISAME!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Sakura chased after him, while saying "NO!" a lot.

"IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!" He screamed back at her.

"AN INAPPROPRIATE ONE!" Finally, the two stopped and continued walking. "Haven't we made it clear we aren't going to that, until we are married. Itachi doesn't want a child out of wedlock. And I can't afford getting pregnant any time soon."

"...You could always use protection, yeah."

"I've thought of that before." Itachi stated.

"WHAT!!?"

"Well, I have."

"ITACHI!!"

"But, I decided not to force her to do anything she doesn't want. Even though... I think she does want this, just doesn't want to take any chances."

"Plus, it'll be more fun on our wedding night." Sakura stated.

"That's true."

"Hey, Sakura-san?"

"Yes, Tobi?"

"What do people do on their wedding nights?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"You'll find out later, Tobi." Everyone walked away, leaving a wondering Tobi.

"Maybe I'll ask Zetsu-san!" Tobi caught up with them, smiling. After awhile, Sakura turned to Kisame.

"Kisame...I've been dying to ask you something."

"What?" He asked her.

"Is your mother a shark? Or a bluefish? What about your dad?"

"PINKY!" Kisame yelled at her. "My parents were like me. We are from a clan of sharks." Sakura smiled...evilly.

"Oh reaaalllly?" Kisame narrowed his eyes. "Then..." Sakura jumped up and pushed him into a river. "You can breathe under water!" Sakura cracked up, as did Deidara, when Kisame came out of the water, soaked head to toe.

"No, I CAN'T! And you knew that!" Sakura tried acting innocent.

"But, Kisame-san...I was just trying it out..."

"Yeah right! Why did you really do that?" Kisame growled.

"Payback's a bitch! And I had to pay you back for your earlier comment."

"Jerk."

"Freak."

Dummy." The insults went on and on, until they were screaming at each other, again.

"FISH FACE!"

"PINK IDIOT!"

"Hey Itachi, yeah?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to marry her? Think about how bad she'll be when she is pregnant, yeah."

"I know. And...Deidara."

"Yes?"

"That scares me."

"Me too, yeah. Me too."

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Umm... for the next chapter, I haven't started on it... but I think it's going to be the wedding. Or, before the wedding. If I plan this out right, there should be two or three chapters about the whole entire wedding ceremony. So, the next one will be before the wedding! I hope to get it out tomorrow, or Sunday. If not, I'll post t as soon as I finish it. Swear. Well, that's all. I enjoy reviews...so if you drop one in, I'll be happy. 


	15. Before the Wedding

Sorry this wasn't out last night. I had it finished, and was editing it, but my mom tells me to go to bed, and if I don't I'll be grounded. Which, I really didn't get because I ended up staying up until 3:30 and she made me go to bed at 1:00. Oh well...my mom is stupid.

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyones thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Before the Wedding

Sakura breathed nervously. It was here. The day of her and Itachi's wedding. Somehow she had convinced the Akatsuki members to not attack Konoha ninjas, or anyone else. Same thing went for the Konoha shinobis. Sakura had managed to get all Akatsuki members here (including Leader, though, he was still in the shadows) and many of her friends. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Tenten, Neji, and Lee. She had invited others, but they had missions, or had plans.

"Sakura, you look great!" Ino exclaimed. Thankfully, she had brought flowers. Red and white. Sakura had gotten dressed into her kimono, and Hinata was doing her hair, while Tenten was working on random things, and Ino was now working on her makeup.

"Thank you Ino. Thank you everyone for coming here."

"No problem." Tenten smiled.

After awhile, Sakura was ready. She spun around, and looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura looked like a goddess. Her hair was in an awesome bun, with strands of hair hanging out and red chopsticks in it. There were little crystals hanging off of the chopsticks, which sparkled in the light. Sakura's lips were painted a ruby red, and her checks had a faint pink on them. Her eyes were glossed over with white eye shadow, and eyeliner. There were little red cloud earrings hanging off her ears and a white cloud necklace.

"You look like a heavenly being that came down to Earth to grace us with your presence!" Tenten told her, poetically.

"Wow, Tenten, I didn't know you had a poetic side to you." Sakura commented.

"Neither did I!" Tenten laughed. Sakura walked out of her room, to see Naruto.

"Huh? Naruto?" She was pushed back into her room, by a serious Naruto.

* * *

Itachi fixed his collar. He had decided to wear a black button-up dress shirt, with nice black pants. His hair was brushed, and pulled nicely back, his faced washed, and he looked good. 

"You look nice, yeah. Are you nervous?"

"No. What is there to be nervous about?"

"Most men are, yeah."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not most men." Deidara smirked.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Deidara walked over to Itachi's desk, and picked up his comb. "Can I use this?"

"Whatever." Itachi straightened his shirt. Deidara brushed his blonde hair, and pulled it into it's typical ponytail. That's when Itachi noticed what he was wearing. A red button shirt, like Itachi's, except red, and black pants.

"You look nice...Why?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Me? Well, you are supposed to look good at weddings, especially the best man, yeah!"

"...You're the best man?"

"Yep! It is me and the Kyuubi container. Sakura picked them out for you, yeah."

"Why?"

"Don't know, don't care, yeah."

"What about the other members? Is leader really planning on attacking Naruto-kun?"

"From what I hear...yes." Deidara told him, seriously.

"...Deidara...you need to stop him."

"Why, yeah?"

"Sakura. If we want her in the Akatsuki, we can't attack Naruto-kun. Plus, she has friends here. And, it will literally crush her. She'll say we planned this from the very beginning. That I engaged to her because I didn't love her, that it was just a plot to get Naruto-kun. She'll leave broken, and never come back. We'll ruin her life, and Tsunade will probably go to war with us because of that."

"I don't want to do this either, yeah. Nor does Tobi, Kisame, or Hidan. I don't think any of the members do. They all promised, yeah. And I know we all keep our promises..."

"That's why I need you and Kisame to stop him from doing this. If you have to, make Naruto-kun leave."

"Deal, yeah. We'll try getting most the members on it, and I'll alert Sakura-chan. That way, she can keep an eye out, yeah."

"No, not her. She has enough to worry about. Try the Hyuuga girl. Naruto-kun's girlfriend. She will not tell anyone, and watch carefully."

"But Itachi...aren't we betraying the Akatsuki?"

"No...not really. More like... ruining plans... but not betraying them. But, before anything, get the other members to agree with you, and confront leader."

"Okay, yeah! Will do!" Deidara ran out of the room, leaving Itachi to his thoughts.

* * *

Sakura looked at Naruto quizzically. He was so serious, it was unlike him. 

"Sakura-chan...I just got a message from Tsunade-sama. Sasuke...he just...died." Naruto looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Naruto...I'm sorry." Sakura bit her lip, and hugged him. _'Should I have healed him? Was it a mistake?' **'No...it...it wasn't.' **_Sakura took some shaky breaths. "Naruto...did the message say anything else?"

"Yes. Sasuke left each of us a letter. You, me, Kakashi-sensei...and Itachi. We should get those soon."

"I see... have you told Kakashi-sensei yet?"

"He was the one who got the message."

"Okay. Naruto, I am not going to cancel the wedding. But... I need someone to tell Itachi."

"We should do it after the wedding." Ino spoke up. She didn't look too distraught. None of them did. Sakura was a little shaky, and Naruto looked like he wanted to cry, but was holding it in for the sake of Sakura and her wedding.

"G-good plan. W-we don't w-want t-to cause e-extra worry. I'm s-sure Itachi-s-san has enough t-to w-worry about." Hinata stuttered out.

"Naruto, can you get Shikamaru and Neji?" Tenten asked him, keeping a very level head about this.

"O-of course." Naruto was a bit shaky but left the room to retrieve the two men.

"Sakura, are you going to be okay?" Ino asked her, concerned. Sakura nodded.

"Ino...I..."Sakura decided not to tell her it was her choice to let Sasuke live or not. She _could_ have saved him, but chose not to. "I think we should get ready for the wedding."

"Probably." Ino agreed. "But, first we have to wait on the guys. Why did you want the guys to come in here?"

"Check their outfits. And Naruto's when he gets back." The girls nodded.

* * *

Itachi heard someone knock on his door. 

"What?" In walked Leader.

"Itachi...I understand what you are doing." Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. "You are trying to get the Akatsuki members to not attack Naruto-kun."

"Yes. I am. It's my wedding, for Kami sake!" Leader glared at Itachi...though Itachi couldn't tell if he was upset or not...Leader was still in the shadows. Was that some type of Jutsu?

"Itachi, let me remind you that Akatsuki is the **only** thing you are loyal to. This is the one time to catch the Kyuubi, then so be it. If your wife really loves you, she will still stay with you."

"No, she won't. She may love me, but Sakura doesn't trust anyone with her heart. It's surprising she trusts me. If you do this, we will have many consequences. Sakura will quit being Akatsuki's medic. She will go back to Konoha, lost. Her life will be ruined, and Tsunade will be upset. She could call a war on us, and get Sand to ally themselves with her. We would be fighting two of the most powerful villages, just because you ruined a wedding. And... I don't know if I would help you, either. Nor would Deidara, or Kisame. They would not be happy if Sakura left."

"...You have much truth to your words. We'll wait...for later. But, no matter what this petty girl says, we **will **capture the Kyuubi. Just not today. Relax for now, Itachi." Leader left the room, leaving Itachi, once again, to his thoughts.

* * *

Neji walked in. Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Naruto followed. 

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, wondering why he had come in.

"Thought you were doing an inspection." Sakura nodded.

"You thought right." He looked okay, after finding out about Sasuke's death.

"Well, lets check you guys out!" Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura looked each of them over. They had a few things that needed straightened out and fixed, but looked good.

Kakashi was wearing a black silk shirt, with cuffs on the sleeves, and pearl buttons. He had on nice black dress pants, and his shinobi sandals, but black. His mask was even black! Other than that, everything was normal, including his headband covering his eye.

Neji was in a nicer version of his normal robes (after time skip clothes) only they had a small Hyuuga sign on the left shoulder. He had the same pants and boots on, as well.

Shikamaru was wearing a dark green T-shirt, that had fishnet sleeves. His pants were black, and he had on his shinobi sandals. His hair was neatly combed back and in its ponytail.

Naruto had on a black dress shirt, with a little red swirl on the sleeve (the same swirl thing he has on his jacket) and an orange silk tie. His pants were black, surprisingly. And, he had on his black sandals. Plus, his forehead protector.

They all looked good, the girls all agreed.

"Perfect! I can't wait for the ceremony. Who is marrying you two?" Ino asked.

"...The most religious guy around, Hidan." Sakura said glumly. A guy who believes in stabbing them self for repentance, was marrying them.

"Ohh...That sucks." Tenten commented. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Pinky! The ceremony is about to start! Get ready!" Kisame yelled through the door.

"Okay." Sakura gulped. This was it. After she walked out the doors, she would become Mrs. Itachi Uchiha. Or, Uchiha, Sakura. Nonetheless, an Uchiha. "Do I look okay?"

"Great." They all agreed.

"Okay. Kakashi, are you still walking me down the aisle?"

"Of course."

"And, Naruto is walking up Hinata, and Deidara walking up Ino?"

"Yep." Right then Deidara walked in.

"Am I late, yeah?"

"Nope, we are getting ready." Ino replied.

"Good!"

"Okay everyone! Out! Get to your seats, and start the music. We'll be coming out very soon!" Sakura commanded. Everyone but Kakashi, Ino, Deidara, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura left. "Now... Naruto and Hinata go out first, then Deidara and Ino, and lastly Kakashi and me."

"Yep." Everyone agreed.

"Let's do this."

End of Chapter

* * *

The next chapter shall be out...soon? It is going to be the next part in the wedding! The ceremony! But...I don't know how traditional Japanesse ceremonies, so I'm going to base it off of what I know. But, I doubt it will be Japanesse. Well, please leave a review! Makes me happy!

* * *


	16. The Ceremony

Okay, I'm so sorry that this wasn't out Friday! I tried, but FanFiction wouldn't let me save my edits, and upload my newest chapter. And, I know that this chapter is really short, sorry about that.

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyone's thoughts'

"Talking"_  
_

* * *

The Ceremony

Naruto walked down the aisle with Hinata. She was wearing a pure white kimono, with a blood red obi. She carried a white bouquet, with one red rose in the middle. They walked down slowly, and saw Itachi standing up at the front of the aisle, with Hidan behind him. Naruto gulped when he passed the Leader, expecting someone to jump and grab him. But nothing happened. They got to where Itachi and Hidan was, and Naruto stood beside Itachi, while Hinata stood across from Naruto.

Next was Ino and Deidara. Ino was wearing a blood red kimono, with a white obi. She carried a red flower bouquet with a white rose in the middle. Unfortunately, Ino's kimono was a little too big for her, and she kept tripping on it.

"Watch it, yeah." Deidara hissed, so no one could hear him.

"I can't help it. It's this damn kimono!" Ino hissed back, while plastering a very fake smile on her face. "Smile."

"Akatsuki members don't smile, yeah." Ino fumed. 'How can Sakura put up with these guys?'

Finally, they made it (Without Ino tripping too) and Deidara stood next to Naruto, and Ino across from him, next to Hinata.

That's when Sakura walked down, Kakashi escorting her. All the people stood up, and admired her beauty...which really upset Itachi.

'Get your own woman!' He yelled in his head. But, he still kept his cold composure.

Sakura stood across from Itachi, and Kakashi went off to sit by Shikamaru.

_'This is it...I'll be-' **'Look at him...he's so hot...drool.' **'Uh...Wow.' **'Wow, what?' **'You are getting married...but you are not nervous.' **'I'm not getting married! You are, silly!' **'...Yeah, and I'm going to be the one in his arms, while we spend our wedding night...together...alone...in bed...Without you!' **'...sniff sniff.' **_Sakura felt a nudge. It was Itachi's foot. She looked up, and realized she hadn't been paying attention. To Hidan. Which was bad. Why? He was talking about Jashin. To everyone.

"Hidan...get back on task!" Sakura hissed.

"Fine, fine." He mumbled. "Well, today we are here to join Uchiha, Itachi with Haruno, Sakura...aww...Itachi is in love!" Itachi glared at that comment. "Yeah...so...uhh...anyways, These two are going to be married and live happily ever after...Yeah right! Only if you follow the religion of Jashin, can you live happily ever after. All you guys are going to hell!"

"Hidan..." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh...sorry. So, if anyone has any protest, let them speak now, but, seriously people, don't protest. It'll upset me, because then this whole fuckin ceremony gets canceled, and all that shit happens. And it'll just turn into a big mess."

"...I will kill you..." Sakura muttered.

"I guess no protests. So, now we begin the next, awfully boring, part of the ceremony. The vows. Yay..." Hidan yawned, and looked at Itachi. "Do you, Uchiha, Itachi, take that evil pink bitch to be your wife?"

"Yes."

"Man, you're desperate." Sakura kicked him." Oww! Well, Haruno, Sakura do you take this bastard to be your husband?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Okay, well I'm skipping the other parts, cause they aren't that important. Only thing I need to know, because if I don't include this Sakura will have my head, will you both be faithful to each other?"

"...Duh..." Sakura nodded.

"Hn." Itachi answered.

"Does that mean No?!"

"I will not cheat on you." Itachi said, cutting her off, before she could go in another long rant.

"Well then... I guess you two are married, yippee.." The two looked at him, as if telling him to go on. "Oh yeah, you may kiss the bride, but no longer than two seconds!" Itachi pecked her on the lips quickly, and the two were done, and walking out the aisle. "Thank God this is over... I'm seriously never going to be a priest. Or anything that has to do with love. My only love is God." Hidan grumbled, and went to sit down. Everyone was on their way to the reception. "The reception...Oh...God."

End of Chapter

* * *

See, I told you it was short! And, I'm realllly sorry about that. I kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter. I do have to say, though, that these three chapters (this one, the last one, and the one to come) are based off of a sujestion from xkakashiloverx, so much thanks to her.

I hope you review, and I will post up the other chapter tonight, or tomorrow. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Ja ne!


	17. The Reception

Hiya, I'm back! This is the last wedding chapter! The Reception! But, I wanted to say there is a part in this chapter that uses the song "Pump It" by Black Eyed Peas. I suggest that you listen to the song at You Tube. It will make the part make more sense. I would put in the lyrics, but you could get banned for that. Well, I hope you enjoy!

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

**_'Inner Sakura'_**

'Anyone's thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

The Reception

Sakura went into the reception room, as an outside reception would have attracted attention. Naruto and everyone else followed...including Leader, who kept glaring at Naruto.

Sakura went up to the main table, and yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"I wanted to say thank you all for coming. I know we are all enemies...except me...but I hope one day that will change. I wish that one day Akatsuki and Konoha will be allied, and they won't be going after Naruto. That is my greatest wish." Sakura looked over and saw Naruto walk up. He cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Well, isn't the best man supposed to say something? I hope so, but if not, I'm still going to say something. I wanted to say...that I also want Sakura-chan's dream to come true. Not just because that Akatsuki is here to get me, because I had another dream beside becoming Hokage. It was being around my friends, and growing up with them. I always wanted to be Sakura-chan's husband, but then I found Hinata-chan, so I wanted to become Sakura-chan's best friend. And I am. Then, I wanted to grow up with her...become an uncle type figure to her children...her and her husband and I were going to be close (but, I doubt that will happen...I always suspected Sasuke would be her husband, though). And I still wish that would happen, that she will be a person to look up to for my children. That we would be together. That is my wish." Sakura looked at the Akatsuki members as if expecting them to say something. But no words were said. People just looked at them.

"Well, I say let the party BEGIN!" Sakura shouted. They all bustled around, eating food, and drinking sake. Which Sakura shouldn't have put out. Why? Lee was drinking it. As was Naruto, Kisame, and Deidara.

"Oh God. Tenten...Neji...Come here." Sakura called them, watching Lee practice Drunken Fist on random things...like the food...and people...like Shikamaru. Plus, she was watching Naruto, Kisame, and Deidara doing the...Can-Can?! Oh she was scarred.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tenten asked her. Sakura snapped out of her daze, and pointed to the drunken Lee, who was practicing his Drunken Fist on Shikamaru. "Oh...him..." Tenten groaned, and pulled out fifteen kunai. "We'll take care of it." She pulled Neji, and they started to beat Lee to a pulp.

"Poor Lee...oh well!" Sakura turned around, and bumped into...Sasuke! No! Itachi. "O-oh...Hi." Sakura stuttered slightly.

"Sakura, when will this end?"

"When will what end?"

"The reception?" 'No. When I stop putting you in the middle of these awful situations.' Itachi thought to himself.

"Oh...I don't know. As long as I want them." Itachi raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"As long as you want them hmm? What about when I want them gone?"

"That'd be right now...cause I know exactly what you want to do."

"Yes...and I can't do it with all these people around."

"You'll get your fill of me tonight. Be patient." He huffed, and left, going to sit alone...as usual.

Sakura ignored him, and turned back to the three dancing idiots. _'Now time to stop them.' **'What song are they dancing to?' **'I don't know, I think that song...Pump It.' ** 'Oh God...' **_Sakura watched them dance.

Naruto, Deidara, and Kisame were in sync. It was like they practiced it. At the beginning of the song they all danced around, using the same moves. But when the lead singer started singing, Deidara took the lead. He was doing a cross between gangster and disco... and the worst/best part was that all his moves fit the lyrics perfectly. Naruto and Kisame were being back up dancers, and doing the same moves as each other. Anytime a back ground singer came in, they'd move up, while Deidara moved back, and danced there, but then moved back when the singer was done.

When the song got to the "Pump It!" parts, the three dancers would dance in sync, and in a line. And, their moves still matched the lyrics. Usually, anytime the song would say "Pump it! Louder!" They would each pump their fists in the air, to match it. Anytime the song said "Round" they'd spin around. It was a really good performance.

The next time the solo singer came in, Kisame took the lead, and Deidara and Naruto were the back up dancers. Kisame's moves matched the lyrics perfect. So did Naruto and Deidara's moves. Those two had the background singers lyrics down, so their moves matched the song.

When it got back to the chorus, they repeated their same dance moves, that they did before. It was really hard to believe they were drunk, with how good they were dancing...

At the point were the lead singer said "Damn" Naruto took the lead and Deidara and Kisame were in the background, following his moves, except when the background singers said "Damn". And Naruto kept the lead when the lead singer continued to sing, which his dance was by far the best of all the others.

Then, when the solo girl singer came in, Lee (who had been released by Tenten and Neji's torture) started to do her part. He moved around, and danced to the lyrics, also following in sync. Deidara, Kisame, and Naruto became the background dancers and they all did the same moves as each other.

Finally, when the chorus came, the original three (Lee left right then) did their chorus moves, and at the very end, they froze in a position. They had turned, so their face was facing the left, with their left arm extended, and finger pointing. Their legs were spread apart, and their right hand was in a fist, by their chest.

Everyone applauded to their performance. It was really good.

'_**That was so awesome!**_' _'I know! I never knew they could dance like that.' _**_'Neither did I...I loved it!' _**_'I wonder what Itachi-kun thought of it?' __**'So do I. Let's ask him.' **'Deal.' _Sakura walked towards him.

"Hey, Itachi." She greeted.

"Hn." _'Those dumb annoying one sound answers.' **'It has to be an Uchiha trait.' **_

"Did you enjoy their performance?"

"...I guess...were they really drunk?"

"Yes, and that's what made it so funny! They should get drunk more often..."

"Sakura, I saw gifts...after we open them, can the people go home?"

"I guess...Well, let's open gifts now!" Sakura dragged him to where all the gifts were, and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, gather around, we are going to open gifts!" Everyone pulled up a chair, and watched as they opened their gifts.

Sakura grabbed a present. It was from Tenten, and Neji. Opening it, there was a pack of kunais, very sharp, and multiple styled shuriken, also very sharp.

"Thanks! I'll have to use these on him, sometimes!" Sakura smiled deviously. "Next one, is from..." Sakura picked up a gift. "Ino!" She opened it, and saw different types of lingerie, all very sexy. "Uhh...thanks Ino..."

"I'm sure Itachi-san can't wait for you to wear that." Ino said, suggestively. "Actually, Shikamaru's gift is for Itachi." Sakura nodded, and handed Shikamaru's gift to Itachi. He opened it, and saw a book. Reading the title, he smirked.

"Thanks."

"I thought you'd need it. I've bought it, so when Ino and I get married, I have that to look at." Sakura peered over Itachi's shoulder and saw the book. How to Deal with Your Troublesome Wife. 

"Shikamaru..." Sakura said, dangerously.

"What? It's a good book!" He defended. She glared, but grabbed another present.

"This is from Lee." Sakura opened it, and found 15 books. All volumes. How to Have a Youthful Marriage. "Uhh...thanks Lee." Lee did his "Nice-Guy" pose.

"Anything for my one true love, Sakura-san."

"Bushy-Brow! Sakura-chan is married now! You don't have a chance with her!" Naruto pointed out.

"I know..." Lee started to sulk.

"O-kay. Next gift!" Sakura picked up two from Kakashi. One was for her, and another for Itachi. "Here." Sakura handed him his gift. They opened them. Sakura's was a photo book, a couple of notebooks, and other things. A lot of the things were from her past, like old pictures. Sakura felt tears well up, but she forced them back down. He had brought her, her old diaries. "T-thank you, Kakashi-sensei. This means a lot to me."

"Of course." Sakura turned to see what Itachi got, and saw him flipping through pages of a book, with a really big smirk on his face. But not just any smirk. No. This was a perverted smirk.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san. I'll enjoy these."

"I heard a rumor from when you were in ANBU that you read these books."

"Correct. I didn't take any with me though, when I left."

"What did he get you?" Sakura grabbed the book, and felt her face heat up in anger. "Kakashi-sensei...HOW DARE YOU GET MY HUSBAND THESE BOOKS!!!" Sakura held up Icha-Icha Paradise, Kakashi's favorite book. There were about ten others in Itachi's lap.

"Uh oh...Now Sakura...I-I."

"Save it. We have more presents to open." Sakura grabbed Hidan's present from the pile. Opening it, she found a Jashin necklace, and books about it.

"What, I thought you should read up about it, and maybe want to become someone with the Jashin religion." Sakura sweatdropped, but thanked him anyway. The next present was Kisame's. But, it was addressed to Itachi.

"Here." Sakura handed over the gift, which Itachi opened to find...a whole sake set. Cups, bottles of sake, and other sake related things.

"It'll be fun to get drunk some nights, especially after fights."

"Thanks...I guess." Sakura picked up another gift. It was from Zetsu. Opening it, she found a lot of packs of seeds.

"I thought you might get bored living with Akatsuki, so I thought you might want to raise a garden." Zetsu suggested.

"I've always wanted to raise a garden. Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Sakura smiled brightly. Next present was Deidara's. In there she found a lot of art things, like a canvas, paint, notepads, drawing pencils, erasers, colored pencils, and all kinds of other things.

"Oh, Deidara thank you...I had a friend that liked to draw...but he passed away about a year and a half ago." Sakura said, remembering Sai. Sai, Naruto, and her had become very close...but a tragedy happened. Danzou had told all ANBU Root ninjas to attack Konoha. Danzou had thought Sai would be the key to win, but in a twisted turn of events, Sai ended up killing Danzou, and half of ANBU Root with a forbidden art jutsu...it took his life, but he was the key to Konoha's success.

"No problem, yeah. I heard Itachi liked to draw too." Sakura looked over at Itachi, who nodded at her.

"Never knew this..." Sakura mumbled quietly. "Oh well, next present!" Sakura grabbed one, which was from the medic, Tye. In it, there was a big medical kit.

"You might run out." He stated.

"Yeah...thank you." Sakura found Kakuzu's present, and opened it. It was a couple of books about money, and how to keep in good finances. Plus a money dictionary.

"The money dictionary has all the terms that you might get in bills, or letters requesting money. Now, you will never be fooled, and pay extra then what you are supposed to."

"Thank you, this will come in handy." Sakura put the books in her books pile. She looked at the stack and saw that they had 6 gifts left, Hinata's, Leaders, leaders partner, Tobi, and two from Naruto. Picking up the one from leaders partner, she opened it. Finally, something normal! Leaders partner had given them some very nice towels, and wash cloths, with the words "Uchiha, Sakura and Itachi." They were all different colors, but very nice.

"Thank you, now I just have to hide these from the other members." Sakura picked up Tobi's gift and opened that one. Another normal gift! It was nice dishware, like silver.

"Ooh, thanks Tobi. I like these." Tobi beamed.

'Tobi's a good boy!' Tobi smiled at his thoughts. But, you couldn't tell, cause he had his orange swirly mask on.

"Now, Hinata's gift." Sakura opened it, and found a lot of money. "T-this is so much. H-hinata-chan, are y-you sure?" Hinata nodded.

"Think of it a-as a g-gift from the H-hyuuga clan. T-that's were all t-the money c-came from."

"Thank you so much!" Sakura smiled. She then picked up Leaders gift, and opened it. There she found a little slip of paper. It read. "You are lucky. My gift is your honey moon. You won't have any missions for two weeks. Have fun, but Itachi...I swear to Hidan's God if you get her pregnant, I'll kill you!" Sakura giggled, and handed the paper to Itachi. He smirked.

"Thank you, Leader." Sakura said, Itachi nodded to show his thanks, as well.

Sakura handed Itachi's gift, from Naruto, to him, while she took the gift Naruto got for her. They both opened it, and saw letters. Itachi also had a letter from the Hokage, and one from Naruto, but that was all. Sakura had a few packs of ramen, a letter from Naruto, and gifts from all her friends that didn't come. Most of them were cards with money in them. But, she had a letter from the Hokage, Tsunade.

Dear Sakura, 

I hope you are having a happy wedding day! Drink plenty of sake, and have fun with Itachi tonight.

(I know I'm not supposed to say this, but act like I'm not the Hokage for a bit, okay? I think you'll have a lot of fun with him, because I'm sure you've noticed that he has the best looks out of everyone! You have a hot husband!)

But, I really wanted to say, that Konoha doesn't think badly of you. Most people think you're very brave, some think you are stupid, but the majority respects you.  
So, you will **not **be shunned from Konoha.

I wish you the best of life, and I want you to know, I miss you a lot.  
You were like the daughter I never had.  
Please have a happy life, you really deserve it.

Love,  
Tsunade.

Sakura smiled at her letter. She glanced over at Itachi, and noticed his Hokage letter. She was about to ask about what his said, when someone screamed. _'Hinata!' _Looking over, she saw The Akatsuki leader holding a knocked out Naruto. His partner was beside him, as was the other members, except Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi. They disappeared, taking Naruto with them.

_'What?! This was all a plot! But... was Itachi in on it?' **'Nope. He, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara all look shocked. If anything, I think that they had no clue about this.' **'Which means that the Leader went behind our backs and planned the demise of Naruto.' **'Yes.' **'I will...NOT STAND FOR THIS!' **'Saku-chan?' **'Inner me, I think it's about time we show the Akatsuki our full potential. Remember, Tsunade had first come to us to be her replacement, for Rokudaime Hokage, but we refused.' **'Yes, because Naruto had the necklace...and was more powerful...' **'So they thought. But, you know...' **'We are the most powerful...and we will stop at nothing to get Naruto back!' **'That's right! I think it's time we show the world our ultimate power.' **'Yes...yes it is.' **_Sakura stood up, and looked at the remaining shinobis.

"We need to retrieve Naruto. All you left, will be helping, even if you wish not to. Ready?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"Good, because now, we start mission "Retrieve Uzumaki, Naruto!" Let's go!"

End of Chapter

* * *

Gasp! Naruto has been taken, and you find out the truth about Sakura! She could have been the next Hokage! The next chapter...I haven't started yet...I'll try to get it out soon. But, it's going to be about retrieving Naruto. What will happen to the Akatsuki members that are betraying their group? What about Naruto? Will they get him back? I have no clue! Please review! 


	18. Retrieve Uzumaki, Naruto!

This chapter is a lot of fighting...oh well. I hope you enjoy.

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyone's thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Retrieve Uzumaki, Naruto!

Sakura ran back to the back room, the girls following her. "Get dressed in your ninja attire!" Everyone ran off to retrieve to their clothes.

Sakura got out of her kimono, removed her make-up, and jewelry. Instead of getting her Akatsuki outfit, she got a different one. Naruto had gotten it for her birthday, saying that it would be perfect for an awesome mission.

The top was black, and it was a tank top. Underneath it, there was electric blue fishnet long sleeved shirt. Her bottom was a black miniskirt with a silver buckle. The skirt only went down about five inches; not even to mid thigh. But, she had black, high heeled boots that went up to her kneecap and had blue laces. Plus, she had more blue fishnet underneath her skirt. Lastly, she had black gloves, with a sliver buckle on them, that showed her finger tips.

Sakura added the finishing touches, by equipping two swords, a katana, three daggers, and her kunai and shuriken pouches.

"Ready?"

"Yep." The girls had also changed. Now, Tenten was wearing a dark green Chinese top. It showed her stomach, and had a gold dragon on the back. She had on black pants with a green streak going down one leg. And, she had on dark green boots. Tenten also had on black and green arm bands, with gold dragons on them. She had equipped three daggers, one katana, and her shurikens and kunais were in their pouches, plus everywhere else around her body, hidden.

Ino was wearing a dark purple tank top, with a white leather jacket over it. Her skirt was white, slitted up to her thighs, and she had purple shorts on underneath. Plus, white sandals, like Tsunades'. Then she wore a purple glove on her right arm, that went up to her shoulder. On her left arm, she wore a white glove that went the same length as her other one. Equipped was one dagger, two katanas and one sword. Plus her kunai and shuriken pouches.

Hinata's outfit was also changed. She was wearing a white top. It was long sleeved, and actually went farther down her arms, covering her hands. On it, there was a black dragon, with orange eyes. Her bottom were capri pants, that were also white and had another black dragon on the right pant leg. Her shoes were black shinobi sandals, and she had equipped one sword, one katana, and four daggers. Plus, all her kunais and shurikens.

"Let's go see the guys." Sakura walked out to see the guys in their normal ninja clothes.

"Let's go." Itachi commanded. Everyone nodded, and took off. The Akatsuki were leading them to the main base, where more in likely, they would be removing the Kyuubi.

'How did this happen? Leader told me that they weren't going to attack him.' Itachi gritted his teeth. 'That liar! He ruined my wedding (though that was okay, I wasn't enjoying it that much anyway) but he lied to me. That's why I'm going to get him back. Not for Sakura, or anyone else. Because he wronged me, so I will wrong him back...but even greater.' Itachi smirked.

'_Oh, God I'm scared.' **'Why? We can beat these punks.' '**I know that... it's just, I'm scared because we might not get there in time.' '**Good point...but you know...if that happens...if they do remove the Kyuubi...We could sacrifice ourselves, like Chiyo-baa-sama did for Gaara-san. Would you be willing?' **'Yes. For Naruto, I'd be willing to give my life in a heartbeat.' **'What about Itachi?' **'Right now...I don't care what he thinks. I don't know a lot of things with my feelings about him right now.' **'What? Why?' **'Simple, it's because of him, and me, Naruto is in this mess. If I never fell in love with him...' '**You never would have gotten this happy.' **'I know, but you must remember, I love Naruto.' **'As a brother.' **'A very close brother.' **'I know that. So...that means we'll work extra hard to save him!' **'Right!'_

The ninjas traveled quickly, and was able to get to the base by sundown. Unfortunately, the base had a barrier sealing the door.

"I'll break it." Sakura told them.

"Can you?" Itachi doubted her.

"Yes." She replied in a very cold tone. Pulling her chakra filled fist back, she released and punched the barrier, shattering it. "C'mon." Sakura busted open the door, and saw some very surprised Akatsuki members staring at her.

"We want Naruto back." Ino stated clearly.

"And we want him now." Sakura replied very demandingly. "Because, I really don't want to kill you guys." Hidan laughed.

"Yeah right. It's you guys against nine Akatsuki members, not including the medic." He stated.

"Who said Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Itachi were on your side?" Sakura challenged.

"They should remember where their loyalty lays." Leader spoke up.

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped at him. "I hate you! You ruined my wedding!" Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Guys, we fight." Everyone nodded. "I'll take the Leader, Tenten and Neji get Kakuzu, Kakashi, Lee, and Hinata work on Hidan, and Shikamaru and Ino work on Zetsu. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, who side are you on?" Sakura asked, glaring at them.

"I have to pay back leader. I'm fighting him."

"I'm on your side Saku-chan. I never have been that fond of Akatsuki, yeah."

"Umm...I'll work on the medic!" Tobi said cheerfully.

"Kisame?" Sakura turned to him. He closed his eyes, thinking.

"I'll help you out. I...I promised that."

"Good. Kisame and Deidara go for Leader's partner. Let's go!" The team attacked.

Neji attacked Kakuzu with his Hakke Kuushou (Eight Divination Signs Air Palm) while Tenten threw projectile weapons at him, since he was defenseless. They hit. Neji continued to do Gentle Fist Attacks, while Tenten continued to stay far away, and throw projectile weapons. Unfortunately, Kakuzu grew tied of this act, and attacked back.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino faced Zetsu. Shikamaru used his Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) and held Zetsu in place. Ino then used her mind transfer jutsu, and was successfully transferred into his mind. 

"Now what, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"I'm thinking. I would say stab yourself...but then you have a chance of dying..."

"But, Sakura could always heal me."

"True, unless she's fighting and can't come."

"Oh, I'll be fine Shikamaru. Anyways, if I weaken him enough, you can finish him off!"

"I guess." Shikamaru threw her her dagger. She caught it, and stabbed herself (which was actually Zetsu) right below the heart.

"He's all yours." Ino said, releasing the jutsu, and passing out, once she was in her old body.

"Good...but I will still win." Zetsu said, melting into the ground.

* * *

Lee attacked Hidan head on, using his taijutsu combos. But, Hidan was able to block them all. Kakashi took this time to study Hidan's moves. While Hinata used her Byakugan and studied him. It looked like he was very strong, but that was to be expected of an Akatsuki member. 

"For Gai-sensei, I will beat you! Yosh!" Lee charged at Hidan again, just to be hit back into the ground.

"Okay Hinata, let's go!" Kakashi ran towards him, doing a jutsu. Hinata also ran, and tried to distract Hidan by using her gentle fist attacks. Lee caught on to their plan, and also attacked Hidan, trying to distract him from Kakashi, but Hidan noticed at the last second, and kicked Kakashi.

"I can't die!" Hidan laughed. "And, even if I could, you sure wouldn't kill me!"

* * *

"You do not have to do this." Leaders partner told the two Akatsuki members. 

"No...but we promised Sakura that we would not ruin her wedding. Her wedding was ruined, but we're at least trying to make it better." Kisame told her.

"Maybe so, but you will be punished for this act. If Konoha suceeds, and they get back the Kyuubi, it will be half your fault."

"We know that, yeah. But, as he said, we promised Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Is your life worth a promise?"

"...No...but...a friend is."

"This friend has proved herself to be an enemy. And, what will happen next?"

"What do you mean, yeah?" Leaders partner sighed.

"What will happen after this match? You are betraying the Akatsuki. If we all die, where wil you old Akatsuki members go? Obviously not to Konoha or any other village. If you haven't forgot, you are S-class criminals wanted in just about every country. Kisame, you killed Mist fuedal lords. And, Deidara, you were responisble for the Kazekage, Gaara's, death. You guys won't be welcome in any village...you're Akatsuki, and if you go through with this, Akatsuki won't have you. Then what?"

"We don't know. We're just going to see how this plays out." Kisame stated.

"Then if I cannot change your mind, let us fight." The Akatsuki members charged at each other, not really wanting to fight, but doing it anyways, for their beliefs.

* * *

"Umm...what do you want me to do?" Tobi asked uncertainly. 

"Well...I think we are supposed to be fighting...but...I'm not much of a fighter."

"Well...I'll just tie you up!" Tobi whipped out a rope (out of nowhere) and began chasing Tye around.

"Ahh! Stop!" And they contiued to run around.

* * *

"I will get Naruto back. I don't care if you are the Leader or not." Sakura growled out. 

"Sakura, I'm sorry for ruining your wedding, but Akatsuki comes first. Right Itachi?"

"Yes. But...you know I hate to be lied to." Itachi smirked. "Because of this, I think I'm going to have to get back at you." Sakura's facila expression didn't change, but inside she was seething.

_'How dare HE!' **'What?' **'He's not doing this for me...or anything else. This is all because leader lied to him!' **'At least he's working with us.' **'No. I don't care about that. What would have happened if Leader didn't lie to him?' **'Itachi would...' **'Exactly. He more in likely wouldn't be on our side. We are not first on his list. If anything, I think his loyalty lies soley in the Akatsuki.' **'Which means...What?' **'It means that I didn't know as much as I thought I did about Itachi.' **'So, are you regretting that you married him?' **'Right now...yes. This is not the Itachi I fell in love with...but yet, I think this is the true Itachi. The real one, that Sasuke hated. The one that killed his clan. The one that doesn't have emotions, and doesn't love. The one that I hate.' **'So you're saying that you hate the real Itachi, but love the fake, caring one?' **'As bad as that sounds...yes. That is what I'm saying.' _Sakura tuned out her inner self, and went back to watching the fight. Itachi and Leader were exchanging punches and kicks. Sakura joined in.

"Itachi, go away. This is my fight!"

"No. Sakura this is my fight now."

"I'm the one going after Naruto! I'm the good guy! You are just a heartless jerk! You are not doing this for me, or anyone else, but yourself! Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi are helping me, because they promised. The Konoha shinobi are doing this because we all love Naruto. But you, you're not! You're helping because Leader lied to you! If he hadn't, you would be on their side!" Sakura yelled. "You aren't good! You aren't fightng for good! But, yet, this is your true nature. This is the true, selfish Itachi. The coldhearted Itachi. The one that killed his clan. This is actually you! The one I hate! The one I didn't fall in love with!" Leader had stopped to watch their exchange, as all the others did too.

"So, you're saying that you don't really love me?"

"I don't know! I'm saying that this person you are now, is the one I don't love! Yet, I love the perverted, sorta kind, joking Itachi. The one that isn't so cold!" Sakura told him.

"Sakura, I think we should talk about this later. Right now, it's time to fight." Sakura nodded, and the three began to fight, as did everyone else.

Sakura aimed a punch at Leader's head, but missed barely. Leader, on the other hand, didn't miis her, when he punched. Sakura was sent sprialing backwards into a wall.

_'Not good enough.'** 'Stop holding back, it bugs me.' **'Sorry.' **'Tell me when you want me to take over.' **'Okay.' _Sakura closed her eyes to concetrate. She began to gather her chakra and send it to her hands. Opening them towards Leader, she shot a blast of blue chakra. Leader dodged it, expecting it to hit the wall and deterriorate. But it flew back around and nailed him in the back. Itachi took this moment to preform his jutsu on Leader.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Leader couldn't dodge all the way, so he got a burn on his arm. Sakura came behind him with a chakra filled punch, and hit his back, breaking a couple of bones in the process. Itachi engaged in hand-to-hand combat with him, while Sakura panted, trying to catch her breath.

_**'C'mon! Let me out!' **'Only when I'm at my limit!' **'Uggh, fine.' **_Sakura charged back at Leader, engaging in hand-to-hand combat as well.Leader was still able to keep up with them.

_'I guess this is why he was made Akatsuki leader.' _Sakura thought. The three continued their fight, giving their (almost) all.

Sakura was using jutsus, healing herself, and using her awesome strength. But, because of this, she was getting very tired, and about to pass out.

_'I think it's time to switch.' **'Yeah. I'll let you switch back when I'm tired.' **'Good luck, he's tough. Tougher than anyone else.' **'I'll do the best I can!' **_ Sakura jumped away from the fight and closed her eyed in deep concentration. Her chakra swirled around her, and was see able. She re-opened her eyes, and they were dark green. Sakura put her hands together, in a praying motion, and let her chakra flow through them. After a couple of seconds, she was covered in a blinding light. When the light dissapeared, Sakura was changed. Her head had the words "Inner Sakura" tatooed on her forehead. Her eyes were green, but pupilless. She had become paler, and had a determined look.

"Inner Sakura, huh?" Itachi asked smirking. "I didn't know you could surface."

"Not many people do. Actually, only three. Me, Saku-chan, and Tsunade."

"Hmm...and now all of us."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. This, if you can't tell, is my trump card. But, you all don't know why. Yet." Inner Sakura smirked, and charged at Leader. Everyone was tired, but Inner Sakura wasn't. She was like a brand new person.

"You can't beat me!" Inner Sakura yelled at Leader. She attacked him with multilple S-class jutsus, and sannin level jutsus. Leader could barely dodge, let alone hit this new and improved Sakura. "I'm invincible!" The leader finally decided to play serious. He attacked Inner Sakura full force, and made some really great hits on her. But, still, Inner Sakura was stronger. Plus, Itachi was still there, lending a helping hand. But, it had mostly become Inner Sakura vs. Leader. And it was a good match, too.

After awhile, Inner Sakura had managed to get Leader on his last bit of energy and chakra.

"I told you I would win!" Inner Sakura gloated. But, this gave Leader an openning, as Inner Sakura had her eyes closed, thinking Leader was knocked out. Using his last bit of energy, he threw a kunai, heading straight towards her heart. That's when something unsespecting happened. Inner Sakura, with her eyes still closed, caught the kunai, and threw it back to Leader.

"That doesn't work. You all didn't know this, but Naruto wasn't the one to originally become Rokudaime Hokage. Tsunade had offered the position to me, saying I was very much suited for it, and powerful enough, as I had surpassed her. Especially with this technique, because it's bad enough fighting Saku-chan, but fighting two Sakura's! No one can survive that. It's like fighting three Tsunade's! So, that's why I was offered. And, for the longest time, I was going to take it. I was going to become Rokudaime...but I remembered Naruto, and his dream, and his necklace. I couldn't do that to him..it'd crush him. So I refused and told Tsunade to choose Naruto over me. She thought it was becuase Naruto was more powerful than me but...I don't think he is...he might just a bit. Normally, he would be... but with my jutsu... Anyways, I'm rambling!" Inner Sakura smiled at them. "Well, who all is left?" She looked around and saw Shikamaru and Ino in horrid shape. Kakashi wasn't doing too well...Hinata was still fighting with Hidan...Lee was almost dead. Tobi had sucessfully tied up Tye. Leader was knocked out, and so was Kisame, Leader's partner, and Zetsu. Deidara and Itachi were awake, and panting. "I suppose I should heal you all." Inner Sakura murmered. She started to heal all the Konoha ninjas, and the allied Akatsuki.

* * *

Hinata was giving it her all. No one had ever saw her fight like this. She was way past her limit, but kept going. 'For Naruto-kun! I'll do everything for Naruto-kun!' She kept on repeating in her head. And it was giving her the power and energy to continue. 'I will give everything! I have to save him!' Hinata attacked Hidan again, noticing that he was getting tired. 'Good...maybe I can win.' But, Hidan punched her, sending her back a few feet.'That doesn't matter...I can still fight!' She began to do a jutsu that she created. Holding her hands across her chest, she spun around, letting chakra gather around her. She then shot the chakra, letting it form into little wind blades, and sending them towards Hidan. He couldn't dodge them, because they were so quick. Hidan kneeled down, trying to catch his breath. 

'She shouldn't be able to continue! She should be past her limit already!' Hidan shakily stood up, and tried to attack her with his sythe. But Hinata had saw this coming and dodged it, making sure he didn't get any of her blood.

'I can't let him put the curse on me.' Hinata told herself. Trying to knock him out, she charged at him, using the last of her chakra, and a using gentle fist attack, hit a vital organ. His heart. Hidan coughed up blood, and fell to the ground.

"Good job." He told her, very much impressed she could do that much damage to him. "You win." And he passed out, leaving Hinata smiling, then passing out herself.

* * *

Sakura saw Hinata smile, then faint._'She did good.' **'Hey! How did you see that?' **'I can still see what is going on, even if I'm not surfacing.' **'I suppose...Hey, you want to take back over? I'm done healing everyone.' **'I guess. I'll have to talk to Itachi after this. But first, I wanna make sure Naruto is okay.' **Right. Well first, take back your body.' **'Okay.' _Inner Sakura closed her eyes, and retreated back into her mind. Sakura opened her eyes, and she had pupils again, and had gotten her normal skin color back, and she didn't have the words "Inner Sakura" on her forehead. 

Sakura calmly walked over to where Naruto was laying. He was knocked out cold, but other than that fine.

_'Phew. I was so scared.' **'I know. I'm glad he'll be okay.' **'So am I.' _Sakura shook him awake, and his blue eyes peered happily up at her.

"Sakura-chan! I'm not dead! And neither are you!"

"Nope. We came and saved you."

"Did anyone die?" Naruto asked, looking down.

"Nope, everyone is alive, just a lot of them are passed out. You should have seen Hinata-chan! She was able to defeat Hidan! She lasted longer than Kakashi-sensei, and Lee, and was the one that defeated Hidan!"

"Really? I knew my Hinata-chan was awesome!"

"Yeah, she is. She went way past her limit, and the only thing on her mind was you. That's what gave her the strength to go on." Sakura hugged Naruto suddenly. "You also gave me the strength to go on. You always have, and always will." Sakura told him.

"So have you, Sakura-chan. Without you cheering me on, and being there... I don't think I would have made it this far."

"Same here." The two smiled at each other.

"Oh, sorry about your wedding. I kinda ruined it." He scratched his head, sheepishly.

"Nahh...you didn't. Leader and the Akatsuki did. Anyways...this is kind of a good thing."

"What? How?"

"It made me think a lot about my decision with Itachi. And I was able to see a lot of his true self. I think I have some major thinking, and talking to do."

"Plus, you have all things Akatsuki stuff to figure out."

"Yeah, this is going to be a pain. But, oh well." The two laughed at each other.

"So...what now?"

"I don't know, Naruto. I suppose you guys have to go back to Konoha...while I take care of the Akatsuki members..."

"Sakura-chan...will they kill you?"

"I don't know Naruto. Only time will tell."

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, that's this chapter. I'm sorry if there is spelling mistakes, but my brother came home, and he hooked up his computer, and he doesn't have Microsoft Word, so I had to write the chapter in WordPad. Which doesn't have spell check. 

The next chapter shall be about Sakura and Itachi's new marrige problems, Leader and the Akatsuki problem, and how Sakura deals with all. Yay. It's called "Too Many Problems" Look for it!


	19. Too Many Problems

Sorry for the late update but it took me forever on this chapter, and plus my brother is home and has to use the computer as well...he takes forever on it! Well, sorry if there is spelling mistakes...I don't have spell check anymore!

Little note: this chapter will get kind of confusing...I hope it will make sense.

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Innner Sakura'**_

'Anyones thoughts'

"Talking"

_first dream/Genjutsu_

Second dream: _**Narration and dream people talking **Actual Sakura in dream_

* * *

Too Many Problems

Sakura looked blankly at her gifts fom her ruined wedding. All the Akatsuki members were sleeping, and the Konoha ninjas had went back. Sakura was the only one awake, and she wouldn't stop thinking about her whole situation with Itachi.

_'What will happen now? Will Itachi and I get seperated?' **'Hey, maybe you can work through this whole problem.' **'Doubt it. This os going to affect what our lives will be like.' **'I don't get it...Why now, all of a sudden, did you realize Itachi has two sides?' **'Because I was so...blind. I never thought about his actual side, I just thought he was always grumpy..but that "grumpy" Itachi was the actual Itachi.' **'But...why can't you ignore it. You always have.' **'NO! This means I don't love the real one...this mean I'm living a lie, loving a lie, and I'll always have that on my conscience...I can't live like that.' **'True...I don't know what to do. Plus, we still have the situation with Akatsuki. We could be killed.' **'I know that, but truthfully, I don't care. If I have to, I'll return to Konoha.' **'And Itachi?' **'Beats me.' _Sakura sighed, and went to go check on the Akatsuki members. She noticed that Tobi was up.

"Hey Tobi." Sakura greeted.

"Hi Sakura-san! You were really great in todays fight!"

"Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"What will happen to us. We all betrayed Akatsuki. And almost killed the members."

"No, not really. Personally, I think that we should fight in what we believe in. If we get convicted for it, then so be it."

"You're right. We shall overcome what comes to us." Tobi began to look at a fortune, out of a fortune cookie. Sakura took no notice to it.

"After every harsh storm, the sun always comes." Tobi told her.

"Yes...and this harsh storm will end, and the sun will shine again." Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks Tobi, you've made me feel a lot better." Sakura went into Deidara's room, not hearing Tobi's next comment.

"But...I was just reading that off a piece of paper..."

* * *

Sakura saw Deidara sleeping peacefully. She sat next to his bed, and brushed his hair out of his face. 

"Why can't Itachi be more like you? You are one to put your friends first, and people you care about. But...not Itachi." Sakura sighed. "I wish he could just...care more about me. Actually be like a loving person. But...I doubt anymore if he loves me. Ever since we got married, even in the wedding...no before that. Anytime he's around Akatsuki, he's so buisness like. He's so much like Sasuke. And it hurts." Sakura put her hand on her cheek, and felt something wet. She was crying. "Man...why does it seem like Uchiha's always make me cry?" Sakura wiped her tears away and left, heading towards Itachi's room.

Itachi was sleeping peacefully, not a care in the world. So it seemed.

"You are now my husband...but yet...do I regret it?" Sakura asked herself. "What will happen?" She sighed, and stroked his cheek. "I love you...or do I? I don't know...but I know I don't want to leave your side. Ever. Is that love?"

"I...love you, Sakura." Itachi told her weakly. Sakura looked at his fluttering eyes.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have engaged to you if I didn't."

"But...you're so...different...I mean...You have changed."

"Or have I? Maybe I've always been this way, and you've never noticed it."

"Maybe so...Either way...I still want the old Itachi back."

"There is no old Itachi. If anything, this is the old Itachi. I haven't changed...you just think I have."

"But...no. That's not true." Sakura shook her head.

"It is, and you know it. I told you that I would always be me...not someone else that you have twisted in your mind. You, Sakura, have taken what I really am, and warped it. Making it the "Bad Itachi" But, really, this is the real Itachi. You have taken when I'm happy and joking, and made that your whole Itachi. You fooled yourself, I've always been right here. The real me, you were just blind and couldn't see it."

"I...no! You-No!" Sakura had tears in her eyes. But, it wasn't because of what Itachi said. It was because he was right, and she had warped his picture in her mind. This was the true Itachi, and she was making it the non-real Itachi.

"Sakura, you must think. Think and think. I'll always love you...but...do you love me? The real me?"

"Itachi! No! Why...?" Sakura couldn't think straight anymore. Words were jumbled in her mind. _'He's not...No! It can't be...I love him..but I must...Do I love him? Who do I love?!' _Before she knew what was happening, Sakura passed out into his arms.

"Looks like you are a little tired." He stated. "Just rest, many more problems have yet to face you."

* * *

_She walked around, watching the children run. Small little Sakura sat by a tree, watching them. _

_"I wish I had friends...Ino-chan...is good but...she has other friends too."_

_"Why are you all alone? You should be playing." Sakura looked up, and saw a teenage boy._

_"O-oh! I'm...just r-resting." He raised an eyebrow._

_"Too bad I just heard you talking to yourself. You seem to only have one friend."_

_"Ino-chan. Yeah...but..."_

_"You're lonely."_

_"I-I...know...but...I have...my friend."_

_"Who, Ino?"_

_"No...my friend calls me Saku-chan. She helps me alot." The boy looked at her and nodded._

_"That's good. Your friend should always be there for you."_

_"I hope so. I-I never w-want to be alone."_

_"You won't be. You'll get married one day, and be happy."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I...don't plan on getting married."_

_"Oh...well you never know."_

_"Maybe I will. In some twisted event, maybe I'll marry someone."_

_"You could marry me! We both seem alone."_

_"Maybe I could. But...I doubt it."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, you're a small little girl...I'm a cold hearted ninja...we don't match."_

_"I'm gonna be a atrong ninja one day. When I do, will you respect me, mister?"_

_"Yeah...if you become really strong, i'll respect you."_

_"Okay, what is your name?"_

_"Uchiha, Itachi."_

_"I'm Haruno, Sakura! I hope we see each other again."_

_"Me too, Sakura-chan. Me too."_

_Sakura saw him. She was floating past the world, it felt like. But, there he was. _

_"Itachi." She said sadly. Sakura watched him, and saw someone run into his arms. It was a little black haired girl. She had green eyes, and pink hair tips. Sakura saw herself walk out, and smiled at him._

* * *

_ **"Hello Itachi. How did your mission go?" **_

_**"Good, Sakura-chan." **"What is going on? Is this my future life?" Sakura asked herself._

_**"Daddy! Can you take me shuriken throwing?"**_

_**"Yes. Let me talk to your mother first, though, Mizu-chan."**_

_**"'Kay!" **"What the...? I look happy...Am I though?"_

_**"Okay, Mizu-chan, whuy don't you go with Deidara-san."**_

_**"Alright mommy." **Little Mizu ran to Deidara, who was training a couple of meters away. Sakura watched herself and Itachi._

_**"What actually happened on your mission, Itachi?" **_

_**"It was a seduction mission."**_

_**"You've been getting more of them. I think I know why. You teme."**_

_**"Sakura, I promised I wouldn't cheat on you."**_

_**"You always lie." **"I guess this isn't the happiest marriage." Sakura stated._

_**"Maybe so. Wasn't my fault you left."**_

_**"I left because you changed! I had to go back to Konoha!"**_

_**"I didn't change! You just thought I did! I had to retrieve you. you were my wife, and I wanted you."**_

_**"You sure don't now. If it weren't for Mizu, I'd leave."**_

_**"Then just take her and go. You don't love me anymore."**_

_**"I know. Maybe, it would have been best to marry Sasuke."**_

_**"Why not Deidara. He always did like you."**_

_**"Yeah, but then I would have been around you."**_

_**"Sasuke would be just as bad."**_

_**"I know." **"Wow...this is what would happen...I..." _

_**"I'm off to train Mizu. Go make yourself useful, and cook something."**_

_**"Teme. I hate you, remember that."**_

_**"I know Sakura. Believe me, you've made it very clear." **Sakura gasped. "Itachi...is this how we would turn out? I love him, for sure." Sakura closed her eyes. "I want to wake up from this horrible dream." but Sakura didn't. She was looking at herself walk in the house. Feeling curious, Sakura floated in after her._

_**"This is not what I wanted!" **Sakura watched as she laid down on a bed and cried her eyes out. **"Why! I loved him!" **She screamed into her pillow, sobbing. Sakura wished so badly to comfort herself. She knew that type of pain. When Sasuke left, oh, how she had experinced it._

_"Please stop crying." Sakura said softly. But, it was not heard._

_**"Itachi, what did change? It wasn't you, no matter what I thought. Was...was it me?" **Sakura watched with pain filled eyes, as her self took out a kunai and cut into her arm. Looking at it, Sakura saw it said..."Change." _

_**"I loved you so much..but...Why is life so cruel to me?! What did I do!?" **The other Sakura sliced herself some more. **"I wish this pain would just leave! I want to go!" **She laid down, and cried herself to sleep, the blood pouring out of her arms, and staining the sheets red. _

_"I...hope this never happens...Itachi...what has happened?" Sakura spoke to herself. "I want to leave. Please, I want to wake up! WAKE UP!" Sakura screamed._

* * *

"Sakura, wake up." Sakura opened her eyes, and saw Itachi staring at her. "Are you okay?" 

"I-I...no. What...h-happened?"

"You passed out in my arms, and were sleeping peacefully, for about an hour. Afterwards...you started getting upset, and just a couple of seconds ago, you were thrashing around, and screaming "Wake up!" So, I woke you up." Sakura looked at him. _'I always want to be with him. No matter what, I love him. He may be cold and a teme sometimes, but he's caring in his own way... And I don't want to end up like that Sakura in my dream.' _Sakura looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into his chest. Everything she had been feeling: stress from the wedding, Akatsuki, Naruto, Itachi, everything, was being poured out onto his shirt. "I love you! I always will! I'm sorry! So sorry!" Itachi wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry into his shirt.

"...Sakura...I'm sorry for acting so cold...I just..." She looked up and shook her head.

"No! Don't be sorry. You've been yourself...And I know I've been oblivious...but yet I haven't. You've been grumpy...but I thought you had just turned so cold...But...you haven't changed at all. I'm sorry!" Itachi stroked her hair, while he thought about what she had said.

'She came to the conclusion that I haven't really changed...just...whatever...Somehow she wants to stay with me, no matter what.' Itachi liked that thought. 'She'll always love me...I hope...'

"Itachi, do you forgive me?"

"For what? If it was all those things you said to me, then yes."

"Yes...that and second thinking our marriage."

"That's alright. You'll do it a lot."

"How do you know?"

"Because, many women do it, and we don not have a normal relationship. Technically, you are still a Konoha shinobi, in the Akatsuki, married to an Akatsuki member."

"True...speaking of Akatsuki, what will they do to us?"

"Lecture, and try to do something like torture us some way, but that's it."

"So we won't die?"

"I didn't say that...I actually have a feeling you, Deidara, and Kisame will be put into a terrible Genjutsu."

"And you?"

"Heh. I explained why I was against him. It wasn't for saving Naruto, just getting back at Leader. Plus, I'll break out of his Genjutsu. I'm the best at Genjutsu's in Akatsuki. Leader is the best in Ninjutsu, while his partner is best in Taijutsu. Thus having us three in the top ranks of the Akatsuki."

"Oh...so...Kisame, Deidara, and I are in for the worst?"

"Just a Genjutsu...Leader isn't much into physical violence. He says that it makes him bloody and messy." Sakura laughed at this.

"Speaking of Leader, Itachi-san, but he is calling of us." Kisame said, stepping into Itachi's room. "Sakura, we need to go and recive our punishment."

"Right. Just...I want a couple of seconds alone with Itachi...just incase...I..." Sakura couldn't finish her statement.

"Okay. Just come into the meeting room when you're ready."

"Right." Kisame left, leaving a shaking Sakura in Itachi's arms.

"Itachi-kun...I'm scared." Sakura confessed.

"Sakura, don't be. You need to focus. You are the most powerful kunoichi that has ever lived. You have surpassed Tsunade, and could have been the Rokudaime Hokage. Plus you defeated the Akatsuki Leader. You are an incredible person, and you will not die. He will most likely put his worst Genjutsu on you."

"...Why?" Sakura asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh...He'll do it because if you are good enough, you'll survive it. Now there are two types of Genjutsu. The ones that hurt emotionally, and the ones that hurt phyiscally. Most likely, on you three, he'll go for the emotional pain, with much physical as well. Brace yourself, and always remember that it is a Genjutsu. And if it helps, think of one thing."

"Right. I can do this. I...love you, Itachi." Sakura kissed him quickly, and went to the meeting room.

"So you have joined us. I'm sure you know that you'll be put under a Genjutsu?" Leader asked her.

"Yes, I know that."

"Good. Do not struggle, and I'll put it on each of you, one at a time. First, Deidara." Sakura raised her hand, timidly. "What?"

"Uhh...what about Tobi?" She asked. Leader thought about it.

"He's an idiot...I'll do someting to him later...nothing this extreme...Tobi will get chores or something...I mean, alll he did was tie up the medic."

"Oh...okay. Please continue." Leader looked at Deidara, and then screams of agony filled the room. Sakura figited nervously, watching as her friend broke down by the terrible Genjutsu.

Next, Leader looked at Kisame...nothing happened for a minute. Then Kisame fell down, screaming, and clutching his head in pain. Sakura was scared, but tried to recal Itachi's words.

_'I have to think of one thing...Itachi...I can do this!' _Sakura looked determindly at Leader.

"Leader...please, if I do not make it...please tell Itachi that I love, and I'll always be with him..." Leader nodded, and Sakura was sent into the worst Genjutsu she had ever been in.

* * *

_Sakura looked around. She was back in Konoha; a peaceful day. _

_Until, the air filled with the scent of blood, and screams of terror echoed through the day._

_All around her, people were being chopped in half, throats slit, and heads chopped off. Sakura gasped when someone held a kunai at her throat. They slit her throat open, and blood sprayed out, but she was still alive._

_"Watch as your commrades die...by his hand." The kunai wielder whispered in her ear. Out of the bloddy corpses came Sasuke._

_"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, which hurt because of the slit in her throat. Sasuke began to kill everyone she held dear. One by one, heads fell, boodies joined a pile. _

_Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Shinzune, Anko, Ino, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Gai, Chouji, Temari, and so many others. But what hurt the worst was when he began killing her closest friends._

_Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, Kisame, Deidara, and...Naruto. Sakura felt tears gather in her eyes. But it was when Sasuke was killing her lover, her happiness, her life, was when Sakura lost it._

_Sasuke stabbed Itachi through the heart, blood splattering on the poor girl._

_"No." She whispered. Sakura felt sadness reach every core of her body. That was until deep hate replaced that sadness._

_Sakura stood up, healed her throat, and charged at Sasuke. One thought on her mind: _**Revenge.**

_She killed him quickly but it still wasn't enough. Sakura repeatedly stabbed him, blood splattering on her face, but it still wasn't enough. Nothing ever would be._

_Sakura laid down, next to Itachi's body, and held him in her arms. She was filled with a deep emptiness. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, washing off the blood._

_She stood up and held a kunai to her heart. 'I want to die.' Sakura stabbed herself, falling next to Itachi's lifeless body._

_That's when she remembered what he told her._

_"Think of one thing, and you'll overcome the Genjutsu." 'This is a Genjutsu...Then...I must overcome it!' Sakura put her hands on the wound, and with a gust of determination, she healed it. _

_Sakura stood up, and faced the sky._

_"I'll overcome any Genjutsu! I have Itachi on my side! And, I'm an Uchiha! We're the best ever!" She shouted. Feeling happy, Sakura was able to dispel the Genjutsu._

* * *

Sakura woke up, and saw herself in her bed. 

"What happened?" She asked. Blonde flodded her vision. "Deidara? Naruto? Ino?" She asked groggily.

"No." Sakura rubbed er eyes, and saw a blonde bear on top of her. "Naruto sent that, saying it'll always make you think of him." Itachi told her.

"Did the other members survive?" Sakura asked, remembering their pain filled screams.

"Yeah...Finally. Kisame is sleeping, and Deidara is awake. You were the worst Genjutsu case, though. Leader said he saw you pick up a kunai and stab yourself in the heart, then heal yourself."

"Oh...yeah...I...almost commited suicide...Sasuke killed you and everyone else." Sakura said sadly. Itachi nodded.

"Well you overcame it...which means that is your punishment. It looks like you solved your problems."

"Yeah...one heck of a wedding, don't ya think?" Sakura asked him. He nodded, smirking.

"Most definenitly. It goes down in history." Sakura smiled and kissed him gently.

"Well...I think we should..."

"Get some sleep..." Itachi finished trailing off.

"But before that..." Sakura suggested.

"We should..." They nodded at each other, and closed their door. Itachi was finally able to get what he had wanted for the last couple of monthes: his fill of Sakura.

They didn't sleep much that night.

End of Chapter

* * *

Okay...are you confused? Hope not...the first dream was kind of an alternate universe/prologue...it never really happened. 

The second dream was like a premention of what would happen if Sakura left Akatsuki and Itachi.

Well, please review...It will make me really happy! Next chapter is going to be about Sakura's letters, and going to retrieve Sasuke's letter as well. Don't know when I'll have it up...sorry about that...it might be this week, or next! I'll have it out eventually!


	20. The Letters

Sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! I know this chapter is so late! I'm so sorry. It's because of a couple of things. School, brother, X-mas, ect. That's one reason. The other 2 are because I've become addicted to Hellsing and I haven't felt the inspiration to write.

But, on a good note, I'm trying to (to make up for this late chapter) finish a small side story for this. It's going to be called "Itachi's gift" and it'll be about Christmas! Yay! I should have it out tomorrow, Tuesday, or Wednesday! Depending on how long it takes to finish. I hope that will make up for this late chapter. Plus, hopefully I can get chapters out faster, since I am now on winter break! But, anyways, enjoy this newest chapter!

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyones thoughts'

**'Sakura's self loathing side' **and **"Zetsu's black part"**

Letter

* * *

The Letters

Sakura woke up the next morning, feeling happy.

_**'Of course you would! I mean c'mon, look at what we did all night last night.'**_

_'Shut up! I know what I did...' _

_**'And wasn't it good? I hope we can do it some more...' **_

_'I bet we can...Nevermind that! Let's get up! We got to go back Konoha!' _Sakura tuned out whatever else her inner self was going to say, since it would most likely be a complaint or perverted comment. It mostly always is...

Sakura got out of bed quietly, so not to wake Itachi. Going over to her dresser, she put on an outfit. Not the Akatsuki one either. Since she was given a two week honeymoon, she didn't have to wear the uniform.

"Let's see..." She mumbled quietly. "Hmm...what will make Itachi be proud?" She finally saw a good outfit. She could train in it, and look good at the same time! "Perfect." It was a red yukata, with slit going up the legs, for easy movement. There was black dragons embroided in it. Plus a black obi. Sakura put black fishnet on her arms and legs underneath the yukata, and put on traditional socks to match.

Sakura went in front of the mirror, and fixed her hair. She pulled it into a bun, and put a black clip in it. _'Perfect. And this will be nice to train in too. Though, I wouldn't want to ruin it...' _

_**'Hey, why don't we wake up Itachi?' **_

_'But he's tired...' _

_**So? C'mon!**'_

_How's this, I'll cook breakfast, and if he's still not up, I'll wake him?' _

_**'Fine...' **_

Sakura walked into the Akatsuki base kitchen. She realized that they (the Akatsuki members) would end up going to their seperate bases soon. No one was up, so Sakura began to cook breakfast. _'I wonder where everyone is? Shouldn't someone be up yet? Leader or Kakuzu? Zetsu or Tobi? Someone should!' _

_**'Girl...it's like 5:00 in the morning...No one gets up this early...'**_

_'Oh...Yeah...' _Sakura began to take out food ingrediants to cook a big breakfast for everyone. _'I guess it's good then, because then we have time to make a big meal without any interruptions.' _

**_'Yep! Now let's cook! We'll show these Akatsuki members that we can cook, clean, and be a great fighter! Plus we have beauty and brains! We are the perfect woman.' _**Sakura wanted to smile at that comment, but her self-loathing side had kicked in.

**'Yeah, that's why you couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving. Plus, you had to depend on your teammates to help you! How many times did they almost die because of you? And, you know the reason why you gave up the Rokudaime position is not because of Naruto, but because you were weak! You can't run your own village! You can barely protect yourself!' **

_'Shut up! I'm strong now!'_

**'No you aren't! You depend on other people! If it weren't for the Akatsuki on your side, you never would have rescued Naruto! Heck, if you never had let your stupid emotions get in the way of your original mission, none of this would have happened! But, no. You are still so weak... You weren't meant to be a ninja...you couldn't have become anything. Not even a whore...not with how ugly you are!' **Sakura blinked back tears. She believed what her loathing self had said...

**_'STOP IT! SAKU-CHAN YOU ARE NOT WEAK! AND MOST DEFINETLY NOT UGLY!! DON'T EVEN START TO BELIEVE HER!!!'_** Sakura smiled at her inner self.

_'Thank you, Inner me.' _Sakura cut off all other things in her mind, and began cooking.

A little while later, Sakura was joined by Zetsu and Kakuzu.

"Ohayou (Good morning)! Soon, I'll wake up everyone for breakfast!" Sakura said cheerfully. The two walked into the kitchen, where Sakura was cooking.

"Sakura-san, I beg you not to wake up Tobi." Zetsu pleaded. "I regret ever showing him Akatsuki."

"Now, Zetsu-san...I have to. He is still part of it..."

**"You girl...do not wake him up, or I will eat you!" **Zetsu's black half said.

"Uhh...okay...then..." Sakura looked at him wierded out.

"Zetsu has a split personality. Do not mind him...that much. It is true that he is a cannible, but he wouldn't eat a fellow Akatsuki member. He'd get in trouble."

"Oh...okay then." Sakura was still twitching when she went back to cooking."Oh, breakfast will be ready soon." The two members nodded, and went to the table to wait.

For the next while, people began coming into the kitchen. Leader, His partner, Tye, Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi. There was only two not up, by time breakfast was done. Deidara and Hidan.

"I'll go wake up the two. Everyone else eat." Sakura told them, heading towards their rooms. Coming to Hidan's first, she entered without knocking. And there he was, sleeping in his bed, hugging a teddy bear. _'This is pricless...' _Sakura walked over to him, and nuged his shoulder.

"Go 'way" He mumbled. Sakura shook him again. "Five more minutes..." Sakura leaned down to his ear and whispered,

"Hidan, unless you want me to expose that you sleep with a teddy bear, get up." Hidan shot up, and glared at her.

"You wouldn't." He challenged. Sakura smirked.

"Oh, but I would. Think about what Konoha would say if they knew the feared Hidan of the Akatsuki sleeps with a teddy bear." He glared at her.

"Fine, fine. Don't tell..." Sakura smirked widely.

"No."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NO"!!"

"I won't tell anyone...that is if you say the "magic" word. Say _please_." Hidan gritted his teeth.

'Stupid girl.' He thought bitterly.

"Please do not tell anyone." He had to bite his lip to keep from ripping her to shreads.

"Okay! C'mon, it's time for breakfast!" Hidan growled, and got dressed, while Sakura went to wake up Deidara.

"Hey, Dei-kun! Wakie Wakie!" Sakura shook him awake. His blue eyed peered groggily up at her.

"Leave, Saku-chan." He said, turning around, so his face was in his pillow.

"Now, now, Dei-kun. That isn't very nice. And if you don't wake up, I'm gonna have to play with your hair again. I'm sure I can find some nice hair curlers aroud here." Deidara dismissed her threat, and went back to sleep. Sakura glared, and retreated to Leaders room. She had remembered when going in there to take care of him, she had saw hair curlers. So, true to her word, she went back to Deidara's room (after retrieving the dreaded hair curlers) and began to role them into the curlers. About ten minutes later she was done.

"Hey, Deidara. Get up. Breakfast is getting cold. And I really don't want to get Tobi, or Leader to come and fetch you." Deidara looked up at her and nodded. He got up, and without looking in a mirror, got dressed, and went into the kitchen.

Walking in, he was stared at with wide eyes. Soon, a chorus of laughter followed.

"What's so funny, yeah?"

"Meh, don't tell him. He'll figure it out eventually." Sakura said sitting down. Deidara glared, but sat down. The Akatsuki's had a peaceful breakfast (well...not really...Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Sakura, and others were fighting...)

After so long, Sakura finished and went to Itachi.

"I'm leaving to go to Konoha. I'll bring back your letter from Sasuke. See ya soon." She whispered. He nodded, and Sakura dissapeared.

After a couple of hours, Sakura made it Konoha. She walked into the village (the guards reconized her as "The almighty Haruno, Sakura", and let her in no problem) and went straight to the Hokage tower.

Knocking on the door, she heard no response. _'Tsunade is more in likely sleeping again.' _Walking in the room, Sakura was met with a sleeping Tsunade. _'Do I know my mentor or what?' _Sakura went over and shook her awake.

"Shi'zu go 'way." Tsunade said drunkenly, and half asleep. Sakura sighed.

"Tsunade-sama, I'll leave if you don't wake up." Tsunade looked up, and saw a hazy picture of something pink, with green eyes.

"Sa...kura?" She asked her. Sakura nodded. "Hi. Bye." She said, passing back out.

"Tsunade! Wake up!" Sakura shook her again.

"Come back later. And if you are lookin' for Sasuke's letters, they're with Naruto. Leave now, please." Sakura sighed again, and left, muttering a small "thank you".

Walking quickly to Naruto's apartment, she began to knock. A messy blonde haired ninja opened the door.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura greeted. Naruto hugged her, without saying anything.

"You are here for the two letters, right?" She nodded.

"Okay, let me get them..." Naruto walked into his room, and Sakura heard him talking, with someone else replying. _'Is that Hinata?' _Stepping into his apartment, Sakura peeked into his bedroom. There was his fiancee, Hinata, on his bed. Thankfully, she was wearing clothes. _'That means they probably didn't do what Itachi and I did last night...Or she just got dressed, and they did do that...Either way, Hinata-chan better not get pregnant. It wouldn't go well with the Hyuuga Clan.' _

Naruto handed her the letters. She fingered hers, gingerly.

"Read yours at the table, please. Then, if you want, we can exchange letters."

"Yeah. Thanks." Sakura sat down at his table and opened the letter.

Dear Sakura,

I know you had the chance to save my life, but you chose not to.  
I suppose that I don't blame you, nor am I upset about that.

What I really wanted to say is that, I never did love you. I don't know why you love my brother, but maybe he could give you some happiness.

I never could.

The thing that I wanted to say most is that you will not change Itachi.  
He is, and always will be, the Uchiha Clan killer.  
I want to bring a point up to you.  
If he killed his clan once,  
wouldn't he do it again?

You are in danger with him, but you'll find that out soon enough.  
Like when you'll be at the end of his katana blade.

Sakura, I think you are a fool, and always will be.  
You were smart not to marry me,  
I would make your life miserable.  
But you are still a fool to marry Itachi.

Actually, you are a fool for marrying anyone from the Uchiha Clan.

Your best chance was to marry someone else.  
But, again, you were a fool.

I'll never respect you.  
Not even like you.  
I'll most definetly never love you.

  
But I will tell you that you are a fool,  
stupid,  
an idiot,  
lovesick,  
too emotional,  
annoying,  
and most of all

**weak.**

These are my ending thoughts of you.  
No happy words.  
No one confessing their love you.

Just the plain honest truth.

You always did wonder what I thought of you.  
Well this is the answer.

Sincerely,

Uchiha, Sasuke.

Sakura didn't know what to feel. Sure, she hadn't expected him confessing that he loves her. But he still could have said that she was a great friend. But, as usual, Sasuke was Sasuke. He told her that he hated her, and never did like her.

_'What a joke. He is so...I'm glad I hate him.' _Sakura handed her letter to Naruto.

"Here is mine." He said handing it to her. Sakura looked at it, and began to read.

Dear Naruto,

I don't have anything really to say.

I guess I could say you were a great person,  
someone worthy of becoming Hokage,  
the brother I never had,  
my best friend,  
someone who I admired,  
someone who deserved so much more than what he got.

I could say all that, but it isn't me.

What I will say is that you are a dobe,  
a loser,  
someone who I can beat,  
and a loudmouth.

How nice, huh?

I suppose that's all I'm writing.

Meh, oh well.

See you in the after life, dobe.

Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Wow...Sakura-chan...he was so cruel..." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Probably upset because his brother beat him again. Ya know, his brother got me, and Sasuke never did." Naruto nodded.

"Well, here is Itachi's letter. I suppose you should go now." She nodded sadly.

"Yeah...Bye Naruto..." Sakura hugged him tightly.

"Be safe...Good bye." Sakura walked out, and to Tsunade's tower. Not even bothering knocking, Sakura walked in.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm leaving now. Bye." Tsunade, who was still in a druken stupor, waved, and passed out. _'Shinzune gave her way too much sake...' _

Sakura ran quickly back to the Akatsuki base, transporting half of the way. Finally, she walked in, and went into Itachi's and her guest room. And there was her husband drawing.

"Itachi-kun, here is your letter. But first, I want to read the two letters you got from Naruto and Tsunade on our wedding. And after you are done with that, I really want to read it."

"Fine, but if you get to read these letters, then I get to read the letters you got from Naruto and Tsunade on our wedding. And what Sasuke wrote you."

"Oh! I never did read the letter Naruto wrote me. But, yes, deal." Sakura gave him the letters, and she dug out her letter from Naruto.

Dear Sakura-chan,

Happy wedding day. I wish you eternal happiness.

Well...I don't really know everything I want to write you. Or how to put it into words! Or, if I have enough room! 

I guess...I want to say...hmm...ehh...  


"that you are my sister."  


How's that? That good?

Maybe this.  


"That I'll protect you with my life."

Or maybe I could say this one.

"I will always be here for you. Even if it means giving up my dream and life."

Ehh...I don't know. Pick the one you like better. Either way, they are all true.

Sakura-chan, now that you are married, I want to tell you how happy I am.  
How proud I am.  
How grateful to know you have found happiness.

It seems funny.  
When I was 12, I would have killed the guy that married you.  
Now, I'm thanking the guy for giving you happiness.  
Plus I'm getting married soon, too!

Sakura-chan, no matter what happens,  
no matter what difficulties you face in your marriage,  
remember that you love him.  
That you will always love him.  
Doing that, will almost ensure that you are forever happy.

And, even if something bad happens,  
if you are no longer married,  
I'll take you back into my arms,  
and shelter you.  
Forever and ever.

Hinata-chan will always help.  
Kakashi-sensei,  
Tsunade-baa-chan,  
Shinzune-nee-chan,  
Ino,  
Shikamaru,

Everyone here will take you back.

We'll protect you.  
Shield you.  
And make you get back on your feet.

No matter what happens,  
I love you, Sakura-chan.

Forever your brother,

Future Hokage,

Uzumaki,Naruto

Sakura felt tears gather at her eyes. _'Naruto, you are forever my brother. I love you as well.' _She wiped her eyes, and began to read the letter Tsunade had wrote Itachi.

Uchiha, Itachi,

I do not know what you did,  
How you did it,  
or why.

But you somehow made my pupil fall in love again.

Everyone in Konoha thought she would forever live in hate and sorrow.  


Sakura had no happiness.  
She trained,  
trained,  
worked at the hospital,  
and went on missions.  
Oh yeah, and trained some more!

She has become so powerful.

You are lucky. You will never find another like Sakura.

But, more importantly, I wanted to write about what will happen now.  
Obviously, you are still an S-rank criminal.  
Nothing can nor will change that.  
This does bring up conflict, though.  
I (as everyone else does) wish for Sakura to be happy.  
You are the key to that.  
Technically, I should send out ANBU to try and kill you.  
But, I have decided to forget those missions.  
For a couple of reasons, actually.

1: I don't want you to die, but thats strictly becasue it would crush Sakura in the process.

2: Sakura could get in danger in those attempts. Therefore I do not wish to risk her life.

That's mostly why.  
Now, I'm not saying ANBU will forget about you.  
They wil still attack if they see you.  
But, I have a feeling, they will not try to kill you. Well...some might not.

But, there is a catch.  
If you threaten Konoha in any way,  
I will try to kill you again.  
Be warned.

But either way,  
Make Sakura happy.

Sincerely,

Godaime Hokage,

Tsunade.

Sakura liked the agreemet. Smiling, she began to read Naruto's letter to Itachi.

Dear Itachi,

You are now married to Sakura-chan.  
I swear to you, if you make her unhappy,  
**I'll kill you.**

But, I don't think you will.  
I saw how you looked at her.  
I saw how you responded and talked to her.  
You do love.  
Everything about you says so.

Which is why, I will do nothing to talk her out of her happiness.

I remember be so shocked when she said she was engaged to you.  
But, I smiled.  
She was so happy.  
Happier then she had been for so long.  
It made me feel so good.

That's why,  
if you hurt her,  
take away this happiness she finally has,  
I'll do anything to get revenge on you.

Remember, I love her.  
Not romantically,  
but she is my sister.  
And I'll do anything for my sister.

Make her happy, Itachi.  
That's my one wish.  


She deserves it,  
more than anyone.

Sincerely,

Uzumaki, Naruto

_'He cares so much. Thank you, Naruto.' _Sakura smiled, and knew that every words he put in the letter, he meant. Looking over, Sakura saw Itachi was growling at the letter. _'Probably mine...' _She sighed.

"You done with the Sasuke letter?" He nodded, and she went and take it from him.

Itachi,

I did everything you said to.  
I always have.

But confessing my undying hate in these last minutes of my life are not what I wanted to talk to you about.  
It would be pointless, since you already know I hate you.

What I really wanted to write was a question.  
And that is,

Why did you kill our clan?

I'll never know the answer, though I have pondered on it many of day.  
I tried different theories, but I don't know why, or if they are right.  
So, I'll tell you my theories.

1. You are a sick bastard, and killed them to test your power.  
That's pretty much what you told me, and what I have been going along with.

2. You were too pressured by the clan, so you snapped.  
I could somewhat understand this, but even so, I hated you for it.

3. Just a whim of yours.  
This one made me very upset to think about, so I never did.  
If that is the true reason, I'll never ever forgive you.

Maybe in my dying letter, I should put about how I respected you as a child.  
How I looked up to you.  
How you were everything I wanted to be.  


But I'm not.  


I never will.

I think I should also put that you need to protect Sakura, but truthfully,  
I could care less about her.

Maybe I should put something about Konoha.  
But they are a weak village, so I'm not.

Personally, I don't care about anything of what you do now.  
I'm dead, so it doesn't matter.

Just, I'll see you in the afterlife,  
Bastard

Love,

Your Brother,  
Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Even youe letter was kinder than mine!" Sakura stated. Itachi smirked.

"Guess so. You know Sakura, we are now offically done with Sasuke. Tomorrow, we are leaving to go back to our actual base, with just you me, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi, and we can live happily."

"I suppose so. Anyways, I'm tired, so I'm taking a nap. Wake me up in about two hours!" Sakura laid down on their bed, while Itachi left the room.

_'Sasuke, we all got what we deserved in the end.' _

_**'Karma, Saku-chan. Karma.' **_

_'I guess so. He betrayed us at first, and now look. We betrayed him in the end.'_

_**'Something he never would have expected.'**_

_'Yep, exactly.' _Sakura tuned out her inner self, and rolled over, trying to sleep.

_'Good bye, forever, Sasuke. We will never meet again.' _Without knowing, a tear slipped out of her eye, and ran down her cheek.

_'Good bye'_

* * *

New chapter, all done! I hope to have my next chapter out soon, and next chapter will be a timeskip! 5 years later! Yay! Oh, and soon, I'll have a new story out! As stated at the beginning! Please look for it! See you next time! 


	21. Babysitting and a Mission

New chapter...not much to say...Except this is the time skip, yay!

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyone's thoughts'

"Talking"

"_Whispering_ and talking"

'**Sakura's instructions**'

* * *

Babysitting and the Mission

**5 Years Later**

(Sakura is now 24, Itachi is 29)

Sakura held her two year old baby in her arms.

"Sachi, you are such a pain sometimes! Just like you father!" Itachi glared at this point. Sakura tried to hold him right again, but he kept squirming. "Do you want your father to hold you?" She asked him, finally.

"Yeah!" He said, happily. Sakura sighed and handed her black haired, green eyed baby to her husband. "Daddy!" _'I know who he favors...' **'Jealous?' **'Very much.' _

"Sakura-chan, Sachi will be kept by Deidara and Tobi. We will be going on a mission." Itachi told her.

"What! When have I ever been allowed on a mission?"

"It is...a special mission...Since you are the only girls at this base, you will be a...present."

"What! So...I'm going to be a slave!"

"Well...kind of...There will be other girls there."

"...Is the target doing this for a competition?"

"Pretty much." Sachi looked between them.

"Mommy, unkie Dei-chan gonna wa'ch me?" Sachi asked in his cute voice.

"Yeah, honey, it seems so." Sachi smiled.

"Yay! Can I go see him?" Sakura nodded, and Itachi put him down. Sachi ran (falling down here and there) but managed to get to the blonde haired man.

"Hey, Sachi! C'mon, yeah!" Deidara picked up Sachi, and the two went off to play in Deidara's room.

"So...you are saying, I'm going to be a gift? What is the point of this mission?"

"It is a undercover assassination. You will be infiltraiting the targets base, and be sending us information, while Kisame and I will be hiding in the background, until you have found everything you need. Of course, we'll be helping too...It should take us a day or two to do this, and we must leave tonight."

"I understand, but how will I dress? A rich type girl, seductor, hooker, what?"

"You must look like a poor girl. We will say you are a poor girl being sold, but your beauty excels all others."

"How sweet. But, let me guess. I'm one of those rebel girls?"

"Pretty much. And I think it will come easy to you."

"Why?"

"This man is just like my foolish little brother."

"Really? Hot as Sasuke was. Though..I didn't really think he was hot after I turned...16?"

"He does have many fans..."

"I'll do it! I love making people like Sasuke suffer! Hopefully, he'll fall in love with me, and I'll crush his poor little heart! And, then slit his throat, and cut out his liver, and...and-" Sakura continued to think of ways to make the Sasuke clone suffer.

"You do know...He isn't Sasuke..." Itachi had a feeling of dread wash over him. 'Why do I feel like this mission will be a complete failure?'

"Right, right..." Sakura looked at Itachi with a look of pure evil. If Itachi wasn't...well...Itachi, he'd have probably went off running, while screamy bloody murder. Instead, he just gazed at her, non affected.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you go ahead and cook dinner? I'm going to go train with Sachi for a while."

"Okay...have fu-" Sakura was cut off with Itachi's mouth on hers. She felt his tounge licking her lips, asking for permission, that he knew would be granted. His tounge licked around her mouth, tasting her unique taste. He broke away from her, and began to trail kisses her neck. Getting stopped by her pesky collar, Itachi began to unbutton her white top. When it was completely unbuttoned, Itachi slid it away, and continued to kiss her neck, and trailing downward.

Which is what scarred poor Tobi for life, when he had come out to tell Sakura something.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tobi (who had been recently taught (by the poor Deidara, Hidan, and Leader...) what people do in bed...Tobi had a "nice" sex educaton class...) screamed as loud as he could, thinking that they were going to go farther (and they probably would have too.).

"Err...well...s-sorry Tobi." Sakura apologized awkwardly, to the traumatised Tobi. He was in a fetal position, and sucking on his thumb, rocking back and forth, while mumbling inncoherent things.

"...Deidara-sempai...help...scarred...kissing...baby making...eyes burning..." Tobi mumbled. Sakura and Itachi looked at each other.

"Let's...just go." Itachi finally said. Sakura nodded, and the two left.

"So, when do we go on the mission?" Sakura asked Itachi, as she began to cook dinner.

"We leave after Deidara and Tobi are told how to take care of Sachi."

"I really don't trust them with our child. Deidara has watched him two hours at most and Tobi...God, I don't want to think about that."

"If we left Sachi with Tobi..."Itachi started.

"I don't know if we'd have a son left," Sakura finished.

"Exactly." The two sighed, thinking about how they had to leave their only child with two idiotic S-class criminals.

Sakura finished up the dinner, and called everyone to the table.And, the dinner was crazy. Kisame and Deidara kept fighting (using food, which was messy) Tobi was playing with Sachi, which made Sachi mad, so he continously threw food in Tobi's face. This caused Sakura to laugh, and Itachi to glare at Tobi, because he was making his son mad.

Finally, dinner was over and Kisame, Sakura, and Itachi were ready to leave.

"Okay now remember, Deidara, Sachi needs to be played with at least two hours a day, fed three times a day, snacks in between, read a story before bed, trained-"

"I get it, I get it, yeah! You left a list, yeah." Deidara pulled out a a paper filled with everything to know about taking care of Sachi.

"Yeah, Sakura-san, we can do it!" Tobi said happily. Sakura still didn't look convinced.

"We'll be back as soon as we can...but I swear to you..." Sakura glared at them. "Itachi will not only put you through the Tsukiyomi, but I will refuse to heal you. That is, if anything happens to my son..." Deidara and Tobi rapidly nodded.

"Okay then. We'll be off." Kisame told them, shoving out Itachi and Sakura.

"Bye Daddy!" _'See! He favors Itachi! WAHH!!!' **'It's alright, Saku-chan...Deidara still favors you.' **'Thank you...' _"Bye mommy!" _'YES! I RULE!' **'...pitful...' **_

"Bye, Sachi!" The three began travling to their destination, leaving Tobi and Deidara to take care of Sakura and Itachi's two year old child.

Deidara shut the door, and held Sachi in his arms.

"We're going to have so much fun, Sachi-chan, yeah!"

"Sure Unkie Dei-chan!" Sachi claped his hands. "Can we play with your aw'some clay?" He asked.

"Course, Sachi! C'mon, Tobi, yeah!" Tobi followed, happy about being able to help take care of Sachi.

The three went into Deidara's room, and Deidara got out some clay.

"Yay! Clay! Unkie Dei-chan can you make some fig'ines?"

"Sure, what type of figurine would you want me to make?"

"I want one of mommy and a we'sal"

"Sakura and a weasel? Is it because Itachi means 'Weasel'?"

"Yep! Mommy told me we'sals were her fav'rit an'mal, and when I asked why, she said 'cause that's what daddys name means."

"Well, okay then, yeah. I'll make you one." And everything was pretty good for the rest of the night, Deidara making clay statues, drawing and painting, and Tobi entertaining Sachi. So far, nothing bad had happened.

* * *

Sakura glared at Itachi again. She was in a line with four other girls, and why did she have to be the prettiest? 

There was a girl with thick, red, curly hair and dull brown eyes. She was wearing an Emerald green V-neck style dress, that was supposed to look sexy...and matching emerald shoes, with jade bracelets and a matching jade necklace. She was smiling real big.

Then there was a country looking girl. She had short brown hair in braids, and bright brown eyes. She was wearing a red halter type shirt, ripped light blue jeans, brown boots, and a yellow choker necklace. She had a soft smile on.

The third girl looked like a punk. She had black hair, pulled into a spiky ponytail. dark green eyes, and a her mouth in a straight line. The girl was wearing a button down black shirt, that had cuffs, and a collar; a long dress shirt. She had on a black skirt, with lace on the edge, and fishnet on her legs. High black boots, with black laces, and a black leather belt. Plus a red tie, white skull: earrings, necklace, hair clip, and pin.

Then the last girl, who had wavy blonde hair, and two braids on the side of her face. She also had blue eyes, and a pink dress on. It had two thin straps, and a darker pink ribbon around the waist. Two elbow length gloves matched the ribbion, as did her shoes. Plus, she had a big bow on the side of her head, that matched the pink dress. She was smiling, showing off her pearly white teeth.

Sakura, though, was just wearing a bright blue, knee length skirt, that looked like it was wrapped around her. A white tank top, and silver boots. Plus, her hair was in a pony tail, and she had on a silver locket.

Sakura thought back to the conversation she had with Itachi.

_Flashback_

_"Itachi, I thought you said I have to be poor!" Sakura exclaimed, holding up the outfit._

_"That is a poor outfit. All you have to do is say that you made the skirt, your tank top isn't expensive, and the boots were your older sisters, before she died."_

_"And the locket?"_

_"Say it was your mothers locket that she got from your father as a birthday gift, but since they are dead, you kept the locket as a reminder."_

_"The skirt doesn't look like something I made..."_

_"Say it was an old blanket that you sewed together..."_

_"Fine." _

_End of Flashback_

Sakura sighed for the upteenth time. Finally, the guy came out, and he looked just like Sasuke. If Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke be practically killed, she would suspect that to be him...

"Hello, ladies. I'm Hakaru, Hiroshi." _'Unselfish? His parents named him "Unselfish"? That's the exact opposite of what he is!' _"And, I welcome you five girls here to my palace. I will pick one of you to be my wife, and my "gift" after one week. So, if you would, please introduce yourself, and tell me something about you, I'll appreciate it." _'He's supposed to be like Sasuke? I'll find out...' **'It's probably a rouse to make you think he is a great guy...' **'Yeah, probably.' _Hiroshi pointed at the red haired girl.

"Hello, my name is Nasumi, Akako." _'Red huh?' **'Yep...'Aka' meaning red, and just a pointless ending of her name...' **_"I like cherries, the color jade, and emeralds. I work as a talk show host. I have one older sister, and two little sisters. Oh, and I'm 25 years old."

"Okay, thank you Akako-san. Next, you." He pointed to the blonde.

"Heehee...My name is Hiroboshi, Hana." _'I have a feeling her name means the second meaning.' **'You mean "favorite"? and not "flower"?' **'Yep. "favorite" is what her name means, I bet.' _"I like strawberries, the color pink, and pearls. I am a model," At this she fliped her hair, "and I have three older sisters. Plus, my family makes clothes. We're very popular. And, I'm very young. 20 is my age."

"I see, Hana-san. Okay, next is you." It was the brown haired girl.

"My name Aiki, Kuniko." _'I guess her name fits her. "Country child" is what it means.'_ "I like fresh baked bread, the color forest green, and I like the wide open plains. I'm a farmer, and I have six older brothers, three younger brothers, two older sisters, and five younger sisters. I'm 23 years old."

"Wow, you have a big family, Kuniko-san." Hiroshi pointed at Sakura. "You next."

"I'm Uch- I mean Midoko, Suki. I like dango, the color red, and weasels. I work in the fields...umm...I used to have an older sister, and younger brother...but my family was...killed by bandits." There were several "that's so sad"s and "Oh, I'm so sorry"s "I'm 24 years old..."

"I see, I'm so sorry for you Suki-chan." _'Chan? What about san?' _"Anyways, last but not least, you, with the black hair."

"I'm Heiki, Nami. I like vanilla ice cream, the color black, and spikes." _'Reminds me of Hidan...' _"I am a waitress at a tea shop, and I have two older brothers. I'm 19 years old." Nami said in a complete monotone.

"I see, Nami-san. Well, you already know my name, so I'll skip to what I like. I like tomatos, the color navy blue, and I like to train. I am a retired assassin, and I have an older brother, but we don't talk anymore...I have always suspected that he killed my family." _'Wow, so much like Sasuke...This is going to be fun..'_ "You five girls will be staying here for the next week, until I choose to pick my gift, and wife. I will have my butler escort you in." Out walked Itachi. Sakura's eyes widened. He looked at her, and Sakura knew not to say anything. But she couldn't help looking him over. Boy, he looked hot in that black suit, with his hair pulled up into a high ponytail and his Sharingan turned off.

"I will escort you to your rooms." Itachi said.

"And what is your name?" Hana asked.

"Saiyuke. Last name is not important." He said shortly. Motioning for the girls to follow him, they began on their way. Sakura hung back, two girls behind him. He dropped them all off, except her.

"Saiyuke, huh? Nice name..._Where is Kisame_?" Sakura whispered at the end.

"_He's a guard. _Thank you. Your name was Suki, correct?"

"Yes. _What is your plan?" _

_"We're helping infiltrait. _Well, this is your room, Suki-sama."

"Thank you. _We'll talk later, and I want to be called Sakura-sama next..."_

_"In your dreams. _Have a nice night." Itachi left Sakura at her door. She walked in, and laid down on the bed. That's when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Sakura called. In walked Hiroshi. "What can I do for you?"

"I wish for you to be my bride." He said bluntly. _'Same thing Sasuke would say.' _

"I'm sorry...but I don't know you that well." _'And I'm married, and have a son.' _

"It doesn't matter. You don't need to. You see, the reason I'm hosting this is because of how I can keep my fortune. I need a wife and a heir in the next year. My wife must be beautiful, and strong. Plus, can produce a good heir. I chose you."

"I'm...well...I don't know what to say...well...I do know what to say...but..."

"What is your answer?"

"Err...no. You see...you remind me of my ex-love. He's dead now, and well, you look just like him. And act like him..."

"I see...so because of how I act and look remind you of a failed relationsip, you will refuse my offer?"

"Umm...well...I have to know you better. So...ask me at the end of this week."

"Fine then." Hiroshi walked out, and Sakura sighed, annoyed. She turned in her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Deidara and Tobi were woke up by a loud wail. 

"Crap! Sachi, yeah!" Deidara ran into the babies room, and picked him up, rocking him back and forth.

"I...had..a nightmare." He sobbed. Right then Tobi ran in.

"What's wrong?"

"Tobi, get Sakura's list."

"Right away!" Tobi ran off, to retrieve her list. In the meantime, Deidara rocked Sachi back and forth, while saying comforting words.

Tobi ran back in, holding a cup of milk and can of baby food.

"Sakura-san said to make a cup of warm milk, and feed him banana baby food for nightmares. She said that it soothes him."

"Then give it here, yeah." Deidara took the cup, and Sachi drank it. Then Deidara gave him the banana baby food, and it was gone in five minutes. Rocking Sachi back and forth, he fell asleep, so Deidara put him back into his small bed. "Oh...man...I'm beat...yeah." Deidara sighed and turned to talk to Tobi, but saw he was gone.

"Deidara-sempai...we're in trouble..." Tobi said from the kitchen. Deidara walked over and saw Tobi looking at the list, with shaking hands.

"Why, yeah?" Tobi pointed out something. Deidara read it, and paled.

"Oh crap." It had said '**Make sure Sachi is awake by 8:00 in the morning. As soon as he gets up, bathe him, then feed him, unless he had a nightmare. After everything is done, take him out to train. This is essential to his routine.**' It was already 10:30 in the morning.

"We need to bathe him, yeah! Tobi, you fill the bath, while I wake him up!" Tobi nodded, and looked at the list, to see what Sakura put for the bath instructions. '**Make the bath a little hot, but nothing too hot. Put your hand in, and if it feels hot, put more cold water in the tub. The bath water should be up to the small black line that I drew on there. Put one lid full of bubble solution in the water, and mix it with your hand. Put two lids of the special baby lotion into the water as well. DO NOT MIX IT! Let it flow around him. This softens his skin.**' Tobi nodded and set out to do it.

Unfortunatly, when he got there, he dropped the list into the running water. 'Oh no!' Tobi got it out before there was too much damage...but the whole bath preparing section was ruined, and he couldn't make out anything. 'Okay, got to do this from memory.' Tobi began to fill the tub to the black line. 'Okay, now it said to not mak the water too cold...something about putting my hand in to test it.' Tobi did, and thought the water was just right (of course he forgot the part that he had gloves on...) Tobi then got out the lotion and bubbles. 'Okay, it said to add one lid of lotion and mix it, while adding two lids of bubbles and not mixing them!' But, when Tobi poured the bubbles into the lid, it got slippery, and he dropped the bottle into the water. 'Oops...' He fished it out, and noticed that the bottle was empty. 'Sakura-san won't be happy about that.' Tobi put the lotion in right, though. 'One lid...or was it two...No...it was one.' He mixed it up, and decided that the bath was ready. "The bath is ready, Deidara-sempai!"

"About time! C'mon, Sachi-chan, yeah." Deidara dropped him into the water, after undressing him. "Okay, any directions on how to wash him?" Tobi scanned the paper, that was drying.

"Yeah, here." '**Put a quarter sized of shampoo in your hand, and massage it GENTLY into his scalp. Cup water in you hands, and pour it over his head. Massage his head again, and then lean him back into the water, letting the shampoo wash out. Put the soap onto a washcloth, and gently wash his body. Take another cup full of water, and pour it on his body to wash the soap off.**' The guys tried to do it, and did it, but not so perfectly. Water splashed everywhere, Deidara got soap in his eye, Tobi fell into the water, and Sachi laughed at them, having a grand time.

* * *

Sakura sighed again. She was standing in line with the other four girls. And it was so hard! Kisame was facing her, guarding the doors, and making funny faces, usually making fun of Itachi. Who, was standing beside Hiroshi. But it seemed like he knew what Kisame was doing, as he continued to frown. 

Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Kisame had stuck out his tounge at Itachi, behind his back, after Itachi had glared at Sakura, secretly telling her to keep it together.

"Why am I here?" Hiroshi asked Itachi. Itachi had to keep from glaring at him. He reminded him of his brother so bad, that he wasnted to kill him. Plus it wasn't helping when Kisame was making fun of him, and almost making Sakura lose it.

"Hiroshi-sama, you are here to make the girls do a talent show." Itachi grounded out.

"Oh yeah, thanks Saiyuke." Hiroshi faced the girls. "We will be having a talent show. Each one will do something, and you have until 7:00 tonight to prepare. Get everything you need, while I go and train. Dismissed." Sakura nodded, and the girls flew out of the room. She ran straight to her room, and began throwing things on the bed. _'What to do? What to do? Let's see, I have to prepare fast...The rest of this time will be used for the mission.' **'Well...what can you do?' **'...I don't know...' **'You learned to draw from Sai...' **'I miss Sai...but you are right...he did teach me some things...' **'Or you could sing.' **'No. Probably the other girls will do that. I'll paint a picture, or something...' **'Fine, let's go do our mission now.' **'Right, let's get some info!' _

Sakura snuck out of her room, and began creeping around, making sure no one could find her. After a while, she found some important rooms, holding vital documents. Sakura got into one of the room, and looked through some of the documents, looking for anything of importance. She found a few documents, but not enough for an assassination. _'Nothing about the Akatsuki...' _Sneaking out of the room, Sakura kept the documents, and ran back to her room. There, she looked at the time and saw it was already 6:00. _'I need to work on my talent...' _She got out a sketch book and began to draw. Soon, her simple drawing of a person (just happens to be a bloody ANBU) turned into a masterpiece. _'Wow, I'm good.' _Realizing the time, Sakura dashed out of her room, an ran to the dining room, where they would be preforming.

Running in the door, Sakura was a minute late.

"Now, since everyone has got here, let's begin. First up Akako." Hiroshi pointed at her, and Akako smiled, getting up to do whatever.

"I'm going to be singing. The song is called..."Everytime We Touch" by Cascada." Akako began to sing...and it was okay, but nothing too good.

"Okay, thank you. Next is Hana." Hana came up to the stage, and smiled prettily.

"I'm also going to be singing, but dancing as well. I'll be singing "Hollerback Girl" by Gwen Stefani." Hana began to sing, and Sakura thought it was awful. She couldn't hit the notes at all. So, to avoid being rude, Sakura used chakra to plug her ears.

"Umm...okay then. Next is Kuniko."

"H-hello. My talent is...actually baking...but...I don't have an oven, so I'm going to sing." Kuniko took a deep breath. "I'll be singing "Memories" by Within Temptation." Kuniko sang the song perfectly, and was a great singer. Better than anyone.

"Okay, nicely done. Next is Suki." Sakura came up to the stage, and pulled out her drawing book.

"I'll be drawing instead of singing." Sakura picked up a pencil, and drew quickly. 5 minutes later, there was a weasel holding cherry blossoms in his hand. Surprisingly, the weasel had red eyes, with small black commas in them.

"Very nice, Suki. Last but not least is Nami."

"I'll be throwing knifes for my talent." Nami said, sitting up a target. Getting out five knifes, Nami threw them, and nailed them in the center of the target. Taking them out, she turned around, so her back was facing the target, and Nami threw them again. Also nailing them in the target.

"Great job. Well, since this is over, I'll annouce the winner."

* * *

Deidara dried his hair, and watched as Sachi ate his dinner. After luch, Sachi got messy again and they had to wash him up, getting the guys wet again. 

"Sachi, don't you dare get messy again, yeah!" Sachi smiled at him.

"Okie dokie, unkie Dei-chan!"

"C'mon, Sachi, eat up!" Tobi said trying to feed him his green beans.

"But...I don't wanna!" Deidara and Tobi sighed.

"Don't you want to be strong like your father?" Tobi asked again.

"But daddy is stronger than anyone...'cept mommy. Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure, yeah." Deidara replied.

"I've seen mommy make daddy scared. Like this one time, mommy was upset, and daddy began to shake like he was cold. When I asked him why he was cold, daddy said that mommy scared him."

"Really?" Tobi didn't think anything about it, well it was a little shocking but Tobi was not thinking too much about it.

On the other hand, Deidara was pondering on it, and trying to figure out how to use this information agaisnt Itachi, and get something good out of it.

"Now, Sachi eat your vegetables." Tobi scolded. Sachi stuck his tounge out at Tobi, and picked up his food, throwing it into Tobi's face. This started the messy food fight.

* * *

"The winner is Suki!" Sakura gasped, then frowned. _'It shouldn't be me. It should Kuniko or Nami.' _Sakura walked up, and accepted the flowers and small amount of money. 

"Thank you...but I really don't think I should be getting this. I think this should go to someone a lot better than me, like Kuniko or Nami." Sakura nodded and continued anyways. "I only learned how to draw because of my old friend...unfortunatly he died a while back. His name was Sai...he was really special to me, and he taught me how to draw." Sakura got off the stage, and saw Itachi glaring at Hiroshi. Kisame was also glaring.

_'Glad to know they are so protective...' **'Yeah. Hey, I wonder how our son doing?' **'You make it sound like we are married...but whatever. I don't know. But I have a feeling that Sachi isn't hurt, but Deidara and Tobi are...' **'I dread coming home to see what the base looks like.' **'I know...' _Sakura exited to her room, and laid down on her bed. _'I wanna go home.' _Just then, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Sakura called. In walked Itachi. "Ita-I mean Saiyuke!" Itachi nodded.

"I'm on break. We need to talk."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Not that type of talk. We need to talk about the mission." Sakura noded.

"Have you two found anything?"

"Yes, a lot. What about you?"

"These files." Sakura showed him the files. Itachi looked through them.

"I see...okay...this is good information. I think we have enough proof..."

"Proof of what?"

"That he used to be an assassin for Akatsuki assassinations."

"I see. So do we take him out?"

"Yes. That is your job. Do it how ever you wish. Spare the girls, and do this tonight. Kisame and I will be waiting for you." Itachi got up, and turned on his Sharingan. "Meet us outside when you are done."

"Right." Itachi dissapeared, and Sakura crept out of her room, heading towards Hiroshi. But she got stopped. By Hana.

"You wench! I know he likes you, and you two are seeing each other! Well, let me tell you, girl, leave him alone! He's mine!"

"I don't want him. I'm married and have a son."

"So you're cheating on your husband, how awful!"

"No, my husband knows where I am, and what I'm doing. My husband was the butler, Saiyuke...but his name is actually Uchiha, Itachi."

"What? Yeah right. You are such a liar."

"Hana, I am not this Suki girl. My name is Uchiha, Sakura. I'm in the Akatsuki, and I'm here to assassinate Hiroshi. If you get in my way, I'll kill you." _**'You sound like Gaara.' **' I know, but that is such a cool line to say!' _

"Yeah right, you weak little girl." Sakura, annoyed, shoved Hana out of the way and continued to Hiroshi's room. "I don't think so!" Hana charged at her, but Sakura jumped up, dodging the weak attempt.

"My turn. I warned you." Sakura made a chakra filled fist, and punched the ground, making a tremor go towards Hana.

"Ahhh! HELP!" Sakura punched the girl in the jaw, hearing a sick crack, as her jaw broke. "Oww..." She sobbed.

"You either leave, or I will give you much more pain." Sakura threatend. Hana nodded, and went running. That's when Sakura saw something sick. Out of nowhere, Hana's head flew off. It had been chopped off.

"Nice try, Sakura." Hiroshi said. "Sorry, but I never liked her. Now let us fight, Uchiha, Sakura."

"How do you know me?"

"Well, I had a couple of clues. Pink hair is one of them. Another is your reaction to the guard and butler. You looked at them fondly. That tipped me off. But what gave it away was when I was coming down the hallway, and hearing you talk." Hiroshi faced her.

"Okay, let's begin." The two charged at each other, Sakura with her chakra filled fist, and Hiroshi with his knifes.

Sakura rolled to the left, as Hiroshi threw a knife at her. _'Fish line attached.' _Sakura punched the ground, making the ground split. Hiroshi charged at her, jumping over the ground. Sakura also jumped up, and sent chakra to her leg, jump kicking him. He flew back into a wall. She then charged at him, punching his face with her monsterous strength. His nose broke.

"You...I'll kill you." Hiroshi told her.

"No, you won't." Sakura took his knife, and slit his throat. "Done. Mission accomplished." Sakura jumped out of the nearby window, and met with Itachi and Kisame, who were all ready to leave.

"Let's go." Itachi nodded, and the three took off, heading to their home.

* * *

Deidara sighed, ploping himself on his bed. "Ahh...I want to sleep. I never want to babysit again." Deidara said, too tired to even put his traditional "yeah" on his setence. Before he knew it, Deidara was sleeping, having nightmares of a two year old terror. 

In Sachi's sleep, he smiled.

* * *

The morning came too earily to Deidara as he heard Sachi yelling. 

"Go back to sleep, Sachi, yeah." Deidara yelled.

"He can't, Deidara. It's past 8:00." Deidara heard a voice tell him. 'Sakura...yay...' Deidara passed back out.

"I think he's tired. Sachi-chan, did you wear out Deidara?"

"We had fun, mommy!"

"I bet you did..." Sakura said looking around, while holding her child. "I bet you did..." The bathroom was a mess, kitchen had food all over the walls and floor, and everywhere else was just messy.

"I'm taking him to train, see you later Sakura-chan. Oh, good job on the mission." Itachi said, carrying out their son.

"Thanks. Now time to clean." Sakura smiled, seeing the peacefully sleeping Deidara and Tobi.

She walked out smiling more (and somewhat evilly), loving her son because of how much he put the guys through. They had each said,

"I hate babysitting."

* * *

This is the new chapter, I hope it's okay...I really have no clue about the next chapter...though I think sadly this story will be coming to an end soon...probably by the 25th chapter, or 30th, depending on my ideas for it... 

If you have a chapter idea, you want me to do, put it in a review...If I like it, I will do it, probably...

Well, thanks for reading. Review if you please (though I would like it)


	22. The New Girls

It feels like forever since I've updated! This chapter is dedicated to XXfirefoxXX since she gave me the idea for it! Thank you for everyone that gave me an idea! I now know what to write for awhile!

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyone's thoughts'

"Talking"

_'Taiyou talking telipathically'_

**'Tsuki talking telipathically'**

* * *

The New Girls

Sakura washed the dishes, while watching her husband and son train.

"Hey, Sakura...umm...could you help me...yeah?" Deidara asked hesitantly. Sakura turned around, smiling brightly at him.

"Sure!" She followed him into his room, where she saw a dark black mark on his wall, where a bomb went off.

"How do I get this off, yeah?"

"Hmm...well..." Sakura put her finger on it, and wiped it on herself. Nothing came off. "I say you take water or something..."

"Tried it...yeah..." Sakura sighed and got up.

"I'll deal with it later. Just ignore it for now." She left the room, and went outside, to watch Itachi and Sachi train. That's when she saw a girl, about 16.

The girl had flaming orange hair pulled into a bun, with braids decorating it. She also had bangs covering her forehead. Plus, she had matching orange eyes, and a huge smile on her face.

Sakura winced at her clothing; it reminded her of Lee. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with green sleeves. A dark green skirt, light green shinobi sandals, and a green scarf, with a pom-pom on the end.

The girl noticed Sakura and rushed over.

"Hi! I'm Taiyou! I'm 16!" Sachi looked up at her, and smiled.

"Can I call you nee-san? I never got a sissy..." Sachi said somewhat sadly.

"REALLY! I'D BE SO PROUD TO BE YOUR SISTER!!" Taiyou exclaimed. "I already have a sister, and I'm sure she can be your sister, too! Her name is Tsuki."

"Itachi-kun...Why is she on Akatsuki property?"

"I don't know..." Sakura looked at how she was treating Sachi. They were playing together.

"You think she can stay?"

"No." _'So blunt...' _

"But...Sachi..." Sakura gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine...but in one condition. We got to find out about her." 'I hate puppy dog eyes.'

"I can help you with that, I mean it is for our son's happiness." The parents nodded, and Sakura turned to Taiyou.

"Taiyou-san-"

"Call me Taiyou-chan!"

"Okay, Taiyou-chan, would you be willing to watch to Sachi?"

"It'd be my honor to." Sakura nodded, and Itachi and Sakura left the two.

"C'mon Sachi, let's play!" Taiyou ran around, while Sachi tried to tag her.

Their game was interrupted when another girl popped out.

"Tsuki-chan!" Taiyou yelled. The girl glared at her sister.

Tsuki had light purple hair, with one half of it covering her eye. It The rest was short and went a little past her ears. She was wearing an indigo tee shirt, and white khaki shorts, with blue shinobi sandals. Her eyes were gray, and set in a glare at her sister.

"Do you know where you are at, idiot?" Tsuki hissed.

"Nope! But look at my otouto (little brother)!" To prove her point Taiyou picked up Sachi.

"That is the Uchiha's child!" Taiyou looked clueless.

"Point is?" Tsuki sighed; her sisters stupidity amazed her.

"Taiyou...we could be in very much danger...This is the Akatsuki we're talking about..."

"So? You think too much, Nee-san..." Tsuki sighed. How could that idiot be her sister?

"Taiyou, as your twin sister, I suggest that we leave." Taiyou growled at her sisters statement.

"Twin sister! Look at us, we are not twins!" Taiyou's usual happy-go-lucky demeanor had vanished and turned serious and angry.

"Yes, no matter what you say, we are twins!"

"No, we are not! You were pampered for your bloodline trait, while I was cast away because they thought I didn't have it, when in reality, I was stronger than you!"

"Because you were one of those special people! Without your stupid trait, you'd be weaker than anyone!"

"Well, what about you! If you hadn't had it, you would have been just like me, so don't start this "twin sister" stuff, cause maybe by blood you are my sister, but that's all."

"You think that...just because you were cast out, you deserve all this special treatment!"

"WHAT!!! No, I was living my life fine without you! But, no...you and that dumb clan had to come back into my already messed up life. To do what? Mess it up some more! I know about your mission! You forget that no matter what you do, I can see everyone of your memories, every thought, everything. I know your mission... and I refuse to do anything with that God forsaken clan!"

"Taiyou-nee-san...can we go please?" Sachi pulled on her skirt.

"Of course, Sachi-chan." Tsuki glared at this point. She tried to get into her sisters mind, but was shot out, with a mental blast. She heard Taiyou say something mentally.

'_If you try to get into my mind, I'll give you much worse than a blast.' _

'**But Taiyou...if you know my mission...you know I can't let you go...You've seen everything.' **

"C'mon Sachi, lets go inside!" Taiyou left her sister, fuming.

'I'll make you join our clan, sister.' Tsuki smirked. 'Time to go to the wonderful Uchiha family.'

Tsuki headed to them, getting ready to tell them everything.

* * *

Sakura looked at Itachi. They hadn't found anything on the girl... 

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked.

"I say, lets wait around for awhile."

"Deal."

'**That's not very smart.' ** They heard a faint whisper in their mind.

"Did...you...just..." Sakura asked. Itachi nodded.

"Hello, I'm Tsuki, Taiyou's sister." Tsuki appeared before them.

"And what do you want?"

"To tell you about us, mostly my sister."

"Why?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because, she is a threat to you and your child. I do not wish to have Akatsuki on my tail."

"Fine...fine...tell us everything." Sakura agreed.

"Deal." Tsuki took a breath and began her tale. "Okay, well first you need to know about our clan. We are called Chiryoku, meaning mentality. Which is all about our clan. We are a psychic clan. Mentality, mind, to psychic. Get it? Whatever, just we are a very powerful clan, because of our psychic power. This caused many other clans to come and destroy us, so we were down to almost nothing. But, I'm getting ahead of myself." Tsuki sighed, but continued.

"When we were still a prominent clan, we decided that our clan could only have people with immense power, or bluntly put, the blood line technique. We could tell if they had it, by going into their mind. If there was a trace of it, then we'd let them stay in the clan. If there was none, we'd either throw them out, give them to somebody, or on the rare occasions, kill them. Here and there, their parents would ditch the clan to be with the baby, but usually, the clan would go and kill the missing members that left. It was how we worked." Another deep breath.

"I was born into the leader's family. My uncle was the leader. My mom was his sister. They were very close, so therefore, my mothers children must be strong to uphold our clan. But it turned out, when I was born, they sensed great power from me. My mother was having twins, so they expected my sister to also have that great power. When she was born, she did not look like any of our clan. As you can see by my appearance, our clan all has bluish color hair, mine being purple. Taiyou was born with orange hair so that tipped them off. When they looked into her mind, they didn't see any power or blood line trait. Upset, they threw her out of the clan, and an old lady found her a raised her." Sakura nodded, urging her to continue on.

"Well, a while later, the family had a massacre, killing our clan down to about 25 people. We were forced to bring outsiders into the clan, and marry them, having impure blood in the newcomer veins. Some clan members suggested that we try to round up our other clan members, which is what I was sent on. A mission to find the sister I always was told about. They kept it no secret, they said she was weak, so she was exiled. By time I found her, I saw her power. It turns out that Taiyou had a special ability not found in many clan members." Tsuki paused again.

"I went back to the clan, looking it up. A scroll talked about the ability. It said that very powerful warriors will not have normal looks, nor will they have the ability at first. But, by time they are seven they will have developed a genius level of power, able to defeat any of the clan members. I knew this was what my sister had, and has. Going to my uncle I showed him this, and he told me that I had to bring back my sister. Of course I asked why, and he said that all the clan members we exile, they know nothing of their bloodline; their heritage. Since my sister had something even more unique then our regular bloodline, it was important that we get her back." Tsuki thought carefully, but spoke.

"I went after her, and finally found her again. I told her that I was her sister, choosing to keep quiet about our clan. Taiyou told me I could travel with her, and that is what has happened. Until, she looked through my mind. Her psychic powers could mess around with anyone's mind and destroy them, bit by bit. And, Taiyou knows this. She looked through my memories and saw everything. She calls me her sister, but refuses to acknowledge me as her twin. She says twins are closer than sisters, and I'm barely a sister." Sakura masked her emotions well, not showing fear, or pity, or anything. Just blank.

"I see." Sakura contemplated the things Tsuki told her. "I will let Taiyou continue seeing my son. No matter the danger, if she does anything to my son, she will be killed. We have the forces of Konoha, Akatsuki, and Suna on our sides. One girl cannot beat us." Sakura stated.

"You are a fool!" Tsuki stood up. "She will not...no! I need her to go, do you not understand that!"

"I understand that exactly. That is why she is staying here." Sakura said, folding her hands in front of her.

"Uchiha, tell her no!" Tsuki yelled at Itachi.

"She has said everything needed to be said. This girl is in more danger staying here than anything."

"I can't believe you!"

"Believe what you wish then. We have decided."

"Idiots!" Tsuki stormed out of the base.

* * *

Taiyou looked at the blonde man. Sachi had shown him the guy, and Taiyou had to say, he was **hot**. His blonde hair, sexy voice, awesome looks, Taiyou had fallen in love with Deidara. 

But, she had a very weird way of showing it.

"Sachi-nii-san, wanna go bug him?" Taiyou asked him. Sachi rapidly nodded. "Cool, let's go!" Taiyou and Sachi skipped out to Deidara, who was training.

"Hey Sachi! Who is this, yeah?"

"My nee-san!" Sachi smiled, happily. Taiyou ruffled his hair.

"Hello, I'm Taiyou. And who are you?"

"...Deidara, yeah..." Deidara stared her up and down. She was pretty, but had an aura around her that just yelled mischievous. "Why are you here?"

"'Cause...I am...I got lost, and then met this cutie!" Taiyou picked up Sachi and hugged. "We're best friends!"

"Unkie Dei-chan, can we play with you?" Sachi smiled.

"Sure...yeah..." The two squeeled. "But first how old are you?"

"16." 'She doesn't act it...Reminds of that Naruto kid...'

"I see..."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough, yeah."

"No, really! How old!"

"Not tellin', yeah."

"Sachi-chan, how old is he?"

"Umm...Unkie Dei-chan, how old are you?"

"Not tellin, yeah."

"Then...I'll just check!" Taiyou looked into his mind, and tried looking for his age. "You're 28."

"Uhh...darn, yeah."

"You don't look it...you look about 22."

"Uhh...thanks, yeah?" Deidara said hesitantly. 'I have a bad felling...'

"How old do I look?" Taiyou smiled innocently.

"..." 'Okay chest, a little smaller than normal, kiddie face, no real curves...' "About 12, yeah." Deidara said bluntly.

"Oww...that hurt...my pride..." Taiyou whimpered.

"You wanted an answer, yeah." Deidara mumbled. Taiyou cheered up instantly though.

"I have now decided to take revenge! Sachi-nii-san! We will stay with Deidara-chan forever! At least until he acknowledges me as a 16 year old." Taiyou mumbled the rest of her sentence, but Deidara caught it.

"...Sachi-chan, you wouldn't do...yeah?" Deidara asked, not finishing his sentence, as they had run off. "Well...that was fast, yeah."

"ATTACK!!!"

"Oh shit." Deidara was blasted by water balloons. But, not just any water balloons...No...they weren't water balloons at all! They were paint filled balloons!

Deidara was covered in about fifty colors of paint, and he was not happy.

"I'll kill you!" He was so upset, he forgot to add his typical "yeah"!

"RETREAT!!!" Taiyou screamed, after they were getting charged at by a bazillion bomb birds. Sachi and Taiyou ran like they had never ran before.

And their running caused them to run straight into the one and only, Kisame!

"AHHHHHHH!!!!! MY SHARK!!!" Taiyou screamed.

"What?" Kisame looked at her oddly.

"I had a shark and it looked just like you, but somehow escaped! You are my missing shark!"

"Taiyou, you ate that shark..." Tsuki said coming outside, Itachi and Sakura following.

"Oh yeah...I did!" Kisame's eye twitched.

"Yeah...Itachi...I'm gonna go do something...over there...away from them!" Kisame ran back into the base.

"Wow, I think you scared him." Sakura commented. "I haven't seen Kisame twitch that way since the last time I cooked shark soup!" Sakura giggled, remembering the memory.

Flashback

_Pregnant Sakura put a bowl in front of the members. She put a hand on her swollen stomach. She had been having weird cravings, and the one she had just experienced was really weird. She wanted shark soup._

_So, there Sakura was, putting down the Akatsuki's dinner: shark soup._

"_Eat up!" Sakura sat down, and wolfed down the dinner. Everyone ate it, and got seconds._

"_So, Saku-chan, what type of soup is this, yeah?"_

"_Shark soup!" Kisame seemed to pale, then turn green. He got up and ran into the bathroom, barfing up the contents of the soup._

End of Flashback

"Well...I guess mine was worse..." Sakura commented.

Taiyou smiled at her, and held out Sachi.

"Sakura-chan, can I stay here?" Taiyou asked sweetly.

"Please mommy! Taiyou-nee-san is so cool!"

"No! Make them leave! Make them leave, yeah!" Deidara said, walking up to everyone.

"Deidara-chan...I'm insulted. Hey did any of you know he was 28?"

"TAIYOU!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!!!" Deidara roared.

"Nah-uh! You insulted me, anyways!" Taiyou said back to him.

"You're a brat." Deidara grumbled.

"I heard that!" Tsuki sighed and restrained her sister from attacking Deidara.

"Taiyou, we need to leave."

"NO!" Taiyou turned to her, not with a childish expression, but with a serious one. "Please...for once...I'm really happy..." Taiyou whispered.

"Itachi-kun...what would Leader say?"

"No. That's what I and Leader would say."

"ITACHI! We are going to house this girl, no matter what!"

"Sakura...don't push this..." Itachi told her, glaring.

"Uchiha, I have had your child! And for our child's sake, I want this girl to stay! Plus I need another girl in the house."

"Sakura, no."

"Itachi, why not?"

"Because...She is not Akatsuki."

"Neither is Sachi!"

"He's our son."

"Like I care! This girl could be used to our advantages! I know Leader doesn't want any members but still..."

"No means no, Sakura."

"...I see..." Itachi smirked proudly, at his wife giving in so easily. 'Wait...giving in!? Sakura never gives in!' "I see that you care nothing of our son! And his happiness!"

"What! I do so!"

"Prove it. Let the girl stay." 'She blackmailed me...'

"I care for my son...I just do not want her to stay."

"You bastard!" Sakura shoved him away. "Forget your opinion! I'll let her stay! 'Did she just cuss in front of our son? I'll have to talk to her about that...'

"You don't pay for the food, though! You can't make the decisions here!"

"If you are going to be like this, I can go to work! While she stays here, and watches our son!"

"Sakura, you know nothing about her! What if she is going to kill our son!"

"I know her...how she acts...She is just like Naruto! She has had a hard life, I can sense it!"

"Big deal! She was fine without us, so she'll be fine without us some more!"

"Itachi...you don't care about our son!"

"Yes, I do! More than you're getting! I'm looking out for his safety, and ours! Plus, I'm looking out for her safety...too. She...if she gets involved with the Akatsuki...she'll stay here forever...plus she's a threat to us. She can read each of our minds, our memories, and everything else will be revealed. It's too risky to us, and herself."

"You **do** care...but look at how happy she is, and he is." Sakura pointed at Sachi.

"No, Sakura." Sakura sighed.

"Fine...but can she at least stay the night?"

"Okay..." Sakura smiled happily.

"Taiyou-chan, you can spend the night!" Sakura called happily.

"Really? Awesome!" Taiyou looked at Deidara, and smirked.

* * *

The whole night, Deidara was bombarded by so many pranks that he couldn't see straight (or maybe that was the effect of having paint, water, a bomb bird, and a camera blow up in his face) 

"Where is she, yeah?" Deidara whispered.

"Who are you looking for, Deidara-san?" Tsuki asked, walking behind him.

"The double trouble..." Deidara mumbled.

"My sister, and Sachi-san?"

"Yeah..."

"I see...well...I can tell you now, watch out. Taiyou will try anything to make you get annoyed, and bend to her wishes."

"Thanks, yeah." Deidara grumbled, walking on. Suddenly, a bucket of ramen dropped on him.

"Got him, Taiyou-nee-san!" Sachi cheered happily.

"Great job, Sachi-nii-san!" Taiyou dropped down from the ceiling. "So, Deidara-chan, are you ready to acknowledge me as a 16 year old?"

"Nope, yeah." Deidara looked away, bored.

"Sachi, we attack!" And the two charged at the blonde Akatsuki member. Deidara knowing since he was Akatsuki could beat them, didn't even block, which was his downfall.

At the last moment, Sachi and Taiyou pulled out water guns, and squirted him in the face.

"AHH!!! I HATE YOU GUYS!!!" Deidara tried to wipe the water off of his face. But, Taiyou continuously squirt him. "Taiyou!"

"Oh, would you like me to stop?" Taiyou asked, sweetly.

"Yes, please, yeah." Deidara told her threw gritted teeth.

"Hmm...well do you acknowledge me as a 16 year old yet?"

"..." Deidara thought about it. Finally he decided. 'Seduce...her...I know she likes me...' Sliding over to Taiyou, Deidara carelessly draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Taiyou-chan..." Deidara whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I tink of you more than just a 16 year old girl, yeah." Deidara told her.

"Really?" She asked him, blushing.

"Yes...more of a girl around the age of Sachi, yeah." He told her bluntly, forgetting his seduction act.

This hurt Taiyou, though. Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip.

"I see..." Taiyou walked away, Sachi following.

"Aren't we gonna co'tin'u?" Sachi asked cutely.

"Sorry, Sachi-chan...I'm tired...Why don't y-you go hang out with your dad?"

"'K!" Sachi ran off, leaving Taiyou to slump against the wall, in Sachi's room, where she was staying.

Her shoulders heaved with sobs, but she didn't make a sound. Why was it that she was always hurt?

'**Taiyou, stop crying.'**

'_Nee-san...I can't...'_

'**Taiyou he was so much older than you.'**

'_I know...but...he was so...'_

'**Listen, we're leaving tomorrow, so don't worry.'**

'_I...I suppose.'_

'**Hey, we're sisters right?'**

'_Yeah...Sisters...'_

'**Then I've decided. If you don't want to go back to the clan, I will not make you. I'm your sister after all.'**

'_Can't you stay with me? Please?'_

'**Doubt it...but we can still talk to each other telepathically.'**

'_Right!'_

'**Now chin up. He's just a guy...'**

'_That's right! Just a guy!'_ Taiyou sat up smiling. Someone knocked on the door.

"Taiyou-chan, yeah? Look...can I talk to you?"

"Deidara-chan! Come in!" Taiyou said cheerfully. In walked the blonde haired guy, she had a crush on.

"Look...about what I said...I didn't mean it, yeah. You were just on my nerves. I...I do acknowledge you as a 16 year old, yeah. Just a very immature one." Taiyou smiled ear from ear.

"Thank you!" Taiyou glomped him.

"Err...okay, yeah." Deidara patted her head, and walked out.

Right then, Sachi ran in.

"Taiyou-nee-san! Mommy said it was time for me to go to bed!" Sachi said happily. "Will you tuck me in?"

"'Course!" Taiyou tucked him in, and began reading a story to him.

* * *

Sakura walked into Sachi's room (after finally cleaning the bomb spot on Deidara's wall), and saw Taiyou and Sachi sleeping soundly. Taiyou had fallen asleep reading to him, and had fallen to the floor. Sakura smiled, and covered her up. 

'_Poor girl...I do wish she could stay...' _Sakura sighed, closing the door on her way out.

"Goodnight...Sakura-san..." Taiyou mumbled, and snuggled back into her blanket.

'_And goodnight sister.'_

'**Yeah, night sister.'** And the girls fell asleep.

End of chapter

* * *

Phew, this chapter took me forever! Hopefully it's long enough, though! As a llittle note, in Japanese Taiyou means sun and Tsuki means moon! 

**IMPORTANT!!! Tell me if you want Taiyou to stay or not. If I don't get enough responses, I'll make her go away! (she will not be an important character but if you want her to add humor to the story, and bug Deidara, then that's all she'll be doing)**


	23. I Want You

Okay, I actually had this done last night...but I was lazy and didn't do anything...Hehe! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to xkakashiloverx, Lindsay-chan, and Hinata3131. I used their ideas that they suggested, but tweaked them and combined them into one! Thanks guys!

**IMPORTANT!!!** I know many people voted for Taiyou to stay...The polls were 17 for Taiyou to stay and 7 for Taiyou to go, but some people hated Taiyou...So I decided to comprimise! Taiyou will be leaving, but coming back randomly. For the next two or three chapters, she will not be in it. But she'll be back! When she comes back, she will not have another whole chapter dedicated to her...She'll just be hanging out with Sachi and probably bugging Deidara! This next couple of chapters will have a plot with them, and will follow the story! I just like popping in random chapters for some humor, nothing too extreme for the plot. So I hope this will not make me lose readers, but if so, I'm sorry. Just know, Taiyou will not have another chapter dedicated to her. Well, that's all.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

I Want You

2 Months Later

Taiyou had left with her sister, but she would come back to bug Deidara here and there. And play with Sachi. But for now, she was gone, saying that she had to deal with her "no good clan."

So, Sakura was bored. Deidara was on a mission, Itachi was also on a mission, and the two other members with them (Kisame and Tobi). Sachi was taking a nap, and Sakura had nothing to do. She had already cleaned the base, trained, and made a snack.

'_I wish something interesting would happen.' **'Be careful for what you wish for, Saku-chan.' **'Oh, hey. I haven't heard from you in a while.' **'Yeah...I've been having parties...' **'In my head?' **'Err...yeah?' **'Uhh...whatever...' _Sakura stared up at the sky, but was interrupted when she heard something.

"Are you Haruno, Sakura?" There was a man, that was pretty hot, jumping down from a tree.

"Nope. Not a Haruno anymore. Uchiha, Sakura now."

"I see...do you have any children?"

"Why do you need to know? Who are you?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hakaru, Keiji. And...to be blunt...I want you." _'Hakaru...I've heard that before...'_

"Err...sorry...but I'm married."

"Unfortunately, you have no choice. Unless, you want your son to die." A woman came out carrying Sachi. A knife was held at his throat. "If you do not come with me, your son will die."

"I'll...come..." Sakura knew if she charged, or did anything signifying she would attack, the girl would slit Sachi's throat.

"Good, but first." Keiji took out a needle, and stuck it in Sakura's arm, so quick, she couldn't defend. "We can't have you using any chakra. The drug cannot be blocked by your chakra, either. And you cannot switch to your Inner Self. I have done my research about you. This drug counters every ability you have, and it lasts for ten days."

"You...jerk..." Sakura passed out into Keiji's arms. It seemed the drug also had a sleeping drug in it.

"This is what you deserve for killing my brother...except this time, I will have you as mine!"

"Brother...do I take the child?"

"Yes, Mayoko. We must keep him. Come." Keiji looked like his brother (Hiroshi), except his brother had his hair style like Sasuke. Keiji had his hair like Itachi, in a ponytail.

Mayoko had raven/black hair like her brothers. She also had black eyes. Her hair was in a bun, a couple strands falling out.

The group continued onwards, Sakura and Sachi passed out in the enemies arms.

* * *

Sakura woke up later, and saw a weird room. She wasn't back at the base. That's when she remembered what happened, and Sachi.

"Sachi!"

"He's fine. Sleeping right now." Keiji came in. "Sakura-chan, we will be so happy together. We can have our own children, and Sachi will get used to me as his father. Mayoko, my sister, will be so happy to talk to another girl. And I will get the girl of my dreams."

"Like hell if I'll marry you!" Sakura spit. "And even if I have to, I'll never love you! My heart belongs solely to Itachi!" Keiji glared at her.

"It doesn't matter. You will love me in time. I'll make you forget him...everything about him." Keiji sat on the bed, next to her. "The way he makes you fell, the way he kisses you, the way he holds you, the way he touches you, everything he does to you. You won't remember; it will all be replaced with me. What I do to you." Keiji leaned and kissed her, but Sakura didn't respond. "It's alright. You'll respond with fiery passion later." He walked out of the room, laughing.

"Oh...God..." Sakura put her head in her arms. "Sachi..."

* * *

Sachi woke up and knew something was wrong. He wasn't in the base anymore.

Even if he was three, Sachi was as smart as a seven year old, or smarter. A very advanced prodigy.

'Mommy...daddy...I gotta save mommy!' Sachi balled up his fists, but continued sitting. 'I hav'ta do what daddy told me to. He always told me to think through eve'ything clearly.' Sachi began to think everything through. 'Mommy is most likely in danger. I am also in danger, I bet. But what do I do? Daddy trained me in many techniques...but I still need my Sharingan...Daddy activated his when he was 8...I'm 3...' Sachi stood up. 'I can find mommy. Daddy told me how to make a clone...' Sachi began to make the hand signs.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Sachi whispered. Another Sachi appeared. "I'm gonna find my mommy!" He told his clone.

Sachi went for the doorknob and found it locked. "'K...I'll go through the vents!" Sachi went to an air conditioning vent, taking a kunai that he had hidden in his pants, and unscrewed the vent cover. He crawled through the vent, and put the little vent cover back on.

Crawling through the dirty, dusty, vents, Sachi tried to find a room where he could hear Sakura. And he finally did.

"Sachi, I'm so sorry...what have I done? I'm such an awful mother..." Sakura sobbed into her arms. Sachi's eyes widened.

'Mommy...' Sachi tried to get out of the vent, through the vent cover that was separating him and Sakura. But, he had left the kunai back in the room.

"Mommy can you hear me?" Sachi asked, quietly, but loudly enough for her to hear him.

"Sachi?" Sakura looked up, her face covered in tears.

"Mommy, help me out, pwease?" Sakura nodded, and ran over. Even if she couldn't use chakra, Sakura would get her son out, no matter what.

Sakura took out a senbon needle that was hidden in her chest bindings. She unscrewed the screws with the needle, with difficulty.

Sachi got out, and dusted himself off.

"Sachi...I'm so sorry about this...Please...forgive me..."

"Mommy...eve'ything will be fine! Daddy says you're strong, so we'll be fine!" Sachi said smiling. This brought more tears to Sakura's eyes.

"No honey...Mommy can't do anything right now...these men gave me something bad..."

"But...you can do anything!" Sachi said, smiling bigger.

"Not with this drug they gave me...It was made so I couldn't do anything! B-but Sachi...I'll protect you...no matter what..." Sakura hugged him tightly. "We can get out of here, Sachi-chan...but we have to work together."

"Yeah! I can help you, mommy!"

"Sachi-chan...Let's get out of here!" Sakura wiped away her tears, and pulled Sachi into her arms.

Sakura went to the door and found it was unlocked. Opening it, she and Sachi began to walk out. They wove around corners, and walked quickly through hallways. Doors passed, different hallways were traveled, and no one noticed they were missing.

"Mommy...when are we gonna to get out?" Sachi whispered.

"Never my dear boy! You see, you and your mother will be here forever!" Out of nowhere appeared Keiji.

"Nah-uh! My daddy will come and save us!" Sakura got into a fighting position.

"We are leaving! Even if I do not have chakra, I can still fight!" Keiji smirked.

"Then, you'll be fighting against my sister! Mayoko!" Mayoko walked out, and drew a sword.

"Sakura-san, we will fight. And I will win." Sakura nodded.

"Sachi, listen. You need to get out of here. Run as fast as you can, and don't come back. Find yor father, okay?"

"But...mommy..."

"Do it!" Sakura looked at him fiercely. Sachi nodded, and ran off.

But Keiji blocked him.

"Sorry sport, you can't leave-AHH!" Sakura had kicked Keiji in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"Run!" Sachi began to run.

"No you don't! Mayoko, take her! I'll go after the brat!" And Keiji ran off, while Mayoko attacked Sakura.

They exchanged punches, but Mayoko got tired of that, and began to use her sword. Sakura was then put on the defensive, and couldn't attack.

After ten minutes of mindless dodging, Sakura began to pant.

'_I never knew how much I missed my chakra...I need to do something...and fast.' _Sakura kneeled on the ground, and tried everything in her to summon just a bit of chakra. Nothing.

'_**TRY HARDER!!! THIS ISN'T FOR YOU!! YOUR SONS LIFE IS ON THE LINE!!!'**_

Sakura looked up at Mayoko with determination. "I will win." Sakura stated. Mayoko narrowed her eyes, and attacked.

Sakura dodged, and slid to her right. Mayoko charged again, and Sakura jumped up.

'_C'mon chakra! Work for me!' _

"You can't use chakra no matter how hard you try." _'C'mon! PLEASE!!' _Sakura still couldn't get anything.

A sharp kick to her side made her stop concentrating on her chakra. Sakura threw a punch at Mayoko, but she easily dodged it. Mayoko elbowed Sakura in the jaw, then kneed her in the stomach. Taking her sword, Mayoko stabbed it through Sakura's stomach.

Sakura coughed up blood, and felt Mayoko pick her up by the throat.

"You killed my brother. I'm going to inflict so much pain on you that you'll want to die." Mayoko began to hit Sakura repeatedly. Then knee her, and kick her. Mayoko punched her to the ground. "I hate you! M-my brother..." Mayoko dropped down crying. "I hate you..." Sakura looked up at her, her face bloody and bruised.

"It was a mission..." Sakura spit out some blood. "I do what I'm told...that's how missions go...Your brother was a target, and was killed..." Sakura coughed up some more blood. "I feel no remorse for him..." Mayoko looked up and glared.

"You...how could you!" Mayoko took her sword and aimed for Sakura's heart. Sakura shifted, and it hit right above it. But knocked her out in the same. "I hate you, Uchiha, Sakura."

Sakura looked up, before she was knocked out, and saw the girl. "I'm sorry." She whispered. But it was not towards her, but towards Sachi and Itachi. She had failed her family.

* * *

Sachi continued to run. He knew his mother could handle that woman.

"Right? 'Course she could! She's mommy!" Sachi said smiling.

"Sorry little boy, but your mommy will not win." Keiji stepped out of some shadows.

"Nah-uh! Mommy can do anything!"

"Such childish fantasies! Your mommy will be lucky to live! With Mayoko fighting her...She killed our brother!" Sachi's eyes widened.

"No! Mommy is nice! Mommy doesn't kill!"

"Your mommy is a ninja. Ninjas kill!" Sachi fought back tears.

"Well, if she did, it was 'cause he was bad! And I bet he was! Since he was your brother!"

"What are you trying to say, you brat?!"

"That you, and your brother are bad people!"

"Why...you...little..." Keiji glared at him. "I should kill you for that insult..." Keiji walked over to Sachi, but Sachi stood there defiantly. "Instead though, I'll just have to hurt you." And Sachi was back-handed. "You brat. All you Uchiha's are so prideful...so ignorant...so foolish...that's why you'll all die!" Sachi glared, feeling a blinding rage inside of him.

Sachi charged at Keiji, bringing chakra to his fist like his mother showed him. At this young age, Sachi had inherited Sakura's chakra control, so Sakura began teaching him how to use her super strength. And Sachi was getting good with it.

Sachi released his punch, and it nailed Keiji in his jaw.

"My famwy is the best..." Sachi said glaring. Keiji stood up, and laughed.

"I bet you think that! Your "best" family is nothing but a lie! HAHAHA! Your family has so many dark secrets...you wouldn't think it was the "best" anymore." Sachi glared, and began to feel his eyes tingle.

"What do you mean?" Sachi asked, his childish attitude gone, replaced with a shinobi attitude.

"You may be three...But I think it's time for a history lesson. The Uchiha Clan was one of the most powerful clans in Konoha...well it was until someone came and killed every member, except two."

"My daddy..."

"And his brother, Sasuke. But you know why they didn't kill your daddy? Cause he was the one that killed them!" Sachi felt his world crash down.

"W-what?"

"Your father killed your clan, to test his limits! He spared his little brother because he wanted him to kill him! Burt Sasuke ended up being killed by your mother and father!"

"N-no...You...You're a liar!" Sachi backed away.

"And your mother had fallen in love with an S-class criminal...all because of a mission. Did you know your mother was the weakest of her team? That she couldn't do anything? That she was in love with your dead uncle, who was on her team? Did you know this, Sachi?"

"Mommy...loves...daddy..." Sachi said weakly. The tingling in his eyes had increased, but was becoming blurred by tears.

"And your mother killed her first love! And went for your father! The one who made it so you don't have grandparents! So you no longer have a clan!"

"SHUT UP!!" Sachi looked up, tears streaming down his face. But his eyes were no longer dark green, but a crimson red. Sachi had activated the Sharingan at the youngest age ever. Three.

"Oh, are you a little upset?" Sachi glared.

"I'll kill you! You will not talk to me this way! Lies or not...I'll win!" Sachi charged at him, determined. Determined to win back his honor and dignity. Determined to prove that his family was good. And determined to help his mother escape.

The two began to fight, and Sachi was putting up a challenge. He was giving it his all, and even more.

Somehow, Sachi was blessed with incredible speed for a three year old, and it was working to his advantage. Sachi was dodging everything Keiji was throwing at him, and with his newly activated Sharingan, it was easy for him.

This was putting a challenge up to Keiji. But, still, Sachi was no big powerful enemy. He was still three, probably at a genin level at most. That was very advanced for his age, but Keiji was at a jounin level at least. There was no competition.

Keiji hit Sachi in his stomach, but the little ninja did not give up there. He ran up to Keiji, and punched him back, in the stomach. Keiji grabbed Sachi, and held him in a headlock.

"You brat...you've put up a good fight, but to no avail-OWW!" Sachi bit harder into his arm. He was trying to bite the blood out of him, heck trying to bite his arm off! Sachi began to gnaw on Keiji's arm, before Keiji could get him off. Blood dripped down his arm.

"You brat..." Keiji was fuming. "I'll kill you." And the fight began, again.

* * *

Sakura felt immense pain. Putting her hands up to her chest, she felt something sticky.

'_It's blood...My blood...' _Sakura groaned silently, and opened her eyes, with difficulty. She was still in the hallway where Mayoko had knocked her out in. But Mayoko was no where in sight.

'_Sachi...I have to help Sachi...' _Sakura sat up, feeling the pain spread. She had no clue how long she'd been knocked out, but hopefully not too long.

Staggering up, Sakura went off, trying to find Sachi. She had to use the walls for support, and she could still barely walk. _'I need to find Sachi...must find Sachi...' _Sakura coughed up blood, and collapsed to her knees. _'Sachi...Sachi...I need to help Sachi...' _ Sakura shakily stood back up, and continued down the hallway.

She began to feel the world turning around her, and her legs shaking. Her head was pounding, her breathing slowing down, and vision turning black. _'I can't die yet...I must save Sachi...I must...' _

Turning around one corner, Sakura fell to the ground. Her pain was bad...She couldn't stand anymore. So, she began to drag herself. Blood trailed along after her. Another corner she turned, and more blood soaking the pale blue carpet, turning it into a dark purple.

Corner after corner, Sakura dragged herself, working on sheer will power alone. She could only think of Sachi. And finally, she saw him. Her son.

But he was bleeding, and Keiji held a sword over Sachi, ready to bring it down, and kill her son.

* * *

Sachi and Keiji faced off again, both fuming.

Keiji started off first. He ran swiftly, kicking Sachi in the stomach. Sachi tried to attack back, but Keiji was too fast. He began executing a flurry of punches in the young boy. Sachi couldn't do anything but put his arms up to shield his face.

Keiji got tired of that and sent a kick to Sachi's head. It knocked the poor boy back into a wall. Sachi was beginning to feel faint...actually, he was going to faint...

'This is the end for me...and I even activated my Sharingan...' Sachi felt the world of unconsciousness grab him, or was that Keiji? Either way, Sachi was slammed again into a wall, waking him up briefly.

"So this is the strong Uchiha? You are weak!" Keiji mocked. Any other time, Sachi would have killed someone who said that to him, but right now, he was way too weak to do anything.

Sachi saw a blackness appear in his vision. 'Am I going to die?' Opening his eyes for one last time, Sachi looked up and saw Keiji holding a sword over him, about ready to plunge it down into him.

But he also saw his mother, crying and bleeding. Sachi turned his head, and looked at his mother with his dark green eyes, as his Sharingan had taken too much out of him, so he had to turn it off.

"M-mommy..." Sachi whispered. Three years old, and he was dying. How nice.

* * *

Sakura saw Sachi mouth "mommy" at her.

"Sachi, NO!" Sakura felt a burst of strength go though her, but too late. Sachi was going to die.

* * *

Keiji plunged the sword and a scream was heard, as blood splattered everywhere.

End of Chapter

* * *

Cliffhanger! I've really been wanting to do one of those...

Okay, some of you might be like "Why is a three year old so strong?" Well, I tried to point this out. Sachi isn't too strong. He'd be your advanced academy level/ low genin level student. Strong for a three year old; Sachi is a prodigy. Now for one, this could be possible. Itachi graduated the academy at seven, and he was a genius prodigy, like Sachi. Now with Sakura and Itachi, both being smart, their child inherited their genes. Sachi became very smart. That explains why he can think through these situations. Plus, Itachi taught him this stuff. Itachi trains with Sachi any time he can. So that's another reason why Sachi is advanced. Now, Sachi was also blessed with fast speed. As I have come to see, Sasuke was fast. So is Itachi. They are bothe from the Uchiha clan. I kinda figured that since their both from the same family, and fast that Sachi would inherit abnormal speed. And why he activated his Sharingan. So far, from what I've been able to tell, The Uchiha's seem top activate their Sharingan during dangerous times/ life threatening and when emotions aare running high. Like Obito and Sasuke. Sasuke activated his while fighting Haku, and it was a dangerous/ life and death style fight. Obito was going after Rin...and you get the point. So, since Sachi was in life threatning position, and he was very angry, that's why he activated it. And, again, he is a very advanced prodigy.

The last point I want to make is that Sachi was not a very big challenge against Keiji. I tried to show that. Keiji was toying around with Sachi, but when Sachi got Keiji upset, Keiji began to really fight. Therefore saying, Sachi would have lost the fight no matter what. Sachi just had to fight back.

Phew, I think that's all! The next chapter is going to be called "My Son". I'll try to have it out soon, like this Friday or Saturday. But, I don't know. It might not be until later. Also, I'm going to be posting a oneshot called "Cold" about Sakura. It's almost done and should be out very soon! Watch for it! (but warning, it is pretty sad...)


	24. My Son

Ehehe...sorry for the late update but...err...no excuse really. Extreme laziness, I guess you could say.

Here is the continuation of the last chapter! Yay!

'Anyone's thoughts'

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura' "Inner Sakura talking"**_

"Talking"

* * *

My Son

Itachi felt something. Something was wrong.

"Kisame...we need to hurry, something is going on." Itachi stated calmly, while he was actually freaking out by the second.

"Fine, fine. We'll get done here...Well...I don't need your help so go on back to the base, I'll finish up and catch up."

"Thank you." Itachi jumped away and sped off to the base. 'Sakura...Sachi...you two better be okay.'

* * *

Deidara stepped into the base, expecting to be assaulted by a great aroma of smells. Sakura's cooking was always the best. 

But what greeted him was not the typical food smell. But emptiness.

"Saku-chan?" Deidara called out. No answer.

He felt a surge of panic rush through him. "Sakura-chan, yeah?" He asked louder. Still nothing.

"SAKURA!!" Deidara ran up to her room, and opened the door. She was gone. "Shit!"

"Deidara-senpai, what's wrong?"

"Sakura is gone, yeah!"

"Is Sachi?" The two rushed to the small boys room. He was also gone.

"Damn. Itachi is going to be ticked, yeah."

* * *

Mayoko sat in her room, holding a picture of her older brother. Hiroshi. 

"Why...Why did you have to...die? We wouldn't have to take this girl. She's so young...she's a mother...Why did you have to...?" Mayoko collapsed on the ground, sobs flowing out. Her brother. Her big brother. Gone.

"B-brother...you left me..." Mayoko whispered, tracing his picture. "You promised...Mother said you'd always take care of us...And...you promised. I-I'm you're little sister." Tears dripped down her cheeks. "But...you lied. Big brother." Mayoko collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down her face. She sniffed and fell into a peaceful bliss; sleep.

* * *

"Ah!" Keiji looked at the woman. Sakura had managed to tip the sword, so it didn't hit Sachi in his heart, but in his shoulder. But, Sakura had also got pierced by it. When she had tipped it, she had fallen, and it stabbed through her arm, into Sachi's shoulder. 

"Mommy!" Sachi gasped out. Sakura turned to him, pain etched across her face.

"S-Sachi-c-chan. I... think I can heal...t-that." Sakura put her hand over his wound and bright blue energy poured out.

"W-what? I sealed off your chakra!"

"W-who said this was chakra? I-it's m-my life energy. I won't let my son d-die, even if it's the cost of m-my own life." Sakura smiled and hugged Sachi. Tears streamed down her face. "I know I could n-never be the good m-mother I had dreamed of but I-I hope that you grow u-up to be a great p-person." Sakura kissed Sachi on the forehead, and using some more of her life energy, she used it to teleport Sachi to the Akatsuki base. It was the last bit of energy she had.

'_I love you, my son.' _Sakura closed her eyes, smiling. _'I love you guys...Itachi take care of our son.' _Her breath stopped, her sparkling green eyes closed, her rosy lips parted, and she fell backwards, dead.

* * *

Itachi felt a pain in his heart. 'Sakura!' He increased his speed, running as fast as he could to the base. 

The dread in his heart and mind increasing.

* * *

Deidara looked wide eyed. 

"S-sachi-chan what happened, yeah?" Sachi flung himself on Deidara, crying.

"Mommy! Save mommy!" He screamed.

"Where is Sakura?" Deidara began to panic. Something told him Sakura was not doing well.

Sachi sniffed and told him the story.

"F-finally she healed my shoulder with blue energy! And usin' the same energy, sent me home!"

"Oh God. Sachi-chan..." Deidara stepped out of the room, and slid down the door. He knew it. The blue energy. All Akatsuki members (well...probably not Tobi) knew about life energy. It was a last resort. If you were going to die anyways, you might as well save someone else.

That was what the point of it was. All advanced ninjas knew how to manipulate life energy, it's just that...once you use it, it's screaming death.

Sakura knew that. So she knew without her chakra, strength, energy, she was dead, as well as her son. So she used her life energy. It was a last resort to save her son, and it worked. But there was a cost. Her life.

"Sakura...why...?" Deidara knew it. **He knew it**. Uchiha, Sakura was dead. She was **dead**. Gone. Never coming back.

Deidara felt something spring up to his eyes. Tears. They flowed down his cheeks, and dripped off his chin. And he did nothing to stop them.

He felt numb. Sakura was always the light to the Akatsuki's miserable lives. She gave them feelings, she gave them happiness, and she gave them hope. Hope that their lives weren't all about killing. Hope that they could actually live with some happiness.

And now she was gone. Their light. Their hope. Their happiness. Gone. Snatched from their fingers.

'Gone. Gone. Gone.' The word repeated itself in Deidara's head, over and over. It was engraved there. Gone. **She. Was. Gone**.

* * *

Itachi stepped into the base and saw Deidara. He was up against the wall, tears streaming down his face. A blank look in his eyes. 

"Where's Sakura?" Deidara turned toward him and a new set of tears erupted down his face.

"Gone." Was all he said, but Itachi felt like his world had just been crushed. The woman he loved so dearly, gone?

"Did she just leave...or..." Deidara nodded, confirming Itachi's worst fears. Sakura was dead.

"Is Sachi?"

"He's sleeping." Tobi came out, holding Sachi. His cloak had a wet spot where it looked like Tobi told Sachi his mother wasn't coming back. It was where Sachi had cried his poor little heart out.

"I need to go..." Itachi said, numbly. 'She's dead.'

The two members nodded, and Itachi took off. Deidara continued to sit by the wall, while Tobi carried Sachi into his room and put him to bed.

Tobi felt tears prick at his eyes, and he let them out. No one could see them anyways. The advantage of wearing a swirly, orange mask.

* * *

Sakura felt like she was in a sweet abyss. No thoughts ran through her mind, nothing clouding her soul. Nothing wearing down on her mind. Just freedom. 

Walking around in this place, Sakura saw so many things. Beautiful flowers surrounded her, as far as the eye could see. Trees blooming, with the scent of honey on them. A small breeze blowing around, scattering petals from the flowers. A sparkling sun, shining on a deep blue pool of water, sitting in front of a tree. The blue sky releasing a calming effect on her.

She was at peace.

"This world is so nice! I can just live here forever!"

"Yes, but won't you get lonely?" A small girl appeared by Sakura. She had short pink hair and bright sea-foam green eyes. The young girl as wearing a light blue shirt, and white skirt. There were tennis shoes on her feet. Her hair had a white a blue clip, pulling back hair from her face.

"Well, you're here! So, I guess I won't!" Sakura said cheerfully. "So, what is your name?"

"Sakura."

"Mine too! We could be close friends, Saku-chan!" Sakura smiled widely, and her smaller self looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. You see, I am not supposed to be here. I...have been trapped here, and though I do like the company, I feel very limited. Quite frankly, I'm very tired."

"Well, you can sleep!"

"No, you see...if I sleep, you will go away. But if I continue talking to you, I will collapse."

"_**SAKURA!!" **_Sakura heard someone call for her.

"That...voice...It's so...familiar." Sakura collapsed to the ground holding her head.

"_**SAKURA!!! DANG IT! ANSWER!!" **_Another person appeared by the two Sakura's. **_"There you are! I've been wondering where you were! I'm scared, Sakura! It's so dark now. And cold."_**

"W-who...are you? What is going on?" Sakura groaned, feeling the pain in her head increase.

"Sakura, you must understand, we are the...inner you's...We...are dying because you are. I am able to control this mind set, so your soul does not separate from your body. But it takes much of my stamina to do so. I need help."

"I can help."

"No, you can't. You have no energy. You...are an illusion. Well...your souls illusion. Does this make sense?"

"_**Nope." **_ Inner Sakura said bluntly. Sakura looked at her little version and nodded.

"I understand, somewhat. You are saying that I am actually my soul, and I'm dead. I should be departing from this world, but you have kept me here using your powers. If you run out of powers, then I will die, as well as you two. Correct?"

"Pretty much. Now, I must concentrate." The girls kept quiet.

* * *

Itachi felt blinding fury through his body. He was jumping so fast that no one could see him. Itachi was tracking anything he could. Small broken twigs, chakra signals, anything he could find. No one knew where this base was, so Itachi was following the trails of the kidnappers, or what he thought were the kidnappers. 

But, he was still doing this blindly. He couldn't think logically. His Sakura was gone!

'My Sakura. She was mine...No. She's still mine! I will get her back, even if I have to travel through death. She's mine! Forever and ever. Sakura...I love you.' Itachi saw something, to make his spirits lift, just a bit.

It was the base. Where Sakura was.

'Is! She is there!' Itachi rushed into the base, not caring about being quiet. There he met with Mayoko.

"W-who are you?" Itachi glared and pinned her to the wall.

"Where is Sakura? Where is my wife!?" Mayoko looked down. But looked back up defiantly.

"She died! Dead! My brother killed her! And I'm glad! She was a pink haired bitch!" Mayoko sneered. Itachi gazed coolly at her, and before she knew what was happening, Mayoko was sent into the world of the Tsukuyomi.

After dropping the unconscious Mayoko, Itachi went off to find her brother.

Walking down corridors, he found something to make his stomach churn. It was blood, but in the shape of a body.

Kneeling down next to it, Itachi realized that it was fresh. 'Sakura's blood.' He followed the trail of blood, and the bloody footprints. It ended next to a door.

Itachi walked in, and saw more hallways, but a man dragging himself along the way, carrying Sakura.

"Let her go." Itachi had a kunai to his neck.

"Fine." Sakura was dropped. "I did."

"I'll kill you." Itachi punched the man, knocking him unconscious. He leaned down to look at Sakura. She was cold, pale, and her blood was drying. But what scared him is that he couldn't sense her.

Life energy always gave a small wave of energy, that the most trained and advanced shinobi could sense it. But hers was gone. Even in death, he should still be able to sense it. It was supposed to be dead energy, though.

But there was nothing. He could tell her chakra was compressed, and sealed away.

"Sakura." Itachi shook her. And that's when he realized something.

Sakura's chakra was completely sealed off. So, how could she have gotten Sachi healed and to the base? Her life energy!

"I can save you..." Itachi had a ghost of a smile appear on his face. Putting his hands over her chest, he began the process of healing her, with his life energy.

She became warm, was getting her color back, but still not breathing. 

"C'mon Sakura!" Itachi knew if her soul was gone, she was to.

* * *

"Ahh...Sakura...I'm going to send you back...you have enough...life...energy...to...Maintain your form." The miniature Sakura passed out, leaving Sakura alone with her inner self. 

"I'm a soul..." Sakura realized that she would leave the world. She would die, forever. "I love you Itachi..." Sakura began to float up.

* * *

Deidara sniffed, wiping his tears. Sakura was gone, yes. But she had left so much more, then just pain and sadness in her leave. 

She had left her son. Sachi. The next hope and joy of the Akatsuki.

Deidara knew he didn't want the young child to get down and broody like his father always was/is.

But how can a child be happy, when everyone else around him was mourning. Deidara never cried. He was always happy. Except when dealing with Tobi.

'And Taiyou. She will help.' Sachi adored her. So, maybe if Taiyou could stay fulltime at the Akatsuki, she could become like Sachi's adoptive mother, while Deidara could still be his uncle.

'I can ask Leader for some time off, not for mourning, but to help Sachi out. Tobi and Kisame can handle the brunt of the missions.' Deidara stood up, pasting a small smile on his face. Sakura may be gone, but Deidara would make sure her son was the best. Happy, strong, and someone who loved life.

He knew he had to. For Sakura. For the girl who did so much for them. The girl that gave them happiness. He would take care of her son, as if it were his own. He would never abandon Sachi.

"Sakura, I will forever honor you. You...I know...you know that you could have saved yourself...and let Sachi die, yeah." Deidara looked up to the ceiling, and continued to speak, as if speaking to her. "You always cared about us, and you used everything you had to see your son alive and safe. You were a true light, a true woman to look up to, yeah. I'll always admire you, and everything you did, yeah." Deidara walked away, and decided to cook dinner, though he didn't have a clue how to.

"Where is that brat when you need her? Stupid Taiyou, yeah."

* * *

"_**NO WAY!!" **_Inner Sakura grabbed Sakura and held on to her. **_"Like hell if your leavin'! We got a son to take care of, a man to please, Deidara and Taiyou to set up, dinner to cook, and Kisame to make fun of! Plus, we gotta go mess with Hidan some more! He is so much fun! So, you ain't leavin'!" _**Sakura smiled at her inner self. 

"You're right. I'll...get back. I swear it!" The two began their desperate struggle to keep Sakura alive, or at least her soul in her body.

* * *

Itachi felt himself getting weaker. "Come back, Sakura! C'mon!" He growled out. Forcing more life energy in, he saw something. It was a wince on her face.

* * *

"_**OUCH! I said I'd keep you here, but girl, you hurt! OUCH! Stop pulling on me!" **_

"Sorry...I..." Sakura stopped talking, a watched her hand in fascination. It was disappearing. "I'm...going away! Maybe...I'm saved!" And Sakura disappeared from the fantasy created world, and landed back in her body, wincing.

* * *

"Oww..." She gave a low groan. Blinking, she opened her eyes, and was met with Sharingan looking at her, tiredly. "Itachi-kun?" Sakura croaked out. 

"Sakura." Itachi smiled, and scooped her up in his arms. "Let's go home, our son is waiting. And Deidara thinks you're dead, and looked like a mess."

"Aww...He cares! But it better be in a friendly way...I'll never be able to put my plans into action if he doesn't!"

"Plans?"

"Heehee...MUHAHAHAHA!! I'm gonna play matchmaker. With him and Taiyou-chan! Yipee!"

"You're...going to...play..." Itachi's eye twitched. "Shouldn't you be tired, and should rest?"

"Nahh...I don't need it." Sakura pondered on that. "Well...I guess I do, but I need to see my son first." Itachi smirked, and the two rushed home, forgetting about the siblings.

* * *

Deidara heard a crash, and saw Kisame walk in. 

"Where is Sakura?" He growled out, holding his arm. Deidara looked down.

"She...isn't...here...anymore..." Kisame didn't get it.

"So, she quit?"

"Yeah...quit..."

"Well, why'd she do that?!"

"It...wasn't her choice, yeah."

"What do you mean!? Tell me, Deidara!" Deidara took a deep breath.

"She's dead." Kisame looked at him, and laughed.

"Seriously man, why she'd quit?" Deidara looked down, and bit his lip. "Y-you're serious, aren't you?" Deidara nodded. Kisame's eyes widened.

"She sacrificed herself to save Sachi..."

"B-but she could beat Leader!" Deidara motioned for Kisame to sit at the table.

"I'll tell you what happened, yeah." And Deidara began to explain.

* * *

Sachi woke up, and felt bad. Something told him that something wasn't right. That's when he remembered it. 

"Mommy..." He whimpered. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Sachi began to release pain filled sobs. His mother was dead.

Someone wrapped their arms around him, but Sachi couldn't feel it. All he was feeling was deep sadness, etched in his mind and heart.

"Sachi-chan, please stop crying, yeah." Sachi looked at the blonde haired man.

"NO! BRING BACK MOMMY AND I WILL!!" Sachi felt more sobs erupt from him. Why? Why? Why did she die?

"I-I want mommy..." Sachi told Deidara.

"Me too. We all want her to come back, yeah." Deidara said wiping a tear away from Sachi's eye. "But, she's not here, yeah. And she wouldn't want you this sad. Be happy, for mommy, yeah." Sachi nodded, and wiped his tears away.

"I-I'm hungry..." He finally said.

"Okay! C'mon, I'm trying to learn how to cook, yeah! You can help me!" Sachi nodded, and smiled. It wasn't his usual innocent, cheerful, and happy smile. But it was as close as it could come, under these circumstances.

* * *

Sakura felt extreme happiness seeing the base again. Jumping out of Itachi's arms, she burst through the door of the base, and into the kitchen. 

Everyone looked shocked at her.

"S-Saku-chan, yeah?" Deidara couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really her?!

"Mommy?" Sakura smiled her breathtaking smile, and walked over, hugging Sachi.

"Sorry," she said after her hug to him. "If it weren't for Itachi-kun, I wouldn't be here right now."

Sakura was bombarded by hugs from the Akatsuki's.

"Saku-chan! You're alive, yeah!" Deidara desperately hugged her.

"Yay! Pinky! You're alive!" Kisame showed her his wound. "Heal it, it hurts!" He whined. The members (except Itachi, though he did smirk) laughed at him.

"Sakura-san, I'm so glad you're alive! It wouldn't have been the same without you." The others agreed with Tobi's statement.

"Yeah...I didn't want to die yet." Sakura smiled, and re-hugged Sachi. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, all better now!" Sachi smiled back at her.

"Good!" Sakura smiled at Itachi. "And thank you, Itachi-kun. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Did he save you by the power of love?" Tobi asked. Sakura could have sworn she could see his eyes sparkling.

"Err...no Tobi. He saved me with life energy..." Sakura stated. Tobi sighed.

"So...No confesses of un-dying love, no tears, no screaming hysterically?" Sakura shook her head. "Nothing?" Tobi asked again.

"Nope. He just leaned over, and began pouring in life energy..." Tobi sighed.

"Well, that's not too interesting."

"Tobi, get a life, yeah. Not everything is what you would read in a romance novel." Deidara said annoyed.

"Yeah, and it's Itachi. He would **never **cry." Kisame stated.

"That's true. Itachi is as heartless as they come, yeah." Itachi's eye began to twitch.

"Yep, a true cold-hearted bastard." His hand began to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh, that isn't true!" Sakura came to his defense. "He is very sweet at night. Ya know, in bed." Sakura hinted at sexual sense. The guys cracked. "Yep, he's so sweet!"

"Sakura." Itachi hissed. Sakura turned to him and smiled.

"Kidding...well...not really." The guys continued to laugh (except Sachi and Itachi) and Sakura joined in.

"Daddy, what do they mean?" Itachi glanced down at his son.

"You'll find out when your older. Like way older. C'mon let's go train." Sachi nodded, and ran out with his dad.

Sakura laughed at her family, and smiled appreciatively.

'_I've gotten another chance at life. I'm so happy to have that chance.' _ Sakura looked around, and smiled again. _'I never want this happiness to go away. I love everyone here. And I'll do anything to protect them.'_

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Cook us something, yeah!" Sakura laughed.

"Commin' up!"

'_Anyways, if I died, they would all probably die. Deidara's cooking sucks.'_

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, that's that chapter! I hope it was alright! I already have a good idea for the next chapter. It's going to be called "Just Call Me Mary-Sue" Sakura is gonna have a rival, a Mary-Sue! Who will be an Itachi fangirl!

Okay, in this chapter, there are hinted Taiyou/Deidara hints. I did this for a reason. Mostly because I've had many reviews say that they wanted the two to end up together. So, it will be hinted at a lot during the story. Sorry if you don't like it...but...I kinda like the pairing myself. Anyways, tell me if you absolutly hate that pairing, if so I'll try to cut down on hints about them.


	25. Just Call Me Mary Sue

Sorry for the late update. I just got really lazy, and didn't type. Plus, I've been spending much time playing Final Fantasy 7...

Sorry if this character doesn't seem so perfect but I tried my best...

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

"Talking"

'Anyone's thoughts'

* * *

Just Call Me Mary-Sue

A couple of weeks had passed since Sakura's "death" incident. Itachi had went back the next day and brutally killed Keiji (putting him through the Tsukuyomi) and killed his sister soon after (he wasn't originally, but she begged because she wanted to be with her brothers) So life was mostly fine now.

Sakura was cleaning the base, Itachi training Sachi, Taiyou bugging Deidara, Kisame playing with his sword, and Tobi just playing...

That's when a spectacularly beautiful girl walked up to the base.

She had shining light blue hair, sparkling lilac eyes, rosy cheeks, pale pink lips, and was smiling. Sakura felt a growl rise up in throat. She didn't like the girl, and the girl hadn't even spoke one word.

The girl was wearing a light green shirt, white shorts that went down to her knees, and light green tennis shoes. Her blue hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Hello, I'm Lillia. My last name isn't important!" The girl laughed cheerfully. "I was hoping to sleep here for the night. You see, I'm lost, and I have no way of defending myself from people who could rape me so...I'm saw these two big strong men," Lillia pointed at Itachi and Deidara, smiling sexily, "so I thought that they would protect me." Taiyou also seemed to growl, and Sakura had narrowed eyes.

"I'm sure you can protect yourself." Taiyou said, hotly.

"But, I'm just a frail-"

"Yeah right. Is that why you carry five daggers, three swords, one katana, seven knifes, and so many senbon, kunai, and shuriken that there is too many to count, and are masters of them all? You aren't weak or frail." Taiyou continued.

"H-how did you...?"

"I'm psychic."

"Sure... Anyways, can I stay here?" Lillia slid up next to Itachi, and Sakura caught her doing something. A jutsu.

"Itachi!" Sakura called out, trying to make him move. "Come here!" She said it with much urgency. So, Itachi walked over. "Itachi, I want her to leave."

"Why?"

"I don't like her. And she's strong enough to protect herself. Plus, it's against Akatsuki rules."

"Like that stopped Taiyou."

"Uchiha! Get her out!" Sakura snarled.

"No."

"What?"

"She can stay." Sakura realized that the woman had caught Itachi in her jutsu. And she had also caught Deidara. And probably Kisame, and Tobi. The jutsu more in likely worked on all men in a distance.

Itachi walked away, and back to Lillia.

"Taiyou-chan, come here." Sakura waved her over.

"Sakura-chan, I don't like her."

"Neither do I. C'mon, since the guys are all over her, we're going to discuss our plan to make her leave." Taiyou nodded in agreement. They walked into the base, and into Sakura's room.

"Itachi is so sleeping on the couch tonight!" Sakura growled.

"So, what is the plan?"

"Okay, your abilities, can we use them?"

"'Course!"

"Awesome. Okay, you're going to search her mind and memories, and find out more of that jutsu she used on the guys to hypnotize them. And find anything else you know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Protect my son, for one. Two, watch the guys carefully. I can tell you now, though. One wrong move on her part, and I swear, I'm going to beat the crap out of her."

"I'll help! I can fry her mind, I think."

"Thanks, Taiyou-chan." The two went their separate ways. Sakura went towards Sachi.

"Sachi-chan! C'mere!" Sachi ran over happily to his mother.

"Mommy!" Sachi ran into Sakura's arms and hugged her. "Mommy, I don't like that lady!"

"Neither do I." Sakura scowled. "Sachi, will you do me a favor? I need you to stay away from her."

"Sure, mommy!" Sachi smiled at her.

"Here, stay with me. Until she leaves, okay?" Sachi smiled at Sakura, and nodded.

"'Course!" Sachi held Sakura's hand. "What about when you havta' talk with grown-ups?"

"You can join in."

"Yay!" Sachi clapped his hands.

Sakura looked fondly at her son. A couple of weeks ago, he looked like he was 12, and not 3. But now he looked like a cheerful 3 year old, happy and smiling.

"C'mon on Sachi. Let's make some... what do you want?"

"Ramen!" Sakura laughed.

"Okay, ramen it is."

* * *

Taiyou looked at Lillia. She was flirting with Itachi to no end! And he was married.

Taping into her mind, Taiyou began to read through her memories. Through everything.

She had an awful childhood: she was raped, beaten, abandoned, and became a thief. Then was taught by a dying sword master how to fight. And she expanded her skills, becoming one of the best in the country.

Then she was sold to a brothel. And that was when she found this jutsu.

Taiyou looked into the jutsu. It took any man, and seduced them, putting them under her spell. It seemed that if she commanded it, they would do anything to her. The only way to break out of it is to have horribly good self control, great strength, and like/love someone. Or kill the caster.

But, as Taiyou looked farther, she found the girl was super powerful. Her speed was as high as Itachi's, her strength as good as Sakura's, her jutsu as good as...err... Sakura or Itachi, and fighting just all around good. She'd be a great addition to the Akatsuki, but Taiyou realized that if she were accepted, Sakura would leave.

'And so would I. And Sachi-chan.'

Taiyou continued to sift through her mind.

Lillia was not a ninja, but more of a wanderer. She killed people, and had fun with hot guys, that attracted her. It seemed she liked Itachi and Deidara. But mostly Itachi.

Taiyou got tired of sifting unimportant things, and went to report to Sakura. This was a dreadful report. The girl was like, freakin' perfect!

Walking into the kitchen, Taiyou sat at the table, behind Sakura and Sachi.

"What's the report?" Sakura asked, still making ramen.

"She's pretty much perfect. Hard life, but horribly powerful. Worthy of Akatsuki." Taiyou told Sakura Lillia's past.

"What do we do?"

"Get rid of her. But she has the guys under her spell."

"I know. We could call for backup."

"By who?" Taiyou asked Sakura.

"Tsuki, your sister, could help. I have friends in Konoha that could help. But they'd have to be girls."

"I don't think we have enough time for that. This girl... she'll... seduce them, and make them turn against us. What can we do?"

"It looks like it's you, Sachi, and me who have to beat her."

"If we kill her, the spell is dispelled."

"But we have to hurry. She might..." Sakura bit her lip. "She might... do _that _with Itachi or Deidara."

"And she can turn them against us. What... do we do?" Taiyou chewed on her lip nervously.

"If we can't win, we retreat to Konoha. We'll get backup there, and come full force at her."

"Yeah... but... what if we don't make it out alive?"

"We can do it, Taiyou!" Sachi looked between them, while eating his ramen.

"Mommy, will we have to fight daddy?"

"No honey. We won't fight him."

"Will we leave?"

"I don't know." Sakura put her head on the table, which she had sat down at. "Sachi, no matter what, you're coming with me, okay?"

"But, I don't want to leave daddy."

"I don't want to leave him, either. But, right now, he's not... not... you're daddy. Right now, he doesn't love mommy."

"Why not?"

"You know that woman, honey?" Sachi nodded. "Well, she did something to daddy, and everyone else, except you, Taiyou-chan, and me."

"Oh. So how can we win?"

"If we can't win, we'll go back to my old home. They'll help us, and then we can come back."

"Oh." Sachi poked at his ramen.

"Sachi-chan, I'll be here too, okay?" Taiyou smiled at him. "I'm not going to leave."

"Really? Okay then, nee-chan!" Sachi resumed eating his ramen.

"I'm going to go talk to Itachi." Sakura stood up. "Sachi, stay with Taiyou-chan." Sachi nodded.

Sakura walked outside, and saw something to make her sick. Lillia was about to kiss Itachi.

"ITACHI!!!" Sakura screamed at him. He jerked away, and looked away. Sakura stormed up to him, tears gathering at her eyes.

"Sakura."

"You... how...?" Even if it was a jutsu, Sakura couldn't believe what she saw. What would have almost happened.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"No!" Sakura bit her lip, and glared at Lillia. She was going to break them up. Sakura would break her. "Snap out of it, Itachi! Please!"

"Sakura, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Itachi, please!" Sakura, even knowing it was the jutsu induced Itachi speaking, was still facing hysterics. She loved him, dang it!

"Sakura, we have had our good moments, but I just can't be with you anymore. I love her." Sakura bit her lip so hard, that it bled.

"NO! **NO! UCHIHA! I LOVE YOU!!**" Sakura had tears rolling down her cheeks. "_I love you,_" she said with desperation. "_I do._" Collapsing to the ground, Sakura began to sob.

"Sakura, don't degrade yourself."

"Degrade myself?" She hissed. "Degrade myself? DEGRADE MYSELF!!" Sakura stood up to him. "At least I'm not under some jutsu that makes you fall in love with the caster. That stupid... stupid bitch!" Sakura roared at her.

Loosing all her restraints, Sakura charged at Lillia, and tried hitting her. Inner Sakura was trying to come out.

Sakura ran at Lillia, and the two began fighting.

"Why are you fighting me? It's not my fault Itachi fell in love with me."

"You're a whore! You deserved to be raped a billion times!" Lillia's face hardened.

"Don't speak of things you don't know!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you know what, it has made you an awful person!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"And what about the brothel? I bet you loved it there."

"**SHUT UP!!!!**" Lillia began to fight Sakura with all her might.

Sakura dodged some punches, but the girl was just too dang fast! As Taiyou had said, the girls fighting was perfect, it seemed.

It wasn't long until Sakura lost, but that was mostly since she didn't call out Inner Sakura.

"Leave." Lillia commanded.

"I plan to." Sakura stood up, and went into the base. Taiyou had seen the entire thing. She had put together some clothes for Sachi and Sakura.

"Where are we going, mommy?"

"To my old home. You'll meet new friends there." The three walked out of the base, but was stopped by Itachi.

"S-Sakura... don't go..." He was fighting off the control of the jutsu. It seemed Deidara was too.

"Sakura-chan, T-Taiyou-chan... p-please... Help... yeah..." The girls eyes widened.

"Of course. Taiyou-chan... I think there is a weakness in the jutsu. Look at Lillia." Lillia was panting, and weakend.

"She seems perfect, but I think this jutsu has a flaw." Taiyou smirked.

"When in emotional stress and it looks like she's worn out. This must cause the jutsu to not have enough power. You probably need perfect control. If you can pull up her memories, I'll attack her."

"Deal." Taiyou concentrated her mind into Lillia's, pulling out as many bad memories as she could. It sent Lillia into tremors.

Sakura then rushed up to her, and began fighting her, using super strength. This time, if need be, Inner Sakura would see the light of day.

But, Lillia was being beaten, and couldn't put up a fight. It was so bad, that she released the jutsu.

Kisame and Tobi looked dazed, Deidara and Itachi looked tired, and so did Taiyou.

"Are they normal, Sakura-chan?" Taiyou asked, panting. Searching through her memories and pulling them up is hard work.

"I think so. Deidara? Itachi?"

"We're fine." Itachi stood up, and grabbed Sakura's hand. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Sakura began to feel her nerves race. What would happen? Would Itachi leave her?

'_**Of course not! If he does, we pound him!'**_

'_Right.' _

They got into their bedroom, and Itachi pulled Sakura down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I... That jutsu..." Itachi began awkwardly.

"I understand. And you fought it off at the end."

"But..."

"It's all right now, Itachi." Sakura smiled and kissed him. This began the tongue wars, and led to so much more.

* * *

Deidara looked at Taiyou awkwardly. Besides Sakura, she was the closest girl to him. They had talked a lot, and he knew that she liked him (a real crush that could lead to much more).

"Look, Taiyou... I didn't mean to..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not your girlfriend, or your mother. I don't have any leash over you so... I don't care!" Deidara could tell that was a lie. His face softened.

"Taiyou-chan... It was an accident... The jutsu, yeah."

"I know that! But... Deidara... I saw something. She had already..." Taiyou bit her lip. "She had already... had her fun with you by then... She kissed you... and you responded..."

"Nothing more, yeah!"

"I know that!" Taiyou snapped.

"Well, then since it was just that, then what's the big deal? As you said, yeah. You don't own me."

"You..." Taiyou looked at him with tears shining in her eyes. "Deidara you didn't just kiss her, you **MADE-OUT** with her!"

"So? She's hot, yeah. And, I have no connections with you, yeah." He sneered.

"I..." Taiyou ran off. Deidara could see the teardrops hitting the ground.

"Dang. I didn't mean for it to turn out that way, yeah." Deidara began to run after her.

* * *

"Mommy?" Sachi walked into his parents room, and saw an... awkward sight. "What are you doing?"

"Sachi!" Sakura pulled the blankets to cover her naked self and Itachi.

"Mommy?" Sakura looked at Itachi as if begging him to help her out in this very bad situation.

"Sachi-chan, you're mother and I... are very, very busy. We... need to talk... alone... So..."

"Oh, okay Daddy!" Sachi smiled and walked out the door, closing it on the way.

"Shall we continue?" Sakura asked, smirking at Itachi sexily.

"I'd be happy to."

* * *

"Taiyou-chan, please wait." Deidara ran up to her. "I'm sorry, yeah." 

"It doesn't matter." He could tell Taiyou was trying not to cry.

"Yes, it does, Taiyou-chan, yeah." He sat down next to her. "I shouldn't have said that... You are a really good friend, and..." Deidara didn't know what to say after that. He didn't want to give her false hope of being more than just a friend to him, but he wanted to make her forgive him.

"No, Deidara, it doesn't matter. I'm a big girl; I can handle these things." Taiyou stood up.

'Trying to run away from me.' Deidara thought.

"Taiyou... stop, yeah." He said, softly, reaching out to grab her wrist.

"Deidara, you know that I like you so don't give me false hope. I know you don't like me. I'll always know." He forgot about her mind reading ability.

"But, can't we be friends, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Taiyou smiled at him, though it was filled with pain. "We can be friends." 'Only friends.'

* * *

After Sakura and Itachi were done, they got dressed and went outside. Lillia was gone.

"Kisame, what happened to the girl?" Sakura asked coming back inside.

"Beats me. She just huffed, and left."

"Whatever." Sakura smiled.

Life was nice, she realized. No matter what, she would always have Itachi, even if it meant killing someone, and being a wee bit mean.

_**'A wee bit mean? How 'bout a true possive bitch?'**_

'_She tried to take what is mine, though.'_

'_**We should have killed her!! CHA!!'**_

_'I agree. Next girl we feel threatend by, we kill.'_

_**'CHA!!!'****  
**_

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, that's that chapter. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, soon, hopefully. It will be called: Akatsuki Dance!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, from the (mostly) positive feedback I've gotten about the DeidaraXTaiyou pairing, I'm slowly incorperating it into the story. But not too much. Just mostly a onesided TaiyouXDeidara, and a friendship DeidaraXTaiyou.


	26. Akatsuki Dance

Wow, sorry for the long update. This chapter is kinda short, and mostly humor. The next chapters will be more serious, and actually have more of a plot to them. Four more chapters and this story will be complete!

_'Sakura's Thoughts'_

'Anyone's thoughts'

"Talking"

Scroll

* * *

Akatsuki Dance

Sakura was cooking dinner, when Deidara walked in.

"Saku-chan, we got a scroll from the Leader. It's addressed to all the Akatsuki members, and Sachi."

"Well, call everyone in here, and we'll read it."

"Is Taiyou-chan here, yeah?"

"No. She decided to run around for awhile. She said she'd be back in about a month."

"Oh."

"Don't be so depressed!"

"I'm not, yeah!" Deidara snapped.

"Liar!"

"Am not, yeah!"

"Stop your fighting." Itachi commanded, walking in.

"Hey, Itachi-kun!" Sakura smiled at him. He nodded back at her.

"Oi, oi, Itachi! Where'd you go?" In walked Kisame. "Oh, there you are. I heard we got a scroll from Leader, and I was wondering if you had it?"

"I do, yeah." Deidara held up the scroll.

"Open it, then!"

"Yeah, Deidara-senpai, open it!" Tobi popped out from under the sink.

"How'd you...Never mind." Sakura shook her head.

"Mommy!" In ran Sachi.

"Hey Sachi-chan. What's up?"

"I couldn't find anyone to pway with."

"They're in here. But, Sachi-chan, we all need to talk. Deidara, read the scroll."

Deidara unrolled the scroll and cleared his throat.

"It says: Dear Akatsuki members, you must all attended the Akatsuki Dance. It is the first one ever, and if you do not, you will be **killed**. The only one required not to go is full fledged members (a.k.a. Sakura, Sachi, and Tye) But I do recommend you to come (Sakura, this was mostly directed at you) This will be held one week after you get this scroll. I suggest you hurry to the base. Remember, not coming means death! Love, Leader. And that's all it says, yeah."

The sounds were quite funny. Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara groaned. Sakura and Tobi squealed. And Sachi was just confused.

"Well, I guess we go to a dance! C'mon, let's get ready and go!" Sakura ran into her room and began to pack. Itachi looked at the other guys and sighed.

"Shall we begin our moments in torture?"

"We might as well, yeah."

* * *

Later On: The Akatsuki Main Base

Sakura smiled, walking through the doors of the base.

"Leader! We're here!"

"Hey, look who it is!" Out walked Hidan. "Hey evil pink bitch."

"Hey, religious wanna-be."

"Wanna-be! I'm pure religious-ness." Sakura smiled and laughed.

"I bet you are." She walked into the main room of the base, and instead of the normal base meeting room, it was set up as a dance room.

"Ah, so you made it. Well, it is time to begin." Leader spoke to all of them. "We will begin by drawing our partners name for this entire dance. Who wants to draw first?"

"Me!!!" Tobi bounced up to the hat with all the Akatsuki names in it.

"Okay, draw Tobi." Tobi reached in, and pulled out a name.

"I got... Leader's Partner!" He showed them the paper.

"Great..." Sakura heard Leader's partner mumble.

"Okay, Kisame, you draw next."

Kisame nodded, and went up drawing a piece of paper.

"Sorry Sakura. I got the person you wanted to be with, I got Itachi."

"Who said I wanted to be with that pompous jerk?" Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame began to laugh, while Itachi scowled.

"Well, anyways, Itachi and Kisame are dance partners. Next, we'll have Sakura draw."

Sakura went up, smiling, and drew a name. Her smile faded once she read it.

"I got WHO!? Leader, did you rig this?" Sakura asked glaring at the slip of paper.

"Whatever do you mean, Sakura?"

"How did I pull you?" She demanded.

"Luck of the draw."

"I bet." She mumbled, unhappily.

"Well, next is Hidan." Hidan walked up to the hat a drew a name.

"Err... It's the brat-" Sakura gave a jab to Hidan's side. "I mean the kid, Sachi."

"Ah, yes, whoever is left over will dance with you two. Since Tye did not come, we had uneven numbers."

"Oh, okay. You're next Deidara-chan."

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara glared at Hidan for the insult he gave.

Drawing a slip of paper, Deidara groaned.

"I got the money grubber. Kakuzu, yeah." Kakuzu groaned.

"Well, it seems Zetsu will be with Hidan and Sachi." Leader told them. "Now, for the first Akatsuki dance, we will obviously dance, but before that, we must do something else!"

"Is Leader high, yeah?" Deidara whispered to Hidan and Kisame.

"I'm thinking he is." They both whispered back.

"We will play... a game..." Leader whispered dangerously.

"What game?" Tobi asked, bouncing with excitement.

"The game is... Actually a competition... We will be racing in potato sacks, on water!!" Leader began his evil laugh. "But, one person will have their chakra sealed off in the group. And the two partners legs will be tied together. And, there will be chakra eating fish in the water. Be careful. Oh, and because of the odd numbers on Hidan's team, and me needing to be referee, Zetsu will be paired with Sakura in all games." Sakura gave an uneasy smile to the cannibalistic plant.

Everyone began to get into their potato sacks, with their legs tied.

Hidan was grumbling about Sachi, Tobi was bouncing up and down with excitement, Deidara and Kakuzu refused to look at each other, Itachi was emotionless, and Kisame had a big smile on his face, Leader's partner was scowling at Tobi, Sachi was staring at Hidan (more like glaring), Sakura was nervously smiling, and Zetsu was expressionless.

"Now, I'll cast the jutsu." Leader began doing hand signs (it seemed that he was. No one could really tell because of the creepy shadows that hid him, except his red eyes)

Walking to Itachi's group, he cast the jutsu on Itachi. Then he went to Tobi's group, and cast it on his partner. The next person was Kakuzu, then Sakura, and finally he went to Hidan's group.

"Leader, you can't put the jutsu in me! We'll never win, with this brat having the only chakra!"

"Shut up, Hidan! My so called 'brat' could probably kill you!" Sakura sneered at him.

"You shut up, wench!"

"Bring it, pretty boy!" Sakura and Hidan began to toss insults back and forth at each other. It was hard to believe they were friends.

"Hidan, shut up." Leader told him. Hidan shut his mouth (well, stuck his tongue out at Sakura first). "You will have the jutsu on you." Hidan grumbled, but said nothing else.

They all began the race. Most of the Akatsuki members were doing fine, except Sachi. But he was doing the best he could. Sakura was cheering him on.

"Sakura, please stop cheering for your son." Zetsu hissed at her. "You're yelling in my ear in the process."

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly.

The race wet on, and everyone was beginning to have a hard time. The chakra eating fish were beginning to eat away at the chakra, and the first one to go down into the water was Sachi and Hidan. Then the next was Tobi and Leader's Partner. After that was Deidara and Kakuzu. Finally Zetsu and Sakura. Kisame and Itachi made it to the end with hardly any trouble, while the other Akatsuki's were soaking wet.

"I hate you, Fishy." Hidan told Kisame, running a hand through his white hair. It was messy from the water. "And you too, kid."

"Shut up, Hidan!" Came the shout of Sakura. "You'll hurt Sachi's feelings!"

"Well if his feelings get hurt he shouldn't be in this organization!"

"He's not, you jerk. He's just a guest."

"Then kick him out."

"He's my son!"

"So, like I care?"

"Oh, go away!"

"Be happy to, witch with a 'B'."

"You're worse than Itachi, pompous jerk."

"Che, whatever." Sakura glared at his back, as Hidan walked away. She wanted so badly to punch his pretty little white head, and see how his pink eyes widen. And he'd moan in pain, and Sakura would cackle evilly, which would make life good.

But her day dreaming was cut off abruptly by Leader announcing the next game. It was a pie eating contest, and each partner had to eat as many pies as they could, with their hands tied behind their back.

It was humorous to see Itachi, the man with a perfect face, always clean and whatnot, have cherry pie filling all over him. Sakura couldn't resist laughing.

At the very end, it turned out that Deidara and Kakuzu won. Everyone looked hilarious though.

Hidan had cherry filling all throughout his hair, and on his face.

Sachi had a smile on his face, with blueberry filling all around his mouth, and on his nose.

Deidara looked funny as well. He had three different pie fillings on his face: blackberry, apple, and cranberry.

Sakura had apple filling all over her face, and it was sticky!

Tobi's mask was covered mushed pie, since he didn't take it off to eat the pies.

Everyone else just looked... like they had pie on their face.

It was rather comical. Dangerous Akatsuki members, feared by almost all, had pie all over their faces.

After a couple more games (like bobbing for keys to unlock your partner from the cage of doom (quite funny when Sachi had to save Hidan... He did, though Sakura encouraged him not to) and paint balloon match) Leader finally declared the dances about to begin.

He joined his spot by Sakura, and Zetsu joined his place by Hidan and Sachi.

"Now first we will do the Tango." A fast beat song began to play and Leader grabbed Sakura's hands (somehow without Sakura seeing anything on him, Leader was truly amazing)

It was really, really, really amusing to watch the other members, since they were all guys (Leader's partner might not have been, he/she did have a flower in their hair)

Itachi and Kisame just looked retarded, Hidan and Zetsu were mostly dancing with Sachi trying to follow along, Tobi and his partner were surprisingly very, very good, Deidara and Kakuzu were worse than Kisame and Itachi, and Sakura and Leader were super good.

They began to dominate the Tango. But, after the song ended Leader told them that they would dance to something much more up-beat. Club music with a techno twist.

Sakura loved it. She danced very sexily next to Leader, making Itachi not too happy. Sachi and Tobi just danced to no end. Deidara thought of himself to mature to participate in the activity (mostly cause he'd rather have a girl dance sexily next to him, and the one that kept coming to mind was the little annoying 16 year old girl, Taiyou) Hidan danced, very, very sexy like. Kakuzu just didn't participate, and neither did any other members. Itachi was fuming, watching how Leader was so close to Sakura. And how close **she **was to **him**.

"Itachi, don't do something you'll regret." Leader's partner warned him. Itachi nodded curtly.

Hidan and Sakura began to dance next to each other, Leader walking off the dance floor.

It was very amusing to watch. They looked like they had practiced for a long time. Hidan was behind Sakura, and she danced in front of him, as he danced behind her, both in a very sexy club style.

It was making Itachi seethe with anger. He wanted rip of Hidan's head!

"Itachi, if you want Sakura... back... dance, yeah." Deidara smirked haughtily at him.

This made Itachi ponder. 'Get out on the dance floor and win back Sakura, or stay and keep your pride, though if she's taken from you...' He decided, and stepped out onto the dance floor.

Stepping in front of Sakura, he began to copy their moves, making them perfect in his own way.

It was now a threesome dance, the other Akatsuki had stopped to watch.

* * *

Sakura was having the time of her life. She could feel Itachi's breath fan on her face, and Hidan's on her neck. She continued moving gracefully, and swerving her hips, making everything about her look sexy. No woman could compare to her at that moment.

* * *

Finally, Leader told them to quit. The dance was officially over; they had been playing these things for about 5 hours. Time had went fast. 

Going into respective rooms for the night, Sakura was tackled to her bed by Itachi. It seemed he couldn't resist her (he had been sriously turned on from the dance). They put up a sound proof jutsu on their room.

* * *

Back in the meeting room, Leader smirked at a couple of other members in the room. They weren't Akatsuki, but seemed to be a group of missing nins, though none as powerful as the Leader. 

"Pay up. I did it." Leader said coldly. The nins grumbled, but began handing bags of money to Leader.

"I can't believe you went through with it." One mumbled.

"Yeah, we thought Akatsuki had more pride than that."

"Oh we do, it's just, a threat can do many things." Leader smirked. "Thank you for doing buisness with me! Any other dares you want to give me for money, please let me know." As the missing nins filed out, Leader began to laugh coldly.

"See you next Tuesday for a regular poker nights!" He then began to count his money that he had just won because of doing that stupid Akatsuki dance dare.

Life was good.

End of Chapter

* * *

This should be probably the last very fun chapter, with no real plot. The next chapter is called "Back to Konoha" and guess what. Sakura is going back to Konoha to do some things. Catch up, is more like it. I'll try to have it out soon. Thanks for reading! 


	27. Back to Konoha!

**_BIG NOTE!!!_**

**I'm so _SORRY!!!!_ I know, you all probably hate me now T.T** **but I had lost all inspiration for this story, and just decided that I didn't want to write it for awhile. But thank you for those who sent me pm's, reviews and other things encouraging me. Every time, they made me want to write more. Finally, I got tired of my procrastinating and decided to get this chapter done and out. **

**The next chapter, I'm going to try and also have out in a couple of days (though I haven't started it yet) to further ask for forgiveness from my wonderful reviewers. So sorry for the long delay, but here is chapter 27 of Betrayed!**

_'Sakura's thoughts' and ' "Sakura's role playing" ' (Sachi)  
_

_**'Inner Sakura' and ' "Inner Sakura's role playing" ' (Reiko)**_

"Talking"

'Anyone's thoughts'

**Sound affects**

* * *

Back to Konoha

It had been about two months since the dance, and Sakura had finally decided what to do. She was going to go back to Konoha. She wanted Naruto to see Sachi and she wanted to see his own child.

_'Maybe he has more than one!' _

_**'Sachi-chan and their children can become great friends!'**_

_'And what if he has a little girl!?'_

_**'Sachi-chan and she can get married!' **_

_'I can see it now! In about 20 years! "-insert female daughters name- -chan, I think I've fallen madly in love with you." '_

_**' "Oh, Sachi-kun! I... I feel the same way!" '**_

_' "-insert female daughters name- -chan."_

_**' "Sachi-kun!" '**_

"Mommy?" Sakura snapped out of her day dream and looked down at her son.

"Sachi-chan! C'mon! We're going on a trip!"

"Really?" Sachi asked with shining eyes.

"Yep!"

"Can Taiyou-nee-chan come?" Sakura began to think.

_'If Taiyou-chan comes... And we can get her... Hmm... Deidara jealous...' _Plans began formulating in Sakura's mind.

"Mommy?"

"Sorry honey! Yes, Taiyou-chan can come!" _'Plan "Make Deidara jealous which will make him realize his feelings for Taiyou-chan" has begun! I just need to figure out the plan.' _

_**'Idiot.'**_

* * *

Sachi, Sakura, and Taiyou began packing up to go to Konoha. 

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned to the orange haired girl.

"Yes?"

"... Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Of course, Taiyou-chan! Sachi-chan and I both do! Plus, you have to meet some of the people there!"

"But... I feel like I'm intruding..." Sakura smiled and slung an arm around Taiyou.

"You're like my sister/daughter! You're part of our family now!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Anyways, I want you to meet my best friend who... he may Hokage by now!"

"You mean that Naruto person?"

"That's right! Naruto is a lot like you! C'mon! Anyways, I think he has kids now, with his wife Hinata!"

"Okay!" Taiyou smiled up at Sakura.

Sachi tugged on his mothers shirt.

"Sachi?" Sakura asked him.

"Mommy, should I bring my shuriken set?"

"Honey... This is a vacation... No training, got it?" Sakura poked his nose. "If you have to train or something, I'll buy you one. Konoha shurikens are different then the ones your used to so you'll have to practice with them too."

"Okay..." Sachi went back to packing, and that's when Itachi walked in.

"Hey, Itachi-kun." Sakura greeted.

"When are you leaving?"

"Hmm... Today!" She smiled at him. "We're finishing up packing then we'll leave."

"I see..." Itachi sat down on their bed. "I would say be careful but the only ones that need to be careful is your enemies."

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled once more. Zipping up her pack, she hefted it over her shoulder. "Okay, Taiyou-chan, you done?"

"Yep!"

"Mommy, I'm done too!" Sakura smiled once more.

"Okay, Itachi-kun, Dei-chan, Fishy-chan, We're leaving!" The three members nodded. "I made enough food to last a week, so you'll be fine!" Right then Tobi popped out.

"Sakura-san! I have decided that I will fill your place and clean and cook while you are gone! Do not worry, the base will be spotless when you come home!" Sakura hugged Tobi.

"Thanks Tobi... I trust you to do this."

Everyone waved (well, not Itachi) as the three left the base.

The trip back to Konoha went fast- Sakura just summoned Katsuyu to take them there. Finally after five hours of traveling, they made it Konoha.

"Wow, it's been so long!" Sakura walked up to the gates, Sachi's hand in hers and Taiyou beside him, holding his other hand.

"Who goes there?" A jounin jumped in front of Sakura.

"Sakura. Uchiha, Sakura," she said. "And this is my son, Uchiha, Sachi. And one of my friends, Chiryoku, Taiyou."

"Oh, Sakura-sama! Welcome back!" The jounin pointed her to the Hokage tower. "Tsunade-sama would love to see you."

"I see. Thank you." Sakura led the way to the building and opened the door to the Hokage room.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura's voice rang out into the sleeping Hokage's ears.

"Whaa?" Tsunade looked up and saw the blurry image of Sakura. "Come back another time. We're busy..." she mumbled.

"I have sake deliveries!"

"Really?!" Tsunade jumped up wide awake. "Put them over there... Sakura!" Tsunade jumped up from her desk and hugged the kunoichi tightly. "It's been so many years."

"I know... Meet my son!" Tsunade smiled at the black haired boy.

"Hello!" Sachi smiled.

"Okay, well you're probably dying to go see everyone, right?"

"Yes!"

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!! DATTEBAYO!!" Through the window jumped a blonde haired, white eyed boy. "I'M GONNA BE THE EIGHTH HOKAGE, DATTEBAYO!!"

"I know you are, Saiyuke."

"YEAH!"

"Is this Naruto's son?" Sakura asked staring at the boy.

"Yes, was it that hard to figure out?"

"Nope." Sakura squatted and patted the blonde haired boy. "I'm your fathers best friend," she told him. "My name is Sakura."

"Haha! No way! You're too weak to be that Sakura!" Saiyuke laughed. Sakura kept her smile and punched the ground. A crater formed. "Holy... shit..."

"Am I still too weak?" Sakura asked, her voice pure sweetness.

".. The hell..." Saiyuke was in shock.

"Shouldn't have such fowl language."

"SAIYUKE!!!" Bursting in the door was the original loud mouth of Konoha.

"Dad."

"You were not supposed to come through the window! I told you to wait outside with your sister! Not come in here and bug Tsunade!"

"B-but!"

"No but's! If you ever want to become a ninja, Hokage, or anything, you need to listen to your orders given to you!"

"Daddy!"

"Now, Saiyuke, I want you to apologize to Tsunade for disturbing her."

"Yes, dad." Saiyuke turned to Tsunade. "Sorry, Tsunade-baa-chan."

"It's alright, Saiyuke."

"Now, come on, Saiyuke, we're going to go get ramen."

"Really?" Saiyuke grimaced. "But we just had ramen! Why can't we get something else? Like... Shabu Shabu?" Saiyuke's eyes sparked up at the thought of the beef hot pot dish.

"Maybe we will..."

"Wow, Naruto... You sure have matured..." Sakura said smiling softly. He turned and gasped at her.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled at him.

"Hiya..." Naruto smiled widely and enveloped her in a hug.

"Sakura-chan! You're back!" Naruto stepped away from her and pointed at Saiyuke. "This is my first born, Saiyuke. He's five."

"We've met." Sakura gestured to the crater in the floor. "This is my son, Sachi. He's three. And this," Sakura gestured to Taiyou, "is my dear friend, practically daughter, Taiyou. Chiryoku, Taiyou."

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan is outside! She'll be thrilled to see you, dattebayo!" Sakura smiled at Naruto's typical "Dattebayo".

"Of course! C'mon!" Sakura grabbed Sachi's hand and Taiyou followed as did Saiyuke.

When they walked out, Hinata noticed Sakura immediately.

"Sakura-chan!!" Hinata ran up, smiling widely.

"Wow, Hinata-chan! Look at you!" Sakura said looking at the indigo haired girl. Her hair had grown down to her waist and moved back and forth when she walked. She was wearing a light blue kimono, holding a girls hand. The girl peered out behind her. The girl had indigo hair, like her mothers. And blue eyes.

"..." the girl blushed seeing Sachi. She ducked behind her mother, a pink tint covering her face.

"Reiko," Hinata reprimanded softly. "Say hello, please."

"Y-yes mother..." Reiko stepped out and bowed to them. "Hello, I am Uzumaki, Reiko. Pleased to make your acquantice. I hope your stay at the Konohagakure village is both enjoyable and peaceful. There are many sights to see, but one of our main attractions is the famous ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen. Also our Hokage's. If you would like to have a tour, please see-"

"Reiko-chan, that is enough." Reiko's head snapped up to her mothers voice.

"Yes mother." She stepped back away from the visitors and stood behind Hinata once more.

"That is Reiko, she's three..."

"Oh, she's so cute... definitely takes after you, Hinata-chan." Reiko blushed but stepped out from behind Hinata once more.

"Thank you very much for the compliment. I hope one day I can grow up to be as pretty as you." Sakura gushed.

"KAWAII!!!" Sachi grabbed his mother's shirt.

"Father said not to faun over other people's children, mother." Sakura turned to her son.

"Your father's not here though, is he?" She smiled sweetly but Sachi saw the evil glint in her eyes meaning trouble for him.

"N-no..." he stuttered. His mother could be quite scary... "B-but..."

"Sachi..." Sakura's smile grew wider meaning he was walking on think ice.

"I-I... Right!" Sachi sighed as his mother grabbed the poor three year old and hugged the life out of her. Finally she let her go.

"Sachi introduce yourself." Sachi nodded.

"I am Uchiha, Sachi. I am also three, Reiko-san." Reiko blushed but Saiyuke jumped in.

"I'm Uzumaki, Saiyuke! I'm five!" Sachi's eye twitched.

"Y-you're really loud..." he told him, annoyed.

"WHAT?!!" Saiyuke shrieked.

"Brother!" Reiko called softly. Saiyuke calmed down hearing his sisters voice. "Please... stop... You are not just an Uzumaki but also a Hyuuga... Hyuuga's don't act this way. Mother is the clan leader, after all. Please make a good impression on the visitors. We do not want our clan looked down upon." Saiyuke looked down and nodded.

"Right..." Sakura looked at the interaction, confused.

"Ah... Sakura-chan, why don't we go to the Hyuuga estate and talk. Our kids can play together..."

"I'll watch them!" Taiyou pipped up. Sakura smiled.

"Okay, thank you, Taiyou-chan." Taiyou nodded.

* * *

"Would you like some tea, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, the three being in the sitting room. Sakura had changed into something more apropriate then what she was orginally wearing (which was a black skirt, red tank top that showed her stomach, and black shinobi sandal boots that went up to her knees). She was now wearing a pale green kimono with a pink obi. There was a pink stripe going up the side of the kimono. 

"Sure, Hinata-chan." Hinata poured the tea in the cup gracefully, a perfect Hyuuga manner.

"I'm sure you're wondering about our children," she spoke. Sakura nodded. Hinata sat back, Naruto beside her, Sakura across from them.

"Well..." Naruto started. "Saiyuke... was always a trouble maker... He was worse then me, still is... Beat my old clown reputation in five years!" Naruto jokingly pouted. "No... actually... I'm not happy about that. We, Hinata-chan and I, didn't know what to do... We tried to educate him, tell him, everything we could. Nothing worked, though. Saiyuke was, and still is, bad. He never obeys and other things like that..."

"But then I had Reiko. She became very smart, a genuis, really. She began training and surpassed her brother in strength. She became able to speak politely and quietly. She was the dream child." Hinata closed her eyes. "But... there was one flaw with our 'perfect child'. She was... depressed. She hated herself, and still does. She would cry herself to sleep every night. She always told us that her brother hated her because she was smart. She said she didn't want to be smart, she just wanted to be his sister. Saiyuke heard her say it. They've become close ever since that and now our three year old daughter is the only key to calm down Saiyuke. I suppose... she doesn't dislike herself anymore... but she is very shy."

"I see... it seems like this has been hard on you two..." Hinata smiled.

"It has..." Naruto said, looking curiously at his wife's smile.

"Even though," Hinata said, still smiling, "our children have been the thing that gives us the most joy."

"I know that feeling..." Sakura said, smiling too. She loved her son more than life itself, and had proven so many times.

"Sakura-chan... What's it... what's it like?" Naruto asked, hesitating a little.

"Wha?" Sakura asked back.

"What's it like to be married to... a... well... an Akatsuki member... a clan killer... and the man that was hated by your first love... the man that took your first love away from you many times...?"

"Naruto... Truthfully... it does get frustrating. At first, I tried so hard to feel like I was doing the right thing. That this would benefit my village more than myself. That I could be happy and be a savior to many children. But... it came around and I realized it... I realized that... just because I am helping my village... I'm still betraying the one man I had loved but..." Sakura softly sighed. "One day I'm going to ask his forgiveness... I swear it."

"You know... maybe after we get done visiting... you could... stop by his grave..." Naruto suggested.

"About that..." Sakura started. "I have to tell you guys something... Something about Sasuke's death that you might not have ever known..."

* * *

"Tobi what the heck are you doing?!" Deidara shrieked. The beautiful, spotless kitchen that Sakura had all her pride and joy in... was ruined. 

There was something dripping from the ceiling, a black, burnt stove, sticky oil on the floor, which was covered in cooking things and goop of something unknown, the sink was broken and spraying water everywhere, everything from the fridge was somewhere around the room either hanging from the ceiling, sitting on the floor, the counters, or splattered on the walls. Tobi was wrestling with something alive... some type of food...

"TOBI, YEAH!" Tobi glanced over at Deidara.

"Deidara-sempai, I'm making cookies and a cake for you!" he said cheerfully.

"What are you wrestling with?"

"I'm making a giant cookie so I need a lot of dough!"

"Tobi... that things alive, yeah!" Tobi was then promptly eaten by the glob. "TOBI!!" Deidara screamed and ran out of the kitchen, slamming the door shut.

Huffing and puffing, Deidara ran a hand through his hair and tried to look calm.

"We all hated Tobi anyways, yeah..." he then walked away from the mutated kitchen of doom.

* * *

"Naruto... I... I'm sorry... Sasuke... I could have saved him..." Naruto looked at her confused. "I brought him to Konoha after he fought with Itachi-kun... that was my mission, you know?" Sakura sighed. "Well... I hated Sasuke... I thought he was the reason I hadn't gotten my happy ending... so I... when I brought him back half dead... I refused to heal him..." 

"You... did...?" Sakura looked down ashamed.

"I didn't want... him to live... I'm sorry Naruto... but it was the only way I could feel complete... Feel like I gave him back everything he deserved... and yet helping him at the same time. I didn't want him to ruin my new happiness that I had gotten but I wanted him to be set free from the world..."

"I... understand, Sakura-chan... Thank you for telling me, though..."

"Of course..." The three adults stood up and began walking out. They were going to check on the kids.

* * *

"Deidara, where is Tobi?" Itachi asked, scanning around. 

"Oh... umm... he got eaten, yeah..." Itachi nodded.

"Okay." He walked away, then stopped. "What?" he asked not turning around. Deidara scratched his head.

"In the kitchen----" **BOOM!!! **"What now, yeah?!" The two Akatsuki ran down the corridors to the kitchen.

The kitchen door was hanging off it's hinges and the evil green blob was roaring at them.

"What happened?!" Kisame rushed down.

"Holy...shit..." they all said together.

"Kisame, I think you need your Samehada... This is going to be the toughest opponent we've ever fought, yeah..." The two members nodded.

* * *

"Reiko-chan..." Sachi handed the girl flowers. "I picked these for you," he mumbled. Reiko blushed and muttered a thank you, taking them. 

"We are so going to be in-laws," Sakura muttered to the two.

"AWESOME!" Naruto pumped his fist.

"Hey Sachi-chan! Before we go, would you like to stay with Naruto and Hinata for awhile? I have to go visit other people!" Sachi nodded, smiling. "Good!" Sakura kissed her son and nodded her thanks to Taiyou.

After two hours of visiting, Sakura returned back to the Hyuuga estate.

"Hello!" she cried cheerfully. Hinata smiled and pointed to their kids. Sachi and Reiko were sleeping, hand in hand. Saiyuke was reading quietly to his father. Taiyou was also sleeping.

"Please, Sakura-chan, spend the night. It's pretty late... you'll never make it back..." Sakura thought about it.

"Well, they sould be fine! I made enough food to last them for a week. Unless... Tobi made some kind of giant blob and got eaten by it and it destroyed the kitchen and the other three members must fight it, but I doubt that will happen!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"You have a very... active imagination..." Hinata said slowly.

"I do, don't I?" Sakura smiled.

She never knew how true her statement was.

End of Chapter

* * *

That is that chapter. Again once more I am seriously sorry.

The next chapter will be the, "Giant Blob of doom!!!" The Akatsuki's big fight! But don't worry, there will be more serious stuff next chapter as well. Sakura shall behaving flashbacks, a lot. You'll understand what happened between the first and the second chapter.

_Preview: "Dammit, yeah! Tobi, when I get my hands on you, you'll die a horrible death! You're never coming in the kitchen again!!!!" _(and since I feel so bad, here's another one!) _"Kurenai-sensei, thank you for training me... Kakashi-sensei never did..." "I know that, Sakura... I know..."_

* * *


	28. The Giant Blob of DOOM!

Hello! Long time no see, eh? (It hasn't been that long, though.) I decided to post this chapter in celebration for school being out! Which means I have more time typing chapters. Though, sadly, after this chapter, there will only be two chapters left, which I have planned out. Oh well... It's about time I ended this super long story.

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anyone's thoughts'

"Talking"

_"Flashback"_

* * *

The Giant Blob of DOOM!!!

"How... can we defeat this thing, yeah?" Deidara asked, freaked out. It wasn't everyday you saw a giant green blob eat a comrade then roar and attack you and your other comrades. 'Yeah, definitely wasn't an everyday thing,' Deidara thought dryly.

"SAMEHADA!!" Kisame roared and attacked the blob. He bounced off and hit the ground.

"I think it... was made out of jello..." Itachi said slowly.

"Great," Deidara mumbled. "Can't you burn it?"

"I could try..." Itachi inhaled and did his clans jutsu: Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu! The blob roared in pain, and began turning colors.

"You're roasting him!!"

"I think he noticed," Kisame spoke up as Itachi couldn't since his mouth was filled with flames.

"Well... I'll blow the thing up, yeah!" Deidara removed his clay bird bombs and went to throw them but Itachi (his jutsu done) stopped him.

"You'll blow up the entire base," he told him.

"Dang it!"

"Well... Let's do something!" Kisame said, pulling his Samehada up to his shoulder.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly to the grave. _'Konoha... My home... but it has so many memories... and many are bad...' _Leaning on a tree, Sakura was hit by memories of her life after her training with Tsunade. 

_"Sakura, great job. I am pleased to say you no longer have anything to learn from me!" Tsunade told the 16 year old girl. _

_"B-but... Tsunade-sama... I'm not even strong enough to pass the jounin exams!"_

_"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." Tsunade shook her head. "I can't teach you everything!" Tsunade poked the girls forehead. "You have to learn how to do things! If you want to become strong go ask someone to help you! But I can lead you a bit. Your strength is Genjutsu. So is Kurenai's. Maybe you could ask her to train with you." _

_"Yes... thank you, Tsunade-sama. I'll... never be able to repay you." Sakura had tears in her eyes. She hugged the busty woman. Tsunade smiled._

_"Don't worry, you've been the best apprentice ever. I'll dearly miss you. See you around, Sakura." Sakura smiled and left the office._

* * *

_"Kurenai-sensei, thank you for traing me... Kakashi-sensei never did."_

_"I know that, Sakura. I know." Sakura kicked some gravel, looking down. She asked Kakashi to train her after she got out of Tsunade's office. The man refused saying he had too many missions and that he had to train Naruto. Kakashi never trained her._

_"Sakura... Kakashi..." Kurenai put a hand on the girls' shoulder. "Don't be too mad at him... He just..." _

_"No, I'm not mad at him..." Sakura looked up, tears in her eyes. "It's not him. It's me. He'll only train strong ninjas... Not weak ones... Not people like me. His favorite student was always Sasuke... then it was Naruto. He never did like me. The only one on my team that did was Naruto... And I was so rude... Kurenai-sensei... Am I really a good person?" Kurenai wiped Sakura's tears away._

_"Yes, Sakura. You've put up with more than most ninjas. From... a team like yours... Naruto was powerful because of himself and the Kyuubi... and Sasuke was naturally powerful. Kakashi was one of the most powerful ninjas in the village and you... You were the smartest ninja in the academy. Plus great chakra control and Genjutsu. But... that wasn't what your team was good in. They were good in other things and Kakashi exploited their strengths which was your weakness. He helped them grow while you struggled. Everyone moved up and never looked back at the girl who was lost and weak. Everyone got stronger and you had nothing. Weren't you the last of the rookie nine to become chuunin?"_

_"Yes... It was Shikamaru, then Neji, then Lee... Then Shino and Kiba. Hinata was next as was Tenten. Finally Chouji and Ino. I had to wait another year... until I was 15... to become a chuunin."_

_"And yet... you are the best medical ninja out there! You rival Tsunade's strength! But..."_

_"I'm still weak. Kurenai-sensei... Please... Please teach me your Genjutsu skills!" Kurenai nodded. _

_"Okay. We will begin."_

* * *

_"Sakura! Please stope wearing yourself out!" Kurenai sighed at the girl laying on the ground. "Sakura?" Tapping her, Sakura gave no response though her eyes were opened. "Oh no... Don't tell me you cast the Genjutsu on yourself, again!" Kurenai growled. Leaning Sakura agaisnt the tree, Kurenai waited. The last time she had snapped Sakura out of the Genjustu state, Sakura had yelled at her saying it was part of her training._

_Ten minutes past and still, Sakura made no move of snapping out of her state._

_"Sakura..." Hours went by and still Sakura had not snapped out of her state. By this time, Kurenai had fallen asleep waiting._

_Finally, Sakura snapped out. It woke up Kurenai._

_"Sakura! Are you okay?"_

_"Y-yes... I..."_

_"What Genjutsu did you cast?"_

_"T-that one... the sacred..." Sakura mumbled. But Kurenai understood._

_"The sacred one that is only passed down in my bloodline? I told you not to use it! It is too dangerous on the caster and the one being casted on. You... You were both!"_

_"I-I... I know... And..." Sakura was very pale, Kurenai realized. _

_"Sakura, you could die! Be forever locked in a Genjutsu state! A state no one could release you from!"_

_"I... know that but to become strong... you must take risks..." Kurenai sighed. _

_"Sometimes Sakura, risks do not make you strong but make you weak. Think about your risks and then do them. That 'risk' was life threatening!"_

_"Aren't all risks that way?"_

_"Sakura... You... Well... it seems like you're okay. I congratulate you on that but... Still please don't do something like that again."_

_"Y-yes ma'am..." Kurenai sighed. _

_"You know... Sakura... I would actually like you to be alive so you can be like an older sister to my child..." Kurenai said, referring to the Asuma's child she was currently carrying in her stomach. _

_"Of course... That's right..." Sakura smiled and stretched. "I guess I can't die a pathetic death like getting caught in my own Genjutsu..." _

_"Exactly!" Kurenai and Sakura laughed._

* * *

Sakura smiled at her memories. Her training with Kurenai was some of the best moments in her life. Now, she realized, the baby girl would be older than Sachi. She'd be about seven or eight. 

"I really should go visit her... Little Asu-chan..." Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Dammit, yeah! Tobi, when I get my hands on you, you'll die a horrible death! You're never coming in the kitchen again!!!!!" Deidara screamed at the top of lungs. 

"Sorry Deidara-senpai! Tobi is a good boy!" The three Akatsuki members shared shocked looks.

"Tobi...? Are you talking from that... things stomach?" Itachi asked.

"Yep! It tastes good!"

"Eww..." Deidara shuddered.

"Tobi, you... No, I'm not gonna say it. He can get food poisoning... It'll be better for us..." Kisame said.

"Well... let's attack once more... This time... let's try... water jutsus. Kisame!" Itachi called.

"On it! Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu _(Water Dragon Projectile Technique) _!" The dragon blast went and made the blob very... soggy... Part of it began to melt.

"RARRR!!!" The blob roared. Deidara got out a small bomb and threw it at the blob. They flew into the blob's green substance and blew up.

"OWWW!!! DEIDARA-SENPAI!!" Deidara snickered.

"That's what I call killing two annoying things with one bomb, yeah!"

"Geez..." Kisame muttered.

"This is one freaky fight..." Itachi mumbled to himself. "Sakura will never believe it..."

* * *

Sakura continued to walk towards the grave. The grave of the man she had killed. 

_'Naruto... was so sad... not mad... just sad... Maybe I did so the wrong thing... but I had to prove to Sasuke that I didn't love him anymore. I had to prove that to Itachi too. And... And to myself... It was for the best.'_

* * *

_"Anko-san... Thank you for taking me out for Dango. And for training me today. You see, since Kurenai's so pregnant right now, she's kinda on maternity leave so... She can't really train me."_

_"I understand, Sakura. It's no problem. Anyways, I heard you're also training with that Rock Lee boy."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Ooh... Do you like him?" Anko asked teasingly._

_"No way! He's just a really good friend."_

_"That's what they all say. And then you know what? They're usually right..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Until they become that 'really good friends' wife and has their kids."_

_"ANKO!!!"_

_"Kidding, Sakura! I know you don't like Lee. It's obvious. I always thought you liked that Sasuke brat."_

_"I... did..." Sakura figited with the hem of her dress. "Until he tried to kill Naruto... and me... and Sai... and Yamato..."_

_"Hmm... Sai... I've heard of him. So is he cute?"_

_"Hmm... well... yeah. He is!" Sakura responded cheerfully._

_"Oh? Do you like him?"_

_"No... well kinda... I mean... he is somewhat funny... and cute... but he's such a jerk sometimes."_

_"True love!" Anko giggled, sticking some Dango in her mouth. _

_"Anko! I don't love him!"_

_"Liar!" Anko said in a sing-song voice. _

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too! You so dig him!"_

_"I... -blush- don't!" _

_"You're blushing! You do! You do! You do!" Anko mocked her._

_"No way!"_

_"Ahh... don't worry... Your secret is safe with me... as long as you buy me Dango for our entire training time!"_

_"Oh man!"_

* * *

_"Do you think... Do you think one day, I'll be powerful?" Sakura asked Neji._

_"That depends. If you continue training, I believe you may become strong. Stronger than most. But if you slack off and give up, you'll become very, very weak. Naruto taught me people can alter their destiny, so you must choose yours."_

_"Yeah... and with everyone helping me become stronger, maybe one day... maybe one day... someone may look up to me! Like all he people who look up to 'The Neji Hyuuga'."  
_

_"People look up to me?"_

_"Duh. Hinata, Lee, Tenten, myself, all kinds of academy kids. And your genin team."_

_"Ahh... those brats..." Neji glared at nothing. "Never, ever take a genin team. It's worse than being interrogated by Ibiki."_

_"Really? Is your team that bad?"_

_"Worse. They'd make people like Uchiha, Itachi and other Akatsuki members loose their temper and kill them in five seconds."_

_"Who do you have?"_

_"A loud, annoying girl named Serra. Then another really snooty girl named Clarine. And the last brat is a kid named Colm. He's snide and cruel and often makes Serra cry. Or make her try to hurt him."_

_"Oh... well... It looks like you have a hand full."_

_"I have a boat full," Neji told her, grimacing. "These kids are the worst team in history. I... Ooh..." Neji growled. _

_"What are their strengths?"_

_"The two girls are good in chakra control, definitely medic ninjas in the making. Colm is an assassin ninja in the making as well. He's very stealthy..."_

_"What about Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kekkei Genkai?"_

_"Hmm... Serra is good in Ninjutsu... Clarine is good in Genjutsu, and Colm is good in Taijutsu. They all balance each other out. And I have the Kekkei Genkai..."_

_"You know... I was always... a brat... Kakashi-sensei never liked me. Neither did Sasuke. Naruto did... but I was so rude to him..."_

_"Sakura-san..." Neji smiled sympathetically at her. "Sorry... but my team... never was like yours... Tenten was always powerful and strong... she took care of herself... Lee as well. And me. We relied on ourselves and each other."_

_"Your team was close... closer than ours... Everyone always says team seven is the legendary team. The Uchiha, Kyuubi, and Copy Ninja. I... was just a bystander. I never understood why... why... they put up with me... I had no talent... I was just smart little girl getting mixed up in the ninja world... Sometimes I wonder... I wonder what would have happened if I wouldn't have become a ninja..."_

_"Sakura-san, it was your destiny to become a ninja. And it was a good choice... Without you, so many people would have died. You are the greatest medical ninja this village has."_

_"No... Tsunade-sama is..."_

_"Sakura-san... Please stop this. You are an asset to this village. You should hold your head up high because you were trained by a sanin. Who cares who your teammates were? You made your way by yourself. As you said, your sensei didn't do anything for you. He left you on your own, so you should be proud. Kakashi-san trained Sasuke and Naruto but never you. So what did you do? You went beyond them. You went to Tsunade-sama. Then to Kurenai-san, then to Anko-san. And even Lee. And myself. And who's next? Tenten? Shikamaru? Ibiki-san? Jiraiya-sama?"_

_"Well... until... I can become strong enough, yes. Everyone willing to train me, I'll train with them."_

_"Then don't get all moody and say that you shouldn't have become a ninja. Believe me, you are much better than other ninjas..."_

_"Sensei!" Three kids began running towards Neji- his team._

_"And I'm leaving. Bye Sakura!" and Neji disappeared, leaving Sakura rolling in laughter._

_"Who would've thunk that the only thing Hyuuga, Neji is scared of is his genin team?! Hahaha!"_

* * *

_'Yes...' _Sakura mused. _'Those were the good days... I suppose...'

* * *

_"We will win!!" Deidara yelled, frustrated. The blob wouldn't die... And it was destroying the base! 

"Sakura is going to be so ticked seeing her clean base like this..." Kisame told them.

"Blame Tobi, yeah! This is all his friggin fault!"

"For once, you're right. Now back to fighting!" Itachi and Deidara nodded.

Once more, Itachi blew fire at him, Kisame shot water at him, and Deidara blasted the blob with small bombs.

But nothing was changing.

"-pant, pant- I... think... we should try... something else, yeah..."

"But -pant- what?" Kisame asked.

"I know... And Tobi is too incompetant to do it. I'm going to get eaten by this... thing... and attack from the inside..."

"That might work... But just make sure you get out, Itachi, yeah. Sakura would murder us if you didn't."

"I know." Itachi jumped into the blob's mouth and down his throat.

"He's so brave, yeah." Deidara wipped a fake tear and sniffed.

* * *

_'I'm almost there... I don't want to go there yet...' _Sakura tightened her grip around the flowers. They were roses. Sakura had seen them and thought that the red roses would show her love. Past love. Past love for Sasuke. Or maybe her love for his brother. Maybe she was mocking Sasuke. Sakura hadn't decided which to choose. 

Walking into the memorial, Sakura was reminded of Kakashi.

* * *

_"Kakashi-sensei... What can I do for you?" Sakura asked the man, who had come to her door._

_"Sakura... I... I'm sorry..." Sakura's eyes widened._

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"After everything... After saying that teammates should never abandon each other... after all that talk... I did the exact thing..."_

_"W-what?" Sakura was throughly confused. "Did something happen to Naruto? Did you two go on a mission together and something happened?! Kakashi-sensei!?"_

_"See..." Kakashi laughed bitterly. "You don't even get it... Me, Sakura. I betrayed you._

_"What?"_

_"I was your sensei, right? We were teammates... yet after everything... I never helped you."_

_"Oh... but... It was because I was weak, right?" Sakura smiled, though pain showed in her eyes._

_"No... Sakura... Even though you were weak... I still should have trained you. I should have trained you more than the others. I should have helped you."_

_"...But..."_

_"I'm sorry... Sakura..."_

_"It's..."_

_"It's not okay... So please, please forgive me." Sakura bit her lip, as tears began to gather in her eyes. _

_"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei... I forgive you, I do." Sakura hugged the man tightly, as he hugged her back._

* * *

_"Okay, Sakura! Attack me again!" Sakura snarled and ran at Kakashi. _

_Kakashi was helping her train for her jounin exams and since ANBU exams were coming up, he was going to help her then too._

_"Too slow!" Kakashi said, dodging. "Speed, Sakura! A ninja must always have speed!"_

_"I know!" Sakura yelled, frustrated. _

_"Keep your anger in check. If you get too many emotions clogging your head, you'll lose."_

_"Right..." Sakura stopped and took a deep breath. She calmed down and attacked Kakashi again. This time her fist came in contact with his chest._

_"Good!" Kakashi said smiling. "Now, this time, no breaks."_

_"Right, sorry." Sakura jumped up and began attacking again. They continued this way until it was sundown._

_"Okay," Kakashi said, ipping his head, "let's go and get something to eat, hmm?" He smiled at her._

_"Okay, but let's not get ramen... Naruto takes me there way too much."_

_"Ichiraku, you mean?"_

_"Yes... They have great ramen, but eating it day after day gets old quite quick." _

_"How about somewhere else then?"_

_"Of course!" Sakura smiled and latched onto Kakashi's arm. "Anywhere you choose!" She said laughing._

_"I see, I see." Kakashi rubbed the girls' head._

_'This is what it's like,' Sakura mused. 'To have a sensei train you. Now I seee what all the other teams have... I'm so happy.'_

* * *

_"Kakashi-sensei! I did it! I passed! I'm a jounin now!" Sakura jumped out of the Hokage's building, jumping into Kakashi's arms, giving him a hug. Kakashi spun her around, smiling._

_"Great job, Sakura!" He rubbed her head, like he always did. Like a fatherly motion to the girl he loved as a daughter. _

_"Kakashi-sensei, do you think... Do you think I'll pass the ANBU exams?"_

_"Did you pass the jounin exams with flying colors?"_

_"Umm... well... yes."_

_"Then I'm sure you'll do fine. But let's still train until then."_

_"Okay, I've got to do other things, though. It says that I must have at least ten A rank missions, sucessfully completed. Also, thirty-five hours in the hospital, which since I work there, that's no problem."_

_"Are you going to try for Hunter-nin?"_

_"Nahh... Just ANBU."_

_"I see."_

_"Why? Did you want me to?"_

_"Well... Sakura..." Kakashi smiled. "That would mean you'd have surpassed me if you made it."_

_"What?!"_

_"I once tried for hunter-nin. I couldn't pass."_

_"So... if I made it... Then... I'd be..."_

_"Stronger than me."_

_"Then I'm not going to do it!"_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Because... I don't want to! I don't want to surpass you!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, if I did... It just wouldn't be right..."_

_"I see... I think." Sakura smiled and hugged him._

_"C'mon, sensei! Let's go celebrate! Your treat!" _

_"Okay..." Sakura ran off and then her words dawned in Kakashi's head. "H-hey! Sakura!"_

_"You agreed!" she called back, laughing. Seeing her smiling face, Kakashi couldn't help but agree._

* * *

Itachi took out a kunai and began slashing the blob from the inside. Quickly, it was over. 

The blob turned to goo and Itachi and Tobi was in the middle of it.

"It looks like you did it," Kisame said. Itachi nodded.

"It was simple," he told them. "All I used was a kunai. There was no challange..."

"Now, we have to get this place cleaned up. Or else Sakura will kill us, yeah." Looking around the base, the Akatsuki's saw the horrible shape it was in.

"Tobi... We want you to leave," Itachi told the orange masked boy. "You've caused enough trouble. We want you to leave and not come back until we come and get you. Stay outside and if you mess up one thing, you will be killed. You've put us through enough as it is."

"Yes!" Tobi squeeked and ran out.

"Let's get cleaning. Kisame, clean the kitchen. Deidara, this hallway. I'm going to destroy this... goop... and come back and help." The members nodded and began doing their chores.

* * *

Sakura sighed, snapping out of her memories. She was at the grave. Sasuke's grave. 

Kneeling down, she began.

"Hey Sasuke... Long time no see, eh?"

End Chapter

* * *

Yay! No more blob! Though Tobi's in trouble... Oh well... 

Okay, next chapter is called "Forgiveness" and I don't think it will have hardly any Akatsuki in it. Mostly it will be Sakura talking to Sasuke's grave. Maybe flashbacks, though I doubt it...

Hmm... I don't know a preview yet... so, sorry!

One last thing. I know some of you read many of my stories but I have been working on another story that is posted here but will not be found on my profile. It is a collaboration between me and my best friend, Black Thunder Rose. So, since she has zero stories, I put it on her profile. It is in my favorites and it's called _Switched. _It's a NaruXHina and SasuXSaku. Though doesn't seem like anything the first chapter. Check it out if you wish.

Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you turn in for my next chapter! See Ya, faithful Betrayed readers!


	29. Forgiveness

Okay, actually, I got this chapter done on Thursday, the day after I posted my last chapter, which is why I didn't post it then. And I've been busy until now...

I got two flames!! Yay! (or Boo?)

Sadly, the flamers were too much of a coward to leave their email address or anything I could reply to them with so I could tell them how "thankful" I was. (I'm still having mixed feelings about the flames. On one hand, I think it's hilarious. I mean they even mentioned the great stories _Crimson Reflections _and _A Ripple in the Pond _by Land Hanaka. Like this story could seriously compare to stories like that. But on the other hand, I'm seriously PO'd that they flamed me, cause... they didn't even leave a name or anything. So I can't reply. Ahh... screw those little crap heads. If they didn't like this story, they didn't have to read it. Or review. I hate crap heads who flame. Constructive criticism, I'm cool with. Flames, I'm not. Geez, if those stupid flamers ever read this story again, I hope they are man enough to leave behind something so I can reply to them... Sorry, people. I'm venting.)

Well here is this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I just want this story out of my hair, cause like, I don't want to type Naruto anymore. I'm seriously in love with Fire Emblem.

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these forever. Like 10 chapters or something. Maybe less, maybe more. Too lazy to count. Anyways, I don't own Naruto. I do own Taiyou, Tsuki, Tye, Sachi, Reiko, Saiyuke, and all those other random people I put in!

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

'Anybody's thoughts'

"Talking"

"...'Quote'"

**Engravings**

* * *

Forgiveness

Sakura placed the roses beside his grave.

"You know... it's odd talking to your grave..." she said, feeling the indentations of his name. **Uchiha, Sasuke. Last heir of Uchiha Clan**. Sakura smiled feeling them.

"Would you ever forgive me?" She asked, tears dripping onto his grave.

_'I was hoping I wouldn't start the water works yet...' _

"I know... probably not. After what I did to you... I mean, I went to your brother... The man you hated. But... he loved me. More than what I could ask from you..." Sakura fingered a silky petal from the roses. "Hmm... this petal looks like a heart," she said offhandedly. "Anyways... Sasuke... I think... I think I should explain why I did what I did... Maybe... Maybe then you'll forgive me..." Sakura took a deep breath.

"I've always loved you, you know that, right? I first saw you... Geez... I think when you were walking with your brother. You happened to get groceries at the same place me and my mother were at. Well... I couldn't help but thinking how cute you were. Then you were in my academy class. The best ninja in the class. That boosted how much more I liked you." Sakura stopped getting lost in memories. "Then, the first time you talked to me. My head were in the clouds. The Uchiha, Sasuke talking to me, a lowly little girl? It was amazing. Of course, all you were asking was for me to get your pencil that you had dropped." Sakura laughed.

"And then I told Ino and my 'friends' about my crush. Instead of congratulations, the thing I had been expecting, they all told me I was just a follower... and Ino and I stopped being friends. That was so stupid, you weren't worth our friendship. Oh well, continuing on. I continued to like you... until I was 12. That's when we were put on the same team... I was so excited. 'Now that we're teammates, Sasuke-kun will so love me!' And with that mind set, I did everything I could to make you like me, they were just the wrong things. I'd try to get skinny, try to make myself prettier, try to be rude to Naruto so you'd be impressed, try all kinds of things like that. Just for you. And what did I get in return? Nothing... expect your annoyance. 'Try harder, Sakura.' 'Your weak, Sakura. You need to get stronger.' Those were always what I heard from you. You were so cold. And then there were those times when you were nice to me. 'I bet Sakura could tell there was a Genjutsu. She has the best Genjutsu skills of us all.' You had said that to me at the Chuunin exam." Sakura shook her head, catching her breath.

"And guess what? After the Chuunin exams, I realized something. After all, I loved you. When I realized this... it was... geez... probably when you and Naruto were fighting on the roof. Yeah... that's when I realized it. When I had seen you two charging at each other, fear took over every square inch of my body. I moved... without thinking, except that I had to protect you and not let you get hurt. If you did... I'd die. But I guess, either way, I was going to die. Until Kakashi-sensei came. Then I was saved.

"After that, I suppose... that was when you left. And I couldn't make you stay... I even told you I loved you. And this is where strike number one happened. You betrayed the village. You betrayed our team, Naruto and mostly me. I loved you..." Sakura touched the grave then hit it softly. "And I trained, determined to bring you back. Guess what? When we met again, there was strike number two. Three years (well, two and a half) and you tried to kill Naruto and me. You really betrayed us then.

"I became tougher, then. I began to really start training. Then, I got into ANBU. ANBU... And I got that mission to Akatsuki. And fell in love with your brother." Sakura looked up, imagining Itachi. "And then, it wasn't about you. I couldn't care about you. Right then, I just wanted you dead. And then you came to the base... Which is when you did strike three, the final one. You wanted me only to restore your clan. That hurt me more than anything. So, I betrayed you, in anyway possible. By letting Itachi hurt you, by hurting you myself, then, of course, announcing that we would marry. And we did. And I began restoring your clan with the man that killed it off. So wrong, hmm?

"I guess that's my story. How you betrayed me, and I did it back. I had to betray you, to feel strong. Look at me now. I have so much power, much more than you, Sasuke. Revenge got you nothing in the end, ne?"

The wind began to blow; her hair flying in her face. It was like Sasuke was trying to talk to her.

"And your letter? Quite rude... Really was. But I suppose... to get forgiveness... I must forgive you myself, hmm? Well Sasuke, I do forgive you." She touched his grave gently.

That's when Sakura felt like she was being transported into another dimension.

_"Sakura... I'm sorry..." Sasuke was there, looking down. "You're right..." he said slowly. _

_"Sasuke?" Sakura reached out to him and touched his arm. "Sasuke, I forgive you."_

_"Sakura? Why are you forgiving me so easily?"_

_"And me? Why are you forgiving me?"_

_"Who said I did?" Sasuke smirked. "I'm kidding..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. As you said. To get forgiveness, you must forgive. Well, I forgive you."_

_"So... then... are we friends?"_

_"I suppose so. Sakura... Even if I'm dead... I'll always watch over you. I'll be your guardian angel."_

_"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura reached out and hugged him tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks onto him. "I'll always love you. Forever and ever. Just as I love Naruto."_

_"I will, too. I will, too." Sasuke hugged her tighter. "I love you, too, Sakura. Good bye." _

Sakura opened her eyes and saw his grave.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I'll always love you." Sakura took out a kunai and next to his grave (on the ground) she engraved, **With all our love, forever and ever. You are forgiven. We love you. -Naruto and Sakura.**

Smiling Sakura got up, and left, heading back towards Naruto's house.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged the girl, obviously happy. 

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura looked over at Taiyou. "Taiyou-chan, where is Sachi-chan?"

"He's with Reiko and Saiyuke," Naruto spoke up. "They're all best friends now..."

"Good... Naruto, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"May Sachi come back here to live when he turns five? He has to go to the academy and I want him to be with you... Live here. Is that alright?"

"Perfect. And Taiyou, you aren't an official ninja, are you?" Naruto asked.

"Umm... no."

"Well, I'm going to be the Hokage in about... seven months. When Sachi comes here, would you like to come as well and become a ninja of Konoha?" Taiyou's eyes lit up.

"Only if..." She glanced at Sakura.

"Oh, go on! Say yes!" Sakura told her, smiling.

"Then, yes! Please!" Naruto smiled and laughed.

"Good! Then we'll welcome you all here when you return. I suppose you and Taiyou are leaving?" Naruto asked, turning back to Sakura.

"And Sachi-chan. I've visited everyone and it's time for us to go home."

"Right, well, goodbye, Sakura-chan." Naruto kissed the girl on her cheek.

"Bye Naruto. Bye Hinata-chan." Walking out the door, Sakura called Sachi over.

"Yes mother?"

"Sachi-chan, we're leaving."

"Okay..." Sachi looked down sadly. "Well... goodbye, Reiko-chan. Saiyuke-dobe."

"Sachi-teme." The two smiled and Saiyuke hit Sachi's shoulder, friendly.

"See ya!" Naruto yelled, as the three left the Uzumaki's/Hyuuga's yard.

As they were walking out of the Konoha gates, something dawned on Sakura.

She forgot to make that entire "get Deidara jealous so he'll fall madly in love with Taiyou" plan!

_'Oh well... There's always next time...'_

* * *

"We're home!" Sakura walkd in the base seeing Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi cleaning. 

"What happened?" Taiyou asked Sakura's unspoken question.

"..." no one answered them.

"Tell, or Taiyou will find out," Sakura threatened.

"IT WAS ALL TOBI!" Deidara screamed.

"What did he do, this time?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes.

"He created a giant man eating blob that tried to destroy us all," Kisame explained.

"...Okay!" Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, and he ruined the kitchen," Itachi told her, nonchalantly.

"He did what?" Sakura had suddenly become very angry.

"He... destroyed the kitchen, yeah." Sakura's eyes sparked with anger.

"TOBI!!!" Sakura busted out of the base, ready to kill the poor boy.

"You know..." Kisame said, watching Sakura chase him around. "I think we should have told her that we cleaned it up."

"Technically, we should have, yeah. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Tobi so deserves this."

"I agree." Itachi nodded his head to show he agreed as well.

"TOBI YOU'LL DIE!!!" Even if she had been a forgiving mood before, she sure wasn't now.

Somethings just didn't deserve to be forgiven, and sadly, Tobi was one of the people who did one of those things.

Never mess up Sakura's kitchen.

End of Chapter

* * *

Short, ne? I know it is. But as I said before, I'm rushing to get these chapters out. Why? I don't want to work on this story anymore. It's been here too long. Plus, I have a collaboration to work on and I have tons of Fire Emblem stories I'm going to start on. 

One chapter left! And I'm going to go try and finish it now! Yay! It's going to be called "Epilogue" and it will, obviously, be the epilogue of the story.

Of course, it will have giant author notes at the end of it. Thank you's and stuff.

Well, thanks for reading! I'll see you later!


	30. Epilogue

Woop, woop! The end is near! The end of this story! -claps- If I left some things hanging or questionable, please tell me and I'll reply. But this story has come to an end. Big thank You's at the end!

_Flashback_

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

_'Dead talking'_

Please enjoy the final chapter of this 30 chapter long story.

* * *

Epilogue

Sakura fingered a piece of her fading pink hair. 40 years. That's how long it had been. 40 years since Naruto became Hokage. 40 years since her youth.

She was old now, in her mid sixties.

Sachi was even in his forties.

His children were in their 20's.

Their children were just babies.

And Itachi was dead.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Sakura turned to see Naruto. Not Deidara. Not Kisame. Not Tobi. Not Hidan. Not any Akatsuki member she had loved and lived with.

Naruto was also in his mid sixties. And no longer Hokage.

He had made his legend as the greatest Hokage. The Rokudaime who led the village to prosperity. To the top of the world. Only Naruto could do that.

Konohamaru was the seventh Hokage. He had also retired putting the eighth Hokage in charge.

Saiyuke.

And Saiyuke was going to retire soon, in about five years. He would give the title up to Sakura's grandchild, Ryuske.

The strongest ninja the village had ever had. Stronger than Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Sarutobi the third Hokage, even the Yondaime Hokage.

But Ryuske had the strongest genes in him.

Reiko was a prodigy, Sachi was a prodigy. Their son was the strongest.

Reiko was from Naruto, the best Hokage ever, and Hinata, the strongest Hyuuga clan Leader. Reiko mastered the Byakugan and surpassed her mother.

Sachi was from Itachi, the feared Akatsuki member, and Sakura, the second strongest ninja in the village and Akatsuki medic ninja and candidate for Rokudaime Hokage. Plus, Sachi mastered the Sharingan. He was stronger than his father and mother.

So naturally, their son was a prodigy and the best out there.

In 20 years, many things had happened.

Sachi became the top ANBU captain and ANBU Hunter Nin. He married Reiko and had three children: Ryuske, Mei, and Hina. Their family lived in Konoha since Sachi had moved there when he was five.

Saiyuke fell in love with Kurenai's daughter, Asu. Asu supported him through his entire Hokage-ship.

Asu had five children. They named them: Saki, Amano, Nami, Haru, and Saru.

But, back to the Akatsuki.

Sakura had been living in Konoha for about ten years now. She had moved there shortly after Tobi died.

Tobi was the last member from her base to die. He died by poison from a mission. But that was typical, Deidara hadn't been around to protect him anymore. Tobi never was the best out there.

Deidara. He had died at age 42, making Sakura 38. Quite sad. But she remembered it vividly.

_"Taiyou-chan, I'm so sorry... I can't do anything for him..." Sakura bit her lip. "The... wound... it had five different levels of poison in it. It was too complex to get rid of and to still have enough chakra to heal his wounds. I'm sorry, but I'm only one person."_

_"W-what about Inner Sakura?" Taiyou sniffed. "Please Sakura! For my child! Our children!" Taiyou grasped her bulging stomach. "He was going to be here!"_

_"I know, Taiyou-chan. And I tried switching with Inner, but she isn't as medically inept as I am. She can't heal major wounds like these. Tsunade-sama taught me, not her. She was only for fighting and jutsu's. That's why we were opposites."_

_"So... He's... going to die?" Taiyou asked with tears in her eyes._

_"Yes... I'm just not as good as I used to be. I had no use for my medical talents so they dwindled down... I'm sorry, Taiyou. Plus, by the time I got here... the poison had spread too far to really take out all of it. This was a hopless situation. I could have only saved him with a team of medical specialists. I'm sorry." Sakura hugged the girl._

_"No, no, no... Not Deidara!" _

_"I can wake him up long enough for you to say good bye."_

_"Please..." Sakura put her hands over Deidara's body and green chakra came out. Soon, Deidara's sapphire eye opened in a wince._

_"S-Saku...?" He couldn't speak._

_"Shh... Taiyou wants to talk." Taiyou walked into his view._

_"I'm sorry, Deidara. I love you... A lot. I'll raise our child the best I can..."_

_"Taiyou-chan... That time... it wasn't just a fling... I do love you. I always have. I always will..." _

_"Deidara!" Taiyou grabbed his shoulders, crying. "Please don't go!" _

_"I'm... sorry, yeah." Deidara managed a weak smile. "I love you, Taiyou-chan..." Deidara closed his eyes, and Sakura turned to him._

_"I love you, too, Deidara," she whispered. Deidara smiled._

_"Bye, S-saku-chan..." Sakura closed her hands as Deidara's breathing ceased._

_"DEIDARA!!!" _

Sakura sighed. A pathetic way to die, really. Soon after, Taiyou joined him. She died during her second child birth. Her child, though, never made it to see the light of day. It was a still born.

Taiyou's firstborn was left alone. Tobi raised it, even though it was not Deidara's child, nor was it a wanted pregnancy. Taiyou had been raped when she was 25. She got pregnant and had a girl named Rika.

The family all died pathetically, and the worst part was that Deidara and Taiyou never married. Deidara always claimed he didn't have "feelings like that towards her" and always said he just liked her for her looks. Truth was, he loved her more than life itself. And she loved him more than five lives.

_'They loved each other, but Deidara's foolish pride ruined their happy ending, idiot.' _Sakura thought sadly.

Deidara was the second to have gone from the base, though. The first was Kisame. He and Itachi were on a mission and in a freak turn of events, Kisame was killed when the original target was Itachi. But Kisame hadn't sacrificed himself, though. It was miss aim.

_'Akatsuki would never sacrifice themselves... Not to save each other...' _Sakura smiled. She couldn't save Kisame, either. He was dead in an instant and Sakura was at the base at the time.

The other base, which housed Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tye, Sakura never knew what happened to them. From what she heard, Zetsu was killed, Tye went to another village, Hidan was somewhere, and Kakuzu died. The Akatsuki Leader and his partner were killed, and that was mostly how the Akatsuki ended.

Itachi didn't die until he was forty, meaning his son was in his twenties. Itachi, by this time, had retired being a ninja. Deidara had died, Kisame had died, Taiyou had died, Sachi was living in Konoha just becoming a father, and Sakura was still with Sachi at the base as was Tobi.

That day, Sakura remembered it vividly.

_"Tobi... Where is Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked, making some breakfast._

_"Umm... He is still sleeping. Why?"_

_"Because!" she replied cheerfully, "he's going to get better today! I checked on him last night, you know to make sure that nasty flu was going to leave him, and he looked all better! So, today, he should be up to almost full health!"_

_"Why didn't you just heal him?"_

_"Umm... Well... Ninjas should overcome simple things like the flu, colds, and normal sickness like that. If I always cure him, then the one time I can't cure him, his body won't know what to do to fight off the sickness and he'll die. That's why when people got colds and things like that, I never healed them unless they had a mission or something."_

_"I see..."_

_"Well, I'm going to go wake him up!" Sakura put her gigantic breakfast on a tray and carried it down the hallway to their bedroom. _

_Opening the door she called out, "Itachi-kun! Breakfast! Wake up, sleepy head!" But Itachi didn't move. Sakura sighed._

_"Itachi, get up!" She shook him, the food having been placed on the nearby table. Suddenly, she recoiled her hands._

_Itachi was cold. And not moving. And not **breathing**._

_"No..." Sakura felt tears flooding her eyes. "Itachi? Please wake up..." Sakura shook him softly. _

_No movement._

_Sakura put her hands over his chest and green chakra came out. His heart wouldn't start no matter what she did._

_And she could see what happened. He hadn't gotten the flu at all. _

_It looked like it was a special poison that would give out flu germs that hid the poison, so any medic nin wouldn't look for poison and counter it but try to destroy the flu symptoms. By the time the poison would be figured out, it would have already been too late to save the person infected._

_"Itachi, no!" Sakura put her face in his chest. _

_She knew how he got infected, too. They had went to the village a week ago. Itachi had commented that he got stung by a bee, when they were walking._

_'That bee was the poison...' Sakura cried even harder. _

_No more Itachi for her._

_He was dead and had been for the last five hours. He was dead by time she woke up._

_"I love you so much, Itachi..." Sakura sobbed._

_"I always will..." _

Sakura smiled sadly. Itachi had left her without saying one thing. At least Deidara's death was way more dramatic.

Tobi died from poison, just like the other members. Sakura went to save him, but he had stopped her telling her that he wanted to die.

The girl Tobi was raising (Rika) had left by time she was in her teens. Sakura never did find out what happened to Taiyou's daughter.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Sakura snapped out of her memories and glanced up from her spot at the window into Naruto's bright sparkling eyes. 

"Ryuske just found out that he's going to be a father again!" Sakura's face lit up.

"So we'll be great grandparents again, huh?" Naruto nodded and hugged her.

"Tamaki-chan just confirmed it with Hina-chan."

"You mean my grandchild?" Sakura knew sometimes Naruto called Hinata 'Hina-chan' so she had to make sure he wasn't referring to her.

"Yeah, that Hina-chan. She may only be thirteen but she's one of the best medical ninjas in the world. She'll surpass Tsunade and you for sure."

"Good... That means this generation will flourish. Anyways, Tamaki-chan would be bound to have another child. Akane is now five, right?"

"Yeah... just turned five, Sakura-chan. Geez, you really are getting old if you can't remember that."

"Oh shut-up!" Sakura slapped his arm good naturally.

Tamaki was Ino's son's daughter. Ino ended up finally marrying Shikamaru. They had one son because Ino almost died during the child birth. But their son got married to some girl on his team and they had Tamaki and three other girls. Tamaki was on Ryuske's genin team and they got married, having one son named Akane and now another child on the way.

"I'm glad everyone is settling down. We know when we die everything will become prosperous." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm not dying until Hinata-chan does. We'll die together." Sakura smiled.

"I'm kind of excited about dying. I'll get to join all my old friends... The Akatsuki, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi, everyone else. I miss them. And Itachi-kun."

"Sakura, everything will work out nicely."

"Yeah. I mean, after everything we've went through in our life, we're bound to get a happy ending right?"

"Most definitely!" Sakura laughed and for a brief moment, she looked out the window and thought she saw all her friends laughing and smiling.

_"We'll always wait for you. Forever and ever."_ Sakura could have sworn she heard Itachi, Taiyou, Kakashi, Deidara, Sasuke and Tsunade whisper that in her ear.

"But, Naruto," Sakura turned to him, smiling, "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"Besides," she continued, "They'll wait for us forever, so let's all die together, okay?"

"Yeah, together."

_'I'll be expecting you to greet me, Itachi.' _

_"Forever waiting and forever loving, Sakura. I'll wait forever."_

Sakura smiled.

_"Forever."_

**End**

* * *

THE END!!! Now, before I get to thank you's, I want to know if there are any questions. If so, please PM me or review and tell me. I'm a happy person that this story has finally come to an end. I started this in October (10-6-06) and have finished it in June (6-11-07) It's taken about 8 months. A long time.

* * *

**THANK YOU'S**

**For all my reviewers!**  
Adamina16  
mist87  
Cherry S Blossom3  
kaizer-shimizu27'anime'  
kristen m.  
UchihaFanGirl  
Dark-Shiro Da Puppet Master  
Demonic-Little-Angel  
Videle  
bleachyum  
Challa  
inu-keifer  
AnimeJunkie111  
xXnarutofan22Xx  
SweetAssassin  
yourdarkdesire  
Squishy Penguin  
Bobalu  
CherryBlossom13  
Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are h...  
luvskakashi  
Edward Bones  
Hikaru-sempai  
free2board  
GermanBunnie  
Susan  
ShiokuXRose  
KawaiiKitsuneAyame  
princessswan  
Unhappy Reader... grr...  
The Assassin of the Night  
tweetybaby2  
...  
sweetangel7  
deadlysins  
itakun  
LoVinu93  
Lindsay-chan  
xKakashiloverx  
Little Rice Ball  
Icecream Skittles Addict  
Puppyeye1  
xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx  
Itachi's-Gurl1281  
RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndC...  
scarlet-ninja  
kimberly temple  
X-Xsakura-chanX-X  
Pixiedust  
Hinata3131  
iamNOTafangirl3221  
NARUTARDMJR14  
ActionCatherine  
hardy4ever  
fallenangel17  
Truth or Desire  
o0Dreamer0o  
Animelover123  
Lina Mistress of Elements  
SpeedDemon315  
Airbender656  
kakashi-vivi  
Kyuuu-chan  
Gaara owns Naruto  
RedFirePhoenix  
sakuraisitachislover  
reader-not-a-reviewer  
Sakura Sama 101  
AeseA  
Selene69  
XweaponsXmistressX  
thanx for chappy  
Izu-chan  
D.K.-Missy  
XxDeidara's-Little-Stalkerx...  
Akiru chan  
RandomnessUnleashed.  
Cnguyen456  
Itachi's CherryBlossom  
-DaRkAnGeL-  
Aisu Tenshi  
shadow angel 101  
Darkindangerous1313  
thaikeroppi  
furryhatlover2543  
Mari Santoro  
GaaraandAikoforever  
Scarlet Assassin  
Lady Aeries  
deathica666  
Vu-Girl  
hot-ninja-babe  
ILoveDennis  
chakrastrings  
bethy-lil-shy-girl  
free2dream  
Blood-Stained-Cherry-Blosso...  
hi i think taiyou  
slashfanatic01  
poisened by a cherryblossom  
cherryblossom222  
KakashiLover911  
Dia-chan87  
rebecca  
kunaininja  
XXXAlexXXX  
a person  
SharinganAngel  
name  
Akira  
androidw2  
haley  
BloodRenevant  
AnimeLover101  
deathdealer  
BlondeKell  
pinky101  
underworld-girl  
Inuzuka Michi  
Krisse  
Jack-a-dandy  
CherryBlossomBlood  
kuro  
Hay  
I'm SuGaR HiGh QuEeN  
Jasmine  
Moto Moon  
hey  
animelover85  
UchihaXKira  
:)  
hanyou2005  
narutoluvin101  
iluvinusessnar  
Talleh  
skittles  
LittleAngel22493  
kuro-of-the-western-lands-1...  
unbeatablehinata  
pinkcherryblossom225  
ItaSaku29  
queenbee12345  
Bloody Red Vampire  
tonnora  
Jester08  
awsome!  
winged wondergirl  
mei  
SilverTiger14  
Amori  
...  
Valinor's Twilight  
Jixnce  
LovesXRamenX2Xmuch123  
Sakura31695

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! WRITING IS SO MUCH MORE WORTHWHILE WHEN THERE ARE SUCH ENCOURAGING WORDS FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU!! THANK YOU!!! **

Some names may be repeated (I don't think there are, though. If so, sorry) Also, some of the names up there may be the same person. (meaning two different names are up there but they belong to the same person) Also, if I didn't put your name up here, please pm me and tell me. I'll make it up to you.

**AWARDS!**

Top 10 reviewers! (Only seven places, though.)

**7th Place for Reviewing 10 Times!**

** xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx**

**AND **

**Lindsay-chan **

**8th Place for Reviewing 12 Times!**

**SpeedDemon315**

**AND**

**furryhatlover2543  
**

**6th Place for Reviewing 13 Times!**

**o0Dreamer0o  
**

**5th Place for Reviewing 14 Times!**

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndC...**

**4th Place for Reviewing 15 Times!**

**ShiokuXRose**

**3rd Place (Bronze Medal!) for Reviewing 16 Times**

**xKakashiloverx  
**

**2nd Place (Silver Medal) for Reviewing 19 Times!**

**yourdarkdesire**

**1st Place (Gold Medal) for Reviewing 21 Times!**

**SweetAssassin**

**Thank You 10 So MUCH!!!**

_If you have reviewed for more than ten chapters (or ten chapters) and I didn't catch it, please pm me and tell me and I'll make it up to you._

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW BUT READ! _  
_

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE!  
**_

* * *

I think that's everything. If I've made any mistakes, please PM and tell me. Thank you everyone who helped me, and who read this story.

Some issues I'd like to clear up.

1. I know everyone was horribly OOC. But this story was just for fun and something to do in my free time. I never expected to have almost 72000 hits and almost 430 reviews. That's crazy.

2. This story has exceeded my expectations. By far. I was expecting to get a bazillion of flames because of how OOC my characters were. But I only got 2. This story (originally written in my notebook) had no real base to start with. I just took the plot, tweaked things, added, removed, switched things around, and suddenly, I realized that this story was nothing like the original. The original SUCKED! (and also had a corny alternate ending where Sasuke lives and marries Temari and the Uchiha clan becomes all happy and lives in harmony forever...) So, personally, I think this version is a lot better.

3. I've told people there will be side stories to this story. Will I do some more side-stories? Hopefully. I've think most people know, though, that all my attention is focused on Fire Emblem and my collaboration. But the side story I do plan on doing (eventually, don't expect it for like a year.) will be Sakura's pregnancy with Sachi. It will be about 12 chapters... Other than that, I'll probably make Naruto stories, like oneshots.

I think that's everything. Again, if you wanted something cleared up from this story, than just tell me. I'll respond and tell you what I can. Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed Betrayed. Thanks a bunch for making this all worthwhile.

Much love,

Tri17_  
_


End file.
